Pizzas y Locuras!
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: La pizzeria buscando manera de no cerrar sus puertas, termina trasladandose a una ciudad cercana lista para re abrir. Sin embargo, ni los guardias ni los animatronicos pudieron prever que la llegada de una nueva y no muy cuerda guardia los pondría patas arriba! (comedia, romance, yaoi, yuri y locura toda junta!)
1. Prologo

**Notas: five night at freddy no me pertenece, solo la locura es mía! xD hago esto por simple diversión!**

 **Pizzas y locuras**

 **Prologo**

Su vida podría resumirse ante sus ojos como una especie de mal chiste que ni valía la pena contar. Todo le parecía insípido, aburrido y sin emoción.

Quizás por esa rara visión fue que cuando vio por las calles un boletín que avisaba que buscaban a alguien que trabaja como guardia nocturno a aquella pizzería nueva que según contaban las malas lenguas, la habían trasladado a la ciudad debido a "sucesos extraños" que casi provocan su cierre permanente, no dudo en ir a aquel lugar a pedir el puesto.

Sentía que allí encontraría aquello que buscaba desde hacía años. Necesitaba de por si un empleo y la idea de que no fuese del todo seguro la hacia obsesionarse con la idea aun mas.

Los rumores que giraban en torno a aquella misteriosa pizzería eran muchos, pero a ella no le convencía. El 90% sabia que solo eran mentiras, mas lo demás quien sabe.

Niños desaparecidos? No suena tan descabellado…

Un asesino sin atrapar? Los hay en todas partes…

Animatronicos que se mueven por las noches y que pueden asesinarte? Por favor! eso debe de ser normal en aquella pizzería no?

Que como lo sabia….? ya ni se acordaba, pero estaba segura de que una vez que pusiera un pie en ese lugar lo recordaría con lujos de detalles, porque no…no era su primer encuentro con aquel lugar del demonio…

…y agradecía profundamente la oportunidad de poder poner sus pies allí dentro de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa amplia tomo aquel volante y se dirigió a pasos rápidos olvidándose de lo que tenía que hacer por aquel sábado.

Después de todo…que era un fin de semana si no comenzabas con una rica rebanada de pizza en una pizzería maldita?

Si la aceptaban como guardia…bueno…nadie allí ni se imaginaban con quien terminarían tratando….

 **Notas finales: hola! Este es mi primer trabajo con five night at Freddy, espero les guste! n.n la historia incluirá lentamente a todos los personajes y los meterán en situaciones muy divertidas! Traumas y bulling para todos! Ok, no xD**

 **Review?**


	2. La chica nueva!

**Notas: five nights at freddy no me pertenece, nada mas la protagonista de este fic es mía, además de mi locura claro xD**

 **Pizzas y locuras!**

 **Cap. 1: La chica nueva!**

Con una sonrisa adornando su cara, una joven de mediana estatura, vestida de jeans y campera con capucha puesta y lentes enormes de sol ingreso a la pizzería que alguna vez en su vida visito en su niñez, solo que ahora esta estaba más cerca de su hogar y parecía estar en proceso de hacerse aun mas grande.

"esto será divertido!" pensó ella riendo levemente mientras ingresaba. Había ido hasta allí con el simple propósito de conseguir el puesto vacante de guardia nocturno. Había oído rumores horribles de ese trabajo, pero no le daba miedo alguno. Ella sabía con creces la verdad que ocultaba ese lugar y ciertamente no era suficiente para mantenerla alejada. Además, necesitaba dinero.

Al entrar pudo ver que parecía que estaban festejando algún cumpleaños, ya que la banda de animatronicos se encontraban en pleno concierto, con el zorro pirata jugando con algunos niños y Chica repartiendo pizza. Sonrió.

No habían cambiado en lo absoluto.

Iba a ir directo a buscar al jefe o encargado para pedir el empleo, pero su estomago tenía otra idea.

Un gruñido fuerte y claro le pidió comida. Y como no, si el olor delicioso a pizza era casi palpable apenas puso un pie en la entrada.

Algo nerviosa y cuidando pasar desapercibida fue a una meza a esperar a alguna mesera. Según recordaba así solía ser el servicio.

Con algo de incomodidad miraba a su alrededor esperando no llamar la atención o que algún niño se le acercara. No era que los odiara o algo así, pero no sabía cómo tratar con ellos y temía asustarlos o algo así. Después de todo su imagen no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

_HOLA PEQUEÑA! Que vas a ordenar?!-escucho la metálica voz de Chica a sus espaldas casi haciéndola dar un salto y maldecir, pero se contuvo al saber que podían oírlas los enanos.

"p-pequeña?! Este pato acaba de llamarme pequeña?!"pensó respirando hondo y viéndola. Al ver lo alta que realmente era, no podía culparla por llamarla pequeña. Además de esa cosa media casi el doble de alguien normal, ella era más baja de lo que su edad ameritaba. Quizás y hasta la confundió con una invitada.

_ejem…una pizza de doble queso…y un refresco de cola medio….-pidió carraspeando un poco.

_enseguida te lo traigo pequeña! No quieres un postres también? O prefieres pastel?

En definitiva, la confundió con una invitada.

Su autoestima bajo 30 puntos.

"ya me vengare en la nocheeeeeeeeee!"

_gracias…algo de pastel estaría bien…-que? Era obvio que debía sacar algo bueno de esto, no?

Mientras veía a la pollita regresar a la cocina rodo los ojos hastiada mientas miraba el lugar. Debía analizar lo mejor que podía que tan lejos estaba todo eso de la oficina de guardias y cuán rápido podrían ser esas hojalatas asesinas.

"no deberían de haber motivos para matarme en realidad….pero mejor me preparo para lo peor"

Al cabo de unos minutos, Chica regreso con su pedido.

_aquí tienes pequeña! Ojala lo disfrutes!

"y dale con pequeña!"

_g-gracias…-murmuro con una sonrisa forzada para luego comenzar a comer en lo que Chica regresaba a lo suyo. La pollita no pudo evitar pensar que aquella niña sí que comía mucho, pero trato de no darle importancia.

El rato paso mientras la chica terminaba su "almuerzo/desayuno" mirando a lo lejos a los demás animatronicos, que le llegaron a sacar varias sonrisas, especialmente Bonnie y Foxy. Si era franca, era difícil para ella saber cuál de los dos le gustaba más.

Una vez que se termino su pizza y bebida, iba a comer rápidamente su trozo de pastel cuando escuchó algo similar a un sollozo.

Volteo a varios lado buscando su origen cuando vio a una niña sollozando en la esquina más cercana a la puerta. Tenía un globo reventado en su mano (probablemente jugando o algún otro niño se lo rompió).

Nerviosamente busco a alguien para informárselo, pero al no ver a nadie. Trago grueso y miro su pastel casi al borde del llanto.

"mierda! Me arrepentiré de esto…"sollozo mentalmente mientras respiraba hondo.

Bueno, solo esperaba no empeorarlo o hacer el ridículo. Vio que nadie la estaba viendo(o eso creyó pues unos ojos de origen no humano notaron lo que iba a hacer, casi matándola con la mirada, pero ella ni al caso) y se acerco sentándose en cuclillas frente a la niña.

_nee…nee….quieres pastel?

La pequeña al oírla, rápidamente dejo de sollozar asintiendo fuertemente, así que se lo dio.

Sí, todo había sido perfecto si al voltearse no hubiese terminado casi dándose un infarto de ver al conejo del bajo a pocos centímetros de su cara, y mirándola como si esperara que hiciera algo malo.

_BONNIE!-festejo la niña al verlo, mientras ella maldecía mentalmente a todo el condado.

"que mierda les pasa a estos?! No se supone que me asusten hasta media noche joder!"

Cuando vio que la pequeña entretenía al conejo, decidió aprovecharlo para largarse de una buena vez.

_ejem…yo los dejo…no me hagan caso…-y sin más, se apresuro a la cajera a pagar, sin prestar atención al hecho de que el mencionado robot entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella.

Una vez frente a la caja, saco su dinero pagando y decidió preguntar de una buena vez.

_oiga! No sabe donde está su jefe o gerente? Vine para ver si consigo en empleo de guardia?

_uhn…creo que deberías preguntarle a Mike…-señaló a un chico un poco mayor, pelirrojo y con cara de "chico malo" acercándose hacia ellas-oye Mike, has visto al jefe? Esta chica quiere el puesto de guardia?

El chico no pudo evitar mirar a la chica como si acabara de anunciar el apocalipsis.

_TU?! Quieres ese maldito puesto?!

_pues si! A eso vine!

_No estás muy joven para…

_TENGO 16 AÑOS!

_oigan! A que se debe tanto escándalo…?-se acuerdo a ellos un señor un tanto mayor, seguramente el jefe.

_pasa que quiero el bendito empleo de guardia que anunciaron vacante! Y no! No estoy joven, na mas chaparra!-gruño la chica.

_contratada…

_por fa…no sea malo..Espere, que?! Así de fácil? Sin entrevista y demás cosas?

_lo quieres o no?-el hombre arqueo una ceja. Para el eso no era necesario, después de todo los guardias nocturnos eran…como decirlo, carne de cañón.

_si! Lo quiero! Lo quiero!

_es tuyo entonces…te veré aquí antes de las 12 de la noche…para enseñarte el lugar y eso…

_yo me encargo de eso jefe!-interrumpió el pelirrojo haciendo que el hombre se encogiera de hombros sin mucho interés.

_Como quieras…

La chica por su lado casi saltaba de felicidad. Al fin tenía un empleo de nuevo y ni entrevista paso!

En eso, Mike miro a la chica como si estuviera loca.

_debes estar demente para estar feliz por conseguir ese puesto luego de todos los rumores que debes haber oído…

_No me importan, necesito ese dinero y era esto o vender las nalgas, y como veras, ni eso tengo así que…-le dedico una sonrisa divertida-estoy a tu cuidado Sempai! Me gustaría retirar mi uniforme si no es molestia!

El mayor sonrió al oírla. No había escuchado esa palabra desde que Jeremy termino en el hospital y dejo de querer venir.

_está bien mocosa…ven…te mostrare…-le hizo una seña en lo que ella lo siguió.

Su verdadera noche ya estaba muy cerca y debía comenzar a prepararse.

Mientras, al otro lado del local, unos robot ya despidiéndose de los niños se reunieron aprovechando que no había nadie cerca.

_que dices Bonnie…?

_Lo que oyeron…tendremos guardia nuevo esta noche según oí al jefe comentar al salir…

_uhn…será esa chiquilla que vino hace rato y le dio su pastel a la niña….

_si es así, no confió mucho en ella…algo tiene que no me gusta…

_descuida conejo! Si hace falta, yo puedo hacerla caminar por la plancha!

_tranquilo zorro…no debemos precipitarnos…sea quien sea…le daremos la bienvenida que todos los guardias merecen, no creen?...

El cuarteto rio levemente. Ellos esperaban que la guardia no supiera lo que planeaban.

Sin embargo, no tenían ni idea de con quién trataban.

+++Con Mike++++

_este será tu uniforme-le pasa el uniforme femenino.

_eso nada! Quiero el de chicos! Odio las faldas!

_oye…la política, no mía…aquí las niña….

_oye! Nada de niña! Tengo 16! Y en segunda….planeas que proteja a alguien con falda! No podre dar así mis patadas voladoras!

_si entiendes que se supone que no dañes a los robot del demonio, no?

_bah…ya lo sé…pero insisto que no quiero la falda!-chilla tomando uno de chicos-oh! Esto esta mejor! El morado es mi color preferido!

Si, el destino parecía que le jugaría una broma por pensar así en el futuro.

_eso no cambia nada mocosa! Debes usar el tuyo….

_me vale! Además yo usare falda, el día que ese pato parezca hembra y el pollo que dicen que es….-concluyo la chiquilla saliendo en brincos mientras el guardia solo suspiraba.

Solo esperaba que no le pasara nada malo en la noche. Parecía en cierta forma simpática.

 **Notas finales: ok! Aquí traigo lo que sigue! Ya de entrada anuncio que habrá muchas cosas a medida que avancen los capi! Entre ellos que de algún modo de a poco todos los animatronicos aparecerán, así como los guardias, así que si desean alguna pareja en especial, pueden ir pidiéndola. Aunque por ahora comenzaremos con los old y Mike nada mas, mas adelante el resto irá apareciendo! Espero disfruten el fic, review?**


	3. Al ritmo del salseo!

**Notas: five nights at freddy no me pertenece, sino al gran genio de Scott xD**

 **Pizzas y Locuras!**

 **Cap. 2: Primera Noche! Al ritmo del salseo!**

Algo aburrida miro su reloj con ansias. Eran ya cerca de las 8 y media de la noche. En pocas horas tendría que ir a su nuevo empleo y las ganas le carcomían.

Rápidamente se levanto de su cama (donde había estado haciendo del vago y durmiendo para estar muy despierta por la noche) y comenzó a prepararse.

Primero que nada se dio una ducha rápida y se coloco el uniforme. Al final si logro convencer a su sempai que le dejara usar el de chicos. Le gustaba como le quedaba, además del color.

"al fin un uniforme que no odio! Aleluya! Lloverán patos!"festejo mentalmente con una risita mientras miraba su cabello. Definitivamente el color que temporalmente tenia le causaría problemas, pero en fin.

Luego revolvió entre sus cosas preparando en su mochila las cosas que necesitaría revisando su lista mientras los guardaba.

_Veamos…linterna super cegadora? Lista! Palo de hierro cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero que les partirá el hocico sin duda alguna? Listo! Chocolates, galletas y demás chucherías que me mantendrán a tope toda la noche? Listas! Tablet para poder jugar five nights at Freddy mientras lo experimento en vivo y en directo? Listo! Super celular que noquearía a un muerto al ser nokia? Listo! Botas estilo militar que garantizan dejar sin hijos a quien patee? Listo! Paralizador eléctrico modificado a mega descargas de manera ilegal para achicharrar sus circuitos si hace falta? Listo! Pinzas para destrozar los cables de los animatronics como último y desesperado recurso? Listo! Bien! Con esto creo que tengo todo!-sonrió mirando su apretada mochila mientras la cargaba en su espalda a duras penas y se colocaba el gorro de guardia, alzándose con el su cabello de paso.

Y así, con suma rapidez dejo todo en orden en el departamento que habitaba y miro una última vez unas fotos sobre una mesita en la entrada. Sonrió.

_regreso pronto!-se despidió sin esperar a que realmente alguien le respondiera. Vivía sola, lo raro sería escuchar a alguien más, no?

Mientras iba saliendo a pasos rápidos no pudo evitar oír aquella vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que todo eso era una mala idea, pero la ignoro.

A todo eso, alguna vez la había escuchado?

++++Rato después/Pizzería++++

En las puertas del lugar, un nervioso ex guardia nocturno miraba a varias direcciones preguntándose si la chica vendría o no.

Una parte de si deseaba que no, ya que sería horriblemente cruel dejar a alguien tan joven en semejante riesgo, sin embargo, la otra pensaba que era mejor ella que el.

A veces aun le daban escalofríos ver a esas hojalatas durante el día, de noche eso no mejoraba.

Al cabo de unos minutos vio a alguien bajito acercarse con el uniforme: era ella. Lucia el uniforme de guardia, con botas militares, la mochila a duras penas cargada en su espalda y la gorra de guardias ocultando su cabello y resaltando sus vivos ojos azules, el cual al acercarse, noto que no era de un color peculiar, pero ya después preguntaría.

_jo! Pensé que te acobardaste y no vendrías mocosa!-sonrió saludándola.

_eso jamás! Y no me llamo mocosa!-se quejo con pecho en alto.

_y cómo quieres que te llame si no te has presentado aun, eh?-se burla picando su frente para molestarla mientras entran.

_auch!-le miro molesta frotando la zona afectada-me llamo Misha Olson, pero llámame Misa…-se presento encogiéndose de hombros-y según oí, tu eres Mike, no?-se adelanto dando ligeros saltos al caminar haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

El guardia le miro dudando un poco del sentido común de aquella chiquilla.

_Mike Schmidt a tu servicio! Y ahora que nos conocemos, Misa…es buena idea hacerte recorrer el lugar, no?

Sin embargo, ella tenía otros planes.

_Mejor me muestras todo esto desde la oficina Mike-sempai-le sonrió con misterio-siento que aquí, algo más que solo las paredes oyen…

El mayor le miro algo extrañado ante su petición pero accedió.

++++Mientras, con los animatronicos++++

Los tres principales habían oído con claridad como alguien llegaba y se adentraba a las instalaciones de la pizzería, haciendo que se miraran curiosos. Desde el escenario era difícil ver bien y oír la conversación de lo que parecían dos guardias.

A uno sin duda lo reconocieron, era el idiota de Mike, pero al otro…

Era raro. Ellos pensaban que se tratarían de aquella chica tan rara que habían visto durante el día, pero desde sus ojos solo vieron a un chiquillo bajito y algo parlanchín.

No importaba. Sea quien sea el guardia, terminaría igual que los otros. O saliendo huyendo a la primera oportunidad o en un lindo traje de animatronic si es que se ponía pesado.

Esta vez no fallarían como con aquellos 4 estúpidos, esta vez no dejarían a nadie escapar de nuevo.

+++++Pirate Cove++++

El zorro rojo también se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los guardias, pero no quiso asomarse. No era necesario, no tenía demasiado interés en mostrarse antes de tiempo. Ya tendría después de las 12 para divertirse si es que el nuevo guardia se descuidaba.

A él le daba igual su identidad, su misión que compartía junto a los demás, no cambiaría.

"acabare con ese nuevo polizonte en cuanto menos lo espere…"se prometió a si mismo mientras esperaba pacientemente.

++++Oficina++++

_esta es la oficina de seguridad…probablemente el único lugar seguro para ti en toda la noche…procura no salir de aquí, quieres?

_si, si…ya lo sé….-la chica respondió con hastió mientras se acomodaba en el lugar. La silla era relativamente cómoda, además de que giraba lo cual lo hacía muy divertido-wiiiii!

_concéntrate! Aun no termino de explicarte…esta parte es importante-le regaña-con esto podrás ver todo a través de las cámaras…procura no…descomponerla o algo así…

_que acaso tengo cara de descuidada? No contestes…!-se acerco jugueteando con sus pies que apenas alcanzaban el suelo-ya sé todo esto…este es el pirate cove donde esta Foxy! No debo mirarlo demasiado ni ignorarlo…tampoco debo pasar por alto el escenario o esos tres vendrán a hacerme jalea…-resumió lo que ella adivinada seria una larga explicación.

_y tu como sabes todo eso?-lo que más le sorprendía era que la chiquilla parecía estar al tanto de que esas cosas se movían.

_rumores y esas cosas….el mundo es pequeño y chismoso, fíjate…-rio despreocupadamente mientras posaba sus pies sobre el escritorio sin pena alguna-además, no sabes que hicieron un juego basándose en este lugar? Prácticamente es un manual de supervivencia para este lugar!

El pelirrojo le miro sorprendido y a la vez confundido.

_como demonios es que el dueño no hace nada por la existencia de ese juego?

_Publicidad gratis quizás…aquí el dinero mueve el mundo, de lo contrario, no andarían con eso "mensajes motivacionales" en donde prácticamente te dejan en claro que si mueren, fingirán nunca haberte visto entrar aquí…

_Cierto!-no podía negarlo-tan chaparra pero bien precavida resultarse ser…!

_NO SOY CHAPARRA! Es solo que todos aquí son muy altos!

_si, lo que digas…crees poder manejarlo bien?-le mira no muy seguro. Solo saberlo, es muy diferente a experimentarlo en carne propia.

_No me subestimes Mike-sempai! Lo hare tan bien, que serán esos robotitos los que saldrán llorando aceite cuando termine la noche! De mí, no volverán a atacar a un guardia jamás! Esa es mi promesa!

Y Mike quería creerle, pero lo dudaba mucho.

_si tu lo dices…

_ahh! Dudas de mi?! Pues bien señor sabelotodo, hagámoslo interesante con una apuesta, si yo logro mi cometido antes de mi 7ma noche aquí, tu tendrás ehn…-lo pensó bien- hacer Fanservice del tipo que yo quiera por un mes!

_que mierda es fanservice?

_solo acepta y ya!

_Bien…de acuerdo, pero si yo gano y esas chatarras siguen intentando matarte, deberás usar el uniforme femenino y…-le quito la gorra revelando su cabello, del último color que podría usarse con esos animatronicos- tendrás que mostrarle a todos la cabeza de uva que tienes…!-rio, pensó que ella trataba de ocultarlo con la gorra, por lo que al verla al fin le sorprendió bastante.

_oye! Dame eso!-intenta quitárselo de sus manos dando saltito para alcanzarlo sin mucho éxito-no es mi culpa! Y en mi defensa, no era mi intensión usar este color, un desafortunado accidente lo dejo así! En un mes volveré a ser azabache!-se defendía hasta que al cabo de un rato, el mayor le dio su preciada gorrita.

_tómala…la necesitaras…si el jefe te ve así, te tachara de delincuente o algo peor, ya sabes cómo son los viejitos de época….

_por eso lo oculto!

"por eso y "ese" otro motivo…"pensó para sí misma. "Usar morado para esas hojalatas de 2 metros es como el rojo para los toros de rodeo"

De solo imaginar lo que realmente podría pasarle si la vieran asi, le daba escalofríos.

Con algo de curiosidad la pelimorada espanto esos pensamientos mientras observaba con detalle lo que seria su santuario por las noches.

_oye…siempre me pregunte una cosa Mike…

_uhn…de que se trata?-le escuchaba mientras fingía limpiar algunos bollos de papel que habían allí. Enserio parecía que no limpiaban nunca.

_el arquitecto estaba borracho o algo así cuando diseño el lugar?

La pregunta casi lo hace caer de espalda.

_a que te refieres?!-chillo confundido.

_es que….-se sentó en la silla y le demostró que no alcanzaba los botones para cerrar y abrir las puertas-no sé si mis brazos son muy cortos o simplemente quien diseño este lugar se deleitaba haciendo estiramientos o era de plastilina el tipo…

El guardia abrió la boca para responder, cerrándola al poco rato.

No había explicación para eso, pero al menos el panel de cámaras incluía unos botones que le ayudaban también a lo mismo.

Simplemente….había cosas sin explicación en aquel lugar y ya.

++++A solos 10 minutos para la hora+++++

Mike ya se había ido deseándole suerte mientras ella se acomodaba poniendo su tablet a su lado para comenzar a revisar algunos fanfic actualizados y se acercaba lista para comenzar.

_que comience el juego…!

Y ding dong! Dieron las doce.

No tardo mucho para cuando comenzó a escuchar la llamada del chico del teléfono.

+++++Show Stage++++

Los tres animatronicos se miraron entre sí cuidadosamente para no ser descubiertos. La cámara indicaba que estaban en la mira, aunque eso no duro mucho.

_bien chicos, quien ira primero, Chica o Bonnie?-pregunto el oso algo curioso. El no tenía muchas ganas, pensaba que ellos dos serian más que suficientes.

_yo quiero ir! Yo quiero ir!-pidió la única chica del grupo insistentemente-la última vez Bonnie fue primero y se acabo la diversión sin dejar a los demás participar!-se quejo mirando al conejo molesta, quien solo desvió la mirada.

_que pierdas tu tiempo jugando en la cocina no es mi culpa!

_basta! No peleen!-los detuvo el oso. El sabia mejor que nadie que eso no terminaría nunca si no los frenaba-da igual! Chica! Puedes ir…!

La pollita sonrió mientras comenzaba su recorrido discretamente por el lugar. Tenía muchas ganas por ver al nuevo guardia y cerciorarse si era o no la niña que vio.

++++Con Misa++++

_surururur! No te entiendo! Estoy sufriendo! Discutiendo! Yo me pierdo…!-canturreaba al ritmo de un video que se encontraba viendo dando vueltas con su asiento y cada vez que se acercaba apretando el monitor a azar sin mucho interés.

Sabía que era muy fácil ganar la primera noche pero…neh! No tendría sentido real si al menos no veía a uno de los animatronicos, no?

_aunque te parezca insignificante, yo me como el coco una y otra vez! Soy raro!

A lo lejos en los pasillos incluso la polla podía escucharla, aunque por el tono de voz le costaba reconocer de quien se trataba.

Curiosa y cuidando no ser vista se acerco a la oficina. Le parecía…raro. Usualmente la primera noche nunca podía llegar tan lejos.

"qué raro canta…."pensó por un instante mirándola desde la ventana. Solo podía verla de espalda, por lo que para Chica, solo era un chico a quien aun no le cambiaba la voz.

Incluso ese "extraño guardia" había tomado de su mochila un palo de metal el cual usaba de micrófono y daba varias vueltas por la oficina cantando y cantando sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, es mas, podía comprobar claramente que ni siquiera miraba las cámaras, tan solo las rotaba sin mirar.

"esta chiflado…"concluyo el ave.

_no pretendas que te entienda, tu eres agua, yo soy tierra!-la guardia realmente no se daba cuenta de que Chica ya planeaba entrar de una buena vez.

"acabare con su miserable vida de una vez….por el bien de mis circuitos y de cualquiera que le oiga…."pensó acercándose y poniéndose para atacar de espalda.

Grave error.

_...sufrirás la represalia!-movió su brazo bruscamente dándole con el palo a robot justo en el pico cuando estaba por dar su grito característico antes de atacar-enfadado no soy yo! Pero tengo una visión! El salseo para mi es una religiooooon!

Chica se tomo su tiempo más que absorta colocando su pico en su lugar (por que si, el madrazo que le dio con el dichoso palo, le voló el pico muy al estilo del pato Lucas)

Pero no…la cosa no termino solo allí.

Apenas la pobre Chica volvió a intentarlo, volvió a recibir otro golpe, y no solo una vez varias veces, y es que Misa no solo reinicio la canción sin darse cuenta de su presencia, sino aumento el volumen y el ritmo, mandando golpes bestiales a todas direcciones mientras hacia algo muy parecido a bailar.

_oye esper augn! N-no golpees mi ghnaau! Hablo enserio auyhnn!

_Voy a derretirme como un queso!-golpe izquierdo quitando chispas- tanto grito hace que me de calor!-se quito la gorra mostrando su cabellera y llamando la atención del animatronic, pero no pudo hacer nada pues de otra mega patada haciéndola casi tropezar.

Demonios! No le dejaba tiempo para tener recuerdos retrospectivos y deseos asesinos a la pobrecita! Que bestia!

La polla intentaba detenerla, pero sin éxito. Ya hasta perdió las ganas de matarla por esa noche, pero no. La pelimorada dale y dale que sería la cancioncita ignorante de su alrededor (como siempre le pasaba) comiendo sus dulces sin dejar de cantar y cambiando las cámaras sin mirar. Es más, en un momento hasta hizo caer a la pobre Chica, comenzando a bailar encima de ella con sus zapatotes y dándole fuertes pisotones mientras tomaba a cupcake de la meza (quien le miraba aterrado) y comenzaba a bailar con él.

Todo usando a la pollita de alfombra.

Sip! O no era el mejor día de Chica o esa guardia era más astuta de lo que parecía.

_y yo me peleo como un gato…adoro el salseo es mi adicción!

Bueno…quizás solo era un mal día. Si…un mal día…

++++Con Bonnie y Freddy++++

_oye oso…no crees que Chica ya se tardo…-comento el conejo mientras oían la música más fuerte pero a la vez sonidos de golpes metálicos.

_seguramente quiere tomarse su tiempo…-dedujo el vocalista encogiéndose de hombros. Que mas podría ser sino eso?

_si tú lo dices…

++++Con Foxy+++

El pirata trataba de no interesarse mucho en el asunto, pero esa molesta cancioncita que no dejaba de ser reproducida le carcomía los nervios.

_qué demonios es ese molesto sonido?!-se quejo decidiendo ir a echar un ojo.

Total…la curiosidad no era mala, no? Que podría salir mal?

++++al rato, cerca de la oficina++++

A pasos rápidos el zorro llego a su destino escuchando con más fuerza el sonido de….golpes?

"…será que el guardia opone mucha resistencia o algo así…?"se pregunto curioso asomándose para ver y quedándose perplejo por varias motivos.

Nro 1: Chica estaba en el suelo siendo pisoteada por el maldito guardia quien parecía estar intentando invocar lluvia con ese extraño baile o quizás estaba espantando moscas?

Nro 2: el mencionado guardia no solo vestía de aquel odioso color que siempre lo irritaba y recordaba sobre cosas desagradable, sino que también lo tenia de cabello.

Y 3ro…y quizás lo único de lo que se dio cuenta solo cuando se preparaba para lanzársele encima y el guardia volteo.

El animatronico se quedo en shock.

La vio de frente quedando mirándole fijo por varios instantes.

Qué raro….sentía una cosas extrañas en sus circuitos que nunca había sentido.

Esos ojos, esa figura, ese cabello…esa sonrisa…no podía ser posible que el….

"un segundo! Reacciona pirata! No es un aliado! Es un polizonte! Un malvado polizonte que estaba atacando a Chica! Además…es un maldito guardia! Igual que "el"! hasta tiene el mismo tono de cabello! No te confíes y acaba con él!"se regaño mentalmente regresando a lo venia.

Estaba cerca…muy cerca…

Misa por su parte no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que al voltear a ver el monitor y notando que Chica no estaba donde debería y Foxy tampoco detuvo su baile y canto abruptamente.

"mierda! Me descuide demasiado!"Chillo internamente parando la música con movimientos lentos y sosteniendo nerviosa su palo.

Se sentía como en esas películas, que cuando el prota voltea lentamente, el monstruo lo ataca de golpe y final horrible.

Trago grueso viendo que una sombra detrás suyo la cubría por completo.

"bien! A mal paso, darle prisa!" cierra los ojos volteando de golpe y encontrándose con la mandíbula abierta del zorro.

Ya casi podía verlo, todo los titulares: sexy guardia desaparecida, nadie sabe donde esta pero se le encuentra parecido con un traje de Chica o Foxy cuyo relleno nadie quiere ver!

"uhn…si ese es el caso, quiero ser Foxy" pensó por un instante, pero luego recordó que estaba por morir y que no era momento para eso.

Casi podía sentirlo, cerró los ojos y espero el mordisco, el cual…nunca llego. Por el contrario…lo que paso fue…

Ring! Ring! Yeah…..!

Completo la primera noche, solo que apenitas.

Su corazón estaba a tope, no sabía si bailar de felicidad o no. Sin embargo, no era la única sorprendida.

El zorro también quedo estático. Tan cerca…estuvo tan cerca…y aun así lo echó a perder.

Tan ocupado estaba repasando qué demonios había hecho mal (aparte de perder el tiempo viéndola xD) cuando de repente sintió algo raro.

Una mano…Misa, le estaba tocando la nariz. El no pudo reaccionar.

La peli morada le miraba con cierta ilusión. Ya que no podía dañarla, quería tocarlo al menos una vez. Se había sentido raro…como si tocaras un ser fantasmal o algo así.

Pero duro poco, puesto que apenas el pirata reacción se alejo a pasos rápido a su Pirate Cove dejándola confundida.

_hice algo malo…?-se pregunto para luego ver algo bajo sus pies aterrándola-waaaaaaaaaah! Chica! Que haces aquí?! Y que le paso a tu pico?!

Rápidamente la guardia corrió a "arreglar" a Chica, quien había dejado de funcionar gracias a tanto golpe (pobrecita) mientras Misa decidió inventar una excusa válida mientras pegaba su pico a puros chicles y a duras penas la llevaba al menos fuera de la oficina y la dejaba sentadita allí.

_listo! Ahora…que le diré al jefe?..Veamos: Jefe! Buenas noticias! Pude sobrevivir la primera noche!...pero la mala es que Chica se rompió…ehn…como pregunta? Ehn…se resbalo! Si! Eso! Primero al bajar de su escenario..y ehn….luego por un chocolate que dejaron tirado por ahí! Eso! Aprovechando para mencionarles que deberían de limpiar el lugar más seguido, no?...uhn…así suena creíble- sonrió planeando su excusa ideal mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba para tomar su cheque.

La primera noche resulto….interesante…para más de uno.

Y en cuanto a Foxy…

"esta noche…si duda esta noche debo acabar con ese guardia! Ya no más errores!"se regañaba por su error mientras seguía sin borrar la imagen de la sonrisa de "aquel" guardia, que sin duda le traería más de un dolor de cabeza.

 **Notas finales: sip! Regrese…y espero les guste lo que sea que haya escrito aquí xD ni yo sé lo que hice…antes que nada, la canción le pertenece a Town, se las recomiendo y en cuanto a Misa…es tal y como la describí, solo que realmente su cabello en negro (mas adelante escribiré por que termino así xD) pero lo quise agregar como una razón más por la cual no la querrá tan rápido allí (aunque por petición de mi primera lectora, cierto pirata ya se llevo una "buena" impresión de ella, veremos que tal me sale esta pareja n.n)**

 **Otra cosa, los animatronicos no están seguros de que es Misa la guardia, ya que al vestir así la confunden con un guardia masculino (y mas el color, les nubla el juicio en cierta forma pues les recuerda al hombre morado xD) Me inspire en mi misma en cuanto al baile bruto de Misa, yo así hasta una lámpara sin querer rompí una vez jajaja**

 **Hasta ahora se salvo de pura suerte…ya veremos la segunda noche que pasara….**

 **Además….quiero aclarar que Chica estará bien…enserio…**

 **Lo sé…soy un desastre pero denme una oportunidad! Review?**


	4. comidas, planes y confusiones!

**Notas: five nights af freddy no es mío, solo la locura es mía xD**

 **Pizzas y Locuras**

 **Cap. 3: Noche dos! Comida, planes y confusiones!**

Con algo de nerviosismo, Misa volvía a prepararse para ir a la pizzería. Por un milagro de los dioses (ósea Bills-sama xD) su jefe de verdad le creyó cuando le dijo lo de Chica.

"en serio…no sé si pensar que es un viejo muy ingenuo o simplemente prefirió creerme a esperar a otro suicida que quiera trabajar allí…"pensó con una sonrisa mientras arreglaba su aun morado cabello.

Esta vez se aseguraría que fuera diferente. Era más que un hecho que apenas luego de un solo día se hizo una enemiga mortal: Chica the Chicken, quien seguramente buscaría venganza la segunda noche, por no olvidar mencionar que también era posible otra aparición de Foxy ya que estuvo activo tan pronto.

"uhn…así seria dos que ya de por si quieren matarme nada más porque si…y otros dos que quieren quizás…destrozarme en venganza por lograr ganarles la primera noche…"concluyo mientras tomaba su mochila ya lista.

Esta vez saldría más temprano para ir a comprar algunas cosas que le podrían ser útiles.

++++22:00 hs. Pizzería+++++

Dando leves saltitos llego a la pizzería con su mochila en la espalda y con una bolsa de compras, mientras una sonrisa divertida adornaba sus labios.

Esta noche quería lograr al menos un posible aliado y usaría un as infalible: COMIDA!

Todo el mundo ama la comida, unos animatronicos demoniacos poseídos y asesinos no debían ser la excepción!

Mientras entraba se topo nuevamente con Mike, quien le miro con cierta mezcla de seriedad y diversión.

_miren quien llego, la cabeza de mora que literalmente hizo polvo a un pollo que parece pato!-bromeo el pelirrojo muy divertido con la situación. Si era franco, detestaba a esos robots como el demonio, por lo que la idea de que existiera alguien capaz de ponerlos en su lugar tan fácilmente le causaba sumo placer.

La menor solo sonrió nerviosamente mientras ocultaba su bolsa tras de sí misma.

_no se dé que me hablas sempai, ya le aclare al jefe que todo fue gracias a una barra de chocolate, aquel dulce es el culpable, no yo…-miro a otra dirección fingiendo indignación.

El solo aplaudió su interesante actuación.

_no puedo creer que el anciano se lo creyera tan fácil…bueno, esta viejo y desesperado, contrataría a un simio si eso garantizara que no renunciara…

Ella solo rio divertida.

_de cualquier forma, ya no importa. Mientras mi cheque siga llegando, da igual-se encogió de hombros pasando de largo-además…podrán repararla, no?

_de hecho ya lo hicieron…-le comento sorprendiéndola.

_tan rápido?

_rentaran el local el domingo para una fiesta, no es raro que quieran todo perfecto…

_ya veo…-comenzó a considerar la idea de que Chica podría ser la primera en venir a buscarla al mismo tiempo que recorría el local-aun así, porque si pudieron arreglar a Chica y no a Foxy?!-grito mientras se adentraba mas y llegaba al Pirate Cove, alumbrándose con la linterna que traía.

_DIJERON ALGO SOBRE QUE NO ERA TAN GRAVE LO QUE LE PASO A LA POLLA ESA QUE AL PERRO ESTE! PERO EL SABADO LO ARREGLARAN COMPLETAMENTE!-la voz del otro guardia prácticamente retumbo el lugar.

 _ **Lo siento! Fuera de servicio**_

Miro aquel cartelito tratando de memorizarlo. Según había jugado, Mike sufrió raras alucinaciones relacionadas a eso también (aunque aún no estaba segura de que el verdadero también las haya tenido), por lo que se aseguraba desde ahora que eso no le pasara.

Arqueo la cejas algo molesta y echando un vistazo dentro y viendo al animatronico, casi cegándolo con su linterna decidió probar si se movía o no ahora.

El pirata por su parte fingía ser lo que técnicamente era (o debería ser) un animatronic que no debería moverse ni lastimaría ni una mosca.

Ahora que veía al "guardia" más de cerca y con la luz de la linterna ayudando, podía darse cuenta que prácticamente ni le llegaba a sus hombros, parecía un niño más de la pizzería. Sus expresiones de curiosidad casi infantil le parecían algo raras considerando que la mayoría de los guardias que habían tenido, principalmente luego de que se daban cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones, solían mirarlos lleno de miedo y coraje.

Pero "este" era diferente. No mostraba ese mismo miedo, sino fascinación.

Fue entonces cuando la escucho hablar.

_jojo! Capitán Foxy! Espero pueda aceptar a este polizonte en su tripulación!-hablo en tono "piratesco" según ella misma mientras hacia un típico gesto de saludo-comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero estoy con mucha seguridad de que podríamos terminar la semana sin que me haga caminar por la plancha!

Algo en ese comentario sin duda lo hubiese hecho reír, pero se contuvo. No debía moverse hasta las doce.

Viendo que no provoco una reacción, Misa opto por recorrer el resto del local mientras aun podía. Quería conocer hasta el último rincón para asegurarse de que lo que tenía en mente funcionaria.

"Lo hicieron igualito al juego….uhn…no sé si quien hizo Five Night at Freddy fue un guardia de aquí o un acosador…"pensó con ciertos escalofríos.

Sentía la mirada de esos animatronicos del mal.

Con algo de ansias llego hasta el escenario donde descansaban los tres principales a quienes sonrió con cierta burla.

_hola muchachos! Creo que a algunos no nos han presentado, pero dejare las formalidades para otra noche con mas calmita…-miro a Chica- Chica! Qué bonita estas! Tu nuevo pico te queda excelente!

A pesar de que no se movieron ni medio tornillo, casi podía palmar las ansias asesinas de la aludida, pero la pelimorada solo las ignoro.

_oh por favor…no lo tomen como algo personal, lo de ayer fue accidental y si te sirve de algo, esta noche no cantare…-"prometió" con una mirada más que divertida con la situación.

Le gustaba jugar con fuego? Pues si, por algo se atrevía a venir hasta allí.

Miro también al oso y al conejo con cierto descaro mientras los alumbraba directamente a los ojos.

_y ustedes sin duda son Bonnie y Freddy…-los recordaba como algo más que solo un juego, esa pizzería realmente había existido alguna vez, así como la anterior mencionada en los juegos.

Misa, a pesar de haberlo olvidado, sabía que había pisado ambos lugares alguna vez. Pero eso era otra historia…XD

_uhn…tu…me gusta tu color-un pulgar arriba para Bonnie-y tu…me gusta tu sombrero!-sonrió tontamente mientras se daba la vuelta para irse-no vemos después chicos! Debo prepararme para nuestro divertido juego!

Se alejo riéndose relajadamente y decidió terminar su recorrido para despedir a Mike.

_que tanto hacías..?

_visitaba a mis némesis, nada nuevo..-se encogió de hombros sin prestar mucha atención.

El guardia diurno solo suspiro mientras se disponía retirarse. Parecía que tenía todo bajo control.

_en ese caso…nos vemos…solo, trata que no te encapsulen en un traje…-pidió sinceramente preocupado pero despeinándola con todo y gorra-aunque con tu tamaño, quizás si sobrevivas allí dentro.

_oye! El peinado no, que soy prota!

_suerte! Y por favor…trata que no te metan dentro de esos trajes….aunque con tu tamaño quizás sobrevivas…-la chica inflo las mejillas furiosa por el comentario.

_CALLATE! No soy tan pequeña!-o eso quería convencerse.

Mike se rio y se fue, dándole la oportunidad de cerrar y dirigirse a su oficina. En 5 minutos, comenzaría su segunda noche.

++++escenario++++

Una furiosa chica mascullaba por lo bajo esperando con ansias el momento perfecto para retorcerle el pescuezo a la guardia.

_maldito engendro del mal…ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima, lo convertiré en pizza!

_Vamos Chica, no le hagas caso…no fue tan malo…-intento animarla el conejo. Sin duda ahora si le picaba la curiosidad con aquel "chico". Su actuar…era raro.

_"No fue tan malo"?! Me deformo el pico a zapatazos!

_seguramente fue por tu descuido…

_que insinúas "Bugs Bunny"?

_a quien llamas así "Deysy"?!

El vocalista por otro lado no tenía ni interés ni curiosidad. Para el oso, todos los guardias eran el mismo cuento, así que le daba igual.

_ya cállense los dos!-gruño mirándolos fastidiado-eso ya no importa, solo acaben con el de una buena vez esta noche y problema resuelto!

Ambos se miraron con rabia y sonrieron con aire competitivo.

_una apuesta!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

_es un trato, quien lo llegue a matar primero, ganara…-comenzó a explicar el bajista.

_el perdedor deberá dejar que el ganador lo "rediseñe" con las piezas que se encuentran en el Bakstage, trato?-propone la ave, a lo que el conejo no puede evitar pensarlo.

Era arriesgado, pero aun así tendió su mano.

_tu mandas!

Freddy roda los ojos mientras los oye pero entonces nota algo que paso por alto por andar prestándoles atención.

"mierda!"

La cámara llevaba rato encendida.

++++Oficina++++

Una divertida Misa se descostillaba de la risa mientras veía como el oso los mandaba a la mierda al conejito y a la pollita por andar descuidados, mientras estos le mandaban "lindas poses" de manos hacia la cámara.

_ajajajaja eso les pasa por hijos de fruta!-se regodeo mientras giraba en su silla.

"ya veo, con que el wonejo y el pato me quieren convertir en jalea, pues bien, es momento de ponerme seria también" pensó frotando sus manos como los "malos de las pelis".

Con muchas ansias saco sus cosas mientras vigilaba atenta las cámaras, debía estar lista para sus "visitas".

++++Pirate Cove++++

No sabía muy bien que estaba pasando, pero oía desde donde estaba con claridad varias maldiciones irreproducibles de Freddy y Chica.

"será que ya comenzaron a moverse….?"Pensó confundido. Si eran demasiados ruidosos, el guardia los descubriría y cerraría la puerta.

Y ahora que pensaba en aquel fastidioso polizonte, no estaba del todo seguro de que hacer.

Debía atacarlo, así funcionaba el juego, pero las palabras que había recibido esa noche, le hacían considerar que quizás…no era tan malo….

"Tonterias! No seas idiota!...pensar de esa manera fue lo que nos trajo dentro de este traje…"pensó con la mirada ensombrecida y echando un vistazo rápido a las cámaras.

Apenas se descuidara, iría por él.

No se arriesgaría a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

++++Con Bonnie++++

El conejo se había adelantado para coraje de Chica avanzando rápidamente por el lugar y acercándose más y más a su presa.

"buh! Chica es una tonta si piensa que me dejare vencer tan fácilmente….ella solo deja que la ira la guie y esa será su perdición…"sonrió malicioso "ya puedo verla con las patas de pato y el torso de Freddy, será tan divertido! Los niños lo recordaran por años!"Rio bajito acercándose a pocos metros de la oficina.

Y la puerta estaba abierta.

"es mi oportunidad!"

Se adelanto rápidamente preparándose para darle un susto de muerte, pero recibiendo una fría puerta metálica como premio en la cara.

La desgraciada había sido más rápida.

Miro por la ventana, la cual había sido iluminada quedando al descubierto.

Al otro lado, Misa sonrió mientras se recostaba con los pies sobre el escritorio y comía ruidosamente unas…papas fritas?!

_Oh! Hola wonejo! No te esperaba ten pronto….no, espera, si lo hacía!-se burlo descaradamente-dime, tantas ganas tienes de ganar esa tonta apuesta! Que crueles, apostar mi vida por algo así….-fingió lamento pero rápidamente sonrió-pero sabes? También quiero unirme y te propongo algo…

Se acerco al conejo viéndolo a pocos centímetros de la ventana.

_si sobrevivo a esta noche, dejaran de intentar meterme en esas cosas o si lo prefieres, puedo apostar que igualmente tendrán que dejarse "remodelar" por mi ojo artístico, lo cual no creo que les guste, ya que ambos estarían perdiendo contra mí…de nuevo…-rio tontamente irritándolo.

Quien se creía?!

_ah sí!? Y porque razón piensas que aceptaría…?

Que podría tener que e pudiese interesar.

Pero la mirada que recibió en respuesta por alguna razón le dio escalofríos.

_uhn…siento que me subestimas, pero bueno…pronto aprenderás querido Bonnie…siempre lo hacen…-murmura sentándose de nuevo y comiendo el resto de papitas con cara de puro placer.

Bonnie pensó en ignorar sus comentarios esperando con paciencia a que la batería se acabara. En algún momento tenía que pasar, pero el incesante sonido de frituras y sus bolsas comenzaba a incomodarlo; haciéndole imposible no mirarla a cada rato.

Se sentía…extraño.

Por alguna razón verle tan feliz y relajado en una situación así no le ayudaba a entrar en calma. Y esos crujidos tampoco.

Llego a preguntarse si esas cosas sabrían tan bien como lucían. De haber tenido su cuerpo real, tal vez estaría haciéndose agua la boca.

Quería probar…mierda, como deseaba hacerlo.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así ni tampoco era el único. Siempre sucedía lo mismo en las fiestas cuando tocaba la hora de la comida y partían el pastel. Ansiaba tanto poder comer.

No es como si no pudiese, pero luego de años de estar allí, a veces los antojos de algo que no fuese pizza superaban su lógica.

Inconscientemente a cada movimiento de los labios de la guardia que hacia al comer, comenzaba a mover su boca también.

Misa no pasaba esas reacciones por alto. Las cosas iban por donde había imaginado.

Cualquiera en su lugar pensaría que quizás considerar que los animatronicos comían era lo más absurdo del mundo, pero para ella no. Vamos! Aun dentro de tanto metal y cables, técnicamente hablando seguían siendo almas de niños, cierto?

Que niño no amaba la comida chatarra? Que niño no adoraba los dulces?

Sonrió complacida.

_que pasa Bonnie…?-lado la cabeza fingiendo demencia-se te hace aceita la boca?...-sonríe de lado comiendo esa última papita más lentamente y casi viendo como los nervios del conejo aumentaban con cada crujido.

"está a punto de ceder…."pensó satisfactoriamente. Eso era bueno, no quería gastar demasiada batería.

_p-piensas estupideces…-mascullo desviando la mirada.

_en serio no quieres…?-le mostro la última que tenia-se me están por terminar….-canturreo pero fue ignorada.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros y justo cuando estaba por comérsela…

_NO! E-ESPERA!-chillo repentinamente el conejo del demonio, casi provocándole un paro al corazón.

_MIERDA! No grites así!-maldijo mirándolo seriamente-supongo que esto significa que si quieres, no?

Bonnie asintiendo mientras sentía que la ultima pisca de su orgullo se esfumaba.

Misa sonrió.

_entonces…ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio de darte un poco, cierto Bonnie?-le miro con falsa inocencia.

Este solo entrecerró los ojos.

_...eres un demonio en pequeño…

_y tu una hojalata de dos metros, pero no me oyes quejándose, no?-gruño molesta.

Lo volvió a considerar.

_bien! Tu ganas! Note matare!-cedió mandándolo todo al carajo. Freddy lo desmontaría si se enteraba, pero bueno. Al menos valdría la pena-ya abre la estúpida puerta…!

_no!-negó repentinamente.

_NO?!-encima que perdía su amor propio, el muy hijo de…-POR QUE NO?!

Le pelimorada le miro de reojo.

_primero debes jurar, que no me vas a intentar meter en esos trajes o algo parecido…-entrecerró los ojos-júralo…por lo más importante para ti…

Bonnie rodo los ojos. Sonaba lógico.

_está bien, juro que no intentare nada, lo juro por mi endoesqueleto y mi bajo-puso su mano en señal.

_bien…y sin fallas a es juramento, el destino te castigara convirtiéndote en una lámpara, oíste?

_si, si…me dejas entrar sí o no?

Misa sonrió y decidió dejarlo pasar. Hasta al conejo le sorprendía la excesiva confianza que mostraba hacia él.

_eso…fue rápido…

_lo juraste, así que confiare en ti-se encogió de hombros abriendo otras bolsas de frituras, esta vez alitas de pollo-ten! Pruébalas! Están para morirse!

No pudo evitar mirarla desconfiado mientras las tomaba.

_oh vamos! No me mires como si fuera un asesino en serie o algo peor…-se quejo ganándose una mirada aun peor. Si, quizás no eligió las palabras adecuadas-por favor! Te deje entrar aun cuando obviamente te oí planear matarme, que mas confianza necesitas?!

_buen punto…-decidió dejarlo por la paz, mientras finalmente probaba las alitas-uhn….deliciosas…por cierto, no te preocupa que Chica o lo demás vengan?-había notado que no vigilaba mucho las cámaras.

_nah!...Chica anda haciendo no se que en la cocina y Freddy no vendrá a menos que me quede sin energía…-se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente sentándose en la silla-…y en cuanto a Foxy…pues me gustaría verlo…-admitió con una sonrisa que ponía en duda su salud mental y sentido común.

Bonnie no podía evitar considerar que este guardia era demasiado peculiar.

_sabes mucho de nosotros…

_más de lo que te imaginas…-rio mirando las cámaras. Presentía que tarde o temprano alguien más llegaría-Soy algo así como una acosadora de ustedes…-confirmo sin pena alguna, pero algo en esa oración llamo la atención del conejo.

_espera! Dijiste acosador _ **a**_?...-ella solo asintió dejándolo en shock-ERES MUJER?!

_Sip!...por eso me llamo Misa, sabias?...porque..?-ladeo la cabeza sin entender porque eso sonaba tan grave.

Bonnie simplemente decidió seguir comiendo para ocultar las ansias.

Algo le advertía al animatronic que mejor no preguntaba ni decía al respecto. Pero fue Misa quien rompió el silencio.

_nee…te gustaría cantar algo…?

++++4am+++Chica++++

La única chica del grupo estrella de la pizzería había comenzado a moverse rumbo a la oficina. Afortunadamente aun no había un "nuevo compañero" en el baskstage, lo que indicaba que Bonnie aun no había ganado.

Se sintió confiada. Seguramente este estúpido guardia estaba por quedarse sin batería y sería más fácil atacar. Tan solo debía adelantarse a eso antes que Freddy.

A pasos rápidos logro llegar a la oficina. Ya casi saboreaba la victoria cuando…

_FIJATE! FIJATE! EN TU SECRETARIO! AY SEÑOR! QUE DOLOR, POBRE SECRETERIO! PIDELE QUE COPIE CIEN MIL VECES "YO TE AMO"!...

"e-esa vos…B-Bonnie?!"

Simplemente no daba creído a lo que oía así que se asomo por la ventana comprobando el horror.

Sip, el imbécil del guardia y el conejo maravilla estaban cantando un dueto (asquerosamente horrible desde su sentido auditivo) y no había ni gritos ni sangre ni muerte.

No lo entendía, acaso Bonnie había sido hackeado o algo por el estilo para estar fraternizando con el enemigo.

_...AY SEÑOR! QUE DOLOR! POBRE SECRETARIO, CREO QUE LE FALTA POCO PARA ENLOQUECER…!

"no, más bien ustedes dos son los que han enloquecido…"pensó la pollita con ironía pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. No había venido a eso, debía aprovechar su distracción ahora más que nunca.

_ahora serás mío…-dio el salto gusto para dar el grito y acabar con el guardia, pero Misa fue más rápida, así que se quito del medio, provocando que chocara con Bonnie.

Si era franca, vio la sombra de la pollita así que no fue difícil saber que estaba allí y le dio pereza cerrar la puerta.

_auhc! Chica! Qué demonios te pasa?! Porque me atacas a mi?!-le grito el conejito muy molesto, arruinaron su coro!

_a mi me culpas?! Que hacías aquí cantando con el de todos modos?! Porque no lo mataste?!-respondió señalando a Misa.

Bonnie quedo sin defensas.

_n-no me cambie el tema!

La pelimorada comenzó a considerar que quizás necesitaban terapia familiar.

_muy bien chicos, creo que sufren de falta de comunicación, así que mejor los dejo a solas para que repasen alguno momentos cruciales de sus planes…-comento comenzando a alejarse, pero la polla se lo impidió.

_A donde crees que vas?! Tu eres la causa de todo!-le acuso.

_q-que…?!...yo?...-mira a su espalda por si había alguien mas pero nada y le mira confusa-pero yo que hice o qué?

_todavía preguntas?!-se le acerco amenazadoramente.

_oye! Si es por lo de ayer, fue sin querer, si? No te escuche ni pensé que estarías bajo mis pies…-fingió comenzar a excusarse mientras con una mano en su espalda tomaba su paralizador eléctrico del cinturón.

Con solo una descarga, sería suficiente si hiciera falta.

_NO TE HAGAS EL ESTUPIDO! VINCENT!-gruño saltándole encima, pero Misa al ser más pequeña no le costó mucho escurrirse entre sus palmeados pies mientras le miraba algo perdida, pero entendiendo como iba la cosa.

"e-esta pata loca cree que soy Vincent?! Mierda! Debo aclarar esto rápido y de verdad sufriré mucho!"

_NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS, PERO COMO MONCHITO, ME IRE POR EL PASILLITO!-chillo saliéndose de la oficina. Era arriesgado, pero no perdía nada.

_REGRESA AQUÍ ASESINO Y DESTRUIDOR DE PICOS!-Grito encolerizada y persiguiéndola, mientras Bonnie intentaba detenerla.

_Espera Chica! Es un error! No hagas una barbaridad!-sí, la intentaba salvar, pero es que lo que le dio de comer le gusto tanto, que no podía creer que alguien que le diera esas cosas tan ricas fuera malvada. Además, era imposible que fuese vincent, era varios años más joven, menos morada, chaparra y obviamente le faltaba "algo" que mejor no mencionaría.

Podrá Misa escapar? Porque Foxy aun no aparece? Todo eso y más, en el siguiente capitulo!

 **Notas finales: jojo! He regresado y me alegra que les vaya gustando la historia! Espero que este capi también les guste n.n en el siguiente capi continuaremos la segunda noche y la tercera (tuve dividirlo, gomen u.u)**

 **Hhun….muchos ya han pedido que Misa se quede con Foxy, lo cual me agrada realmente (no puedo creer que Misa sea tan popular, estoy feliz!)**

 **Quiero aclarar tantitas cosas para que no hayan confusiones. En este fic, se podría decir que Five nights at Freddy existe como juego pero los sucesos que cuenta y demás realmente pasaron, por eso Misa puede venir y comprobar que algunas cosas son como el juego (en resumen, en la historia alguien que sabe todo pero no revelare aun hizo este juego basado en la pizzería).**

 **Más adelante se profundizara un poco más, pero por ahora lo dejaremos así xD también veré si harán falta o no mas occ dependiendo como salga la historia (voy creando los sucesos a medida que escribo)**

 **Alguien pregunto cuál es mi animatronico favorito, no? Pues…de los Old (originales) sin duda Foxy es mi favorito, tengo debilidad por los piratas (Freddy me da algo de miedo al igual que Chica, especialmente por sus dientes y cancioncitas u.u aunque Bonnie también me gusta un poco) de los toys…uhn..no me gustan ninguno en particular, me caen igual, aunque si tuviera que elegir, supongo que Puppet (me da miedo, pero me agrada xD). Y en lo que respecta en el juego 3, pues Springtrap sin duda me gusta mucho (siempre tengo una lucha existencial entre Spring y Foxy xD) principalmente porque también me gusta mucho Springbonnie (culpen a los fics! xD) y en cuanto a si odio a alguno…uhn..Pues no. De hecho, no odio a ningún personaje, incluyendo a los guardias (todos los guardias me caen muy bien, incluido Vincent o Purple Guy)**

 **Es más, si hubiese algún personaje que no me guste pues, supongo que elegiría a los niños con máscara de animatronicos que aparecen en five night at Freddy 4 (ya saben, esos que asustan al pobre niño que se la pasa llorando casi todo juego)**

 **Pero en fin, ya no los aburro, espero que les guste el capi! Review?**

 **Y una última pregunta, cuáles son sus personajes más amados y odiados de esta saga? Y por qué? Solo para..Conocer mejor a mi público n.n**


	5. no es el sino ella

**Notas: five nights at freddy no me pertenece, solo escribo esto por diversión!**

 **Pizzas y Locuras!**

 **Cap. 4: seguimos aquí! No es "él" sino "ella"!**

Estaba loca y era una suicida, sin duda eso fue un hecho desde el instante que decidió trabajar en aquel lugar, con el cabello así como estaba y arriesgándose de semejante manera pero…nah! A quien engañaba?! A pesar de todo, estaba muy feliz así!

Rio mientras escapaba directamente al baño de hombre teniendo una leve idea para despistar a Chica.

Si ella de verdad creía que era Vincent, porque no sacar provecho de eso?

Rápidamente la pelimorada se adentro al baño de hombres cerrándole en su pico la puerta a la patita.

_desgraciado…-mascullo a punto de entrar, total, la puerta apenas era de madera, no sería problema pero…

_ALTO AHÍ!-Misa gritó desde adentro mirándola con la puerta entre abierta-no sabes leer?! Este es el baño de hombres, la niñas no pueden entrar aquí!

_que?!

_lo que oíste pato-gallina! No puedes entrar! Si lo haces…te arrepentirás…-le amenazo desde adentro causándole gracia a Chica.

_ah sí? No lo creo…-rio abriendo la puerta de golpe encontrándose con la guardia quien le daba la espalda-de aquí no saldrás vivo….

_y tu virgen…-rio de manera escalofriante volteando lentamente mientras hacia el ademan de abrir su pantalón.

Chica aun tenía el alma de una niña pequeña, no era raro pensar que cuando se percato de eso se aterrorizo.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-casi como un rayo salió huyendo como alma que sigue el diablo, mientras Misa solo volteaba completamente sonriendo divertida.

Olvido mencionarle que en realidad su cierre se atoro y que de igual forma no le mostraría nada en realidad, solo fingía.

Pero bueno, ella no tenía que saberlo.

"bendito sean los días en que las niñas creen que los niños tienen bacterias y les atemorizan cuando intentan desnudarse…"pensó con una expresión relajada.

Al menos ahora tendría algo de tiempo hasta que se le pasara el susto, así que mejor aprovechaba para moverse.

++++Con Bonnie++++

Había tratado de seguirlas lo más rápido que podía, pero antes de poder alcanzarlas, vio a su compañera salir huyendo con puro horror en dirección contraria.

_uhn…Chica…?-volteo a ver por donde se había ido, comenzando a seguirla.

No entendía que paso ahora, pero de algo estaba seguro. No quería saber qué demonios le hizo Misa para asustarla así.

+++Con Foxy++++

El pirata también había comenzado a moverse, ajeno a todo lo sucedido, aunque no llegaría que el grito de Chica le erizo todas las tuercas.

_q-que rayos…? Que está pasando ahora…?-murmuro desde su escondite.

Decidió pasarlo por alto esta vez, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la oficina. A lo lejos pudo ver que las puertas estaban abiertas.

Acabaría con aquel apestoso polizonte de una buena vez y toda esa confusión que le había generado desaparecería.

Era ahora o nunca.

De un salto ingreso a la oficina soltando tu típico chillido listo para lanzársele encima pero…

_eh…?-no había nadie- que?! Es enserio?!-bufo pateando la silla des disgusto- no es justo! Así no vale!

Mascullando varias maldiciones se regresó sus pasos mirando sus pies molesto y decepcionado sin ver su camino.

Mas al frente, una joven guardia regresaba tranquilamente a su oficina. Ya casi era la hora así que planeaba descansar y aprovechar que Chica seguiría traumada por algún rato y los otros dos estarían consolándola.

"oh por favor! no creo que sea tan malo…digo, no seré hombre ni soy una maravilla precisamente, pero esa reacción me ofende hasta a mi…"pensó haciendo una mueca sin prestar atención por donde caminaba hasta que.

_AUCH! FIJATE POR DONDE VAS MALDITO IDIOT….?!-gruño cayendo sentada pero enmudeciendo al ver quién era.

Mierda…

El pirata sonrió. Al parecer no todo salió tan mal.

_con que aquí estabas polizonte….-sonrió mientras acercaba su garfio amenazadoramente.

La peli morada no pudo hacer mucho para moverse pues la pared le estorbaba. Estaba acorralada.

_Foxy!...me alegra verte! Ya te había dicho que eras de mis favoritos….?-rio nerviosamente tratando de ganar tiempo-…creí que estarías descansando…ya sabes, por eso de estar fuera de servicio y toda la cosa…

_lo sé, pero decidí salir para deshacerme de cierto intruso en mi nave…-hablo acercándose más.

_vaya! Suena importante…ya no te molesto, así que mejor me voy….-intento gatear a un costado para largarse pero el afilado garfio le detuvo clavándose levemente a la pared y rozando su gorra que termino en el suelo-…por eso digo que mejor me quedo…

_veamos…que debería hacer contigo antes de meterte en algún traje…-murmuro con duda. No es que tuviese realmente algo personal en su contra, pero ese odioso color le nublaba el juicio y le hacía recordar a quien los engaño alguna vez.

Ella sintió la tensión, así que intento romperlo un poco.

_y si mejor charlamos un rato de cosas que detesto como el rosa, comprar vestidos y los cantantes masculinos de moda?! Eso sería muy tortuoso para mi persona…incluso peor que morir….!-sugirió ganándose una mirada acida- que?!...no todos tenemos los mismos gustos….

_hablas bastante para estar a punto de morir….

_sip! Es una de mis cualidades, siempre me lo dicen…-sonrió con falsa arrogancia- y sabes que mas puedo hacer? Sándwiches! Deliciosos y llenos de queso! No te gustaría uno? Si quieres un ratito me voy a la cocina y te lo traigo…nada mas tendrías que esperarme aquí! Debes tener hambre luego de…ehnm…tanto tiempo, no?-no creía que fuera conveniente mencionar su muerte en un momento así.

_acaso me crees idiota?!

_pues…ehnm…-movió sus hombros empezando a dudar si responder o no-…me lo repites o era algo capcioso?...

_MALDITO!-gruño azotando su garfio hacia Misa, quien en un reflejo se arqueo a tiempo para evitar quedar con parche en un futuro, pero sacrificando los botones de su camisa, los cuales salieron disparados.

Foxy no pudo evitar quedar helado al ver lo que se ocultaba tras las prendas, finalmente comprendiendo que se trataba de una….pequeña confusión.

_oye! Mi cara no, que hago cosplay!-chillo cubriéndose con sus brazos y aprovechando la confusión del pirata para escapar hacia su oficina.

Si no fuera porque sabía que estaban hechos de metal, juraría que lo vio sonrojarse.

_ME PAGARAS LA COSTURA!-grito desde dentro y buscando alguna cosa que pudiese usar mientras.

Luego de ello, solo el sonido de las 6 AM fue escuchado para alivio de todos.

La segunda noche llego a su fin.

++++rato después+++

Una divertida Misha iba saliendo mientras usaba lo que parecía un torso de Chica que encontró entre los repuesto, para así evitar que se notara el desgarre de su uniforme. Tendría que comprar mejor otro.

Para su sorpresa, todos los animatronics habían regresado a su sitio, así que jactándose de que seguía viva, decidió hacerles una visita mientras su jefe llegaba para darle su cheque.

_oh! Pero miren nada más que encontré! Mis chatarras favoritas!-chillo con emoción mientras se acercaba al escenario primero.

No debía ser muy lista para sentir el rencor del ave y el oso, en contraste de la diversión del conejo. Aparentemente aun no les decía.

_Chica! Te ves muy bien…-comenzó a molestarla mientras se acercaba a susurrar a pocos centímetros. Se cobraría esa innecesaria persecución a partir de ahora-….nos vemos esta noche-susurro con una imitación de lo "sensual" que imaginaba debía sonar el verdadero Vincent, o como solían hacerlo sonar en los videos que veía. No pudo evitar su risa mientras el endoesqueleto de la pollita temblaba.

Luego dirigió sus ojos al vocalista.

_Freddy! Aun no tuvimos el placer, pero presiento que eso terminara pronto, cierto?...esperare con ansias…-desde ya tenía algunas ideas de cómo lidiar con esa imitación de Yogui.

Ignorando olímpicamente la molestia del oso, miro al conejo guiñándole un ojo.

_será genial continuar "lo nuestro" otra vez…traeré muchas cosas deliciosas….-hablo en una mala imitación de tonos sugerente causándole una risa muy mal reprimida al conejito.

Sin duda sería divertido comprobar si esa noche Bonnie les diría o no la verdad, aunque realmente no importaba.

Ahora que era más que obvio que la confundían, se aseguraría de decirles la verdad antes de terminar la semana.

Después de "jugar" un poco claro está.

Como una última acción fue al Pirate Cove encontrándose con el zorrito. Sonrió maliciosamente.

_hooola Foxy….te gusta cómo me veo…?-se dio media vuelta para "lucir" el torso de animatronic que llevaba puesto. A pesar de que el pirata luchaba por mantener su actuación, no pudo evitar mirarla y sonrojarse levemente-…quizás deba "agradecerte" la próxima noche por el cambio de imagen gratis que me has dado…-hablo con falsa amabilidad acercándose al animatronic y poniéndolo algo nervioso.

No le gustaba mucho como sonaba eso.

_pero descuida zorrito, no hay rencores…pero ten por seguro…-hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de llegar a su oreja pero la diferencia de altura lo impedía apenas llegando a sus hombros-…que me las cobrare pirata-hentai….espero puedas, guardar el secreto de nuestro encuentro….!-murmuro con cierta molestia para luego alejarse a pasos rápidos hacia la salida.

Foxy solo pudo pensar en algo.

"crep…que estoy jodido…."

+++Con Misa++++

Con una amplia sonrisa iba saliendo de la oficina del jefe luego de recibir su cheque por noche. Esta por demás mencionar que al pobre hombre casi le da algo cuando la vio pensando el horrible destino que pudo haber sufrido Chica, pero al recibir las explicaciones, no pregunto mas.

Su salud mental le indicaba que mejor no preguntaba.

Mientras iba saliendo, una voz la saludo llamando su atención.

_pero que caraj….?! Qué demonios es eso?!-chillo el guardia de cabellos rojizo mientras ella solo reía.

_Que pasa Mike-sempai? No sabe que los torso de pollo están de moda?-chasqueo la lengua sardónicamente.

_moda un carajo! Qué demonios paso?!-chillo comenzado a creer que para el fin de semana tendría que quitarle el "nuevo relleno" a algún traje de repuesto si la chica seguía así.

_tantas cosas que ni me acuerdo de todas….a ver…hubo canciones, comidas…pollos locos, confusiones y…ah! Si! Y un ataque certero a mi camisa! Debiste verlo…los botones salieron volando gracias a ese estúpido garfio!...pero ya me desquitare….-hizo un gesto con el puño con sonrisa sádica.

Mike prefirió solo suspira resignado mientras consideraba que quizás era buena idea considerar buscar un reemplazo a futuro.

_si sigues así, te mataran….esas cosas no son normales, seguro ya lo sabes…

_si, si…no me asustan esos animalitos de hojalata, estaré bien…-le resto importancia al asunto.

_por cierto…tienes algo personal con Chica?-lo dijo señalando su "prenda".

_yo? Para nada…es ella la que me detesta hasta las plumas, seguro el día que logre matarme hasta pondrá un huevo-bromeo divertida-pero como eso no pasara…supongo que incluir omellet al menú no podrá ser…-fingió decepción-…yo quería el de Foxy, pero con eso de que tiene el pecho rasgado no lo creí conveniente…tu entiendes…

El mayor solo rio.

_si, lo que sea…supongo que…puedes irte…-se dio media vuelta-si me disculpas, hoy tendré que entrenar otro novato…!-se despidió fingiendo pereza y sacándole a la pelimorada una sonrisa.

_me pregunto se tratara de un "Jeremy" o "Frizt"…-murmuro para sí mientras se regresaba a su hogar y sintiendo la mirada de la gente por su aspecto-QUE CARAJO ME MIRAN?! QUE NUNCA VIERON A ALGUIEN CON EL TORSO DE UNA GALLINA?!-gruño con pésimo humor y asustando a unos pocos-por Scott…hay gente tan loca y pesada hoy en día…-revisa su celular para ver la hora, poniéndose algo pálida.

16 llamadas perdidas.

Su cabeza rodaría sin duda.

Pero por ahora, era mejor regresar a casa para dormir un poco antes de ir a clases.

Ya tendría tiempo para eso otro día.

 **Notas finales_ si! Al fin pude volver!**

 **Lo sé, lo sé…prometí llegar hasta la tercera noche, pero no me alcanzo el tiempo y me desespera tardar tanto en actualizar (putos exámenes!) pero en fin, pero lo disfruten tanto como yo!**

 **Como será la venganza de Misa? Los demás "animalitos" descubrirán a quien se enfrentan o se arriesgaran a ciegas?**

 **Espero lo disfruten! Review?**


	6. de amigos y besos robados

**Notas: five night at freddy no es mío, de lo contrario lo que había en la cajita del 4to juego hubiera sido revelado T-T**

 **Pizzas y locuras!**

 **Cap. 5: 3ra noche! De amigos y besos robados!**

Ya era nuevamente la tarde del día, por lo que Misa terminaba de arreglarse para ir a su empleo, claro que con la noción de que no podría llevarse su camisa de uniforme debido a que el daño recibido por el garfio de aquel zorro hentai era irreparable.

Inflo las mejillas molesta mientras se colocaba una blusa sin mangas del mismo color morado para al menos intentar usarlo de repuesto mientras conseguía otro. Su jefe no se mostro molesto por que usara el torso de Chica, pero tampoco daba señales de que le repondrían tan rápido el uniforme.

"viejo avaro…"pensó mientras preparaba su "artillería". Esta noche sí que se los haría pasar mal. Llevaría su linterna, el paralizador, el "fierro golpeador de parejas felices" y una que otras cositas que necesitaría para su nuevo plan. Ya lo tenía en mente desde el día anterior, pero presentía que esta noche lo llevaría a cabo.

Antes de irse miro su celular haciendo una mueca. Gracias a todas esas llamadas perdidas en su noche anterior, tuvo que sobrevivir a un "interrogatorio" en su escuela cortesía de ciertas amigas suyas, claro logrando evadir el hecho de que en el nuevo empleo que gozaba habían ciertos "animalitos" asesinos. Ese detallito aun no debían saberlo, aunque reconocía que alguna vez lo averiguarían puesto que les recomendó el juego en que se basa la pizzería.

 _Mas te vale que no intentes alguna estupidez que te ponga en peligro, uva con patas!_

"bueno, eso no importa, ahora me enfocare en vengarme de esos animatronicos del demonio…."sonrió ante sus pensamientos mientras se retiraba de su departamento y en el pasillo se topaba con una de sus vecinas y casera.

_oh! Pequeña Misa! Hace tiempo que no te veía!...saliendo tan tarde?...-pregunto con preocupación una mujer bastante mayorcita, con sonrisa amable y un "bento" en manos listo para su entrega. La típica abuelita que todo el mundo desearía.

_buenas noches señora Parker!-respondió el saludo con ánimo mientras el aroma a espagueti recién hecho llegaba a sus narices-como ha estado? Ha visto a Jeffy? Hace tiempo que no lo veo….yo aquí nada más me voy a mi trabajo…-anuncio con tranquilidad. Esa señora le había ayudado a conseguir aquel apartamento a precios accesibles, era amable, le solía dar comida y conocía a su nieto de muchos, muchos años. No sentía razones para ser sarcástica con ella, era de las pocas que se salvaban de su "bulling cariñoso".

_Nosotros hemos estado muy bien…el debe estar en su habitación haciendo sus tareas, has estado muy metido allí últimamente…-murmuro algo nerviosa para luego sonreír a la guardia y entregarle el "bento"-de cualquier modo, venía a darte esto…estoy segura que te gustara…

_p-pero yo…-no sabía cómo agradecérselo.

_no digas nada, solo disfrútalo y no te preocupes por devolvérmelo rápido…-sonrió la mujer alejándose hacia la dirección opuesta-oh! Por cierto, deberías abrigarte y buscar un paraguas, creo que lloverá esta noche!-le aviso.

La pelimorada simplemente guardo lo que le ahorraría la cena en su mochila mientras iba saliendo tranquilamente rumbo a la pizzería.

"con que lluvia, no?" pensó mirando al cielo nocturno y olfateando el ambiente.

Sin duda, esa noche sería muy tormentosa para muchos.

+++Rato después+++

Un joven pelirrojo se removía en la puerta del local con cierto fastidio mientras sostenía en sus manos el nuevo uniforme de repuesto para su kohai. La verdad era que era suyo, pero nunca llego a usarlo principalmente porque era una talla menor, además de que ya tenía la suya propia. No lo hacía por ella en realidad, o eso pensaba, más bien porque una "personita especial" para el se había enterado de lo sucedido (maldita la hora que tuvo que contárselo) y prácticamente fue "obligado" a colaborar con la chiquilla.

"bueno, no es para tanto…"pensó intentando salvaguardar su orgullo más o menos aplastado. No es que fuese manejable o algo así, era solo que, no podía decirle que no.

Perdido en sus propias preocupaciones, no se percato que la menor ya había llegado y le llevaba llamando desde hace rato.

_hola sempai!...sempai?-paso su mano frente su cara-holaaaa….sempaiii….Mike-sempaiii….-ninguna reacción- oye, Mike?...tierra llamando a Mike Schmit! Hola! Te hablo a ti!-comenzó a enfadarse-háblame o te mato y te encierro en esos trajes de pacotilla!-fue ignorada inflando una vena en su frente-MIKE LUNATICO DE MIERDA!

_QUEEEEEEEEE!-respondió volviendo en si y muy molesto por sus palabras-encima que te hago el favor de traerte un uniforme todavía vas y te enojas!

_pues no me hagas enojar pendejo! Te llevo hablando hace media hora y tu allí con ojos de huevo tibio! Que tanto pensabas que ni caso me hacías, eh?!

El mayor estuvo a punto de responder, pero al instante que abrió la boca, volvió a cerrarla sonrojándose levemente.

_e-en nada…-murmuro desviando la mirada con molestia.

Misa sintió que algo le decía que ocultaba algo que olía a….yaoi.

_uh? Sospechoso…-gruño estudiándolo con la mirada y dándole mala espina al guardia.

_c-como sea! Toma!-le dio su camisa de repuesto-usaras esto mientras te consiguen otra para reponer la que el zorro idiota te rompió, no hará falta devolverla…

Eso tomo de sorpresa a la chica, acaso era el día en que todo el mundo le guardaba un regalo.

_uhn…gracias! Eres un buen sempai después de todo!-sonrió divertida mientras el pelirrojo pellizcaba su mejilla con fuerza molesto-i-iiitaii! Itai! Duele!

_ que quieres decir con eso de "después de todo"? uhn? Que acaso no lo he sido ya, mocosa de mierda?!-la soltó comenzando a alejarse-como sea! Yo me largo, tengo cosas que hacer, así que suerte y evita morir, quieres?

_claro que no moriré! No olvide nuestra apuesta, luchare por ese premio!-chillo más que decidida mientras al adulto le daba un escalofrío.

Ahora que lo pensaba…q-que era lo que esa chica loca le pediría como premio?...

+++ Escenario++++

El trío estrella mientras se encontraba en plena discusión sobre sus planes para esta noche. Esta vez Freddy había decidido tomarse cartas en el asunto de una buena vez.

_escuchen, Bonnie, Chica, tengo un plan, pero necesitare su ayuda-comento el oso con una sonrisa.

_ah no! Al conejo imbécil no lo incluyas, seguramente en lugar de ayudar ira con su "nuevo amigo"-mascullo la polla mirando molesta al bajista quien solo la ignoro.

Desde la noche anterior no se cansaba de acusarlo de traidor, pero el conejo no se molestaba ni en aceptar ni negar sus palabras, no quería echarle más leña al fuego, además realmente no era de su interés lo que pasara. Algo le decía que de igual modo fallarían aun con su ayuda.

_di lo que quieras pata loca, al menos yo no salí corriendo como loca disque por que le quisieron "violar"-se burlo más que divertido.

_Bonnie!-regaño el vocalistas, siendo olímpicamente ignorado por las risas de su compañero.

Y es que vamos, ya que el sabia la verdad, le causaba gracia pensar que Chica realmente se lo trago tan fácilmente.

_que? Vamos Freddy, tu sabes que no esta tan buena como para que alguien siquiera lo pensara…

_Oye!

_acéptalo amiga, tu eres aun mas masculina que todos nosotros juntos, si un "violador" realmente viniera, nosotros correríamos más peligro que tu-la una mujer del grupo le miro con ganas de hace conejo al horno.

_Mira orejudo, continua hablando y te meteré ese bajo por el…!

_ya cállense los dos! La lucha es con el guardia, no entre ustedes!-el líder suspiro resignado- Chica, cada quien es libre de participar o no, también podríamos preguntarle a Foxy, no crees?

_ah! Ni se molesten…-aviso el conejito-el pirata ha estado raro desde anoche y no quiere ver a nadie…cuando fui a ver el por qué durante el receso del almuerzo, actuaba algo raro, así que no participara esta noche…

"o ninguna mas…"pensó ocultando su sonrisa de sus compañeros. La conversación con su zorruno amigo había sido muy entretenida.

Freddy opto por adecuar el plan para ella y Chica nada mas, mientras ella miro con desconfianza al bajista. Presentía que ocultaba algo, no sabía que era pero lo sospechaba.

+++Con Foxy++++

El pobre pirata también tenía sus propios problemas, en primera que no lograba quitarse de la cabeza a esa guardia con cabeza de uva y lo que su ojo llego alcanzar a ver la noche anterior.

"no puedo creerlo….soy un pervertido! No tengo honor! Merezco que me hagan caminar por la plancha! "pensaba atormentado y sonrojado cada vez que esa imagen atacaba su mente.

No había querido halar con nadie sobre el asunto, aunque Bonnie fue una excepción.

+++Flash Back++++

El joven zorrito se removía incomodo en el Pirate Cove mientras descansaba de los niños por algunos minutos, cuando recibió una inesperada visita.

_que cuentas compañero?-se asomo una nariz purpura.

_Bonnie! Que haces aquí? No quiero ver a nadie…-murmuro el zorro algo incomodo.

_vine a verte, ya no aguanto a Chica y sus lloriqueos…-se encogió de hombros mirándolo curioso-y a que se debe que no quieras verme? Actúas raro capitán…

_n-no es nada…-desvía la cara incomodo. El conejo lo encontró algo sospechoso.

_uhn…actúas así desde anoche, que? A ti también te paso algo con nuestro nuevo guardia?-pregunto queriendo cerciorarse si su amigo sabia o no el género de la chica.

_ "También"? que paso o qué?-le miro repentinamente interesado. La sola idea de que alguien más haya "visto" lo que el por alguna razón no le gustaba.

_bah! Nada en realidad…solo que Chica salió corriendo como loca según ella por que el guardia intento violarla o que se yo…-se encogió de hombros conteniendo la risa-puras tonterías…

Foxy no sabía porque pero se sentía molesto.

_que? Seguro que no fue al revés…digo, Chica a veces parece más hombre y es imposible de igual modo!…-balbuceo algo nervioso mientras recordaba el instante en que desgarro la camisa de la pelimorada, sonrojándose de golpe. El conejo no paso eso por alto.

_uhn…eso lo sé, pero….-sonrió comenzando a sospechar aun mas-…tu porque suenas tan seguro?

_B-bueno es que yo…y-yo la verdad…m-mira lo que paso fue…-aspiro hondo bajando mas la voz-…s-seguro viste que salió usando un torso de Chica, cierto?

_ahora que lo mencionas, si. Fue gracioso de ver….-especialmente cuando la pollita comenzó a despotricar sobre la guardia gracias a eso también-me pareció algo raro también…-no sabía que pudo haber pasado para que Misa usara algo así.

_bueno…veras yo…-le relato todo lo sucedido sonrojándose aun mas si eso era posible.

Bonnie simplemente no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

_enserio la viste?! Vaya! No te creía tan picaron!-le pico guiñándole un ojo. Lo que uno se entera en los descansos, no?

_n-no lo digas de esa forma! Haces sonar como si lo hubiese planeado, fue un accidente!-chillo cubriendo su rostro cuando se percato de algo-oye…no te ves muy sorprendido…tu sabias que era mujer!

El bajista rio.

_me declaro culpable…

_por qué no dijiste nada?!-le tomo de los hombros desesperado.

_para qué? Creí que eso no cambiaría nada, que igual que los otros insistirías en matarla…además, ella planea hacérselo saber a todos en algún momento, por lo que yo solo dejo que todo fluya…-se encoge de hombro.

_pude matarla!

_pero no lo lograste…como nadie…ella parece saber cómo cuidarse sola…

_aun así…

_Mira pirata, a mi no fue el hecho de ser una niña lo que hizo que no matara a Misa, sino que fue muy amable conmigo, si? No es como los otros guardias, no nos mira con miedo, tú lo sabes…además, es divertido ver como jode a otros…y trae cosas ricas con ella…-siguió explicándole, aunque el zorrito solo prestaba atención a una cosa-además de que me hizo prometer no atacarla…así que…oye, me estas escuchando?

_con que…la llamas por su nombre, no?-gruño el pelirrojo molesto. Su compañero no podía creerlo.

_no me digas…que estas celoso..?

_p-por qué lo estaría?

_No te hagas, te conozco, estas celoso…por todos los cielos, en serio lo estas!-comenzó a reír.

Pero al pirata comenzaba a acabársele la paciencia.

_si! Y qué? Y que si lo estoy? Algún problema?!

_claro que sí, no tienes por qué estarlo de mi…-suspiro relajadamente-a mi Misa no me interesa de esa forma, no es mi tipo…

_y-y quien dijo que me interesaba…?-desvió a mirada-…de cualquier modo me hará pedazos esta noche, estaba molesta por lo que paso…

_ a mí no me engañas…ella…te dio una muy buena impresión…-hablo en tono sugerente ganándose una mirada acida que opto por ignorar-tienes gustos raro, pero bueno, no importa…el asunto es que la solución es simple, ve, discúlpate y sean amigos, que mas da…

_de verdad crees que sea tan fácil? Que pasara con los otros? Se molestaran si lo hago…

_mira, a mi Freddy o Chica me valen tres pepinos si se enojan, a mi ya no interesa matarla de igual modo…y ahora que se que le echaste el ojos, menos…

_no le eche el ojo!-chillo avergonzado.

_cierto, solo la camisa…

_Bonnie!

_pero que escandaloso, eres como Chica…-se quejo fastidiado-eres un pirata, no le temas a tonterías…

_es que…no lo sé…es muy rápido y todo eso…además, de que ella quizás no llegue a sentir lo mismo…

_eso no lo decides tu, solo ve y habla con ella…convivan un poco y después veremos qué pasa…esta medio loca, seguro no le interesara que ya no seas humano…-se encogió de hombros mientras se retiraba-mira, si quieres te acompaño cuando decidas hacerlo y así ella no te cierre la puerta, piénsalo…

Y entonces dejo solo al capitán quien pensó seriamente sobre esta guardia.

"con que se llama Misa…."pensó sonriendo.

_oh! Por cierto….-se volvió a acercar con cara de querer molestarlo-de que color era su sostén?

_VETE A LA MIERDA!

++++Fin de flash back+++

Foxy suspiro mientras esperaba detrás de las cortinas. Esperaba poder reunir el valor para verla y disculparse. Sus deseos de acabar con ella sencillamente se habían disipado sin razón alguna.

O tal vez porque algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo comenzaba a aflorar de a poco.

+++Con Misa++++

La guardia ya sentada giraba sobre su silla mientras oía aburría la llamada que todas la noches recibía de quien decidió llamar "alentador motivacional mister Phony-chan!", aunque realmente no le prestaba mucha atención.

_uhn…me pregunto si "Scott" realmente existía junto a los demás guardias…ya que Mike si es real…-balbuceaba mientras se colocaba su nueva camisa, que ya de por si hasta como vestido le quedaba-maldito Mike y su maldito tamaño de mastodonte!

"si realmente existen no me importaría algo de yaoi fanservice…"sonrió pervertidamente mientras recibía una llamada en su celular.

_que rayos…?-atendió la llamada mirando la hora, faltaban 10 minutos para iniciar-hola? Quien carajo me llama a esta hora?

_ _como que quien desgraciada? Otra vez andas en esa pizzería del demonio?!_

Misa sonrió al reconocer la voz de una de sus mejores amigas, quien le había llamado la noche anterior y a quien le recomendó el juego de Fnaf también.

_oh! Por tu tono de voz creo que ya lo has jugado, divertido, cierto? Cuantas veces ya has terminado hecha mermelada dentro de Freddy?

_ _quieres tomar esto en serio berenjena con patas?! "ya sabes quién" me llamo muy preocupada cuando investigo sobre ese lugar, así que más te vale que sean puros rumores o ahorita mismo voy de los cabellos te saco de allí, no me importa tener de desmantelar a hachazos a esas hojalatas si hace falta…_

_ella…está muy preocupada…?-sus labios temblaron por un momento sintiendo en alguna parte de si una pisca de culpa, pero no por ello renunciaría.

 __por que otra razón crees que volví a llamarte? No quiero tener que ser yo quien le avise de tu funeral nada más porque andas de necia y suicida entre robotronicos de animales! Dime…dime que todo está bien, si?_

_Yo….no tengo nada que decirles…-miro nuevamente el reloj. Faltaban 5 minutos.

 __Misa…prometiste no volver a hacer ninguna estupidez, recuerdas?_

_esto no es como piensas, de verdad estoy bien. Puedo manejarlo, confíen un poco en mi…convéncela, mañana se los aclarare mejor, lo prometo pero…dame una oportunidad más…-no quería mentirles, pero el tiempo no le alcanzaba para hablar más.

 __Bien, tu ganas, intentare tranquilizarla, pero si ella considera que es necesario que valla, lo hare, aunque sea solo para fregarte idiota…._

_no espero menos…-soltó una risita.

 __bien, nos vemos cabeza de uvas, trata de no morir. Aun no has dejado el testamento donde nos dejas tus cosas y quiero tus mangas…_

_Gracias por tu preocupación…-fingió molestia-que haría sin ti…

 __lo sé, lo sé…cuídate y evita hacer alguna locura, adiós!_

_cuando he hecho una locura?-rio colgando su teléfono mientras comenzaba a ocultar cosas en el espacio sobrante de su camisa para su enfrentamiento contra Yogui, digo Freddy.-de algo debe servirme esta sabana….

Sus amigas, estaban muy preocupadas y en cierta forma eso le aliviaba y daba más ganas por vencer a esos rascacielos con cara de animalitos. Una vez que lo lograra, podría traerlas allí también.

Hacia cuanto no tenía momentos felices y casuales.

El reloj sonó indicando las doce al mismo tiempo que un fuerte trueno aviso el inicio de una tormenta.

La tercera noche, daba inicio.

++++Escenario++++

Apenas la cámara dejo de grabarlos, el conejo fue quien primero aprovecho para irse, pero no para ir por la cabeza de la guardia, sino para tratar de convencer a Foxy de que lo acompañara también a verla.

Chica también aprovecho para comenzar a moverse. El plan de Freddy era simple en realidad, solo tenían que fastidiar lo suficiente a la guardia para que se quedara sin energía y entonces el oso se encargaría de meterla en algún traje. A prueba de tontos.

Pero no aprueba de animatronicos ingenuos…

+++Pirate Cove++++

_Vamos viejo! No seas nena!-el conejo intentaba jalar de las patas al testarudo zorro quien se negaba a salir de allí aferrándose a las cortinas.

_No! Ya dije que no! Me arrepentí! Mejor otra noche!

_Ninguna otra noche! Lo haces hoy porque lo haces hoy!

_me va a pegar!

_pero con cariño hombre! Zorro..! lo que seas…-no estaba tan seguro, pero daba igual-…! Vamos! Suéltate!

_Noooo! Ahhhhhhhh!-luego de muchos esfuerzo, finalmente las cortina se soltaron provocando que ambos salieran disparados contra la pared más cercana, en una posición muy…sugestiva.

_wa! Quítate de encima! No soy de esos!

_crees que yo sí, conejo idiota! Agh! Creo que me rompiste algo…-se quejo el pirata tratando de levantarse.

Bueno…lo bueno es que nadie más los vio…o eso creía.

++++Oficina de guardias++++

_kyaaa! Fonnie!-chillo la pelimorada desde su asiento mirando las cámaras y cenando la comida que recibió de regalo de su vecina, uno de sus preferidos: espagueti con pollo.

Que más podía pedir para que la noche fuera perfecta: lluvia, comida casera y fanservice yaoi en vivo. Ya hasta parecía que morir después de algo así no sería tan malo, pero no era para tanto.

Saboreo un poco mas su cena sintiendo sus mejillas arder del gusto. Extrañaba la comida echa en casa. Comprarla por allí no era lo mismo.

"mama y abuela cocinaban así…"pensó por un instante sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Negó con la cabeza violentamente.

_No! No pienses en eso! Piensa cosas buenas! Muy buenas! Manga! Anime! Video juegos!-se regaño a si misma cambiando sus pensamientos-piensa…piensa en Five night at Freddy! Si! En los animatronic versión humano y los guardias….bien sensuales y rikolinos…-sin darse cuenta comenzó a emocionarse mientras un hilillo de sangre salía por su nariz-sensuales y haciendo hard yaoi…ahh….jejeje- comenzó a reír a lo tonto sin percatarse de que tenia visitas.

_oye, que está haciendo…?-pregunto una voz tocando su hombro y casi dándole un ataque a la chaparrita.

_HIJO DE TU MAMA!-chillo aterrada y por puro reflejo atacando a su "asesino/violador/y demás cosas ilegales que haga" con su teaser con la mayor descarga posible, para luego percatarse que solo se trataba de un desafortunado zorro casi hecho carbón-eh? Foxy…Bonnie?

_q-que demonios te pasa?!-chillo el conejo aterrado mientras trataba de despertar a su amigo.

_hijos de su mama! No me asusten así! Sentí que mi corazón se hundió en mis pulmones del susto!-regaño tratando de despertar al zorrito agitándolo-vamos Foxy! Despierta! Eres un pirata! No te puedes morir! Ya estás muerto…despierta o te cacheteo!-toca su brazo con el garfio-mierda! No tiene pulso!

_somos de metal! Ninguno tiene pulso!

_ah no…pos es verdad….-se golpeo la frente-que tonta de mi parte pues…

_olvida eso…mejor ehmm…-al conejo se le ocurre algo bueno-dale respiración boca a boca…

_que yo qué?! Y eso por que o qué?!

_ehnm…es para….darle aire a los pistones, si! Así no se chamuscan por las chipas esas que le diste…!-pensó con rapidez una excusa.

_haber…eres o te fumaste algo…? Aunque…suena lógico…creo…-se encogió de hombros mientras se disponía a hacerlo, aunque con el hocico del zorro no supo muy bien como, así que le abrió la boca de par en par y comenzó a soplar dentro a lo bruto.

Muchos pensarían que solo era una burla o una imitación a meter la cabeza en la boca de un león, pero no, era un beso señores. Un beso de la vida hasta la garganta.

Poco a poco el pirata comenzó a abrir los ojos. Realmente lo único que había pasado era que la descarga reinicio su sistema, pero nada más. Su sorpresa fue gigantesca cuando al abrirlos la cara de la chica con una enorme sonrisa fue lo primero que vio.

_si! Despertó! Mi beso ayudo! Fue como la bella durmiente…aunque ahora sería el pirata durmiente, no?

_mejor zorra durmiente…-bromeo el wonejo.

_q-que paso..? de que hablan? U-un beso…?-el pirata no entendía nada pero sentía que sus circuitos harían chispas en cualquier instante por la vergüenza que experimentaba.

_como que cual? El que te despertó! El wonejo dijo que si soplaba aire hacia dentro sus cables no estallarían por el impactrueno de mi teaser…-sonrió sugestiva solo para molestar-debiste está despierto capitán, llegamos hasta la garganta, creo que con eso ya me desquite lo de la camisa…no? Te robe tu primer beso, cierto capitán…?

Miro asesinamente al mencionado conejo. Como se atrevía a…?

Llevo su mano y garfio a su hocico sintiendo que volvería a sobrecargarse.

Su primer beso…su primer beso con alguien a quien apenas conocía y comenzaba a sentir algo y no lo recordaba.

_vale verdura la vida….-murmuro mientras el otro par solo se descostillaba de la risa.

_vamos! Que no beso tan mal! También fue mi primero o crees que ando dando besos a animatronicos todas la noches?

El zorro desvió la mirada apenado pero la chica simplemente saco unas galletas de su mochila.

_Mira como compensación te enseñare las delicias de la vida, que dices?

Foxy rio levemente. Mira nada más de quien tuvo que comenzar a enamorarse.

_bien, tu ganas polizonte…

_Bien! Ahora juguemos Five night at Freddy antes de que osito gomilona y el pato maravilla venga a fregar!-anuncio sacando su tablet mientras lo hacía sentar cerca suyo.

Era pequeña, algo loca pero también linda y divertida. Quizás Bonnie tenía razón y en algún futuro algo podría pasar.

 **Notas finales: hola! He regresado y espero disfruten el capi!**

 **Antes que nada quería agradecer sus reviews, en serio me animan mucho a continuar! N.n**

 **Otra cosa, quizás aun no lo deje en claro o simplemente lo hice y lo olvide xD pero a Mike lo describo como alguien pelirrojo, tipo "malo" y ojos azules oscuros, un poco mayor, entre veinte-tantos años.**

 **También que si! Los animatronicos se sonrojan, por qué? Porque YOLO! (A la mierda la lógica!)**

 **También recomiendo que tomen muy en cuenta a los oc o personajes secundarios que fui mencionando en este capi, por que más adelante serán mas y mas importantes en la trama! N.n**

 **Y otra preguntita para conocernos mejor, cuáles son sus parejas favoritas? Yo responderé en el próximo capi puesto que aun no lo había pensado xD review?**


	7. Misa vs Yogui!

**Notas: fnaf no es mio, si lo fuera la verdad ya se habría aclarado completamente en lugar de la trolleada que nos hizo Scott (se nota que ama ver arder el mundo xD)**

 **Pizzas y Locuras**

 **Cap. 6: Misa vs Yogui…que dije! Freddy!**

La noche seguía tormentosa pero transcurriendo con tranquilidad. El zorrito, el conejo y la mora andante seguían tranquilos jugando Five Night at Freddy, disfrutando más de uno de los sustos que los animatronicos sufrían en su propio juego, incluso irónicamente siendo asesinados por ellos mismos.

_esto es el colmo! Como demonios voy a asustarme conmigo mismo!-se quejaba el bajista para luego terminar en game over gracias a cierto zorrito corredor-maldita sea! Foxy! Me volviste a matar desgraciado!

_oye! A mí no me culpes! Que yo no me queje cuando me mataste tu como tres noches seguidas!

_lo que yo no consigo entender es como siguen sorprendiéndose por sus propios patrones de movimiento…-murmura la chica entre risas mientras mira distraídamente las cámaras. Había logrado mantener a Chica y Freddy lejos por ahora, pero no seria así siempre. Tenía un raro presentimiento.

_es fácil decirlo! Por qué no vienes y lo haces tú misma?-gruño Bonnie.

_lo siento wonejito, pero yo ya supere todas la noches de ese juego, mi trauma actual se apuesta en el 3 y 4….

_hay mas juegos?

_concéntrense en intentar pasar este primero, antes de probar en la ligas mayores…!

La guardia se entretenía mirando las cámaras descuidadamente a la par que el clima empeoraba y contestaba uno que otro mensaje que recibía de su preocupada amiga mientras la señal fuese aceptable. Los truenos se hacían más y más frecuentes, ayudando a que las ganas de estar en casa se hicieran presentes. Noches como esas solo le ameritaban ganas de dormir al ritmo de la lluvia.

"uhn…me gusta esto…"pensó sonriendo levemente.

_oye…estas callada hace rato, has conversación…-hablo repentinamente el conejo codeando al pirata. Si era franco, quería ayudar a que naciera la química entre ambos.

_uhn…y de que quieren hablar o qué?-no era buena iniciando "conversaciones normales" por decirlo de alguna forma.

_no se…-empuja a Foxy mas cerca-el tiene ideas!

_oye!-Bonnie le hace gesto para que comience a hablar con ella-e-etto…-se puso algo nervioso-Misa, cierto?...y-yo…por que decidiste trabajar aquí? Por los juegos…ya nos conocías, no?

La chica rio relajadamente.

_por la misma razón que cualquiera…necesito "Money" capitán y este es de los pocos empleos que me lo garantizan aun a mi edad…-se estiro un poco-además de que realmente me daba curiosidad conocerlos en personas…o robot…como sea..!-se encoge de hombros.

_No te da miedo morir?—eso le extrañaba un poco al zorro.

_la vida me enseño que hay cosas aun peores que solo "morir"-respondió desviando la mirada por un instante con repentina seriedad; para luego comenzar a reír de la nada con cierta arrogancia-de igual modo, supuse que si me preparaba como debía no podrían conmigo de cualquier forma! Jajaja

_oye! Que te hace estar tan segura?-pregunto el conejito mientras continuaba jugando.

_simple: soy una puta ama y aprenderán a respetarme, a las buenas…o a las malas…-miro a las cámaras sonriendo-y creo que cierto osito y cierto pollito deberán entenderlo por las malas…jeje

Justo al instante que se volteo cerró la puerta de golpe, para que luego terminaran oyendo como algo chocaba contra esta y soltaba maldiciones contra la guardia.

_MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! VOY A METERTE EN UN HORNO!-grito la única fémina del grupo principal asomándose por la ventana con el pico chueco-morirás….-nota la presencia de sus compañeros-ustedes! Traidores! Que hacen aquí?

_namas perdiendo el tiempo a mi lado bitch…-responde la guardia en pose de "oh yeah! Soy genial y tu no".

La polla entrecerró los ojos aumentando sus ganas de hacerla pedazos.

_en algún momento la energía se terminara y tu cabeza será mía…-siseo.

_quiero verte intentarlo pato-gallina!-le desafío.

_ya lo veras idiotas! Pagaras lo que me hiciste!-chillo furiosa.

_suerte con eso!-rio levemente-no sé de qué me hablas pero…ya que estas tan segura mi vida, que te parece un trato? Si sobrevivo esta noche, ni tu ni el señor osito me intentaran matar de nuevo, que dices?

_por qué demonios aceptaría algo así?!

_bueno..está bien si no quieres…después de todo eres una _gallina_ cierto? Yo comprendo…-le miro con burla mientras Chica apretaba sus..puños? plumas? Alas?

_que insinúas…?

_Yo?...nada…-se aleja de la ventana doblando los brazos a imitación de una gallina y comienza a cacarear.

Eso era todo lo que necesito.

_VAS A MORIR HIJO DE PUTA! VAS A MORIR! YA VERAS! ACEPTO TU ESTUPIDO RETO! YA LO VERAS! TE HARE LLORAR SANGRE!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas-me estás oyendo?

_yo y china te oímos…-gruño Misa cubriéndose sus oídos con mueca adolorida en lo que Chica se retiraba "dignamente" por ahora-que carácter…seguro esta en sus días…

_se puede saber por qué le dijiste todo eso? En serio está furiosa, no te tendrá piedad…-le pregunto el zorro muy preocupado.

_bah! Disfruto hacerle rabiar, además está bien que se ponga como loca…-se encogió de hombros volviendo a su asiento relajadamente-cuando pierdes los estribos, es más fácil que cometa errores…

Los dos animatronicos la miraron incrédulos.

_s-siempre lo tienes todo fríamente calculado…?-interrogo el conejo.

_meh…simplemente dejo todo fluir mientras veo el mundo arder…-sonrió como si de verdad lo gozara.

Ambos robotitos solo se miraron encogiéndose de hombros. A cada segundo que pasaban a su lado se percataban que era mejor no tenerla de enemiga.

++++Horas después+++++

La tormenta empeora poniendo algo inquieta a la guardia. Si las cosas seguían así…

Miro de reojo a sus "aliados-amigos" quienes seguían tratando de pasar la cuarta noche en el juego. No quería involucrarlos en caso de que realmente Freddy y Chica planearan algo muy malo.

Sonrió de lado. Ya se preocuparía por eso luego.

_oigan! Bonnie! Foxy!

_que?-la miraron curiosos.

_tengo hambre!-se quejo infantilmente.

Se miraron entre ellos.

_no que tienes muchas cosas deliciosas en tu mochila…-ladeo la cabeza el conejo.

_tengo hambre de pizza…-especifico con carita de niña buena.

_que quieres que Chica nos mate o algo por el estilo? Ella no quiere que nadie entre en su cocina…-se quejo Bonnie. La última vez que lo intento, casi queda sin cara.

_si tiene miedo, puedo ir yo sola…-propuso preparando su fierro golpeador de parejas felices.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que cierto pirata actuara. Si Chica mataba a la guardia, nunca tendría la oportunidad que necesitaría para saber qué era eso que sentía cuando estaba cerca o la veía.

_Nosotros iremos!-propuso rápidamente el rojito.

_espera…que?!-intento zafarse el conejo, pero ya era tarde.

_Genial! Estaré muy agradecida por esto!-ya era hora de aprovecharse de tener que quedarse en una pizzería, le haría pagar a por arriesgar su vida a base de pizza al dueño de ese lugar. Oh si, deliciosa venganza.

Ambos animatronicos se retiraron a su nueva misión en lo que la guardia se entretuvo mirando las cámaras y noto la luz parpadear.

Se quedo pensando.

_me pregunto si…

++++Con Foxy y Bonnie++++

_No entiendo porque demonios yo también tengo que venir! Ni cocinar se!-se quejaba el pobre conejito.

_dijiste que me apoyarías!-contesto el pirata revisando la cocina.

_si, pero no creí que iba a tener que hacer esto también…-se recuesta en la pared vigilando por si la pollita estaba por ahí- solo pensé que necesitaría empujarte a ella y ya!...debiste verte, estabas muerto de nervios por solo hablarle….aunque ver cómo te golpeaba valió la pena…

_no sé como lo hizo o con qué, pero sin duda funciona….-aun sentía algunas chispas en su cabeza.

Lentamente ingresaron a la cocina, era raro que su compañera no estuviera por ahí, pero debían ser precavidos y darse prisa.

_oye capitán…y si mejor buscamos algo que ya este hecho y se lo damos…?-propuso. Vamos, que si Chica jugueteaba tanto por esos lados, alguna cosa debía de haber cocinado, no?

_que? Pero no estaría calientito y…

_que propones tu? Cocinar? Bah…por que no le hacemos el favor y la matamos de una vez a la pobre infeliz en lugar de hacerla agonizar de esa manera tan cruel hasta para nosotros…-dramatizo ante la mirada molesta y ofendida de Foxy.

Bien, lo admitía, no sabían ni hacer hielo, pero tampoco era para tanto, no?

_mira, en lugar de decir estupideces que tal si…?-pero antes de completar la frase algo terrible ocurrió dejándolos mudos.

Un trueno que hizo temblar la tierra. Y un apagón sorpresa.

Cuando la luz se apagaba solo una cosa podría pasar…

_MISA!-Chillaron aterrados mientras corrían de regreso-FREDDY! ESPERA!

++++Oficina++++

Chica sonrió al instante en que la energía se fue. Ahora el estúpido guardia no tendría oportunidad. La sola idea la hacía saltar de felicidad.

Solo ansiaba verle muerto.

Curiosa se acerco a la puerta de la oficina, deseando poder ver el instante en que aquel desgraciado era hecho papilla dentro de un traje de Freddy, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie allí.

_qué demonios?! Tan rápido se lo llevo?!-miro desconcertada. Al rato decidió ir a ver en el back stage algo decepcionada. Ella quería sangre.

+++Instantes antes con Misa++++

A pasos lentos y relajados la pelimorada caminaba por los pasillos con su linterna en mano, su teaser en el cinturón y sus "armas secretas" dentro de su enorme camisa.

Quería ir a asegurarse del estado de los fusibles para evitarse un apagón pero…

Se quedo a oscuras.

_HIJO DE FRUTA!-maldijo sin poder evitarlo en voz alta, tapándosela de golpe-joder…

La maldita musiquita del oso se hizo presente a sus espaldas.

"mierda…mierda…mierda!"Pensó tratando de contener un grito y volteando con su linterna, viendo a Freddy a menos de un metro cerca suyo.

Era mas grande de cerca o era su imaginación?

_vaya, vaya…no esperaba que el guardia saldría casi como en bandeja…era de ti de quien Chica se quejaba tanto? No pareces gran cosa…-hablo el oso, irritándola-aunque te pareces a cierto guardia que conocimos…-entrecierra los ojos.

"cálmate Misa, no te enfades, recuerda el plan para Freddy…"se mordió los labios evitando decir alguna idiotez.

_gracias. Me lo dicen seguido…-así o mas sarcasmo?-como sea, te andaba buscando osito…

El vocalista arqueo una ceja sin entender.

_me buscabas?...por qué motivo?-no estaba muy seguro de fiarse.

_pues porque…bueno, lo estuve pensando y he decidido que si, tienen razón…-eso sorprendió al Fazbear-…no merezco vivir y sabes qué? Venía a buscarlos por eso…quería meterme en uno de esos trajes pero ya ves, me perdí…

_estas seguro de lo dices…?-le mira con cautela. La última vez que se confió demasiado, las cosas terminaron mal-para empezar este ni es el camino a la back stage.

_disculpa mi nulo sentido de orientación…-fingió ofensa chasqueando la lengua-todos aquí se creen críticos…en fin, me llevas o no?

Freddy lo pensó un poco. De hecho las cosas se facilitaban más si el mismo guardia accedía. Era raro y nuevo, pero serviría.

_está bien, sígueme…-comienza a caminar haciendo que vaya muy cerca-y ni intentes engañarme….

Misa sonrió internamente con descaro.

_oh…jamás lo pensaría….

Ya lo tenía donde quería.

+++Tiempo actual/Oficina+++

Casi al borde de un ataque, Foxy y Bonnie entraron encontrando el lugar vacio.

_No está aquí!-chillo el zorro aterrado.

_no puede ser….Freddy se la llevo…-lamento el conejo.

_vamos conejo! Hay que hacer algo!

_y que quieres hacer?!...acéptalo capitán, ya le deben estar midiendo su aureola…-se resigno el orejudo.

_nada de eso! Debemos salvarla pero ya!-el no se rendiría tan fácil, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle como desearía!

Tomo al bajista con su garfio para salir disparados hacia el back stage.

+++Back Stage++++

Una vez allí la guardia miro detenidamente con su linterna e hizo un puchero decepcionada.

_oye! Aquí no hay trajes de Foxy…!

_bueno, el siempre se anda descomponiendo, así que tardan un poco en traerlas…-carraspeo el oso.

_No es justo! Yo quería ser Foxy!-hizo un berrinche pero así como comenzó, termino-bueno, no importa…seré Bonnie entonces…

Freddy comenzó a dudar de la salud mental de esta persona.

_está bien, da lo mismo…

Ninguno se movió ni un milímetro en lo que la pelimorada le escrudiño con la mirada.

_...qué?...

_te quedaras aquí acaso…?-gruño la chica.

_que tiene que me quede…?-respondió a la defensiva.

_sabes que es de muy mal gusto que un chico mire a una chica mientras se cambian….-regaño con molestia.

El la miro sorprendido.

_eres una chica?

_otro! Que no ande mostrando tetas y culo no me hace un hombre, sabes?! No todas las chicas visten vestidos rosa, andan en tacones ridículamente altos y maquilladas al punto que hasta el Joker les envidiaría! No todas queremos lucir así!-repentina seriedad digna de un guardia-…usemos a Chica de ejemplo…

_Buen punto pero los tacones no te vendrían mal…-opino para luego retroceder un poco con el aura asesina que ella comenzó a despedir.

_mira, olvidando eso…aun sigues aquí….-el no entendió-quieres que lo grite?! Date la vuelta pedobear! Al menos quiero privacidad mientras…"cambio de atuendo"….

_oye, yo soy el líder, tú no puedes…

_QUE TE DEES LA VUELTA O TE METO UN FIERRO POR EL CULO!

_BIEN!-le da la espalda. No porque le asustara, no. Fue por que le dio la gana justo en ese instante-..ya no lo respetan a uno…-comenzó a mascullar en voz baja en lo que la chica empezó su plan.

Rápidamente se acerco al traje de Bonnie que encontró posicionándolo como si estuviera sentado y sacando una buena cantidad de bolsitas de salsa de tomate, frascos de mermelada de frutilla, caramelos de ojos y una bolsa de frituras.

Que comenzara la función.

Completamente ajeno el oso comenzó a escuchar algo, ya le extrañara tanto silencio por parte de la guardia.

_aahhh! Esto no es nada relajante…auhn! Auch!-escuchó unos crujidos-auch!

"ya entrando en el traje…"pensó relajado.

Pero lo que realmente pasaba a su espalda era lo siguiente: Misa solo iba llenando y bañando el traje de mermelada y salsa, además de esos caramelos en donde deberían estar los ojos, a la par que apretaba las bolsas de frituras todas juntas mientras hacía imitaciones a gritos de dolor.

_AUCH! MI PIERNA! AUCH! MI OTRA PIERNA! AUCH MI…ehn,…HIGADO!-continuo fingiendo lo más realista que podía.

Cuando ya estuvo listo se escondió en la oscuridad bajo la meza preparado su teaser.

Al no escuchar nada más, Freddy volteo.

_eso…fue rápido…rápido y extraño-miro el traje-…ya estas muerta…? No aguanta mucho…los otros agonizaban un poco mas…y también AGH!-antes de decirlo completamente una descarga lo recorrió completamente desde la parte trasera de su cuello hasta que su sistema se apago por completo, cayendo al suelo como bolsa de papas a un costado.

Detrás suyo la pelimorada reía muy divertida con el resultado.

_shhh….go to sleep…-susurro mientras salía de allí.

Una vez en el pasillo, comenzó a hacer el baile de la victoria.

_kya! Kya! Kya! Siempre quise decir eso! Si!-saco un papel del bolsillo tachando algo-una frase menos en mi lista "cosas que debo decir antes de morir…" Bien, regresemos a mi oficina…-camino feliz pero chocando con algo-auch! Fíjate por donde…?! Oh…eres tu otra vez…-fingió voz sexy.

Y como no hacerlo, si Chica la miraba con ganas de matarla allí mismo, aunque el trauma aun se le notaba un poco.

_tu…como demonios escapaste de Freddy?!-mascullo la polla mientras se acercaba amenzante.

_buena pregunta! Te la responderé…mañana!-chillo corriendo en medio de las patas de Chica agachada y huyendo a su oficina a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

Y así otra persecución dio inicio.

_REGRESE AQUÍ!

_JODETE!

++++Con Foxy y Bonnie+++

Corrían en dirección opuesta hasta que dos sombras muy apresuradas casi los echan al suelo.

_HOLA CHICOS! ADIOS CHICOS!

_FUERA DEL CAMINO INUTILES!

Ambos se miraron incrédulos pero felices.

_e-es…es…

_es Misa! Esta viva!-festejaron-oh no…está viva! Chica la matara!-fueron tras de ellas.

+++Oficina++++

La pelimorada llegaba hasta su oficina maldiciendo la falta de luz. Casi no tenia carga en su teaser y debía alcanzar su fierro si quería acabar con la iracunda pollita.

_Mierda! Mierda! Mil veces mierda!-gruñía buscando entre sus cosas y lanzándolas contra Chica quien le pisaba los talones.

_al fin! No tienes escapatoria!-festejo la animatronic, pero Misa comenzó a lanzarle cosas-auch! Oye!

_cállese! Comete esto!-le lanza de todo, su mochila, la silla, el ventilador, hasta la Cupcake que recién recordaba esta allí también.

_no creas que…auch! Que con eso…auch!...vas a auch!-Sostiene su cupcake molesta-QUIERES PARAR CON ESO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

_NUNCA! si paro me mataras pato gallina!-respondió con tono de obviedad lanzándole también su linterna.

Chica le miro sin emoción alguna.

_terminaste…?

_aun no!-toma su cena que no pudo terminarse por el susto de Foxy y sin pensarlo mucho se lo lanza justo cuando iba a saltarle con la boca abierta-comete esto! Pato!

_ahhhh! Ya me cansaste!-se quejo tosiendo un poco. Algo de lo que le había lanzado de ultimo le entro en la boca-de verdad crees que algo como comida me parara? Trabajo en la cocina idiota…! No puedes hacer nada ahora…-rio maliciosa, pero eso cambio cuando noto que la guardia sonreía también-que es tan gracioso.

_nada, solo que…-ladea la cabeza relamiendo su victoria-…eres caníbal Chica?...porque eso era mi espagueti con pollo…

+++Con Bonnie y Foxy++++

Ambos ya estaban a pocos metros de la oficina.

_ya casi llegamos, solo…-las palabras del conejo fueron interrumpidas por un estruendo.

Se miran asustados y van hasta la puerta encontrándose con una rara escena.

Misa matándose de la risa en lo que Chica estaba inconsciente en el suelo de la oficina con la Cupcake encima suyo y echando chispas.

_q-que le paso…?!-preguntaron sorprendidos.

_se desmayo desmayadamente…-rio como loca asustándoles más-pero no me miren así…no fue mi culpa directamente…

_tú fuiste quien le lanzo el pollo!-escucharon una voz infantil. Misa miro en varias direcciones hasta ver que era la rosada Cupcake.

_tú hablas?-le miro curiosa.

_claro que si…!

_y por qué nunca me hablabas?!-chillo ofendida tomándola en sus manos para mirarla mejor, claro, pisando a Chica de paso.

_es que…era divertido verte cantar…-admitió sonrojada.

_uhn…al menos ya tengo con quien platicar…-rio olvidándose de todo lo sucedido-sin ofenderlos chicos…ustedes también cuentan…-sonríe al conejo y zorro, quienes solo se dejan caer sentados suspirando aliviados.

Tan preocupados, pero ella solita pudo arreglárselas.

Para su fortuna, los últimos minutos restantes de esa noche, no paso nada más raro, solo que tuvieron que llevarse a sus compañeros a sus puestos aunque seguían sin despertar.

La tercera noche, llego a su fin.

++++Mucho después, cerca de las 7:00 am++++

Finalmente tanto Chica como Freddy comenzaron a encenderse de nuevo.

_uhn…que…?...q-que paso?...-balbuceo el oso sorprendiéndose de estar en el escenario y en posición-que?!

_c-como llegue aquí…?-murmuro la gallina para que luego finalmente al ver de frente, no solo notara la presencia de la guardia (quien ondeaba triunfante su cheque), Foxy y Bonnie-t-tu..Que haces…?!

_ha-ha-ha….ya son las 7 de la mañana, no pueden atacarme…-sonrió descaradamente a costillas de la rabia contenida no solo de Chica, sino también de Freddy. Les vio la cara de nuevo-pero no vine a recordarles su estupidez, sino…a cobrar mi premio querida patita…

El oso abrió los ojos sin entender.

_de que está hablando, Chica?

Misa se adelanto a responder.

_Hicimos una apuesta, si yo lograba sobrevivir esta noche, ninguno de ustedes intentaría volver a matarme…-sonríe tranquilamente.

_QUE?!

_lo que oíste osito gomilona! Ahora ya no pueden matarme…

_Yo jamás estuve de acuerdo con esto!

_oh vamos Pedobear….ya que perdiste, acéptalo con honor…-le miro burlonamente-que te hayas tragado mi cuento fue tu culpa no…?-el desvió la mirada-de igual modo, ya tengo aliados…no, amigos aquí…-el oso mira sorprendido como Bonnie y Foxy saludan nerviosamente.

_u-ustedes…

_Lo siento, trae cosas deliciosas y es simpática…-rio el conejo.

_vamos capitán, sabe que no podemos con esta polizonte…-animo el zorro algo nervioso.

_Freddy! No pensaras en serio en aceptar a este…-siseo la gallina mirándola con odio.

_oye! Ya me tienes hasta con eso de "este", "Vincent" y no sé que mas referencias masculinas, soy mujer polla!-se quejo la guardia quitándose su sobrero para mostrar su cabello más largo.

_que?!

_Gusto en conocerlos a todos, soy Misha Olson y seré su guardia nocturna a partir de esta semana-anuncio con una sonrisa ganadora.

_c-como? P-pero tu…t-tu intentaste…y-yo!-balbuceaba Chica sin entender nada.

_ah…sobre eso…era broma, no te iba violar tonta…-asegura desviando la mirada burlonamente-no eres mi tipo de cualquier forma….

_te voy a matar igual!-se le iba a abalanzar cuando Freddy al final la detiene-que haces?!

_Olvídalo Chica….-suspiro mirándola molesto-reconozco que eres un dolor de cabeza pero…-mira al conejo y Foxy-si ellos confían en ti….lo hare también. Además no nos desarmaste aun cuando tuviste la oportunidad ni nada por el estilo…eso lo agradezco, aunque eres una molestia…

_Yo también te quiero Yogui!-festeja la guardia abrazándolo amistosamente -jamás los desarmaría…no han hecho nada tan malo para que deseara hacerlo…además…-los miro con una sonrisa-soy una guardia de seguridad, parte de mi trabajo es protegerlos…!

Los chicos sonrieron mientras la pata bufo.

_está bien…-aceptó a regañadientes-pero si colmas mi paciencia de nuevo, no la contaras…-amenazo sin darle realmente miedo a nadie.

_aja…lo tendré en cuenta…-rio divertida-y ya que somos amiguis! Ayúdenme a limpiar la mermelada y salsa! No quiero que nadie se asus…-un grito afeminado de Mike se oye en el back stage-ups! Ya se dio cuenta…en fin, los veo en la noche…-se despide alejándose mientras Foxy la acompaña para volver a su puesto también.

_No la soporto…

_ya te acostumbraras…todos lo haremos…

_cállate conejo!

Mientras Misa apresuraba los pasos mientras oía no muy lejos a cierto sempai suyo a punto de llamar a las autoridades y demás, cuando nota a cierto zorro.

_oh! Foxy! Regresando a la Pirate Cove?

_e-eh?...s-si…eso…-desvía la mirada incomodo-oye…polizonte Misa…

_uh? Qué pasa?

_n-nada solo…ehn…no vuelvas a desaparecerte de esa forma…-le pide por lo ocurrido durante el apagón- me asuste mucho…-admitió para luego hablar nervioso-y-y B-Bonnie también claro…!

Reía algo incomodo pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, la pelimorada lo miraba confundida.

_uh…está bien. La verdad no creí que le importaría…-rio rascándose la cabeza nerviosa. Oyen otro grito. Al parecer más empleados iban llegando-bueno, me tengo que ir antes de que preparen mi funeral sin mi-bromeo-nos vemos en la noche!

Foxy la miro alejarse por el pasillo y sonrió colocando su garfio en su pecho.

_esto…se sintió raro….-murmuro mientras como un zombie volvía a la Pirate Cove.

Y sin que nadie notara, todo esto era observado por una furiosa entidad al que no le agradaba para nada que los old fraternizaran con un guardia.

_con que esas tenemos…-miro por donde Misa se alejaba-creo que tendré que hacerle una visita a esa niña….-sonrió con maldad perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Aun quedaban dos noches, podrá Misa pasarlas sin más locuras? Quién sabe, solo el destino.

++++En algún callejón no muy lejos de la pizzería++++

Una chica caía sin vida mientras el suelo mojado y su blanca camisa de uniforme escolar se teñía en carmín completamente, bajo la atenta mirada de su atacante, quien sonrió complacido.

_ahora ya nunca te olvidaras de mi…-comenzó a reír lamiendo su arma, la cual consistía en un par de tijeras de costura bien afilados-…nadie lo hará….!

Una risa estruendosa fue lo unido que se oyó mientras se alejaba rápido en lo que alguien a los pocos minutos haya el cuerpo y llamaba a la policía.

Un nuevo juego, estaba por comenzar aquí también.

 **Notas finales: si! Regrese y con un capi algo largo, pero que espero les guste! lo hice con mucho amor!**

 **Wojojo! Misa al fin hace amigos con los old, pero a alguien no le gusta eso…adivinan quien? Ewe yo creo que si…**

 **Wwa! Y no solo eso…aquí aparece un personaje importante y asesino también! Quien será? Qué relación tendrá con la historia? Descubrámoslo con forme pasen los capi! Review?**


	8. Amistades y secuestros Part 1

**Notas: five night at freddy no es mío, solo los occ que iré especificando de a poco n.n**

 **Pizzas y locuras.**

 **Cap. 7: 4ta noche: amistad y secuestro. Parte 1.**

El pobre pelirrojo maldecía a medio mundo y mas mientras la joven de cabellos de uva se descostillaba de la risa a su lado mientras terminaban de limpiarlo todo antes de que alguien más se asustara por la "muerte falsa" de Misa.

_no es gracioso mocosa del demonio! Casi me da algo!-chillo ya harto de oír las risas de su kohai mientras guardaban los trapeadores.

_jajaja claro que lo es! No puedo creer que realmente no puedas diferenciar sangre de simple jalea y salsa…digo, si estabas en la oscuridad lo habría entendido, pero vamos, que incluso cuando me tenias al lado tuyo, solo chillaste como niña!-le miro burlonamente-parecía como si hubieras visto un fantasma o algo peor sempai jajajaja!

_CALLATE!-desvió la mirada avergonzado. Esa chaparra solo le había visto la cara- n-no es como si tú me preocuparas…y-yo solo lamentaba la perdida de mi camisa…e-es todo…

La menor le miro arqueando una ceja escéptica.

_oh!..Si claro, lo que digas….-contuvo sus risas estirándose un poco mientras bostezaba. Estaba muy cansada, tanto bulling a sus "animalitos" la había dejado sin energía-solo espero que puedan arreglar los fusibles para cuando me toque volver, no tiene gracia si Freddy apareciera desde las doce…-bromeo con tono desdeñoso.

De hecho, debía comenzar a idear que podrían hacer en la noche si ya no trataban de matarla.

_si, no te preocupes…el jefe ya está trabajando en eso…-respondió distraídamente Mike mientras suspiraba resignado, para luego mirarla curioso-mejor, dime como demonios fue que los lograste burlar?-en serio no podía creer que una niña pequeña pudiese con esas bestias de metal tan fácilmente. Lo hacía sentir algo patético.

_oh! Fue fácil, veras solo tuve que usar mi astucia, encanto y algo de comida y…-comenzó a relatarle descuidadamente mientras optaba por quedarse allí por un café hasta que fuera hora del inicio de turno real del pelirrojo.

De hecho fue una conversación muy productiva, considerando que pudo comprobar ciertas cosas que no sabía, como que el dueño actual no era el mismo de años anteriores y que fue por ello que Mike pudo recuperar su empleo a regañadientes. (No hablo mucho de sus razones, pero si aclaro que al igual que como demostraba el juego, le habían despedido por sus alucinaciones, pero que regreso por el bien de alguien mas)

Misa considero de suma importancia tal detalle mirándolo con curiosidad.

_"cierta persona"?...uhn…que sospechoso…-le sonrió picara-no me digas que es alguien que te robo el corazón sempai?

La cara del adulto se tiño del mismo color que su cabello repentinamente, casi atragantándose con el café.

_c-c-c-claro que no! Qué demonios piensas?! E-eso es imposible!...-desvió la mirada-..S-si..I-imposible….m-mas que imposible! Súper imposible! Ni siquiera tiene sentido considerarlo!

La peli morada sonrió preguntándose si era posible que incluso se tratara del mismo Jeremy del juego (si era así, sin duda el creador debía ser un acosador o algo así).

_uhn…me pregunto si será cierto…-murmuro terminándose su café y lanzando el vaso al basurero más cercano.

_ES VERDAD!-chillo Mike sumamente nervioso. Ni siquiera sabía porque, pero las palabras de la joven lo crispaban a más no poder.

_está bien, está bien…no te esponjes tanto Mike, que así no llegaras a la vejez…-hizo un gesto de restarle importancia al asunto. Miro la hora, ya casi serían las 8 de la mañana-me tengo que ir, si sigo aquí, dormiré en mi pupitre…adiós!

_oye!-intento detenerla, pero la pequeña joven ya se alejaba a través de las puertas del local. Sonrió algo resignado.

Tan solo quería decirle que para cuando terminara sus 5 noches, podría retirar su nuevo uniforme en caso que decidiera quedarse.

Esperaba que así fuese, no quería volver a ver esas cosas de noche nunca más si era posible, no le importaba que tan "mansitos" la chica garantizara que estarían. No ahora que tenía una muy buena razón para no desear morir.

Miro por la ventana distraídamente.

"hoy iré a verlo más temprano…"pensó con una sonrisa. Ansiaba con ganas el fin de su turno.

++++Con Misa+++++

La joven corría a pasos rápidos para llegar a su departamento cuidando que su gorra no se cayera por el viento. Si era franca, le dolían algo las piernas por tanta actividad nocturna.

"bueno, fue divertido" pensó de manera reconfortante cuando finalmente se vio a media cuadra de llegar.

Ya pronto descansaría en su adorada cama, pero algo llamo su atención.

"uhn?...y eso?" se pregunto ladeando un poco la cara mientras alentaba su corrida.

Justo al costado de su edificio, en un callejón se habían reunido un montón de personas, entre ellas policías e incluso una ambulancia justo en frente.

Que habrá pasado?

Algo curiosa paso de largo tratando de ver algo, pero gracias a su altura resultaba algo difícil, además de que incluso un policía quiso apartarla al confundirla con una niña.

_oye! Donde están tus padres? No deberías estar viendo esto!...ve con tu madre-pidió una policía visiblemente incomodo, para luego dolo recibir una bonita seña del dedo en lo que la pelimorada le enseñaba su identificación.

_oiga! Nada de niña! Que ya esto en la preparatoria!-se quejo molesta mientras hacían paso para que los paramédicos se llevaran a alguien en una camilla. En ese instante algo le llamo la atención-uhn?...ese es el uniforme de mi escuela…-murmuro para sí quedando algo pensativa.

Decidió irse antes de que la cosa empeorara o que alguien la hubiese escuchado. Lo que menos necesitaba era que la retuvieran más tiempo para su cita con su almohada.

"bah…no debe ser importante, igual después me enterare, supongo…"pensó encogiéndose de hombros sin mucho interés en lo que subía las escaleras hasta su apartamento y se adentraba a su hogar.

Todo esto sin percatarse que desde la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos, una figura la observo por unos segundos para luego adentrarse a su propio hogar.

Por ahora, aun no era tiempo para más.

+++++Muchas horas después++++++Misa+++++

La joven guardia caminaba a pasos lentos y cansados hacia su salón de clases, bostezando a cada rato y con una expresión de pocos amigos.

"maldito despertador de mierda…maldito el hijo de puta que los creo también…"pensó entrecerrando los ojos por la excesiva iluminación de lugar.

Sin duda, quizás en otra vida fue un vampiro o algo así. Su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca y una falda azul marino con varios pliegues, acompañados de un moño del mismo tono en el cuello de la camisa y unas calcetas blancas con zapatos negros. En lo que a ella respectaba, no era el mejor uniforme de todos, pero ya que.

Al acercarse a su salón noto como muchas miradas y murmullos nacían a su alrededor, rodando los ojos e ignorándolos. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que dijera de ella.

Fue solo al ingresar a su salón que una cosa llamo su atención, además de despertar aquellos instintos asesinos que todos alguna vez han sentido cuando despiertan de malas por las mañanas o simplemente vez a aquella persona que no soportas.

Muy cerca de su asiento un trió de chicas parecían estar discutiendo. Una de ellas de cabellos azabaches y ojos del mismo tono además de apariencia cuerda, Yamada Sophie (su mejor amiga) junto a otra joven de cabellos chocolates y ojos miel, Astrid Woods, su otra mejor amiga que parecía discutir ardientemente con una tercera compañera suya, Vanessa Jonson, una rubia de ojos castaños y, como solo Misa la describiría sin pena alguna, cara de zorra del infierno.

Entrecerró sus ojos molesta mientras se acercaba pisando fuerte solo para asustar a la rubia mientras sonreía con malicia. Realmente no había una razón para odiarse, pero es que la rubia siempre andaba molestándola (sin razón aparente) y ella simplemente hacia lo que una puta ama hace, pisotearla si hace falta. Especialmente cuando paso de solo molestarla a ella, a molestar a sus amigas.

Pero si había algo que no toleraba en la vida era que molestaran a sus amigas, así que aprovechándose que Vanessa aun no la vio, la tomo de los hombros con fuerza para que se saliera del camino y se pudiera sentar.

_oh! Miren lo que encontré! Una chica mala molestando a mis amigas…uhn…me pregunto, que destino te predije si volvías a hacerlo?-hablo con falso tono amable.

_Misa!-sonrió la azabache algo aliviada mientras la castaña bufo.

La chica se estremeció haciendo una mueca incomoda por el fuerte apretón que realmente aplicaba la pelimorada haciéndose a un lado.

_tks…como siempre la novia aparece a rescatarlas…-masculla intentando burlarse, pero Misa solo adhiere más fuerza en su agarre-auh! L-le diré al profesor!-chillo intentando soltarse.

_no me importa, para cuando lo hagas ya te habré roto algún hueso y habrás aprendido a dejarlas en paz!-sonrió maliciosa como si realmente pensara en hacerlo.

Pero Sophie la detuvo tomándola de los hombros amistosamente.

_no hace falta…déjala, no vale la pena que te castiguen por mi culpa…-sonrió la otra dulcemente, ahogando cualquier ganas de "hacer algo malo" en la guardia.

_eres demasiado amable!-inflo las mejillas molesta mientras la soltaba-siéntete afortunada, la grandísima Misa-sama te ha mostrado su misericordia, pero no habrá próxima vez!-sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras Vanessa se retiraba con su grupito de amigas, al menos por ahora-bueno, ahora que la peste se fue, como han estado? Yo genial! Auch! Oye! Aun no dije nada…-se quejo luego de recibir un zape de la castaña.

_se puede saber de dónde demonios tienes tu maldito celular?! Te llevo llamando toda la mañana!-gruño Astrid a punto de lanzársele encima en lo que Misa revisa su teléfono con expresión relajada y sonriente.

_ah…ya entiendo…me quede sin batería…-responde como si nada.

_pues cargarlo idiota! Auch!-recibe un pisotón en respuesta.

_No me digas idiota, idiota! Que la causa de que me quedara sin batería fue tu culpa! Que eso de andarme "stalkeando" toda la puta noche con mensajes! Ya te dije que estaba bien y trabajando!-se quejo molesta-por tu culpa la pata loca llego antes de siquiera las 2 am a la oficina!

_y cómo quieres que no lo haga si cuando se te necesita no atiendes!-siguieron discutiendo hasta que la azabache se puso en medio separándolas.

_Misa! As! No peleen!-ambas chicas bufaron desviando sus caras fastidiadas-Misa-chan, la razón por la cual te llamamos es que corre el rumor que atacaron a alguien del turno de mañana cerca de su apartamento, pensamos que eras tú…-explico en tono preocupado y abrazándola mientras suspiraba con alivio-lo bueno es que nos equivocamos!

La peli morada suspiro resignada. No podía competir con eso.

_claro que estoy bien! A esa hora iba llegando…-les comento lo que había visto sin entrar en muchos detalles, realmente le tenía sin cuidado lo que paso-seguramente fue un asalto o algo así….

_Ves Sophie? Te dije que Misa no sería la victima…-refuto Astrid.

_eso es!

_...ella más bien seria la asesina o cómplice en un caso así…-termino la oración ganándose una mirada furiosa de la peli morada.

_te lo estas buscando…-advirtió apretando los puños-si pude con hojalatas de animalitos de dos metros, sé que puedo contigo….

_tu y que ejército?!-le miro con desafío.

_este ejercito!-le enseño los puños-señor asesino y don hospital!-presento su izquierda y derecha.

Se miraron en silencio por un rato para luego romper en risas divertidas. Si, así era su amistad, rara y con bulling cariñoso, pero nada realmente malo o enserio. Muy similar a la de unas hermanas con Astrid como la mayor, Misa como la de el medio (por medio loca) y Sophie como la menor, que ambas querían cuidar.

_jajajaja…ya…Misa, no vuelvas a preocuparnos así, quieres?-pidió palmeando su espalda hasta casi hacerla toser-…como si ese nuevo empleo tuvo ya no nos tuviera con el corazón en la garganta cada noche…gracias a ti, no dormimos bien, hazte responsable pues…-fingió molestia.

_ustedes se preocupan nada mas por que quieren…yo ya les dije que estaba muy bien…-respondió tranquila-tengo todo bajo control…-sonrió de solo pensar en lo que les había hecho la noche anterior.

_entonces…se mueven de verdad…? Mike de verdad existe? Y los otros guardias también? Y el hombre morado? Y…?-comenzó a abarrotar de preguntas la de ojos noche.

_wowowo! Tranquila Sophie…mierda, de verdad investigaron, no?-se sorprendió gratamente. La única vez que les hablo de su empleo menciono vagamente que se parecía a al juego de Five Nights at Freddy´s y sobre Mike, pero nada mas-no pierden tiempo….

_eso es porque no somos tu..-se rio la mayor.

_Yo también te quiero As…

_bueno, eso no importa!...cuéntanos Misa, como es trabajar realmente allí…-pidió en un tono que Misa no pudo negar.

Empezó a relatarle con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido hasta que finalmente el maestro llego y tuvieron que esperar hasta el recreo y parte de la salida para terminar de ponerse al día.

Incluso Misa pensó que sería bueno que ellas fuesen en al día siguiente con ella, para conocer un poco mas de aquellos animatronicos que lentamente ingresaban en su pequeño círculo de personar valiosas para cierta guardia lunática.

++++En la noche++++Pizzería++++

Una sonriente guardia esperaba en el escenario a que todo estuviese listo para verlos sosteniendo a la Cupcake (cuyo nombre era Cherry). Desde allí, los tres principales la observaban, dos de ellos curiosos y una, algo molesta con su presencia.

Fue entonces, cuando dieron las doce y todo comenzó de nuevo.

La primera en hablarle fue la pollita amarilla.

_sí que tienes agallas para venir hasta aquí…

Pero Misa más que mostrarse asustada, sonrió divertida.

_como no hacerlo? Si ya no me pueden matar…no importa cuántas ganas tengas de hacerme barbacoa, quedamos en que no lo harías…-rio aun más al sentir la furia de Chica.

_eres una…!

_Ya basta Chica!-regaño el oso-aunque se nos…frite la cabeza del coraje, ella tiene razón…-suspira resignado-no queda de otra…

_me alegra que tu si lo entiendas osito gomilona…-aprecio la guardia sentándose relajadamente-…pero descuiden, pensare en algo para matar el tiempo ya que ahora no me atacaran…-saco su tablet un momento-y comenzaremos…ahora!

Justo en ello nota la llegada de cierto zorrito pelirrojo

_Foxy! Llegas en buen momento! Justo a tiempo para que los traum…digo! Divierta conmigo!-rio nerviosamente mientras comenzaba a "robarse" el wi fi del lugar-vengan, acérquense!

_que es eso…?-pregunta el zorro, siendo curiosamente empujado por cierto conejito para quedar al lado de la chica.

_esto, mi zorruno amigo, es la puerta hacia la verdadera felicidad…-murmura abriendo el buscador y comenzando a escribir.

Todos miran la pantalla, atentos y curiosos.

_uhn…que es yaoi?-pregunta Bonnie al leer lo que escribió.

Una chispa malvada brilla imperceptiblemente en los ojos azules de la guardia.

_...ya lo sabrán…muy pronto lo sabrán…

Por su cuenta corría que de esa noche no volverían a ser los mismos.

++++Un par de horas después++++

Los "hombres" de Fazbear temblaban en una esquina intentando con todas sus fuerzas borrar lo que sus ojos metálicos habían visto; mientras que al otro lado de la habitación, Misa y Chica parecían finalmente profundizar una especie de amistad por su amor común: yaoi!

_como es que no conocí esto antes?!-chillo de la emoción mirando muchas imágenes que iban desde el shonen ai hasta el mismísimo hard yaoi saliéndole aceite de su nariz.

_Misa-san tenía razón…-murmuro la pequeña y rosada tortita, con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas.

_se los dije chicas, esto es el mismísimo paraíso!-respondió Misa de lo más relajada posible-oigan, quieren ver algo conocido como "Fonnie", se que te gustara…-sonrió empezando a considerar que debía ir mostrándoles mucho, pero mucho material de five night at Freddy (ya le había explicado vagamente sobre el juego a todos, pero el yaoi les había robado tiempo).

La patita junto a su fiel compañera le miraron curiosas asintiendo rápidamente. Presentían que esto solo le gustaría más.

_pues bien…aquí se los dejo mientras pongo algo de música para el ambiente…-les dejo la tablet mientras se acercaba al escenario preparando su teléfono para que comenzara a reproducir su lista de canciones favoritas de FNAF y lo colocaba junto al micrófono de Freddy para que todos pudieran escuchar.

Por otra parte, bien alejados de dichas locas, los chicos las miraban con pánico en los ojos, preguntándose quién demonios invento esa cosa el mal.

_juro…que jamás volverá a interesarme el internet…-murmuro Freddy.

_viejo…si ella te sigue gustando incluso después de ver esto…-comenzó el conejito palmeando la espalda del pirata-…es amor del bueno…

Foxy le hizo una seña para que se callara, pero era muy tarde, el oso gomilona ya se había dado cuenta.

_te gusta ella?!-chillo en susurros para no llamar la atención.

_NO ME GUSTA!-chillo avergonzado, pero llamando la atención de las chicas-n-no me gusta c-cantar…s-si…eso…-aclaro con nerviosismo mientras ellas volvían a lo suyo y él se hacía bolita en la esquina-…Soy un idiota…

_eso ya lo notamos…-rieron los otros dos-pero en fin, si eso es verdad, entonces por qué no vas junto a ella y ya? Díselo…-concluyo el oso. Para él, ir directo al grano era lo mejor, no?

El pirata rodo el ojo molesto.

_si fuera tan fácil, ya lo hubiera hecho, sabes? Además, no dije que me gustara…-desvió la mirada-solo dije que me hacía sentir raro…es todo…-murmuro.

Ni siquiera tenían una semana de conocerse, hablar de gustar y amar era complicado.

_zorro…eso es gustar…-hablo el vocalista con tono obvio.

_bueno, da igual…no pienso hacer nada de igual modo…-desvió la mirada bajando sus orejas.

_como que no?! Por qué?-el bajista le miro escandalizado. Tanto esfuerzo que le ponía para ayudarlo para nada!?

_vamos Bonnie, seamos realistas…ella es humana, yo soy un animatronico, ella es un guardia, yo un zorro pirata, ella está viva y yo….ya ni sé qué demonios soy, pero el punto es que lo que nos separa es tan pero tan grande que ni vale la pena mencionarlo…-suspira resignándose- aceptémoslo, esto no tiene caso de cualquier forma, no importa como lo mire…

Sus amigos le miraron algo triste, sabiendo que en parte lo que había dicho era cierto, pero eso no significaba que estaba mal lo que el capitán comenzaba a sentir.

_vamos Foxy, no te desanimes tú solo…

_tu lo dijiste amigo, no vale la pena mencionarlo…solo inténtalo, no tienes nada que perder…-comento el conejito con una sonrisa.

_pero…

_vamos zorro! Eres un pirata, no me digas que tienes miedo?

_no tengo miedo!

_entonces? No te rindas…además, esa niña esta tan loca como para corresponderte aun si fueras un florero, no creo que le importe…-se encogió de hombros el oso-solo se tu mismo y ve a decírselo….

_Freddy tiene razón, lo que tienes que hacer es…-iba a comenzar a aconsejarlo cuando un horrible chirrido los dejo sordos por unos instantes, ese que solo se produce cuando golpeas un micrófono.

_maldita mocosa! No vayas a…!-el regaño del vocalista quedo en el aire al notar que la guardia no estaba en ningún lado repentinamente, dejando solo el micrófono y su teléfono recién caídos en el suelo-pero que…!

_que paso? Donde esta Misa?!-chillo el pirata mirando a Chica y Cherry.

_no sabemos, de repente estaba allí y de la nada…zas! No estaba….-explico con nerviosismo la pollita.

_qué demonios podría….?-todos quedaron en silencio llegando a la misma conclusión.

Sabían perfectamente quien era, alertándose.

_Golden…-el oso se tenso de solo pensarlo.

_que?! Hay que buscarla!-chillo el pelirrojo nervioso, no quería ni pensar lo que ese oso mieloso le haría, la última vez que un guardia se enfrento a él, término medio loco, sino pregúntenle a Mike.

_tranquilo Foxy, eso haremos…hay que dividirnos y darnos prisa…-comenzó a organizar-Foxy, tú con Bonnie y Chica con Cherry…

_y que hay de ti?-pregunto la cupcake nerviosa.

_yo estaré bien…pero no importa, vamos! Vamos! No dejen ningún sitio o esquina sin mirar! Pueden estar en cualquier parte!-y dicho esto, comenzaron a buscarlos.

Curiosamente, ignoraron el hecho de que igual modo las canciones en el teléfono de Misa comenzaron a sonar al mayor volumen posible gracias al micro, empezando por "Stay Calm".

El zorro trago grueso mientras ennegrecía la mirada inconscientemente. Mas le valía al doradito que no le haya tocado ni un pelo de su morado cabello a Misa o él lo haría caminar por la plancha.

++++Con Misa+++++

Algo mareada, abría los ojos tratando de orientarse. No entendía nada, hace solo un momento estaba colocando algo de música y de la nada algo la mareo de golpe y se hallaba en una habitación que no conocía…amarrada?

_qué carajo..?!-chillo notando que estaba amarrada de manos y sentada en el piso de un cuarto extraño. Este lugar se le hacía familiar, uhn….tal vez lo vio en algún juego. En fin, el punto era que alguien se le había ocurrido secuestrarla-…quien fue el hijo de fruta que se atrevió a hacerme esto?!-cuando lo tuviera en sus manos, lo haría jalea.

Miro a varias direcciones intentando ubicarse hasta que la figura de un oso dorado se mostro repentinamente ante ella.

_vaya, vaya…veo que despertaste…eso fue rápido…

Ella lo reconoció algo sorprendida.

_Golden Freddy…? No que eras solo una alucinación?-era oficial, la información que ofrecen las wikias ya no era confiable.

_no se dé que me estás hablando, pero no importa, de igual modo morirás…-sonrió acercándose a la guardia quien instintivamente retrocedió notan algo en el nudo que tenía en sus muñecas.

Podía desatarlo un poco para soltarse, pero debía ganar tiempo.

Sonrió maliciosa.

_oye osito, apenas ni nos conocemos y ya quieres matarme? Digo…lo entendería si ya hubiese comenzado el bullying hacia ti, pero ni chance me das…-le miro desafiante-puedo al menos saber que te hice para tener esa sentencia en mi hermoso cuello?

El oso le miro entrecerrando sus ojos, molesto chasqueando en una mueca. Daba igual si respondía o no, los otros tardaría un poco en llegar hasta donde estaban, así que no creía perder nada.

_ el por qué es fácil, eres una guardia, lo cual te hace un enemigo en potencia…-respondió mirándola atentamente-tu forma de vestir junto a ese color me repugna…oh! Y claro…tu existencia representara un posible dolor de cabeza para alguien de aquí si sigues viniendo…-respondió con tranquilidad recordando a cierto pirata, el también se dio cuenta y no lo considero una buena idea-te parecen razones suficientes?-pregunto en tono sarcástico.

Misa rio con ganas comenzando a desatarse mientras contestaba con el mejor tono para fastidiar que tenía.

_oye, oye…momento! Momentito! Que lo del trabajo de guardia…hombre..Oso..lo que seas! Es un trabajo muy digno, eh! Que si no, alguien puede entrar…y robárselos…no se para que lo harían por que están bien feos y de igual modos ustedes solitos serian capaces de ahuyentar a cualquier ladrón con eso de que asesinan y demás dramas…., pero en fin, eso piensa el jefe…-se encoge de hombros-mi trabajo es protegerlos aunque no sea necesario según el…como sea, segundo, este color es el uniforme, no es como si pudiese cambiarlo o algo así, además es un color genial! No es irritante, es misteriosos y las deliciosas y sensuales uvas lo usan seguido…gran moda, no crees? Además, has oído de respetar el gusto de los demás…?

Casi podía percibir como las ansias por acabarla aumentaban en el doradito, pero no se callaría, quería enfadarlo, su plan de escape necesitaba de ello cuanto antes.

_...como sea, eso de que mi presencia los altera…cierto, no lo niego, digo quien no se altera con una besheza como yo, no?-rio comenzando a sentir las muñecas libre, pero aun así fingía escondiéndolas en su espalda, ya casi faltaba poco-de cualquier modo, creo que tienes un serio conflicto con lo de los guardias se seguridad, créeme. No todos somos iguales, algunos son buena gente…no lo parecemos, pero lo somos!...y…

_hasta cuando continuaras con tu parloteo?-se quejo al borde de lanzársele encima de una buena vez.

_espérate tantito, ya casi llego a la mejor parte…-el oso rodo los ojos molesto mientras ella finge comenzar a llorar de manera exagerada-…c-consígueme un esposo! Y dile que lo amo!...y-y dile a Jamie-junior que no llegare en navidad, a mis bodoquitos con patas y narices mojadas, diles que mami siempre los quiso!…y también….dile a los idiotas de mi salón que los estaré vigilando desde el mas allá, eh?-esto último lo dijo con tono serio.

_terminaste?

_aun no! No seas impaciente! Que son mis últimos instantes de vida! Déjame malgastarlo como se me dé la gana al menos! Oso desconsiderado pues!-se quejo indignada.

_aghr! Como sea! Termina rápido!-ya se le estaba colmando la paciencia.

_ish…estos osos posesionados de un en día…uhn, todo lo quieren rápido…ja! En mis tiempos lo asesinos se tomaban al menos la molestia de esperarse tantito…lo disfrutaban de a poquito, no a rapiditos como estos..-se quejaba por lo bajo mientras una vena comenzaba a palpitar en la cabeza de osote.

_te lo estas buscando…

_bueno ya, Winnie Pooh, no es para que te enojes, yo na mas decía…-ríe divertida-a ver…donde me quede? Ah sí!...quiero agradecer a la academia que nunca fui…a mi abuelita, al vendedor de tacos de la esquina…y ehn…a Jeff the killer…las noches no volvieron a ser lo mismo sin el…-soltó un largo suspiro-listo, ya esta…-sonrisa de niña buena.

_ya era hora…-sonrió listo para acabar con ella-lucirás bien en un traje de Freddy….

_y tú con una huella de mi pie en tu cara!-chillo levantándose de golpe y dándole una patada mientras salía huyendo entre la oscuridad del pasillo-que te den oso gomilona!

_maldita idiota…!-grito molesto mientras corría tras de ella, pero sin encontrarla-no importa…pronto la encontrare y acabare con ella…-mascullo entre dientes molesto.

Misa se las arreglo para esconderse en una esquina oscura aprovechándose de su ahora bien preciado, pequeño tamaño.

Respiro agitada buscando una forma de deshacerse del osito, cuidando no ser descubierta. Aun no sabía exactamente donde estaba.

Mientras se mueve por los pasillos nota algo. Un hacha parecía guardada junto a la manguera de incendio, con esos cartelitos que aun sin leerlos sabía lo que decía.

"En caso de emergencias rompa el vidrio" pensó por un momento.

Veamos, un traje de oso posesionado por un espíritu que busca venganza esta cazándola para poder meterla dentro de un traje de animatronico y volverla picadillo nada más porque se trata de una guardia nocturna y le gusta el morado. Sip! Eso definitivamente debía calificar como emergencia!

Trago grueso mientras de una patada rompía el cristal y tomaba rápidamente el hacha para escapar.

Golden no tardaría en aparecer y allí lo atraparía.

"espero que funciones…"pensó sudando frio.

La noche apenas comenzaba.

 **Notas finales: hola! Como están!? Espero que bien…yo, terrible. Pero en fin, si conocían mi fic de preguntan sabrán el por qué, pero no importa, pero creo que debo dejar ciertas aclaraciones antes que nada.**

 **Ya lo mencione, pero "Misa" es un apodo que viene de "Misha Olson", el nombre real de este personaje occ que incluí aquí. No es un fic interactivo ni ella soy yo o cualquier otra mierda por el estilo. Nos una Mary Sue solo porque parece que Foxy guste de ella, de cualquier modo eso no afecta la trama inicial de todo esto.**

 **Ninguna canción, mencionada incluso en títulos me pertenece, jamás me pertenecería de igual modo. Si por alguna razón alguna persona que vea esto, no le gusta como escribo, mi narración o crea ver incoherencias, es libre de no leer. Yo no obligo ni nada por el estilo.**

 **Si les molesta la ortografía, me disculpo, soy humana como cualquiera y me equivoco, acepto las críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, es decir que me ayudan a mejorar dando algún consejo o algo así, no aquellas que me acusan, regañan y critican, aquí nadie es experto, si lo fuera, quizás ya estaría publicando algún libro famoso, quien sabe, eso sería increíble para muchos.**

 **En fin, no señalare a nadie ni nada. No es necesario, no dejare de escribir, arreglare lo que haga falta con mis fics, pero hasta ahí. Por las personas que les gusta mis fics, lo hare, no me deprimiré ni les iré a reclamar, no lo vale. Tampoco quiero que ustedes lo hagan.**

 **Si han leído algunos que notaran he eliminado, prometo que más adelante veré como le hago, pero los publicare en algún sitio adecuadamente.**

 **Si la persona que me reporto lee esto, lo diré. No, realmente no sabía que rompía las reglas, soy principiante, mi ingles es malo y mis traductores no muy confiables. No me molesta que me ayuden a mejorar, me molesta que me acusen sin escuchar mi versión y sin tener tacto. Yo los respeto, ustedes a mí también por favor.**

 **Bien! Si más que decir, los leo pronto! Review?**


	9. Amistades y secuestros Part 2

**Notas: fives nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, solo la locura y mis personajes occ son míos xD**

 **Pizzas y Locuras.**

 **Cap. 8: 4ta noche: amistad y secuestro Part. 2**

Con muchos nervios la pequeña sombra de la guardia, se removía y escondía entre la oscuridad sintiendo como el oso dorado casi le pisaba los talones en cualquier instante. Traía consigo el hacha que había encontrado, aunque no estaba muy segura de usarla en realidad. Era irónico que incluso hasta donde estaban, se podía oír las canciones de su celular gracias al micrófono. Hasta parecía que era adrede la canción "die in a fire", pero daba igual.

Por un lado porque bueno, Golden supuestamente debía ser una alucinación o algo así, por lo que no estaba segura si funcionaba y por potra parte, tampoco quería descomponerlo o algo así. Primero porque después se lo descontaría del sueldo probablemente y segundo por que no quería enemigos extras en su lista personal. Con Chica ya fue suficiente y eso que dejo de odiarla cuando le enseño sobre el yaoi.

Pero en fin, enfocándose en el hecho de que debía idear un plan para quitárselo de encima, la pelimorada tenía mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo.

El osito por otra parte la buscaba con rapidez. Estaba seguro que no había ido muy lejos, el sonido de aquel cristal romperse se lo advertía, así que andaba con cautela tras sus pasos.

No toleraba a ningún guardia, pero está en especial estaba comenzando a ganarse su odio personal de paso. Era una odiosa por naturaleza, lo único que hacía es que perdiese tiempo en estupideces y por si fuera poco, su presencia sin duda repercutiría de algún modo u otro en ese lugar. No sabía cómo pero lo presentía. No podía confiar en ella, se prometió a si mismo jamás confiar en ningún guardia, hacerlo lo metió en ese maldito lugar, así que lo mejor que podía hacer es deshacerse de ella, igual que los anteriores.

"es mejor prevenir…"pensó comenzando a acercarse con más lentitud. Estaba allí, no la veía aun, pero estaba seguro de que estaba allí.

No tardo mucho en verla, aunque no fue como esperaba.

_ole! Goldie! Ole!-escucho la voz de la menor a sus espaldas, viéndola ondeando su camisa morada entre sus manos mientras lucia una camisa sin mangas turquesa que había traído bajo el uniforme y sonreía maliciosamente ondeando la prenda ante él.

_qué demonios estás haciendo….?

Golde no estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero verla hacer eso comenzaba a irritarlo lentamente.

Misa por su parte seguía su actuación de "torera de toros" (en este caso de osos) moviendo la camisa delante suyo, tratando de ser lo más irritante posible. Su idea era que quizás el morado debía funcionar para los animatronicos igual que el rojo para los toros, solo debía intentarlo con ganas.

_no te hagas osito gomilona! Yo se que te mueres por hacerla pedazos tanto como a mi…-sonrió mientras notaba que sin duda los ojos del doradito comenzaban a ennegrecerse, clara prueba de su ira.

Era arriesgado? Si. Podría morir? Probablemente.

Por qué lo hacía? El maldito oso le tapaba el camino hacia la salida de emergencia y debía sacarlo de allí pero ya.

_y…? que dices Golden…?_ni siquiera termino la oración cuando el oso repentinamente se le abalanzo encima, apenas dándole un par de segundos para mover la tela y dejarlo chocar contra una pared que estaba su espalda-auh!...eso debió doler…

No perdió más tiempo y tomo el hacha en su otra mano y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, atándose la camisa a su cintura mientras.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, maldiciendo por lo bajo su no muy deseable estado físico.

"esto me pasa por decidir desvelarme con videojuegos y animes en lugar de madrugar para hacer caminatas…"pensó por un instante mientras casi podía aspirar el aire fresco que le esperaba una vez que fuese completamente libre pero…

_q-que mierda….?!

Repentinamente su vista comenzó a nublarse, todo comenzó a darle vueltas y extrañas imágenes bailaron ante sus ojos.

 _Sálvalos!_

Se vio corriendo y siguiendo una sombra hasta que alguien la ataco repentinamente.

 _Ayúdalos!_

Oía gritos, gritos de niños. Suplicando ayuda mientras una risa escalofriante los acompañaba, burlándose de sus palabras. Gritos que pedían ayuda y suplicaban piedad inútilmente.

 _No puedes…!_

Se vio a si misma siendo apuñalada varias veces, se sentía al borde de quedar sin aire, en medio de una mezcla de miedo y dolor.

 _No lo hagas! Por favor!_

Por instantes podía ver a quien supuestamente la estaba atacando, una persona, un humano, pero intentar gritar o defenderse era inútil, no podía moverse. No podía hacer nada mientras un sudo helado congelaba su cuerpo.

 _Help me!_

Repentinamente la escena cambiaba a una pesadilla aun peor, viviendo casi en carne propia como un traje la aplastaba lentamente. Quiso gritar pero nada salía de sus labios, su garganta estaba seca.

 _IT´S ME!_

Si esto era una pesadilla, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien la despertara. En un intento desesperado hasta arrojo sin rumbo fijo el hacha, pero no llego a ver si realmente le asesto a algo, solo…volvió a gritar de dolor.

++++Con los otros++++

El grupo se había reunido luego de un rato sin muchas pistas buscando juntos nuevamente.

_escuche algo por aquí hace un momento…-comento el oso a Bonnie, Foxy y Chica justo antes de que….

Un grito femenino completamente aterrorizado los interrumpió retumbando en todo el local y alertándolos a todos.

_ES ELLA! VAMOS!

Lo único que esperaban, es poder al menos llegar a tiempo. Por una vez hacer las cosas bien.

"mantente viva…"pensaron por un instante acercándose hacia ellos. No podía fallar ahora.

Tal vez ya se estaban encariñando un poquito con su nueva amiga.

Esta por demás decir que casi les da algo cuando repentinamente un hacha voladora sale repentinamente desde una dirección y casi los descabeza.

_ok….creo que es por allí…-balbuceo el pirata señalando con su garfio por donde vino dicha arma.

La amarilla pollita le miro sarcástica mientras intentaba quitar esa cosa del sombrero de Freddy quien se quedo helado por un instante.

++++Con Misa++++

Golden sonrió ampliamente mientras arrastraba a una semi consciente guardia de la camisa hacia el back stage lista para se introducida en algún traje disponible.

_ahora ya no pones tanta resistencia…-murmuro con una sonrisa. Había funcionado.

Lo admitía. Le había costado mucho, hasta una parte de su cabeza casi termina abollada por haber caído en uno de sus estúpidos trucos, pero al fin la tenia.

Sin duda usar el "it´s me" en ella fue buena idea. Si funcionó con un idiota como Mike, sabía que esa chiquilla no sería rival.

Completamente ajeno a que la música anterior llego a su fin y comenzaba otra, la dejo a un lado mientras preparaba con rapidez el traje. Debía apresurarse antes de que a los otros se les ocurriera interrumpir.

_esto terminara ahora…-sentencio soltando un suspiro cansado.

La guardia por otra parte se sentía perdida en aquella ilusión, encontrándose con varias sensaciones y experiencias al mismo tiempo que le hacían difícil enfocarse. Había sentido como el oso se la llevaba, pero su mente y cuerpo no parecían conectarse a la realidad con nada.

Diferente tipos se sensaciones. El sentimiento de asesinar y ser asesinado al mismo tiempo. No sabía qué hacer.

 _e-este….es mi fin….?_

Una vaga sensación de dolor la despertó repentinamente de su letargo. Abrió los ojos de golpe enfocándose de lleno en el rostro del Freddy Dorado quien ya comenzaba a introducir uno de sus pobres piecitos dentro.

_o-oye…!-intento moverse pero aun no recuperaba fuerzas.

Golden le miro sorprendido. Como demonios logro…?

_con que despertaste…da igual, ahora ya no escaparas…-volvió a forzar el pie de la chica sacándole un quejido por el dolor.

_m-mierda!...-jadea buscando torpemente algo mas para zafarse del osito gomilona-mierda…mierda… mierda!

Su mente no procesaba nada, apenas podía digerir lo que había visto. Aun sentía algunas nauseas.

_maldición!...-imperceptibles lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas dándole cierta gracia al oso. Eso siempre pasaba cuando estaba por acabar con los guardias.

_que pasa?...lloras por que morirás…?-pregunto irónico mientras seguía intentando meter el pie de la chiquilla dentro, las botas militares no se la ponían muy fácil a pesar de que ya comenzaba a lastimarla.

Pero para su sorpresa, la peli morada al tocar su propio rostro solo sonrió casi burlándose de sí misma.

_llorar por morir? N-no soy ese tipo de persona…auh!...-se mordió los labios intentando borrar esa desagradable sensación que le dejaron esas extrañas visiones-…s-si lloro es…por que lo que me has m-mostrado es tan triste….m-me siento triste por ustedes…por ti…

Eso lo dejo helado. A que se refería con eso?

_que quieres decir?!-detuvo su accionar casi al instante en que la melodía de fondo pareció calar mas en el. Que se creía esa guardia de pacotilla para…llorar por ellos.

Pero Misa apenas podía pensar con claridad, pero era un hecho que lo que quebrantaba su ánimo no era la muerte prácticamente midiéndole su futura aureola, sino pensar que incluso si ella realmente moría, ellos seguirían allí.

Morir y ser olvidado debía ser horrible. Morir y no tener la capacidad de descansar nunca. Eso si era terrible y doloroso.

Mas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a ponerse más borroso.

_duele…no…?-balbuceo volviendo recordar esa dolorosa sensación de ser apuñalado. Esa asqueroso sentir de ser aplastado por un traje. No sabía que pasaba o por que pero era un infierno.

Su mente volaba a mil por hora por todas esas ilusiones, dándole escalofríos, mientras la canción que iba sonando retumbaba en su cabeza, casi haciéndola estallar. De verdad iba a morir allí?

Golden no sabía qué hacer, estaba comenzando a dudar, pero negó con la cabeza. No, no podía echarse para atrás, no ahora.

_mejor te mato ahora…-gruñó tratando de convencerse de que era lo mejor, sin embargo las cosas no siempre salían como esperaba.

Lo siguiente que dijo la joven fue suficiente para dejarlo helado por un instante.

_..n-no lo hagas…-se removió tratando de enfocar su mente para no repetir lo que oía por las alucinaciones-…p-puedo verlos….

 _No podía ver que el monstro era yo…_

Casi como a propósito, la frase de aquella molesta canción de fondo, acompañada de la rara suplica de la humana por que parara lo hizo recordar también mordiéndole los labios dolido. Recordó aquel día. Recordó que el mismo había pedido lo mismo a aquel que los encerró allí.

Todos esos años buscando venganza, aun con personas que quizás ni siquiera tuvieron algo que ver con lo que había pasado. Persiguiendo a un asesino, sin ver que ellos mismos también lo eran.

No sabía qué hacer o que pensar. Solo quería….

_OYE! DEJALA EN PAZ!-escuchó la voz de los otros animatronicos a su espalda, en lo que Freddy lo hacía a un lado y el pirata aprovechaba para tomar a la guardia y alejarse de allí-que demonios le hiciste?!

_q-que?...no, espera…yo…-intento decir algo, pensó simplemente no sabía que decir. Ni el mismo estaba seguro de que iba a hacer ahora de igual modo.

_tu! Golden! Esta vez te pasaste!-comenzaron a regañarlo, pero una voz suave los detuvo.

_n-no!...n-no peleen…

Esa voz era de…

_Misa…-el pirata no podía creer que aun siguiera consciente.

La peli moraba los miraba algo cansada y mareada pero sonreía débilmente.

_de que estás hablando mocosa? Debes ir a descansar…-regaño la pollita inesperadamente preocupada.

Pero la chica no escuchaba razones, de hecho, difícilmente prestaba atención a sus palabras.

_no…quienes deben… Descansar…son ustedes…-todos quedaron en shock ante lo que oían. Ella sabia la verdad acaso?-…han esperado mucho…no?...demasiado…d-duele…-balbuceo comenzando a dormirse de nuevo.

_oye! Niña! Misa!-intentaron despertarla pero no hubo caso.

Lo último que la guardia pudo oír fue como acordaban que la llevarían a la oficina mientras aquella canción que tanto le gustaba terminaba.

No podía expresarlo como deseaba, y quizás al despertar lo olvidaría, pero podía sentirlo a igual que ellos. Ese deseo por libertad.

Aquel deseo de descansar.

 _Lo siento tanto…._

Y dolía muchísimo también.

+++Un par de horas después++++

Un joven guardia pelirrojo ingreso al local algo extrañado de tanto silencio. No veía a Misa por ninguna parte y eso comenzó a preocuparlo un poco.

"donde esta?! A ver Mike…relájate…debe andar por allí" pensó en busca de calma mientras iba a la oficina a buscarla, encontrándose con la chica dormida sobre su silla, pero con un vendaje improvisado en uno de sus pies ahora descalzo.

"no puede ser!"

_Misa! Oye mocosa! Misa! Olson responde!

Lentamente ella comenzó a abrir los ojos removiéndose un poco.

_uhn…Mike-sempai…? Como llego a mi casa…?-pregunto algo perdida.

Bueno, que dijera tonterías era prueba de que estaba bien.

_esta no es tu casa! Estas en el trabajo!-regaño con cierto tono de alivio.

_uhn?...trabajo..?eh! qué hora es?!-chillo repentinamente recordando todo, pero sintiendo de golpe el dolor en su piecito-auch!

_que te paso?! Casi son las 8 ya!

_pues…que puedo decir, noche agitada…-se encoge de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Recordaba la mayor parte, pero no creía estresar de más a Mike, con eso de que casi queda medio loco cuando paso también por aquellas alucinaciones de Goldie- resumámoslo en un encuentro cercano con la versión pirata de Winnie Pooh…-rio divertida.

La cara del guardia no tenia precio, casi competía con el pálido tono de las paredes.

_v-viste a ese oso de mierda…?!

_si con eso te refieres a Golden Freddy, pues si…-suspira encontrando su teléfono a su lado. Para su alivio alguien debió dejarlo allí-…es más rudo de lo que creí…-sonrió algo divertida pero a la vez triste.

No dejaba de pensar en todos esos "recuerdos ajenos" que había visto y sentido. Si de verdad todo eso era real y alguna vez sucedió, tal vez comenzaba a simpatizar mejor con los animalitos.

"pero aun así me vengare de esta Goldie…"pensó con una sonrisa en lo que Mike sencillamente comenzaba a regañarla como si no hubiera mañana, a la vez que festejaba comprobar que no estaba loco y que el dichoso oso si existía.

Sin duda seria un día muy extraño al parecer.

++++Cerca del apartamento de Misa+++

Una sombra esperaba ansioso la llegada a su hogar de cierta guardia nocturna, pero al ver que no vendría mascullo por lo bajo apretando con fuerza unas tijeras que traía en mano mientras buscaba otra presa.

Tal vez por hoy no la atraparía todavía, pero siempre había algún otro desafortunado idiota que podía caer en sus redes.

Aquel muchacho vestido en el mismo uniforme escolar que sus víctimas anteriores era un buen ejemplo.

"da igual…por ahora me conformare con este chico…"pensó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Lo último que se escucharon en aquel callejón fueron sonidos de forcejeos y un grito angustioso; sin olvidar claro, una estruendosa y enferma risa que poco a poco se fue opacando con el sonido de sirenas acercarse.

Faltaba muy poco para enfrentar a sus verdaderos objetivos y cuando llegara el momento, se aseguraría de no fallar.

 **Notas finales: hola! Ya volvi y les traigo capi nuevo! Ojala lo disfruten! N.n review?**


	10. nuevos amigos!

**Notas: five nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, solo mis personajes occ yo los cree xD**

 **Aclaraciones: olvide mencionarlo, pero las canciones que el capi anterior menciono son "die in a fire" y "nightmare". Se las recomiendo, son bien chidas!**

 **Pizzas y locuras**

 **Cap. 9: Nuevos amigos! Nuevos ukes (?)**

 **+++Horas antes++++**

Cuando Misa finalmente comenzó a pensar con mayor claridad, Mike considero que quizás aun en su estado era buena idea llamar a alguien para poder echarle una mano.

_que haces sempai?-pregunto la menor intentando ver si podía apoyar su pie fallando fatalmente—auh! Auh! Auh! Mejor no…!

_Llamo a Scott, es el gerente, seguro podrá sustituirme por hoy…-explico marcando un numero y comenzando la llamada, en lo que la guardia quedo prendada en sus palabras.

"Scott?...un momento, no me digas que se trata de…"comenzó a maquinar en su cabeza completamente sorprendida.

_Hola? Scott…si, sabes? Necesito ayuda con algo…-el pelirrojo fue dando una explicación vaga de lo sucedido bajo la atenta mirada de Misa-…necesito que vengas y me suplas por hoy…vamos viejo! Solo por hoy…bien, aquí te espero…-corto la llamada mascullando por lo bajo cosas como que no quería que lo compararan con un tal Vincent, que el otro era un llorica y demás cosas sin importancia-te llevare a tu casa, o prefieres ver a un medico por tu tobillo?

La peli morada por su lado sonrió levemente, mirándolo curiosa.

_hasta mi casa está bien, no te preocupes per….oye Mike…este Scott…solo por casualidad no es "Mrs. Phony"…?-tanteo recordando la manera extraña en que ella se refería al chico del teléfono de los juegos de Five nights at Freddy´s.

El mayor no pudo reprimir su risa ante el extraño apodo.

_M-Mrs. quien?! Jaja…

Mientras se la pasaron riendo por algún rato, el mayor aprovecho para llevarla hasta una de las mezas del comedor, pues desde allí al menos llegar a la salida sería más fácil, sin embargo una persona los vio desde allí.

_uhn? Señorita Olson, que haces aquí?-pregunto el dueño, quien cuando había llegado también se extraño de no verla en su oficina esperando su cheque, pero en respuesta de todo la joven solo levanto mostrándole su pie vendado-oh…ya veo…

_si, que puedo decir? Fue una noche muy movida…-rio restándole importancia al asunto por completo-oh! Pero no crea que no quiero mi paga! Es más! Dénmela! Dénmela!-insistió tratando de inútilmente alcanzarlo desde donde estaba, causando gracia a ambos hombre-no se rían pendejos y ayúdenme! Que necesitare el dinero para mi piecito pues!

_está bien, está bien…de hecho te iba a buscar, porque era raro que no vinieras por el…-explico el dueño dándole el dichoso cheque-…bueno, al menos solo tendrás que seguir aquí una noche más…luego de ello podrás irte a descansar completamente…

La de ojos azules le miro sin entender.

_a que se refiere…?

_no sabias? El contrato es solo por 5 noches…y-ya debes saber la razón…-explico haciendo un ademan con la cabeza hacia donde estaban los animatronicos.

Para el nuevo dueño no era ningún secreto lo que realmente pasaba en aquel lugar, de hecho fue a causa de todos esos rumores y demás que se habían mudado a donde estaban actualmente. Por ello no quería presionar a ningún empleado a quedarse más de lo necesario. Lo que menos quería era que se armara un nuevo escándalo. Más que suficiente tuvo con todo eso de que hacía solo un par de años alguien desapareció allí dentro. La prensa casi se come vivo al local hasta el punto que el anterior dueño casi le regalo la pizzería, pero como habían terminado las cosas, no tuvo más opción que mudarse de una buena vez.

La mayoría de empleados nocturnos salían huyendo apenas el primer día, lo que muchas veces le llevaba a aceptar incluso sin ver el curriculum o algo a quien sea que pidiese ese puesto. No era justo, lo sabía, pero estaba desesperado y no sabía que mas hacer. Incluso termino por re contratar a Mike aun con todo su historial entre otros más al menos para cubrir por las mañanas.

Sin embargo, ni todas esas experiencias preparo al dueño para la respuesta que le dio aquella chiquilla de cabeza de berenjena.

_no me importa el contrato, quiero seguir trabajando más tiempo…-respondió decidida la adolescente ganándose una mirada incrédula de ambos. Sin duda debía estar loca.

_que estás diciendo? Esta vez te salvaste y solo te lastimaste un pie…la próxima puede que no corras con la misma suerte y lo sabes…y aun así…quieres renovar el contrato…?-el anciano no daba crédito a lo que oía.

Hasta llego a considerar que la chica debía ser una suicida o algo similar.

_lo de mi pie f-fue un accidente sin importancia…-mintió descaradamente-oh! Vamos jefe…estoy segura que aceptar mi oferta es la mejor opción que tiene…además, ya se lo dije, puedo con esto…-el hombre mayor miro a Mike buscando apoyo para convencerla de lo contrario, pero el pelirrojo solo rio encogiéndose de hombros.

_Lo siento jefe, no puedo discutir con ella…

El hombre suspiro resignado.

_está bien…-le miro seriamente-espero que sepas lo que haces…a partir de ahora, serás la guardia nocturna hasta nuevo aviso…-sentencio alejándose por ahora. Necesitaba un café para sus nervios.

_si señor! No se preocupe!-respondió la chica en falso saludo militar hasta que sintió la pesada mirada de su compañero-que me ves…? Muy sensual o que…?

_estas chiflada…

_ya somos dos, pero no importa, mejor dime…-se le acerca sonriendo curiosa-que tal si me sigues contando sobre tu "persona especial" por la cual volviste a aceptar el empleo…debe ser increíble para aceptar todo esto considerando que no disfrutas mucho estar aquí..-cambio de tema rápidamente sonrojando hasta los cabellos al adulto.

Mike no entendía muy bien porque, pero sentía que esa niña sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

_t-tu qué demonios me está preguntando…?-balbuceo nervioso y delatándose con su reacción, pero alguien llego para salvarlo de aquel momento incomodo.

_Mike! Donde estas? Ya llegue!-se escucho la voz de un hombre joven en la entrada.

Era un muchacho no mayor de treinta aparentemente, cabellos negros, ojos verdes y gafas rojas, con piel blanca. Su nombre era Scott Williams.

_Scott! Aquí estamos!-se adelanto el guardia alejándose de la chica quien bufo molesta. Bien, a la próxima quizás podría sacarle algo al cobarde.-gracias por venir! Enserio que si…-balbuceó ligeramente aliviado.

_no es como si tuviera muchas opciones…-se quejo el azabache para luego notar la presencia de la chiquilla quien lo miraba curiosa y con una sonrisa aterradoramente familiar-…quien es ella….?-pregunto algo incómodo. Ese cabello morado como que le recordaba a alguien.

Pero antes de que Mike respondiera, la menor se adelanto.

_Misha Olson! Guardia nocturna permanente, mandamás de los animatronicos y demás cositas que con el tiempo te enteraras! Un placer!-saludo con energía.

Con todo esto de ver a Scott y Mike, además de sospechar de la existencia de Jeremy, como que hasta ganas de ver a Vincent le daban.

_oh! Placer señorita…

_quedemos en solo Misa…no me gusta tanta formalidad…-aclaro sonriendo y regalándole una mirada analizadora-uhn…con que tu eres Mrs. Phony…?...no tiene un teléfono por cabeza como imagine…

_quien…?

El recién llegado le miro confundido en lo que su otro compañero se descostillaba de la risa.

_oye Mike! De que te ríes…?!-chillo ofendido.

_uhn…hasta usas lentes y pareces muy moe…con razón siempre eres ukeado por el racimo de uvas…-seguía hablando la menor completamente ajena a lo que los otros dos decían mientras su rada fujoshi despertaba, quitándole de quicio al pobre chico del teléfono.

_racimo de uvas?! De qué rayos hablas…?! Que dejes de reírte Mike!

La chica sin duda le recordaba a alguien y hasta era igual de irritante que ese "alguien".

++++Rato después+++++

_todo esto fu tu culpa enana del mal…-se quejo cierto pelirrojo con un morete en la mejilla, cortesía de un ofendido chico con gafas.

_oye! Como iba a saber que era del tipo de ukes tsundere…-respondió Misa sin pena alguna mientras era ayudada por el guardia para llegar a su apartamento.

De hecho hasta le había dado risa como el pobre Scott muy apenado e incomodo por las ocurrencias de la peli morada termino golpeando a Mike debido a sus risas y burlas.

_yo ni siquiera le dije nada, solo me reí…no es justo! Debió golpearte a ti también!-seguía quejándose molesto. Como demonios iba a explicarle a "esa persona" el morete en su según él, hermosa cara.

_vamos! No te quejes tanto que pareces niña! Solo es un leve golpecito, ni marca te dejo…

Era una fortuna que el azabache tuviera principio y no golpeara chicas. Suponía eso o que no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para corregirla, pero ya cuando fueran amigos tal vez eso cambiaria, quien sabe.

_no sé ni para que me molesto…-suspiro resignado el mayor al ver que sus reclamos no parecían provocar el efecto deseado en la chiquilla. Iba decir algo mas pero un sonido de ambulancias pasar los detiene por un momento-una ambulancia….?

_uhn…debió pasar algo, quien sabe…-se encogió de hombros evitando mencionar que ese vehículo parecía venir de la dirección de su hogar. No creía que fuera necesario, además de que podía ser solo una coincidencia-mejor hablemos, eres uke o seme?

El resto de la conversación fue de lo más entretenida para cierta fujoshi pero muy traumante para Mike. Definitivamente debió haberle pedido a Scott traerla en su lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a acercarse al edificio de la peli morada, no pudieron percatarse que desde una de las ventanas, unos ojos furiosos los observaban mientras el dueño de estos apretaba los labios conteniendo su rabia. Su disputa en si contra aquella chica no era muy personal, sin embargo le fastidiaba que una vez que había reunido el valor para ir tras su cabeza, esta no se presentara a la hora de siempre.

Suspiro cerrando sus cortinas. No importaba, ya tendría otra oportunidad. Por ahora mejor hacia otra cosa.

Misa por su parte, ajena a estar en la mira da alguien, se despedía del pelirrojo mientras entraba al edificio y trataba a duras penas de subir las escaleras en puros brinquitos.

_ah! Mierda…! Debí ahh!...ser mas deportiva en la escuela ahh!...-jadeaba en medio de quejas hacia su pasado. Luego de un rato de lo mismo, como que era algo cansado.

Pero por suerte para su alma no tan oscura, una buena samaritana salió a su rescate mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_uh?...pequeña Misa…?

_señora Parker?...

Sin duda se sorprendió mucho por encontrarse a aquella señora tan amable que a veces solía mandarle comida recién hecha y la ayudaba cuanto podía. Al parecer, iba de compras y se la encontró por casualidad.

_oh! Pequeña..Como has estado..Pero que te paso en el pie?!-chillo aterrada al notar su lesión.

La menor rio nerviosamente tratando de sonar convincente.

_jeje…soy tan torpe ehn…en mi trabajo tropecé y doble mi tobillo…nada serio en realidad…-mintió vagamente. No quería preocupar a nadie de más, así que prefería que creyeran que no era nada de importancia.

Pero la mujer adulta no parecía muy convencida.

_aun así no deberías andar saltando en escaleras…espera aquí, llamare a Jeffrey para que te ayude…

_no! Espere no es…necesario…-suspiro resignaba al ver a la mujer llamar a su nieto. Ella también lo conocía, fueron amigos de niños, pero ahora que lo pensaba hacia mucho que no se veían.

Al rato salió por el pasillo un joven de ojos celestes, piel blanca y cabellos castaños oscuros, casi negros acercase, con cara cansada y de pocos amigos. Su nombre era Jeffrey Parker y era nieto de tan amable vecina que tenia. Era como un año menor que ella.

Sonrió divertida al verlo. Era su imaginación o los años volvían a su viejo amigo más uke.

_hola Jeffy! Como has estado? Ya te conseguiste un seme que te de duro contra el muro…?-saludo divertida al verlo sonrojarse.

_que te den Misa!-chillo el muchacho ayudándola a subir de mala gana-de haber sabido que solo eras tú, le habría dicho que no a mi abuela, por mi deberías caerte y romperte toditito los huesos.

_oye! Por qué tanta violencia contra mí? Que te hice o qué?-no recordaba haberle hecho nada….este mes.

Pero el menor solo desvió la mirada suspirando.

_lo siento…las cosas han sido…complicadas…-murmuro ayudándola pero sin mirarla realmente. Misa sintió algo raro en el, pero prefirió no comentar sobre ello.

_entiendo…sabes, ya no te veo en la escuela…-comento repentinamente pero él no dijo nada. Decidió dejarlo así por ahora-bueno…Te agradezco con creces la ayuda, sabes? Es más prometo compensártelo algún día…

_si, si…lo que sea, no hace falta…-no quería nada de aquella loca, seguramente no le gustaría.

_claro que sí! Te conseguiré un seme! Bien macho para ti Jeffy!

_VETE A LA MIERDA!

Si, definitivamente jamás aceptaría nada de ella. Se largo más que indignado mientras la peli morada ingresaba a su departamento entre risitas. Algún día se las cobraría.

Si…algún día….

 **+++Tiempo actual++++horas después++++**

Misa siempre se sintió preparada para muchas cosas, a pesar de que incluso así a veces las cosas no le salen como hubiese deseado, jamás perdía la esperanza. La noche anterior fue una dura prueba de ello, sin embargo ni todas sus experiencias de supervivencia anti-animatronicos la pudo preparar para esto.

_p-pueden dejar de mirarme y decir algo? E-esto es muy incomodo saben?-balbuceo la chica descansando el pie cómodamente en el sofá de su casa. Ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, había faltado al colegio y sus amigas, más que preocupadas habían ido a verla para ver qué pasaba, pero cuando habían notado su pie vendando se la habían quedado mirando inexpresivamente hasta el punto de poner la nerviosa.

No quería ir a ver a un medico pues creía firmemente que solo debía ser una tonta torcedura sin importancia, pero por la cara de las otras, ellas no compartían su visión.

Astrid y Sophie la miraban casi queriendo analizar la precaria situación en la que se encontraban. Misa casi nunca faltaba a clases, y con eso de que varios estudiantes estaban siendo atacados repentinamente por las mañanas, no podían evitar preocuparse demás. Y ver su pie lastimado no ayudaba a que se relajaran en lo absoluto.

_no se si eres o te haces, quizás ambas…-comenzó a quejarse la ojimiel mirándola severamente.

_en mi defensa, quiero comentar que esto que están viendo salió fuera de contexto…y lo más importante, estoy viva! No se alegran?

_me dan ganas de golpearte….

_oye As! Ponte un freno! Que la violencia no es buena y menos hacia mi persona!-chillo molesta.

La azabache solo las miraba suspirando un poco más calmada. Verlas actuar como normalmente lo hacían era una buena señal.

_Misa-chan, como te lastimaste…?-le pregunto interrumpiendo su discusión absurda.

_uhn…p-pues…-comenzó a idear que responder pero joder, que era difícil!

No podía mentir, no con esos ojos de cachorro que la ojinegra sabía que no podía vencer, no era justo que le preguntara así!

_y-ya les dije…m-me caí…sí, eso…-noto que no las había convencido así que decidió cambiar el tema-oh! Por cierto! Hoy conocí al chico del teléfono y también vi a Jeffy! No es genial!

_Chico del teléfono…?-la castaña la miro dudosa y sin entender muy bien. Apenas se iniciaba en eso del fandom de FNAF.

_Jeffy? En serio?...pensé que no estaba en la ciudad….-comento la menor sin percatarse que el plan de hablar de otra cosa de Misa estaba funcionando.

_uh…?...y eso porque…?

_no lo sabías?-preguntó Astrid algo extrañada-bueno, no me sorprende…eres despistada completamente…

_gracias! Eso responde a mi pregunta…-gruño con sarcasmo-que pasa con el enano?

_dicen los rumores que comenzó a faltar con frecuencia…sin razón aparente…-explico la azabache-t-también escuche que algo le estaba pasando, pero no sé que es…

La peli morada les miro muy extrañada al oír eso. Es decir, era cierto que no veía a su viejo amigo hace tiempo, pero era porque estaban en salones separados y las cosas se le habían amontonado con el tiempo, pero no creyó que todo eso pasara y ella ni enterada.

"y eso que vivimos en el mismo edificio….que gran vecina soy…"se regaño a sí misma. Bueno, jamás le gusto mucho el cotilleo en exceso, así que lo usual era que fuese la ultima en enterarse de todo.

_bueno, si las cosas siguen así para Jeffy, no se preocupen…-pose impetuosa-Misa-sama siempre lo soluciona todo…!

La mayor rodo los ojos hastiada.

_No me digas, planeas conseguirle un seme…-eso había estado en los planes de su amiga berenjena desde siempre, hasta el punto de que quizás la razón por la cual casi no veían a Jeffrey era por el temor que la fujoshi le inspiraba para su orientación sexual.

_que tiene de malo? Yo nada mas quiero que sea feliz…-inflo las mejillas infantilmente.

_y crees que con un dolor en el trasero será feliz?!

_uhn….dicen que con el tiempo uno se acostumbra….

_no tienes remedio…-suspiro golpeando su frente.

Sophie sonrió buscando entre sus cosas un bento para su "discapacitada" amiga.

_bueno, hablando de otra cosa…mira, mama te mando algo para tu cena…-anuncio dándole la comida-aunque mejor dicho almuerzo…

Los ojos de la guardia brillaron.

_si! Comida deliciosa!-casi se abraza al bento y la mira extasiada-…tu si sabes lo que me gusta, acaso intentas seducirme?-bromeo en un falso tono de coquetería mientras lo habría, sorprendiéndose para su fortuna con algo que le gustaba, hamburguesas-si! Eso me gusta! Delicioso!...auh! AS! Ahora que hice…?-chillo sobando su frente, en lo que la otra chica, alejaba a la azabache de la amante del morado.

_por hentai!

Se suponía que tenía una regla de oro: jamás inmiscuir a Sophie en sus planes de dominación mundial, crímenes y burlas guarras. Es que ella era como de esas dulces almas que simplemente no quieres oscurecer. La única que las mantenía cuerdas y llamaría a su abogado si algo salía mal.

_a quien llamas hentai, tu! Mujer de mente sucia! Yo no hice nada!

_eso dices, pero seguro lo pensantes….tanto internet quemo tu moral….

_no metas a mi wi fi en esto!-le señalo como quien descubre algo terrible-solo para que sepan, yo ando esperando a mi "Sebastián Michealis", un sujeto sexy que me dará de comer…!

_sigue soñando…

_claro! Eso es gratis!...al igual que el yaoi….jeje…-comenzó a sonrojarse imaginándose dios sabrá que cosas y recibiendo otro zape-auch! Hija de fruta! Ya te sacaste boleto! No perdono a quien interrumpe mis ilusiones bien hard!-amenazo tomando un almohadón del sofá.

_a ver, uva con patas! Quiero verte intentarlo!-tomo como arma un…zapato!

Sophie solo suspiro buscando el control remoto para ver algo de televisión en lo que la guerra campal se llevaba a cabo en el sofá de al lado.

En ello por un instante llego al canal de noticias, donde una reportera anunciaba la ola de ataques a estudiantes, sin discriminación de sexo o apariencia en la ciudad. Al parecer nunca atrapaban al culpable ni había testigos. Lo único en que todas las victimas coincidían era en el hecho de ser estudiantes, precisamente de la escuela a la que asistían.

La azabache trago grueso mirando de reojo a sus amigas que seguían en lo suyo sin prestar la menor atención.

En su interior realmente deseaba que nada malo les pasara.

++++Con el culpable++++

También observaba de reojo las noticias desde donde estaba sonriendo internamente mientras se adentraba a su propia habitación, mirando unos recortes de lo que parecían, álbumes escolares. Precisamente sobre su escritorio lucia una foto de generación en la cual había tachado algunas caras.

"muy bien…los sujetos de pruebas fueron muy útiles…"pensó recordando que había probado varios métodos para arrinconarlos y atacarlos, sin embargo ya estaba seguro de cuál sería el método más útil.

"hora de enfocarme en mis verdaderos objetivos…"sonrió revisando una fotografía donde incluso el aparecía, pero no llamaba la atención lo suficiente. Quizás incluso sin no aparecía, nadie lo notaria.

Se enfoco en su primer objetivo sonriendo con cierto sadismo. Había querido que cierta amante del morado fuese una prueba más, pero el tiempo se le estaba agotando. Si llamaba mucho la atención la policía intervendría y eso no podía permitirlo, no hasta acabar con los verdaderos causantes de su ira.

"ella puede esperar…no es tan importante…."pensó considerando sus movimientos a partir de ahora.

Seguiría su vida como si nada por algún tiempo, y cuando menos lo esperaban, terminaría con todos.

Pero por ahora…

Saco las tijeras que había usado de su bolsillo, aun sucias por algo de aquel néctar carmesí. Paso sus labios por esta, saboreándola con mucho placer.

…limpiaría sus huellas.

Mantenerse al margen, quien diría que sería un arma tan buena.

Sin pensarlo mucho guardó las fotos relajadamente. La fiesta ni siquiera había comenzado.

 **Notas finales: hola! Si…aparecí rápido! Bueno, quería escribirlo antes de olvidar la idea! Ojala le guste! n.n**

 **Las cosas se irán poniendo calientes y peligrosas y al parecer, no solo por los animalitos. En el siguiente prometo aclarar que fue de ellos todo este tiempo, además de volver al humor con el que habíamos comenzado la trama. Aconsejo como siempre prestar atención a los personajes secundarios, que algunos podrían ser útiles.**

 **En cuanto al culpable de todo esto…no diré nada. No quiero aceptar ni aclarar nada para no darles spoilers! N.n**

 **Por otra parte me pregunto, a todos lo que me leen, quien piensan hasta ahora que es el "asesino"? (creo que alguien ya comenzó a irlo pensando entre los comentario, felicidades! Pero aun no puedo decirte si acertaste o no n.n)**


	11. Ella siempre perdona

**Notas: five nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión! Las imágenes que aparecen en cada fic son de sus respectivos autores!**

 **Pizzas y locuras.**

 **Cap. 10: Perdón! Todo seguirá igual!**

Mientras veían como Mike se llevaba a la guardia para atender su pie, más de uno de los animatronicos no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal.

Golden se había desaparecido con una extraña sensación de remordimiento para pensar un poco las cosas.

El trío dinámico esperaba algo ansioso a la noche. Y el pirata…bueno, el solo deseaba que no la hayan espantado lo suficiente como para que no deseara volver.

Aunque si así fuese, ninguno la culparía. No sería la primera vez que algo así sucediera, pero si la primera vez que lo lamentarían. Por primera vez un guardia no les temía y hasta parecía interesada en su amistad.

Scott por otro lado recorría el lugar mientras se iban llenando de personas maldiciendo mentalmente a Mike por haberlo hecho venir, además de preguntarse a quién demonios le recordaba esa maniática niña?

"Como sea!...ese tonto me las pagara por hacerme venir en mi día libre…odio este lugar…"pensó enfurruñado el azabache mientras controlaba que los niños no se acercaran demasiado a los animatronicos.

El guardia de la tarde aun no llegaba y no quería otro desastre sangriento antes del almuerzo.

Perezosamente se acomodo en su cabina prendiendo la radio un momento, escuchando algunas noticias.

Al parecer había algún loco atacando estudiantes en los últimos días.

"cada loco con su tema…"pensó con cierta incertidumbre.

_...y hablando de locos…hace muchísimo que no se de Vinny…-pensó con cierta tristeza.

Bueno, quizás pronto eso cambiaría, solo el destino sabría.

++++Horas después/ 5:00pm++++

Una enérgica peli morada se iba acercando en compañía de sus amigas hacia la pizzería nada más a puros brincos con su pie sano y sin el más mínimo complejo o miedo hacia el lugar.

_si sigues así, te desgraciaras el otro pie…?-advirtió Astrid fastidiada con su infantil aptitud.

Pero la menor sencillamente no escuchaba.

_tonterías! No me pasara na-auch!-se quejo cuando se dio de bruces con la puerta del local-bien. Que quede claro que lo hice a propósito….

La de cabellos castaños rodo los ojos.

_Si claro…

Sin embargo, Sophie ajena a todo ello, miraba el local maravillada.

_es…un lugar extraño pero…no puedo detener mis ganas por entrar…-murmuro mirándolo todo.

Misa no pudo más que sonreír mientras las empujaba para entrar, le hacía mucha ilusión saber que sus amigas pasarían la quinta noche con ella, sin duda sería divertido!

_vamos! No sean tímidas! Entremos! Entremos!

_ya vamos Misa-chan…!

_uva con patas! No me empujes!

Una vez dentro la guardia las guio hasta una meza, bien cerca de los animalitos, quienes a pesar de estar en pleno acto miraron asombrados su presencia. En verdad había regresado.

Pero el mas sorprendido de todos, resulto ser cierto zorrito pelirrojo que hasta detuvo su apto ante los niños por unos segundos para observarla atento.

_v-volvió…-murmuro con sorpresa.

_que dijo el capitán Foxy?-se preguntaron los pequeños que observaban el acto, despertando de su sorpresa al pirata.

_No lo sé…

_Lo siento marineros! Es que creí ver una sirena! –rio nervioso mientras continuaba su acto. Ya tendría tiempo para Misa en la noche.

La pelimorada por su parte se sentó junto a sus amigas en la meza, haciendo un gesto arrogante para que la pollita viniese a servirles. Aun faltaban unas pocas horas para su turno así que aunque no le gustara debía atenderlas como cualquier cliente.

Chica apretó el pico molesta, bueno, al menos el hecho de que Misa siguiera como si nada, significaba que no le paso nada grave al final.

_No me mires así patita, que ahorita soy tu clienta y mas te vale traerme algo delicioso!-sonrió de lado la de ojos azules mientras la mencionaba solo sonreía forzosamente. Enserio parecía disfrutar molestar a la pobre.

_Vamos Misa-chan…no seas así…-murmuro la azabache en lo que su amiga hacia una mueca.

_Sophie, una cosa importante de tener amigos que dan miedo, es que puedes hacerle bullying cariñoso para molestarlo cuando no pueden hacerte nada…-rio divertida en lo que Chica rodo los ojos.

_Buenas tardes y bienvenidas a Fazbear Pizza! En que puedo servirles?-saludo como usualmente hacia a todos los clientes, intentando en serio ignorar el comportamiento inmaduro de la guardia.

_no planeas presentarnos Misa?-murmuro la castaña a su loca amiga.

_ah! Claro! Claro! Oye Chica! Estas son mis amigas! La más normal es Sophie! Y la otra que parece salida de una peli de acción es Astrid! Y ustedes…ya la conocen, es la pato-gallina del juego que les hable!-presento despreocupadamente.

Si no fuera porque saben perfectamente que Chica es un robot jurarían que vieron su cara enrojecer del coraje, quizás porque su motor se estaba sobrecalentando; pero decidieron no hacer caso a ese hecho.

_ehn…mucho gusto!-saludo Sophie animadamente seguida de un gesto con la mano de Astrid.

Bueno, al menos reconocería que las amigas de la loca guardia parecían más normales que ella.

_el gusto es mío! Que van a pedir?-pregunto metiéndose en su papel de mesera mientras las adolescentes miraban curiosas el menú.

Al final terminaron cenando-merendando unas pizzas entre vegetarianas, con salchicha y mucho queso y refresco, disfrutando discretamente del espectáculo que daban los otros a lo lejos.

En ese momento comenzaron a planear algunas cosas que harían una vez que el turno de la chica morada comenzara.

_y? que opinan? A poco no estira burlarse de ellos un poco?-bromeo la de ojos azules.

_estas chiflada?! Esas cosas se pasan como dos metros! Te aplastarían al menor esfuerzo!-regaño Astrid.

_pero no lo han hecho…-se encogió de hombros y la castaña señalo su pie-bah! Coincidencia y descuido mío…no importa…

_eres una despreocupada!

_si! Y por ello soy más feliz y viviré mas!-respondió en tono profético.

_los dioses no lo quieran…-lamento su amiga en lo que la guardia hizo un puchero.

La azabache rio y noto que uno de ellos, específicamente el zorro no quitaba los ojos de la dirección en donde se encontraban.

_oye…Misa-chan…ese es Foxy cierto?-a diferencia de las otras dos no gustaba mucho del terror y el yaoi, pero Misa se esmeraba explicándole de todo un poco, por ello y algunos fanfics y fan art sabia las teorías y nombres de muchos de los animatronicos y demás-no deja de mirar hacia acá…

La peli morada arqueo una ceja curiosa y rio despreocupadamente.

_seguramente solo quiere saber quiénes son…-hizo un gesto de no prestar mucha atención-esta noche las presentare adecuadamente-anuncio poniéndose de pie-iré a ver a Scott o a quien sea que estuviese a cargo para avisar que se quedaran y esas cosas…

Y sin más se retiro hacia la oficina de guardias y gerencia, escuchando un regaño a lo lejos.

_maldita sea Frizt! Cuando dije que si querías podría intentar arreglar la cámara no me refería a que terminaras desarmándola! Mira nada más! Ahora ni sabes cómo dejarla como antes, cierto?-chillaba alterado cierto chico de ojos verdes y lente a otro de cabellos naranjas y ondulados, también con gafas y sonrisa nerviosa que resaltaban sus mejillas pecosas. Al perecer él era Frizt.

La guardia tuvo que hacer todo lo humanamente posible para no chillar de la emoción y ser descubierta mientras los espiaba al costado de la puerta de la oficina. Al parecer Scott regañaba al pobre guardia, quien debía tratarse sin duda del novato que Mike menciono una vez.

_ya dije que lo sentía…solo quería ayudar….prometo arreglarlo…-murmuro el menor nerviosamente en lo que el gerente solo suspiro.

"lo volveré a repetir…si esto sigue así ya quiero conocer a Jeremy y a Vincent!"Pensó con una sonrisa mientras imaginaba los shipper que podría hacer una vez que todos estuviesen reunidos.

_está bien….tienes hasta el lunes…no le diré al jefe pero más te vale que la repares…la necesitaremos para el otro local que planean abrir muy pronto?

Ese comentario extraño a la chica.

Un nuevo local…eso significaba que muy pronto iban a….

_te dejare, tengo cosas que…oye! Que haces aquí?-regaño el adulto logrando que la peli morada se tensara en su escondite. Fue descubierta.

Rio nerviosa mirándolo.

_ooh! Hola señor Ring Ring! No te había visto…sabes? Estaba buscándote desde hacía rato pero como veo que andas ocupado, mejor al rato vengo…y mucho justo colega Frizt!-saludo para luego intentar irse para evitar el regaño pero…

_alto ahí!-ella parao sus paso-media vuelta y ven aquí…

Y que mas podía hacer? El telefonito sí que sabía como sonar imponente.

_si?-tanteo con una sonrisa divertida al ver al azabache tan serio-oye…por qué tan serio? Así te arrugaras…

Un tic se hizo presente en el ojo del chico. Acaso esa mocosa no conocía el respeto o algo remotamente parecido.

_ignorare tu comentario por ahora así que preguntare, que era lo que necesitabas?-cuanto mas rápido terminara mejor. Ya no tenía paciencia para andar detrás de los novatos, eso era responsabilidad del lunático, digo Mike…

La menor solo sonrió de lado considerando que quizás si debía comentárselo ya que al parecer Scott gozaba de cierta autoridad.

_pues…quería comentarle al jefe que estaré en mi turno esta noche…aunque con compañía claro…ya sabes, lo del pie…-hace un ademan señalando su tobillo vendado despreocupadamente. Como si andar de brincos chuecos fuese lo más normal del mundo.

El mayor le miro extrañado en lo que Frizt disimuladamente escuchaba atento lo que pasaba sin entender mucho mientras fingía tratar a duras penas de reparar las cámaras.

_trabajaras con el pie así? Estas segura?

_tan segura como que el cielo puede ser violeta a veces!

Ambos chicos la miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas hasta que finalmente el pelinaranja rompió el silencio.

_no te conozco pero te ves joven…deberías dejar las drogas…-sugirió casi con pena.

Pero Misa más que ofenderse rio desdeñosamente.

_oshe! No…que la droga es buena…me hace ver patitos y estampados como a los daltónicos…-fingió seguir el juego con una divertida sonrisa.

_los daltónicos no ven estampados de gatitos…-murmura el azabache golpeándose la frente hastiado.

_ son patos…-le corrigió.

_lo que sean! Solo….agh! porque me molesto!? Haz lo que quieras…yo le diré al jefe, ya no me importa…-se fue quejándose por lo bajo el chico del teléfono.

Bien se lo dijo su madre, que no se juntara con locos que después iba a ir atrayendo a más…

_gracias señor Phony! Vale mil ukes!-rio divertida luego de sacarlo de quicio para luego mirar con una sonrisa que asusto un poco a Frizt-y en cuanto a ti…-pone su mano sobre su hombro como si ya estuvieran en confianza-te conseguiré un uke…es más, ya tengo uno en mente…-sonríe con un brillo malvado aterrando al guardia quien decide mejor no preguntar, su salud mental corría serio peligro.

+++En algún lugar desconocido++++

Cierto joven de oscuros cabellos corría por las calles para repentinamente detenerse en lo que un escalofrió lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

_q-que demonios…?!-miro a varias direcciones paranoicamente tratando de entender lo que le pasaba pero no encontró nada raro.

"p-porque presiento que mi trasero corre peligro…?"se pregunto en lo que se ponía aun mas pálido.

Aquel día Jeffrey Parker finalmente experimento el miedo a lo aun desconocido.

++++otra vez en la pizzería++++

_hola que hacen?-saludo nuevamente la guardia sentándose junto con sus amigas que mantenían una amena charla con Chica.

_aquí descubriendo las locuras que has hecho…-gruño la castaña-…eres suicida sin duda alguna…

_bah! No le crean al pato, dice puras emplumadas…!

_que soy una polla!-chillo molesta la pollita ganándose una mirada maliciosa de la pelimorada- q-que….?-tenía un mal presentimiento.

_sabes en algunos países eso puede ser muy malinterpretado…-rio desvergonzadamente en lo que Astrid le dio un zape-auch! Hija de fruta! Por qué hiciste eso?!

_por que eres una guarra…-regaño la chica mirándola molesta.

_ay si tu y Chica, las muy, muy puritanas no?...ya les estaré viendo en alguna esquina vendiendo pollo…-mascullo por lo bajo importándole poco si lo decía tenía sentido o no, solo quería mascullar algo.

_de cualquier forma Misa-chan, que te dijeron al final?-pregunto dulcemente su otra amiga tratando de apaciguar las aguas un poco.

_oh! Scott dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera…-se encoge de hombros.

No quisieron preguntar los detalles, suponían que sin duda la uva con patas hizo algo para sacarlo de quicio también.

Típico de las uvas (¿)

_en fin…también conocí a Frizt! Buen muchacho creo…muy shippeable…-se sienta mirando hacia la nada como si pensara en el secreto del universo-lástima que no sea tan popular…

Sus amigas le miraron confusas. No habían llegado tan lejos en el segundo juego aun.

_quien es Frizt?...

_a eso me refiero!-chillo mientras chica solo negaba con la cabeza. Afortunadamente el lugar estaba casi vacio así que la loca de la guardia no estaba dando tan mala impresión a los clientes-bien, para hacerles el cuento corto en el 2do juego es el ultimo guardia y próximamente lo convertiré en el seme de Jeffy…-sonríe frotando sus manos como si planeara la dominación mundial-el necesita con urgencia un seme que le dé duro para quitarle lo emo y Frizt debe ser popular, los personajes shippeable de yaoi son populares, no?...listo! dos pájaros de un tiro!

Sophie rio nerviosamente, Chica suspiro resignada y Astrid negó con la cabeza.

_pobres hombres…

++++Ya en la noche/ 12 am+++++

Al fin su hora de trabajo inicio y la pizzería estaba cerrada. Casi a zancadas y puros brinquitos llego hasta el escenario seguida de sus amigas queriendo reunir a todos.

_OIGAN! VENGA PRONTO TODOS!-grito sentándose sobre una de las mezas-Y SI! CUANDO DIGO TODOS TE HABLO TAMBIEN A TI WINNIE POOH DEL MAL! NO HAGAS QUE YO VAYA POR TI!

_debería hacerle caso, Misa es bien capaz…-murmuro la castaña a Sophie y a Chica.

No paso mucho rato hasta Foxy llegó corriendo hasta allí con una visible sonrisa.

_oh! La pequeña polizonte regreso!-festejo emocionado el pirata y sin darse cuenta abrazándola sorpresivamente para su propia sorpresa y la de los demás-ouhn…l-lo siento…-la bajo, pues con el abrazo prácticamente la elevo un poco sobre donde estaba sentada.

Para él era algo vergonzoso pero Misa, mas despistada de lo usual solo sonrió.

_oh! Así que extrañaron a su guardia preferida…ah…me siento especial!-hace un movimiento con sus manos como si se abanicara-así deben sentirse las estrellas de cine…

El pirata se sonrojo desviando la mirada. Para las otras chicas eso no paso desapercibido pero no dijeron nada.

Al poco rato vieron llegar a Bonnie y Freddy, trayéndose casi a rastras al oso dorado quien prácticamente los maldecía y hasta casi les decía hasta de que volverían a morir en su próxima vidas.

_suelten! Que me suelten! Los desmantelare a todos!-chillaba tratando de resistirse.

_ya basta Golden! No seas bebe!-se quejó el conejo tratando de detener su pataleo.

_es cierto! Actúa como hombre y enfréntala! No te va a comer o nada similar!...-desvía la mirada algo dudoso-creo…

_TE ESCUCHE! YA SUELTENME!

Siguieron forcejeando hasta reunirse completamente bajo la atenta mirada azulina de la guardia quien solo rio.

Una vez listos los miro curiosa.

_vaya, vaya….ya era hora! Estaba envejeciendo mientas los esperaba…-se quejo con una mueca divertida-…no esperaba tanto escándalo en ti osito, que pasa? A poco te doy miedo?-puso cara de no creérselo.

_claro que no!-se quejo indignado el dorado.

_no es eso, lo que pasa es que le da pena disculparse por lo de tu pie…-explico el conejo ganándose una molesta mirada del aludido.

_Cállate!

_debiste verlo, estaba muy preocupado por ti también…-rio el Fazbear divertido de molestar a su versión dorada.

_que cierren sus putas bocas!-chillo el oso sonrojándose. Esto era el colmo, ya nadie lo respetaba.

Sin embargo, la amante del morado hizo como si no los oyera y reviso su teléfono despreocupadamente.

_saben? Aunque suene divertido molestarlos sobre lo de ayer, hay algo que quería decirles…-señalo a su amigas-Chica ya las conoce y ya las habrán visto hoy pero se las presento igual….chicas, chicos. Chicos, chicas…-las señalo debidamente.

Todos se saludaron curiosamente mientras Misa continuaba las presentaciones.

_Bien! La castaña con aires de francotiradora sedentaria y mimada es Astrid, tiene carácter de viejo rabioso, no la hagan enojar pero es buena, fue responsable de llevarme al mal camino, típica "mejor amiga-hermana mayor" irresponsable…auh!

_mal camino mi trasero! Tu solita estas donde estas uva con patas! Auch!

_eso fue por interrumpirme-gruño la guardia después de haberle lanzado un zapato-como sea…la chica bonita de cara de ángel y dulce tratar es Sophie, mi mejor amiga también, la hermanita que nunca tuve y a quien adoro, la única normal entre las tres, le hacen algo y los refundo para hacerme un inodoro con ustedes, entendido?-les mira asesinamente hasta que logra que todos los animatronicos asientan algo nerviosos-en fin! Con esto es todo…seamos amiguis toditos!-festejo la chica buscando música en lo que continuaba hablando y riendo como si nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior.

Golden no pudo evitar mirarla algo sorprendido en lo que los otros mejor fingían seguirle el juego.

_no…no la entiendo…-murmuro siendo escuchado por Sophie quien le sonrió.

_no te preocupes…-sonrió la chica mirando a su amiga nuevamente molestando a los otros animatronicos y siendo casi detenida por As-Misa-chan es así…no se preocupa por cosas como esta…

_a que te refieres…?-pregunto algo sorprendido por no considerar molestas a esas nuevas humanas presentes. Se notaba que todo esto lo estaba ablandando.

_Ella siempre perdona cuando el daño es solo a ella…-suspira. Iba a decir algo mas pero..

_OYE! OSO PEDOFILO! Ven aquí! Te reto a que cantes una canción!-chillo la guardia sonriendo maliciosa. Oh sí, lo personaba pero hacer bullying era cosa de amigos, no?

Golden suspiro en lo que los demás aguantaban una risa. El idiota de Bonnie hasta preparo una cámara.

Sabía que lo lamentaría pero aun así accedió. Internamente a pesar de su mala cara agradecía ver que Misa no había cambiado.

Quizás que las cosas siguieran tan locas y llenas de nuevas amigas no seria tan malo.

 **Notas finales: hola! Perdón por la tardanza, sufrí un bloqueo pero regrese! Si! Ojala disfruten el capi!**

 **Perdón si puse a Scott muy enojón pero es que anda de mal humor por la falta de "sexo morado" (¿?) xD**

 **En cuanto a Frizt…neh, me da penita no tener con quien shippearlo que sea un personaje canon así que pensé "oye! Y si le invento un uke para que se haga macho que se respeta y sea popular como el chocolate?!" y boom! Digamos que de ahí nació Jeffy pero aun no hay nada seguro de que terminen juntos…quisiera saber sus opiniones n.n que dicen?**

 **Si ya escribo PurplePhone (lo hago, solo que aun no aparece en este fic xD) JereMike (jeremy aparecerá!...algún día, pero lo hará! OuO/) por que no FriztJeff (¿?) xD jajaja**

 **Como habrán notado, Astrid hará el papel de esa típica amiga o amigo que tenemos que trata de evitar que con la locura que a veces presentamos, destruyamos el mundo, medio loca también pero con sentido común a diferencia de Misa xD mientras que Sophie hará el papel de aquella mejor amigas o persona que es, como decirlo…la más inocente y pura del grupo de amistad, aquella persona, pariente o amigo a quien queremos proteger incluso de nosotros a veces, aquel con quien nos sentiríamos mal si lo lleváramos por el lado oscuro. La persona normal en el grupo y el ángel bueno de la consciencia (algo así como significa Kenny para Vincent si necesitan un ejemplo n.n)**

 **Ambos personajes son ficticios así como Misa, las base en una mezcla rara de mis conocidos e incluso mascotas (¿?) para hacer sus personalidades, pero en nadie real. Misa tampoco estaba basada en nadie real o en mí, sino que la cree pensando en las cosas y frases locas que vi por facebook (¿?)**

 **Jaja aclaro esto por si alguna vez vuelve a aparecer alguien pensando que es de esos fic que dicen que fanfiction prohíbe (no recuerdo la palabra pero es cuando el autor se mete en la historia) así que ya saben, aquí nadie está basado en personas siquiera…ni siquiera en humanos algunas xDDD y en cuanto a Jeffy…su papel ya lo irán descubriendo de a poco, a él…bueno, seamos sinceros, me base en Jeff de Killer pero en su "yo" antes de ser bueno, Jeff de Killer…ya saben, a como lo pintan en los fan art, kawaii y con ojos claros y cabellos castaños –w- pero solo en ello! La personalidad la fui creando hasta ahora de cómo me imagino a un chico que es acosado por fujoshis (imaginación rara, no?)**

 **Espero les guste el capi, tratare de actualizar pronto! Cuídense y besos! Review?**


	12. Ya que somos amigos

**Notas: five nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece sino a Scott Cawton!**

 **Hola! Lamento haberme tardado, pasaron muchas cosas! U.u en fin, disfruten el capi!**

 **Pizzas y locuras!**

 **Cap. 11: Ya que somos amigos….**

La noche en aquella pizzería no parecía ser fuera de lo normal: la luna brillaba, las estrellas centelleaban y unos animatronicos del demonio aterraban a unas chicas en una oficina hasta hacerlas casi tener un soponcio…nada nuevo.

_cierra la puerta! Cierra la puerta! Que cierres la puta puerta!-chillaba la castaña al borde de un ataque en lo que la azabache obedecía igual de aterrada-el coyote del mal viene hacia acá!

_ya voy! Ya voy! Ahhhhhhh!-apenas lo hizo cayo de sentón por el revote que un sonoro golpe retumbo contra la puerta. Suspiro agitada con alivio-cielos….casi….

Astrid por su parte deseaba con todas su fuerzas que la batería durara mas, lo que menos deseaba era que se acabara y terminaran, de la manera más real posible en game over.

Y que estaba haciendo Misa todo este tiempo en que sus mejores amigas parecían estar al "borde de morir"? pues se descostillaba de la risa escuchándolas desde el escenario mientras comía palomitas!

De donde las saco? Quién sabe, pero de verdad estaba disfrutando esto. La verdad era que fue su idea en primer lugar que los demás animalitos y sus queridísimas amigas vivieran el juego en carne propia!

Realmente nadie salía herido, pero pasando por alto que desde la cámara se podía ver a la guardia muriéndose de la risa, todo el ambiente realmente podía ser muy aterrador.

_jajajajaja debi pensar en esto hace siglos jajajajaja- seguía riendo la chica bajo la curiosa mirada de cierta cupcake rosa, quien había pedido quedarse para "cuidarla" por el asunto de su pie lastimado.

_oye…tus amigas no se enfadaran por esto…?-pregunto inocentemente la pequeña de dulce rosa.

Pero la guardia simplemente hizo un gesto de restarle total importancia.

_para nada! Eso se ganan por no avanzar en mis recomendaciones para este juego!-hizo un puchero en lo que la pequeña suspiro.

_aun no puedo creer que hicieron un juego sobre nosotros…

_no 1! Sino 4!-festejo jugando con su teléfono-ya verán…muy prontos los traumare con eso también…será genial…

Cherry no pudo más que agradecer no tener dedos o manos, o de lo contrario también terminaría enredada en todo ese asunto de locos, al mismo que tiempo que un grito de "DEJA DE REIRTE MALDITA MISA DE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAA" retumbo en el lugar seguido de un corte general de luz y la musiquita de Freddy antes de atacar, provocando más risas de la insensible guardia y un grito dula de terror de As y Sophie.

Si así era con sus amigas, los animatronicos podrían realmente jurar que jamás desearían tenerla de enemiga.

+++Mientras, con los animtaronicos++++

Lentamente por los pasillos tanto Bonnie como Foxy llevaban a cuestas a la azabache y castaña, quienes del maldito susto se habían desmayado momentáneamente. Casi y hasta vislumbraron por un instante como sus almas abandonaron su cuerpo.

La principal razón por la cual el duro capitán zorruno acepto hacer eso, fue porque su querido amigo Bonnie le aconsejo que quizás era buena idea sumar puntos con las amigas de quien le comenzaba a gustar, tal vez así si tendría más oportunidad.

Ajenos a esto, ambos osos mantenían una secreta conversación unos cuantos pasos más atrás en lo que Chica solo de adelanto para ir a ver a su amada amiga Cherry y el yaoi que prometieron compartir junto a la guardia.

Eso les dio la oportunidad de hablar un poco.

_...y bien…?-tanteo Freddy con una sonrisa, irritando al dorado.

_"y bien" que?-se quejo molesto.

_como te cae Misa ahora? No es tan odiosa una vez que te acostumbras no?-intento estirar sus lengua. Si era franco, a veces aun era escéptico con ella, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia en cierta forma. Además, apoyaba el puro amor de Foxy que de a poco iba creciendo.

Golden le miro por unos segundo entrecerrando los ojos para luego finalmente voltear la cara molesto repentinamente.

_...supongo…que su presencia….es….aceptable….-respondió arrastrando sus palabras como si sentenciar a alguien. Si era sincero no la odiaba, descubrió que no era tan mala persona, pero por alguna razón, seguía molestándole.

El Fazbear contuvo una risa palmeando suavemente la espalda de su amigo de manera cariñosa y abrazandolo. Golden era casi como un hermanito menor ante sus ojos o eso pensaba, asi que le gustaba ver que recapacito y podrían volver a su amistad de siempre.

_bueno! En ti eso ya es un comienzo!-comento sin dejar su "abrazo de amigos machos oso peludos" (¿)

El dorado por su parte le miro sintiendo sus mejillas arder apartándose de su lado y caminando mas rápido.

_l-lo que sea! Ya vámonos! Me canse de este juego!-gruño adelantando sus pasos bajo la mirada confundida de Freddy.

_será algo que dije…?-se preguntó sin entender, como a veces, las reacciones de Golden Freddy.

++++Rato después++++3 a.m.++++++

Una vez que finalmente las locas amigas de Misa despertaron (y que Astrid persiguió por todo el local a Misa quien a puros saltitos logro escapar de su venganza por haberlas obligado a ese tonto juego) todos estaban aburridos hasta que un sonido llamo la atención de todos.

_uh…?-voltearon a ver a varias direcciones hasta que se percataron que provenía de la guardia.

Más específicamente de su estomago.

_que? Muero de hambre joder! Que mi última comida fue incluso antes de las 8!-se quejo apretando su estomago en lo que el cansancio comenzaba a vencerla-QUIERO COMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!-chillo desesperada a lo que los animatronicos se cubrieron los oídos molestos-…y-y me olvide de mis dulcecitos…-sollozo en una esquina echa bolita.

Sophie y As solo negaron con pena con la cabeza ante el poco sentido común de Misa, ya no tenía remedio la pobre. Es decir, amos, en plena pizzería y todavía se quejaba de hambre, lo que debía hacer acaso ya no podía ser más que obvio?!

Incluso la peli morada iba a quejarse de nuevo hasta que se le prendió el foco.

_ya se! Tengo una idea!-sonrió a los robots a quienes les recorrió un fuerte escalofrío, incluso a Cherry.

Tenían un mal presentimiento.

++++15 minutos después/Cocina++++++

_esta vez no perderé! Hare que esa loca se enamore de mis pizzas y que se disculpe por todo lo que me ha hecho!-chillaba cierta pollita batiendo la masa y la salsa para pizzas como si no existiera el mañana.

Y por qué motivo? Pues que la genial y loca Misa no se le ocurrió mejor manera de matar el tiempo y su propia hambre que iniciar una "competencia de cocina de pizzas".

Al principio solo Chica parecía estar emocionada con esto, sin embargo Foxy creyó que era una buena oportunidad y Freddy quiso probar el porqué la pizzería lleva su nombre. Y en cuanto a Bonnie, bueno, el quería comer y divertirse.

Sophie, As, Misa, Golden y Cherry serian los jueces para saber quien ganaría, por lo que para evitar que hicieran trampas o se sabotearan mutuamente, las dos primeras se quedarían a vigilar mientras Misa saldría a pasear por la pizzería en compañía del oso mieloso y la sensual cupcake por el simple motivo que no podía andar sola por ahí sin hacer alguna tontería y que si se quedaba, se comería todo antes de estar listo.

Además, de que el premio al parecer giraba en que Misa debería hacer lo que quisiera el ganador sin objetar. (Intento quejarse pero si lo pensaba bien, comida a cambio de probablemente humillación no sonaba tan mal al ritmo del gruñido de su estomago, así que no hizo caso)

Esta por demás decir que a más de uno de los ehnn…participantes le encanto la idea de semejante premio.

_No te confíes Chica! Yo ganare y te demostrare quien el Fazbear de aquí!-rio Freddy haciendo lo suyo también, más que nada por orgullo que por el premio. Si ganaba le cedería el honor a Foxy.

Lo mismo planeaba Bonnie, sabía que su mejor amigo se lo merecía…aun cuando algo en él se sentía raro al respecto, pero no hizo caso.

Foxy por otra parte estaba como un loco tratando de cocinar algo medianamente comestible. Esta, según las propias palabras de Bonnie era una "oportunidad de oro". No podía darse el lujo de perder.

Pero había dos enormes problemas: nro 1: había entrado en la cocina de ultimo y Freddy, Chica y Bonnie se habían llevado los mejores ingredientes. Y nro 2: como carajo iba a saber cocinar con un maldito Garfio?!

"el destino me odia…."pensó con aura depresiva en sus vagos intentos por amasar.

Esto es medio aburrido… que harán Misa y los otros?

++++Oficina de guardias+++++

La pelimorada chillaba y golpeaba maldiciendo hasta a los nietos de aquella maldita tableta de cámaras del demonio, en sus inútiles intentos de hacer que funcionara la cámara de la cocina para ver o, al menos, oír mejor lo que hacían.

_MALDITA CHATARRA HIJA DE FRUTA! NO QUE EL IDIOTA DE FRIZT TE ARREGLO?! ERES UNA MIERDA! HIJA DE FRESA!

Cherry simplemente reía junto al ventilador al verla mientras el oso pensaba por un momento. El sabía perfectamente el gusto de Foxy por aquella mujer loca, sin embargo no lo entendía del todo.

Para él, no tenía ni una pisca de atrayente, pero si toneladas de estupidez y locura juntas! En definitiva no parecía alguien muy cuerda, su sentido común y delicadeza el 96% del tiempo dejaba mucho que desear, pero pensar que era una mala persona como al principio creyó era incorrecto. Ella realmente le perdonaba como si nada el hecho de casi haberla matado, cosa que incluso luego de lo que Sophie le dijo no lo entendía.

_no te entiendo…-murmuro captando la atención de Misa, quien estaba poco milímetros de destrozar la tableta con su fierro golpeador.

_uh? Que no entiendes oso-banana?

Golden optó por ignorar ese nuevo apodo.

_tu aptitud de estúpida!

Misa frunció el ceño. Y ahora qué demonios le pasaba al oso del mal?! Si no le había hecho nada malo!...esta noche…

_oye! Qué onda contigo Whinnie Pooh! Si no te hecho nada!

_ese el problema!-respondió molesto a lo que la mora parlante se quedo callada unos segundos analizándolo.

El pastelillo sabía que se veía venir una frase troll.

_...a poco eres masoquista osito….?

Pasaron 10 largos segundos de incomodo silencio hasta que finalmente el dorado estallo.

_CLARO QUE NO GUARDIA RIDICULA DEL DEMONIO!-Grito con tanta fuerza que seguramente todo el local (y varias calles más) quizás lo habían escuchado. Y lo que era peor, la enana más que mostrarse asustada o intimidada, solo rompió en escandalosas risas hasta incluso caer de su silla y…seguir riendo en el suelo, al igual que Cherry-DEJEN DE REIRSE MIERDA!-exigió con la cara roja, sabrá dios si del coraje o la vergüenza que le dio imaginándose por uno segundo como un masoquista.

_e-es fácil decirlo jajajaja! E-eres tan…pfff! Jajajaja-disfrutaba tanto burlarse de la ingenuidad y mojigatez de sus amigos que simplemente era épico.

Bueno, con esto al menos Golden entendió que Misa parecía realmente olvidar de la manera más literal las cosas malas que le hacían, una vez que eran amigos.

_necesitas un psiquiatra….-gruño mascullando por lo bajo.

_y tu alguien que te de bien duro para que se te quite lo mojigato osito…-sonrió divertida al notarlo incomodo-quizás así sonreirías mas y dejarías de pensarlo demasiado…-hizo un gesto de restar importancia.

Ella sabia la razón real del porque Golden había estado molesto con ella, pero no quería regresar a lo mismo, así que prefería no volver a comentarlo por ahora. Ella no le odiaba ni a él ni a los demás. Los quería mucho incluso cuando planeaban hacerla jalea de uva en el pasado.

_...y que dices osito? Seremos amiguis del alma que se cuentan de todo, ríen de bobadas y dejan que una fujoshi master como yo le busque un seme?!-le pico la mejilla.

_debí matarte cuando pude…-gruño.

_lo se bitch…lo sé…también te quiero….-rio desdeñosa mientras tomaba su móvil.

++++en la cocina/de nuevo+++++

Luego de haber escuchado semejante grito por parte de Golden, algunos no pudieron evitar preocuparse un poco.

_oye Bonnie…c-crees que la polizonte Misa estará bien…?

_claro que sí! Te preocupas demasiado amigo…-sonrió el conejo cortando algunos vegetales-a estas alturas ya no vale la pena….ha demostrado ser capaz de enfrentar de todo!

_y que hay de Golden? Es el más impulsivo de todos…no se…

_chicos, chicos…hablan de Goldie como si fuera un ogro…-interrumpe el oso mirándolo con suma tranquilidad- no le hará nada….más que gritarle claro…solo hace berrinche porque nada salió como quería antes…-se encoge de hombros-no le hará nada mas…

Todos sabían que Freddy era por decirlo de una forma, un amigo muy cercano a doradito, por lo que suponían que si el fazbear lo decía, era por algo.

_si…tienes razón…-sonrió el zorro regresando a lo suyo más tranquilo.

Las chicas por otra parte observaban atentas y curiosas sobre qué tipo de pizzas parecían hacer. Chica al parecer quería lo clásico, Freddy algo más…carnívoro, Bonnie optaba por vegetales y en cuanto al pirata…bueno, intentaba algo pero no le salía del todo.

As y Sophie tampoco pasaron por alto la conversación "secreta" que los animatronicos llevaban a cabo, especialmente el zorro con relación a su amiga, así que comenzaron a sospechar lo que sucedía.

_tu qué opinas Sophie…?-susurro a su oído la castaña-…esto ya es sospechoso…

_yo creo que es muy lindo…no dejaba de mirarla, sabes?

Se sonrieron comenzando a guiarse por el instinto femenino que les dictaba que estaba sucediendo. Se hicieron un par de señas, en lo que As continuo atendiendo lo que hacían y Sophie se acercaba al pobre y desafortunado pirata.

Foxy por otra parte luchaba por buscar algo que ponerle a su pizza. El queso solo no era viable gracias a Chica, sin embargo no encontraba nada excepto latas de atún y demás en la despensa. Definitivamente el dueño ahorraba demasiado en ingredientes.

_mierda! Maldita sea mi suerte!...-mascullaba por lo bajo hasta que sintió la insistente mirada de la azabache quien le sonrió-..q-que pasa….?

_si quieres que le guste a Misa-chan deberías ponerle lo de la lata de atún…si le poner cualquier tipo de lenteja ten por seguro que lo odiara…-aconsejo con una sonrisa entre susurros sonrojando al pirata.

_y-yo no…-no quería ni podía creer que tan rápido todo el mundo se diera cuenta.

_descuida…no le diré nada…-rio la chica alejándose de nuevo y dejando sorprendido al zorro.

Por un momento miro las latas de la despensa con curiosidad.

Con que atún, no?

++++Nuevamente en la oficina+++++

Misa se disponía a suspira casi como enamorada mientras continuaba mirando doujinshi yaoi junto a Cherry. Ciertamente todo lo que se supone le han dicho debería sentir al enamorarse, mas bien creía sentirlo con la comida y el yaoi, con eso se sentía completa.

_ahhh…no crees que nacieron el uno para el otro…?-pregunta a su fujoshi amiga.

_claro que si…-responde la igualmente sonrojada cupcake.

Vuelven a suspirar.

Golden por su parte prefería mantenerse al margen, algo sonrojado y, según el "asqueado".

_las mujeres están locas…-murmuró tratando de no mirar, pero por alguna razón a veces la curiosidad le ganaba.

Para Misa este hecho no pasaba desapercibido en lo absoluto. Su corazón de shipper le advertía que ese osito ocultaba algo así que comenzaría a tratar de averiguarlo.

_oh vamos! Oso de mierda…solo dices eso porque el amor aun no te ha tocado…-hizo un gesto de abrazarse a sí misma y fingir ser una pareja bien acaramelada-ya lo veras…estarás así de mieloso y extasiado mientras se abracen y besen!...seguramente ya hasta lo fantaseas, pervertidote!

La cara de Golden era todo un poema en carmín.

_ESO NO ES VERDAD! No soy como tú!.-chillo avergonzado. El no era un pervertido…cierto?

Recordó cierto momento de la noche y se sonrojo negando con la cabeza. Era oficial, la locura y perversión eran demasiado contagiosas.

_no te vez muy seguro….-se burlo la peli morada.

_que te jodan!

_no, eso es lo que tú quieres que te hagan!

_CIERRA LA BOCA! NO ES CIERTO!-cuanto más intentaba negarlo, mas convencida estaban las chicas.

La uva con patas niega con la cabeza casi con toda la paciencia y troll del mundo.

_Golden…Golden…Golden. Pobre, amargado y muy amarillo patito Golden….-el oso gruño por sus palabras pero ella aun así se acerco palmeando su espalda casi con pesar-…no debes negarme la verdad…no podrías, soy experta en shippear y tu, mi oso mieloso amigo, eres shippeable y obvio…por lo que te aconsejo solo lo admitas…créeme, es peor cuando dejas a una fujoshi como yo adivinar y terminas en completo ridículo….

El oso iba a decir algo pero al final cierra la boca sintiéndose miserable. La condenada tenía razón.

_...no tienes idea de cuánto te detesto ahora…-masculla con casi una nube emo encima suyo.

_si, si…ahora dime…te gusta mucho alguien…no?-pregunto acercándose muchísimo al igual que la cupcake.

El oso se intimido un poco por su cercanía pero algo nervioso comenzó a carraspear.

_...y-yo….

 **Notas finales: sii! Lo sé…soy bien malota! xD miren que tardarme tanto y aun peor, dejarlo en la mejor parte seh….xDD**

 **En fin, ahora que tengo mas tiempo, decidí actualizar, espero les guste n.n**

 **Por cierto, intentemos adivinar, de quien piensan que está enamorado Golden?**

 **Y otra cosita…por cada review un Kenny es salvado en las dimensiones alternas al juego T-T**

 **Ok, no…dejare las drogas xD en fin, ojala les guste!**


	13. por tu estomago llegare a tu corazon

**Notas: fnaf no es mío ni tampoco sus personajes, son del troll masivo de Scott xD los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son mis occ Misa, As, Sophie y Jeffy -w-**

 **Pizzas y Locuras.**

 **Cap. 12: a través de tu estomago…llegare a tu corazón!**

Apenas escucho el nombre de los labios de aquel oso de apariencia dorada, un brillo shippero nació en los ojos de la guardia, al igual que una sonrisa en sus labios. En realidad ese "alguien" era una de sus opciones frecuentes al shippear al doradito, pero no creyó que realmente sucediera.

_...ya veo…te gusta el entonces…-murmuro sin ocultar su sonrisa picara.

Golden no pudo más que sonrojarse volteando la cara molesto. Por ese mismo motivo no quería decirlo!

_n-no lo digas como si fuera algo raro!

_ya…ya…no te esponjes! Solo era un comentario-hizo un gesto de estar importancia-por Scott, ya hasta pareciera que andas en tus días….

_VETE A LA MIERDA!-grito con la cara casi como la de un tomate pero la peli morada ni pareció inmutarse por su reacción, dándole más coraje.

No le gustaba cuando hacia eso, hacia parecer como si único loco y alterado fuese el!

_te estresas demasiado osito banana….-rio acomodándose mejor para evitar dejar caer a Cherry-solo díselo y asunto arreglado! Tendrás lo que siempre has deseado, un súper oso color café que te de duro en el back stage!

_eso no es lo que deseo, pervertida morada!-chillo avergonzado.

Tanto la cupcake como la guardia le miraron incrédulas.

_a poco deseas seguir virgen por esta eterna eternidad eternuosa?-pregunto incrédula en lo que Golden simplemente sintió que debía estrangularla.

_n-no soy como tú! No p-pienso en eso!...-respondió en tartamudeos. Si era franco, no pensaba demasiado en ello.

Nada mas…cosas como…besarlo…o abrazarlo y estar aun mas juntos pero…

Se removió incomodo intentando que todas aquellas imágenes perturbadoras y vergonzosas de aquello llamado yaoi que Misa les mostro no jugara con su mente. No, no quería imaginarse a sí mismo y a él en esas situaciones…c-cierto?...

A los ojos de Misa, el osito dorado estaba a muy poco de ceder a sus mas carnales e inocentes fantasías (¿?) por más ingenuo que realmente era.

Disfrutaría muchísimo ayudarlo.

_no te precipites Goldie!-le abrazo mostrando compañerismo-primero lo primero, no? declararse…

El oso bajo la cara tristemente.

_no puedo…

_por qué no? le gusta alguien más?

_claro que no!-chillo aterrado ante esa posibilidad, aunque el problema real a sus ojos, era algo incluso peor.

_pues entonces…?-le miro sin entender.

_y-yo…no puedo decirle…s-simplemente no puedo…-suspiro bajando la mirada a lo que de un sopetón la guardia le quitara su sombrero-Oye!

_dame una buena razón para que te rindas como idiota!-exigió molesta. No le gustaban las personas que se rendía antes de declararse…le recordaban cosas que prefería olvidar-Habla Winnie Pooh! Habla o te cacheteo…!

Golden le miro casi con un tic en el ojo y conteniéndose para no matarla allí mismo, en serio que la loca esta podría ser un fastidio.

_ya! Está bien…somos hermanos, si?! –Respondió ya harto, esperando o que ella lo mirara asqueado o en todo caso dejara de insistir. Para su suerte, no paso ninguna de las dos opciones-…q-que….?

Mientras Cherry aun no sabía de su asombro (no sabían que eran hermanos, pero si presentía algo medio raro entre ambos) la cara de Misa se había teñido de un ligero carmín mientras un hilillo de sangre escurría de su nariz y ponía una expresión de total perversión que le dio escalofríos.

_ojojojo…con que este es el problema?-tanteó mirándolo con pura picardía-y yo que pensé que era algo peor! Oso! No me asustes así!...-suspiro con alivio palmeando su espalda-en ese caso no creo ver mucho problema…

_siquiera has oído lo que dije, no?

_claro que sí! Son hermanos…y qué? Eso no detiene a ninguna fujoshi experta y menos debería detenerte a ti! No te rindas tonto! Busca un momento y díselo! Me imagino que llevas años pensándolo, no?

_ese no es el punto! Hermanos! Lo entiendes? La misma sangre! De la misma familia!

_bah! Llevan no sé cuantos años muertos y metidos en trajes llenos de metal y madera! La sangre ya no importa…el aceite quizás, pero eso es tema aparte…

El oso desvió la mirada, pensando que esas tales "fujoshis" debían estar locas, Misa era la prueba clara de ello. Quería creer en lo que ella decía y seguir sus consejos pero…no era nada fácil.

_y cómo quieres que lo haga?!...m-me odiara…o mirara con asco!...no soportaría eso….-suspiro con pesadez. Ya perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba con esos sentimientos-…mejor lo olvido…-ella hizo un puchero-y si es tan fácil, que hay de ti!

_lo siento, mi relación más seria es la que tengo con mi almohada, aunque el despertador insista en separarnos…-hizo un amago de abrazar cariñosamente a alguien, quien por ahora será conocido como "Almohada-kun".

Golden le miro al igual que la cupcake con una gota en la cabeza, el primero sintiendo una profunda lastima por Foxy. Su mayor rival ni tenía cara o brazos, pero bueno. Al menos entre ellos era más posible que su amor, el cual, quizás no debió hacer nacido en primer lugar. O al menos eso sentía a veces.

Le dolía pensar en ello, pero sentía que era lo mejor. Misa se le quedo viendo unos segundos, ya tomándose mas enserio el asunto. No negaría que era…complicado, pero no imposible. Tan solo debía haya una forma, pero de que los ayudaría los ayudaría!

_No te pongas así! Yo te ayudare! Ya verás como todo saldrá a pedir de boca…

_yo también te ayudare!-animo la cupcake dando saltitos sobre los brazos de Misa. Esto le estaba gustando.

_eso ya me está asustando….

_que malo! Solo por eso, me deberás dejar gravarlos cuando le entregues el trasero!-bromeo adelantándose hacia la cocina moviendo sus caderas juguetonamente para imitar como este estaría en un momento así, poniéndolo rojo y avergonzado.

_TE VOY A MATAR!

_uy! Ya se enojo Winnie Pooh! Vamos fresita! Busquemos su miel!-rio corriendo más rápido hacia la cocina seguidas por un furioso dorado.

Sip! Sin duda terminaría arrepintiéndose de aceptar la ayuda de esa loca.

++++Finalmente en la "competencia improvisada de pizza"+++++

En una de las mezas del comedor, las tres chicas, Golden y Cherry hacían de jueces que calificarían las delicias creadas por sus amigos.

As y Sophie miraban al zorro y de reojo a su amiga. Esperaban que su plan funcionara, mientras que la peli morada sonreía mirando a Golden y Freddy de reojo intercaladamente. Se le ocurrió algo.

_Bien! Chicas! Cupackes y animatronicos o trajes! Sean bienvenidos a la primera competencias de pizzas en Freddy Fazbear Pizza!-comenzó a hablar misa usando el micrófono del osito café- aquí están nuestros contrincantes de casi dos metros de altura, millones de toneladas de metal y una peste digna de algún cadáver desde hace siglos: Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Foxy! Todos ellos luchando por un gran premio!-presentó con una sonrisa irónica haciendo una pose sensual que casi deja visco a cierto pirata-obtener que su hermosa y sensual servidora les haga un favor sin importar que sea! A poco no son suertudos las hojalatas….?

Esta por demás decir que a más de uno de ellos, no les agrado la bromita sobre su olor, pero no hicieron caso.

_ En fin! Dejando eso de lado! Que comiencen sus presentaciones!-exigió la guardia sentándose algo impaciente. Moría de hambre y al ritmo que iba, mataría a alguien si es que no le servían algo y pronto.

El primero en acercarse fue el conejito.

_Bien! Esta es mi pizza!-les puso la bandeja sobre la meza-tiene espinacas, mucha salsa, piña y…-continuo dando una leve lista de ingredientes aparentemente saludables, que si bien fascinaron a Sophie y As, Misa no oculto su asco. Odiaba los vegetales! Y peor aun…las cosas agridulces-la llamo: Pizza hawaiana a la Bonnie!

Pero cada uno debía probar al menos un poco antes de quejarse, comenzando por Golden.

_n-no me gusta…s-sabe raro…-contuvo las ganas de vomitar. Le gustaban los ingredientes por separado pero no juntos-7…

_nmh! A mí me gusta!-a la castaña siempre le habían gustado todo lo estrafalario así que-8.

_esta delicioso! 10!-hablaron a la par la pequeña Cupcake y Sophie mientras la guardia las miraba incrédula, no podía ser…les contagio la locura!

_yo la detesto, pero te daré un 5 porque la piña me gusta como postre-sentencio la ojiazul mordiendo solo la piña de la pizza, claro…después de haberle quitado con algo de agua el resto de la salsa que aun tenia encima.

Bonnie simplemente rio un poco. Le parecía gracioso ver a alguien como Misa actuar como una niña solo por algunos vegetales.

La siguiente fue Chica, quien toda orgullosa se acerco con su pizza. Ella se consideraba una experta no?

_esta es mi pizza! Tiene 4 diferentes tipos de queso y borde rellena…la amaran!-sonrió confiada mientas los jueces probaban un poco. Con solo olerla a más de uno se le hizo agua la boca- se llama, Pizzas Cheeseworld!

_uhn…no está mal…-murmuro Golden dándole un 8.

_para mi esta delicioso pero es difícil comerla porque el queso se derrite mucho…-se quejo As dándole un 8 molesta al ver la mitad de su queso en el plato.

_se me quedo en la cara! Ayuda!-chillo Cherry al ser incapaz de comerla a gusto. Su nota por ello fue un 6.

_a mi me encanta!-nuevamente otro 10 de Sophie.

Misa no necesitaba hacer comentario, un radiante 9 y verla comer dos rebanadas a la vez fueron pruebas suficiente de que sin duda le había gustado.

La pollita estaba más que segura de que ganaría, así que dejo pasar a Freddy con su siguiente pizza.

El parecía muy confiado también sonriendo a los jueces con arrogancia propia de él. (No hace falta decir que uno de los jueces se sonrojo por ello, no?)

_Mi pizza es especial para los amantes de la carne, está llena de jamón, tocineta, salchicha y tiras de pollo y carne! Disfrútenla!-presentó ansiosamente –se llama Pizza Paraíso bear!

Así o más confianza para el osito?

_s-sabe delicioso…-sonrió algo nervioso el dorado tratando de no ser tan obvio. No le importaba si el resto se burlaba que solo le daba un 10 por ser hermanos, eso era lo de menos.

_sabe rico, aunque no es apto para dietas!-As le dio un 8.

_No nos gusta mucho la carne…-respondieron algo temerosas Sophie y Cherry, por alguna razón sentía como si cierto oso del mal les maldecía en más de un idiota mentalmente, aun así le dieron un 7.

_ a mí me gusta bastante! Siento el hambre de un oso así!-rio la guardia dándole un 9.

Ahora solo quedaba Foxy, quien no ocultaría que estaba un poco nervioso. Lo que hicieron sus amigos si parecían algo comestible y delicioso, incluso original en cierta forma, pero él no estaba del todo seguro.

Aun así, se acerco presentando su pizza.

_esta es la mía…tiene queso…salsa…y…algo de atún bajo el queso…no tiene un nombre o algo…-si era franco, consideraba tonto dárselo, pues no era una mascota o algo similar.

Para nadie paso desapercibido que los ojos azules de cierta amante del morado brillaron por un mini instante.

_uhn…no me gusta…-gruño Goldie frunciendo el ceño. Le daría un 6.

_no me gusta el pescado!-chillo Cherry. Eso parecía un 6.

_me gusta…sabe rico….-sonrió As con un 8.

_oh! Sin duda me gusta! Qué gran idea!-rio Sophie incomodando con la mirada al zorro. Claramente sus ojos decían "ja! Seguiste mi consejo!" mientras le daba un 8.

_esta delicioso! 10! 10!-festejo finalmente Misa casi abalanzándose sobre la pizza. Increíble que al fin alguien acertara sobre su pizza preferida!-Foxy! Eres el mejor…!

El zorro no negaría que se sintió muy feliz por esa reacción.

Sin embargo, aun con todo ello, según el puntaje Chica y Freddy terminaron compartiendo el primer puesto, seguidos por Bonnie en el segundo y finalmente con el cómo ultimo. No le importaba, ya había logrado lo que quería pero…

_si! Y ahora que gane! Al fin me vengare….-festejaba Chica mirando maliciosamente a cierta peli morada que simplemente la ignoraba. Total, aun si cumplía su meta y la humillaba, Misa estaba mas que preparada para vengarse por lo que sea que le pidiera-y voy a…nmgh!

No pudo seguir hablando porque Freddy le cerró el pico sonriendo de lado. Las cosas no resultaron como había deseado, pero tenía una idea para darle la mano a cierto pirata. Luego de verlo suspirar tan preocupado porque a Misa le gustara su pizza, lo pensó y creía que lo merecía.

_bueno! Chica y yo lo pensamos y cederemos el premio…!-anuncio con tranquilidad en lo que la pollita se removía sin poder hablar-…pensamos que Foxy lo merece más…!

Misa, quien recién ahora les prestaba atención, les miro curiosa. No entendía que pasaba, pero sus amigas y los demás sí.

De hecho, todos menos ella lo sabían.

_uh? Y eso porque oso gomilona?-antes de oír su respuesta se encogió de hombro volviendo a ignorarlos-no, mejor ni me digan, me da lo mismo…yo solo quiero más pizza.

Y dicho esto se dirigió a lo que quedo de la pizza de Foxy, mientras este reía nerviosamente a sus amigos.

_Gracias por eso…-murmuro siguiéndola mientras el oso solo hizo un gesto de restar importancia mientras soltaba a una furiosa Chica.

_uh! Mas le vale a ti y a Foxy avanzar en algo o yo los cocinare…-mascullo haciendo un puchero.

_eres un genio Freddy!-As y Sophie chocaron los puños con el oso. Todos aquí parecían cómplices.

_eres la onda!

_si, lo sé…-rio para que luego cada quien siguiera comiendo la pizza que más les gusto hasta no dejar nada.

No querían que el dueño se enfadara.

Cherry y Sophie comían gustosas la pizza del wonejito, As disfrutaba del queso mientras intentaba animar un poco a Chica y Freddy…bueno, a él también lo animaban.

_no creí que te gustaría la mía…-comento el oso a su versión dorada quien solo se encogió de hombros ocultando su nerviosismo.

_sabes cocinar, no tienes nada que envidiar de Chica-respondió con simpleza. En idioma de Golden, eso ya era un halago.

_oh! Gracias!-rio palmeando su cabeza mientras se sentaba a comer a su lado, sin percatarse del ligero sonrojo del menor.

Y en cuanto con Foxy, bueno, el también la pasaba genial.

_en serio no creí que te gustaría el atún…-comento el zorro mirándola comer. No tenía hambre y al parecer, ella disfrutaría mucho comiéndoselo todo.

_Bromeas! Me encanta!...quizás en mi vida pasada fui un gato-pose filosófica-bah!...da igual! por cierto…ya que te cedieron el premio…dime zorrito, que me pedirás…?-le miro fingiendo toda la coquetería posible mientras comes pizza.

Para el pirata eso solo le daba más nerviosismo. Podía pedirle lo que sea, no? que podría pedir….?

 **Notas finales: hola! Si…lo sé, esta vez actualice muy pero muy rápido (lloverán Foxys! xD) pero es que tenía tiempo y la idea no salía de mi cabeza, en fin.**

 **Espero disfruten el capi, para mí que ya ha quedado más que claro de quien le gusta Golden, no? Freddy! Y si! Son hermanos! Si! Es una pareja yaoi incestuosa y así seguirá! Aunque le duela al mundo ono/ los detalles de su pasado y relación en parte están en mi otro oneshop "Happy End" será un Fredben y eso, al igual que el Jeremike (que pronto saldrá, no se impacienten n.n) PurplePhone, FriztJeff (Frizt x Jeffy) y el Foxisa (Foxy x Misa xD) no cambiara sin importar que -w-**

 **Admito que amoadoro el Guppet con mi alma, pero últimamente ando loca por esos ositos juntos, así que decidí jugar con ellos esta vez owo, además a los amantes del Guppet y el Fonnie, mas adelante (muuuuucho mas adelante T-T) les tendré una rikolina sorpresa, no se preocupen ewe**

 **Pero pasando a otras cosas actuales, en mi oneshop ya mencionado, dos personas afortunadamente adivinaron la identidad de la niña: SI! ERA MISA! Y que ganaron? Un besho y un abrasho?...nah! mentira, se ganaron un oneshop para cada una de la pareja o personaje que deseen (no tiene porque estar relacionado a hechos del fic o ser parejas oficiales en el fic, es decir que si piden Guppet igual les hare el oneshop así como también aceptare mundos alternos n.n) así que SAORY NAMINO FAZBEAR y LUNA KAGAMINE Díganme de cuales personajes o pareja (acepto hasta dos parejas por oneshop TuT) les gustaría no importa si aun no han salido en el fic hasta ahora (si no se los raigo en la próxima actualización, prometo que al menos estarán listos antes de nochebuena! O-O)**

 **Dejo en claro lo de las parejas porque ya hice una lista de quien quedara con cada quien y como me costó mucho (me rompí tanto el coco en ello que incluso en pleno examen de repente me acorde de eso y casi enloquecí x.X) así que espero que a medida que salgan sepan aceptarlas y no abandonen el fic n.n (en el sumary de igual modo ya advertí que habría además de hetero, yaoi y yuri, el que avisa no es traidor)**

 **Otra cosa, abriré a partir de ahora un especial de preguntas al final de cada capi, donde preguntaran a los personajes del fic o a mi n.n espero lo disfruten (lo sé! Hacia un fic de preguntas anteriormente pero me canse de los niños ratas que me criticaban feo por no ser que y no sé qué, así que decidí volverlo un mini especial, de entrada aviso que no habrán canciones (lo haría muy largo y poner las letras además de solo en dialogo es contra las reglas o algo así)**

 **Bien, esto es todo, espero sus review, preguntas y a las ganadoras sus propuestas para su oneshop de premio *-* sean lo más especifican que puedan n.n**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	14. cuentas conmigo!

**Notas: five night at Freddy no me pertenece, sino al grandioso de Scott Cawton!**

 **Pizzas y locuras!**

 **Cap. 13: cuando somos amigos, cuentas conmigo!**

El zorro seguía pensativo sin saber que hacer o pensar. Simplemente ya no podía sentirse peor ahora. No solo había arruinado su más grande oportunidad, sino que ni siquiera fue su culpa o algo parecido.

"bah…quizás lo pienso demasiado…"suspiro pesadamente en su Pirate Cove. Era medio día y eran sus horas de descanso mientras los niños almorzaban. No era aun la hora de volver a ver a la guardia y por cómo se habían despedido de ella esa mañana, no estaba seguro de que esperar.

++++Flash back+++++

Era su momento, había pensado en todo el momento en que la pelimorada estuvo terminándose su amada pizza en que debía responder. Podía pedirle lo que quisiera no?

La sola idea lo hacía estremecerse y que su lado más…oscuro despertara. Negó varias veces con la cabeza.

No, el no era así. No debía ser así. Él la quería bien…no era un pervertido, cierto?

Suspiro con pesadez mientras esperaba algo ansioso por la guardia quien se había retirado un momento al baño para limpiarse el quedo de su cara.

Al verla, sonrió. Parecía un buen momento para hablar con ella pero…

_uh?-sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo. Estaba recibiendo algo…a las 5:49 de la mañana?!-quien carajo me envía algo a estas horas…?-se quejo sentándose al lado del zorro de nuevo, pero con cara de fastidio.

No fue la única en recibirlo.

_tu también lo recibiste?-pregunto As mientras se acercaba junto a la otra chica y los demás animatronicos que les miraban sin entender.

_si, qué demonios es? Un video…? No me carga…-gruño molesta.

_a mi si!-hablo la azabache en lo que todos se sentaban a su alrededor para ver de que se trataba. Todas habían recibido un video de un contacto desconocido, lo que en parte hizo dudar y desconfiar a As y Misa.

El video comenzó y casi por reflejo, Misa tomo el celular de Sophie arrebatándoselo de golpe para luego verlo a solas. Apenas vio unos segundos y entendió que tipo de video era.

As iba a reclamarle pero la mirada que le dio le hizo entender que quizás era una mala idea. La más joven no se molesto pues sabía que las pocas veces que sus amigas hacían eso, era por buenos motivos, entre ellos que nadie la traume con cosas desagradables.

Los animatronicos seguían sin entender que pasaba pero a medida que la guardia seguía viendo el video notaron como su expresión cambiaba a una más y más furiosa, lo que los hacía retroceder ante la idea de preguntarle.

Al rato vieron a la guardia hacer una mueca mientras parecía borrar el video del celular de su mejor amiga y se lo entregaba.

_Sophie no mires ese video aunque te maten y As…-un brillo sádico se hizo presente en sus ojos-no me importa cómo, pero me averiguas quien fue el "graciosito" que nos envió estas cosas para que pueda romperlo en gajos! Y si me disculpan, yo me largo! Quiero golpear a alguien…

Sus amigas asistieron en lo que ella solo fue a recoger sus cosas, de cualquier modo en menos de 10 minutos ya sería su hora de salida.

Una vez que la vieron alejarse, notaron que As revisaba el video y hacia una mueca de asco para luego guardar el teléfono.

Solo entonces al fin alguien pregunto.

_etto…que acaba de pasar…?-pregunto Bonnie-se veía muy enojada…

La adolescente suspiro con pesadez.

_digamos que…alguien muy malo grabo mientras humillaban a alguien importante para nosotras y Misa esta mas que molesta por eso…-apretó los puños- cuando sepamos quien fue el imbécil lo mandaremos directito al hospital…!-gruño alejándose junto a Sophie y se despedían-cuídense…!

Se quedaron unos instante mirando el pasillo por el cual las chicas se habían retirado pero para cierto zorro nada de lo que habían dicho al final pareció importar, porque solo una frase retumbo por largo rato en su cabeza de metal.

"alguien importante…importante para Misa también…."

Y como si no fuera suficiente, se olvido de cobrar su premio.

"vale fruta la vida…"

++++Fin de flash back+++++

Gruño por lo bajo maldiciendo su suerte. Quien podría ser esta odiosa persona importante? Suspiro nuevamente tratando de que no le afectara.

No podía creer que de verdad tuviese tanta mala suerte….aunque…quizás se preocupaba por nada, no?

Bien podría ser un pariente o una amiga…? No tiene que ser precisamente un chico, no? si era una chica no habría por qué preocuparse…cierto?...

…cierto?!

No sabía el porqué pero toda la seguridad que había reunido la noche anterior, comenzó a irse por el caño…

++++Misa+++++

La pelimorada miraba distraídamente hacia el cielo pensando en miles de cosas, entre ella en la persona que más le preocupaba en ese momento: Jeffrey.

No había podido verlo por la mañana debido a que estaba mas que muerta cuando llego a su hogar y pensaba (y deseaba) que aun seguía dormido como para ir a molestarlo con el asunto del video. Y al medio día tampoco pudo verlo porque se le había hecho tarde.

Porque si…quien protagonizaba ese video no era otro más que el castaño de ojos celestes siendo obligado por tres sujetos aun no identificados (cuando los descubriera llovería sangre) obligándolo a hacerles una mamada a cada uno mientras que una chica (por la voz lo sabia) grababa todo entre risas. Su amigo parecía asqueado y aterrado, incluso cerca del final había comenzado a llorar pero esos malditos solo rieron entre burlas.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Los haría pagar.

Y cuando pudo divisar a que "querida" compañerita Vanessa supo que así seria. Estaba segura que la chica que lo grabo todo fue ella, solo necesitaba las pruebas suficientes para hacerla pedazos.

As, quien estaba sentada a su lado esperando como todos a que la clase de deportes comenzara noto esto y decidió detenerla.

_no lo hagas Misa…te meterás en problemas…-sugirió mientras a lo lejos Sophie traía botellas con agua para después de la clase.

_ellos comenzaron…-gruño molesta para luego bajar la mirada triste-por eso no quería venir mas…? Alguien lo estaba amenazando con esa cosa…?

Era cierto que había descuidado un poco su amistad con Jeffy pero no intencionalmente. Tuvo…muchos problemas en los que apenas semanas atrás comenzó a ordenarse completamente. Solo As y Sophie sabían los motivos y seguían al tanto pero…se sentía culpable. De haber prestado más atención a su viejo amigo esto estaría pasando?

Quien sabe…pero quería compensarlo.

_vamos As…estamos en deportes…provocarle a esa zorra una lesión y haciendo parecer que fue un "simple accidente" sería muy fácil y lo sabes…-habla en murmullos.

Su amiga suspiro negando con la cabeza.

_tu ni haces deporte…seria sospechoso…y estúpido..!-respondió también murmurando. Nadie les prestaba atención por suerte.

_ay…As!...vamos…-le pellizca la mejilla con falsa carita de cachorro-tan solo una naricita rota o un ojo moradito, si?...no matare a nadie, tan solo causare dolor…seré una asesina buenita…si? No seas malita…!

As sintió una venita palpitar y le dio un zape. No podía evitar pensar que Misa se acababa de contradecir varias veces en una sola oración.

_duele!

_te lo mereces por idiota…-mascullo mirando también molesta a la posible culpable-no creas que a mí o a Sophie no nos da coraje, pero no es buena idea que intentes algo en la escuela…esa zorra y sus putos amigos no valen una expulsión o algo así…sin embargo…-compartió la sonrisa maliciosa de la guardia-…fuera de aquí, quizás…

_yeah! Eres la mejor!-chillo abrazándola sorpresivamente.

_waaa! No te me pegues tantos!

En eso la azabache llega hasta ellas y las mira sin entender pero sonríe.

_es bueno ver que se llevan muy bien chicas…-sonríe con inocencia.

_No te rías y haz que me suelte de una maldita vez!

Sip! Sin duda era un trío de amigas muy buenas. Quizás algún día, intentarían dominar al mundo, pero ahorita no, que están ocupadas.

+++++Horas después+++++

Finalmente el timbre les indico que podían irse, por lo que rápidamente despidió a sus dos amigas y se alejo a pasos rápidos por el pasillo. Aun no era ni remotamente cerca de su horario de trabajo pero aun tenía algo importante que hacer en mente,

_Nos vemos As! Sophie!-se despide saliendo corriendo y chocando por "accidente" con Vanessa y tirándole "sin querer" su agua encima-ups! Lo siento…no te vi!-rio alejándose mientras la rubia le miraba con ganas de querer matarla.

_me las pagaras alguna estúpida!-grito en lo que Misa solo la ignoro sacándole un bonito dedo como despedida.

"ya quisiera verte intentarlo…"pensó rodando los ojos.

Corrió a todo lo que podía hasta su departamento. Quería ver a Jeffy. Se le ocurrió una buena idea para animarlo.

"ya verán! El terminara saltando de felicidad" pensó más que solo confiada. Y es que solo en su cabeza su plan era a prueba de tontos.

+++++Jeffrey+++++

El castaño miraba su techo con un nudo en la garganta producto de la inmensa ira que recorría su cuerpo. El también recibió el video obviamente al igual que un mensaje donde lo amenazaban con completa claridad.

" _más te vale traernos el dinero que acordamos pequeña zorra o esto lo verá tu querida abuelita…sufre del corazón, cierto?. Tienes tres días…"_

Apretó los dientes sintiéndose humillado pero ya no mas…no lo volvería a permitir y mucho menos que metieran a su adorada abuela, prácticamente madre en todo esto.

Sonrió mirando una navaja junto a algo de formol sobre su mesa de noche. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo los guardo en una pequeña mochila.

Hasta ahora solo había hecho "pequeñas pruebas" sin animarse a ir por sus verdaderos objetivos pero de esta noche no pasaría.

Se encargaría de hacerlos pagar a cada uno de ellos. Solo eran 4…tres días…eran más que suficientes.

En ello, escuchó a su abuela llamarlo asustándose un poco. Quien podría ser?

_Jeff! Cariño!...Misa vino a verte!-aviso la amable voz de la anciana mientras su nieto rodaba los ojos.

"y ahora que quiere?" pensó gruñendo mientras guardaba sus cosas y salía llevándoselas. Total, podría salir desde ya no?

_ya voy…por cierto…saldré un momento, si?-avisa a la mujer quien sonríen asintiendo.

_cuídate mucho y no llegues muy tarde…

En respuesta, el menor solo asintió mientras salía la puerta donde una sonriente peli morada lo esperaba.

_que quieres?

_oh! Así recibes a tus visitas? Que grosero!-se quejo inflando las mejillas-pero no vine a discutir tus modales sino….-se aferra a uno de sus brazos-vamos a comer pizza!

_que rayos?!-chillo mientras comenzaba a ser jaloneado por la mayor quien no parecía notar lo desconcertado de su amigo. Esto lo tomaba de sorpresa-suéltame! Aun no dije que iría…! Y porque demonios iría contigo?!

_oh vamos! No seas diva y ven un rato! Siéntete afortunado que yo invito y créeme, pocos mortales pueden decir que he hecho algo así…-sonríe divertida-además, quiero hablar de algo importante…-pone cara seria-luego de comer claro!

_solo piensas en comer no es cierto?! Y a quien llamas diva?!

Pero la ojiazul solo respiro hondamente llevándoselo a rastras.

_oh si…ya siento que reforzamos nuestros viejos lazos…yo secuestrándote y tú siendo secuestrado…-comenta como si nada.

_estas chiflada!

_como en los viejos tiempos…ah, no! espera, yo siempre he sido así…creo…-se encoge de hombros en lo que el menor considerada si llamar o no a un policía para quitársela de encima.

No la entendía, pero de algo estaba seguro. Lo que Misa se proponía…lo lograría. Por las buenas...o por las malas.

Le daban escalofríos de solo pensar como seria acompañarla a comer "por las malas".

++++Rato después++++en la pizzería++++

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una meza cercana al escenario mientras esperaban acierta pollita para que tomara su orden.

Jeffy simplemente miraba a su alrededor algo curioso, no era de salir mucho por lo que no conocía el lugar.

_este sitio en nuevo?

_sep! Lo abrieron hace poco menos de un par de meses creo…yo trabajo aquí…-respondió tranquilamente mientras le pasaba el menor.

_TU?!...trabajando…?!

_hey! No lo digas como si fuera una vaga, que ese eres tu…!

_oye! No soy vago! Es solo que….aprecio mi tiempo sin hacer nada….

_si tú lo dices…-rio divertida.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí ya aprovechando que casi ya no había nadie, los animatronicos intentaba contener a cierto pirata más que molesto por ver a otro chico "demasiado" cerca de Misa para su gusto.

_cálmate Foxy! No es para tanto…-murmura el conejo evitando que saliera de la Pirate Cove y cometiera una tontería.

_cierto zorro! Debes relajarte!-apoyaba Freddy-solo deben ser amigos…

_ya lo sé! Pero…-se sentía tan molesto y realmente no pensaba que demonios quería hacer.

_Pero nada! Te quedas aquí!-gruñeron el conejo y el oso. No querían una escena.

Finalmente el pirata solo suspiro resignándose.

Chica por su parte solo rodaba los ojos mientras se disponía a ir a tomar la orden de esos dos y de paso, quizás escuchar que tanto hablaban y calmar al lunático de su amigo.

Golden por su parte no se aparecía por ninguna parte, no era buena idea que los trabajadores lo vieran pero…nadie dijo nada sobre ir espiando por allí solo como un alma.

Siempre lo hacía y nadie se daba cuenta. Ni siquiera Freddy.

Negó con la cabeza sonrojándose apenas un poco mientras se acercaba a curiosear un poco a ver que tanto podrían estar haciendo esa loca guardia y su acompañante. No porque le preocupaba Foxy y su vida amorosa, no. pero le fastidiaba los nervios ver como su querido hermano debía estresarse tanto por calmar al idiota ese y pensó que si traía algo de información ya no tendría que hacerlo.

Volviendo con los dos adolescentes, ya habían pedido su orden a Chica. Curiosamente la guardia no la molesto en esta ocasión, probando que sin duda la conversación que llevarían a cabo junto al castaño era seria.

_sigo sin creer que te hayan contratado aquí…y peor! Que aun no hayas sido despedida…

_gracias por tanta fe, eh?-gruño la chica-por cierto…quería decirte una cosa…yo…recibí ese video también viejo…lo siento…-no entro en detalles, por la cara de su amigo era obvio que sabia a que se referían.

Este solo desvió la mirada sonrojándose levemente al mismo tiempo que se contenía la rabia apretando los puños.

A cuanta gente esos malditos se lo habían enviado ya?

_ya veo…y? que con eso? Me trajiste aquí para burlarte también?

_oh! Por dios! Claro que no idiota!-chillo molesta obligándolo a que le vea la cara-no desvíes lo ojos! No de mi…sabes que jamás me reiría de ti por una cosa como esta! Me conoces…

_supongo…-baja la mirada.

Él lo sabia pero…Misa se había alejado de muchos hacía mucho tiempo y el también entendía y sabia sus motivos pero…

Con todo ese asunto del video…dudaba de todo el mundo…

_no seas así! Anímate! Todo…todo voy a resolverlo, si? Solo dime…-pone cara de sedienta de sangre-a quienes debo matar…?

El menor no podía evitar sorprenderse. Misa…ella no se burlaría de él, ella…quería vengarlo?

_tu…?

_no me mires así! Sabes el destino de todos aquellos que lastimen a mis amigos! Voy a hacerlo llorar como nenas!-aseguro con una sonrisa- y no soy la única! As también le entra y en cuanto a Sophie…bueno, ella será la inocente testigo de nuestra inocencia en caso de que encuentren los cuerpos…-bromea sonriendo.

Aunque en parte era cierto…solo en parte.

_no has cambiado en esto al menos…-murmura sonriendo un poco.

_claro que no! es más! Te prometo que te dejare darle el golpe de gracia si quieres! Solo dame nombres…!-prometió la chica con una sincera sonrisa.

De verdad le costaría mucho cuando le tocara ella también pero…

Sonrió con cierta malicia.

…quizás Misa si podía ayudarlo en algo más adelante.

_eso ya no importa…

_uh?...

_quiero decir…no te preocupes por eso, si?..-sonrió de una manera extraña que hizo dudar un poco a la guardia, pero antes de poder decir más, Chica regreso con su pedido.

Esta por demás decir que cuando ambos jóvenes olieron la comida se olvidaron por completo del tema.

Mientras disfrutaban de la pizza tranquilamente, el castaño se quedó en shock unos minutos mirando hacia la ventana.

_n-no…no pueden ser….

Misa algo confundida le miro sin entender. Eran los chicos del video. Y no solo ellos, la odiosa de Vanessa iba con ellos.

Una extraña rabia les recorrió a ambos al verlos ingresar al local, pero fue la chica quien sentía que no se podía aguantar para partirles la madre.

Jeffrey por su parte, se hundía en su asiento. No quería enfrentarlos aun y menos con tanta gente presente.

_no hagas nada estúpido uva con patas…-le regaño el chico.

_he! No iba a hacer nada…-gruñe tratando de ignorarlos.

Pensaron que si hacían eso nada pasaría pero…

_oigan! Que ese no es nuestra zorrita?!-hablo uno de ellos. De cabello rubio, mientras a su lado estaban un pelirrojo y un azabache más.

Estos rieron.

_si es el! y tiene compañía….

_que tal si los visitamos….?

Aumentaron sus risas mientras se ponían de pie para acercarse. La chica por su parte, al reconocer a la guardia se mantuvo al margen. Había notado la mirada furiosa de esta todo el día y presentía que si no estaban en la escuela, sin duda terminaría mal.

Lástima que sus "amigos" no lo sabían.

_hola preciosura….

_no quieres jugar un rato no nosotros….

_te encantara preciosa! Nada mas pregúntale a tu amigo…él sabe de lo que hablamos…

Rieron lascivamente en lo que Jeffy los miro furioso y Misa, bueno ella se contenía para no molerlos a golpes.

_si valor la integridad de sus descendencias…se largaran…ahora-hablo fríamente la chica mientras disimuladamente tomaba los cubiertos como si fuera a comer con ellos, pero lo que tenía en mente era otra cosa.

Estos, más que asustarse les miraron burlonamente.

_uh!...eres ruda y te haces la difícil? Descuida, con unos minutos con nosotros se te quitara…hablo uno a punto de tomarla del hombro, pero antes de que lo lograra ella ya le había volteado la cara de una cachetada monumental al mismo tiempo que sostenía su tenedor mirándolos sádicamente.

_volveré a repetirlo! O se largan por las buenas o les corto las bolas con un tenedor y las frito para que se las coman!-gruño comenzando a llamar la atención a su alrededor.

_tu…pagaras por esto!-se le iba a lanzar encima, pero el fantasmita espía aprovecho que no lo veían atando las agujetas del chico y provocando que se diera de bruces en el suelo-auch! Quien carajo fue?!

Golden se contuvo para no reír.

_te lo merecías!-sonríe el castaño en lo que los otros también lo miraron furiosos.

_Tú no te metas perra barata!-grito a punto de asestarle un puñetazo pero una mano firme detuvo su brazos sorprendiendo a todos al verlo.

Era Frizt.

_que está pasando aquí? No se permiten buscapleitos en Freddy´s-hablo seriamente el peli naranja. Los había visto entrar considerándolos muy sospechosos y al oír el escándalo no podía permitir que pasara a mayores.

Los chicos no se habían sentido aun lo suficientemente intimidados y trataron de pasarse de listos pero…

_ah! Si?! Tu y que ejercito cara de niña?!

…lo siguiente no lo esperaron….

_aghr! Que tenemos aquí? Un trío de rufianes de aguas dulces! Tal vez deba hacer que caminen por la plancha!-hablo a sus espaldas el zorro pirata aterrándolos al ver su enorme altura y afilados dientes de cerca.

El capitán había estado vigilando a su uva parlante desde hacía rato por que le preocupada ese chico que lo acompañaba pero sin duda quienes lo hicieron perder los estribos fueron más bien estos tres bravucones.

Odiaba a los bravucones.

Obviamente salieron disparados y seguidos por la chica quien sencillamente fingió no conocerlos.

_No nos olvidaremos de esto! Lo pagaran!-chillaron mientras salían por la puerta.

No paso ni medio segundo para que todos rieran divertidos.

_ oh por dios! Vieron sus caras! Estaban que se morían del susto!-rio la chica abrazándose al zorro en festejo-yeah! El capitán salvo el día! Y no solo el…-miro divertida a su colega de guardia-tu también Frizt! Subestime tu cara de mujer…a pesar de luces afeminado supiste hacerle del caballero que salvo a la damisela en peligro!-exclamo señalando a su acompañante quien le miro furioso y apenado.

_a-afeminado..?-mascullo el peli naranja comenzando a considerar cambiar de imagen.

_a puta llamas damisela?!-gruño a punto de golpearla en lo que la mora con patas miro su hora.

_ups! Ya es algo tarde! Hablamos otro día Jeffy!-se despide comenzando a alejarse, mas no sin antes decirle a Frizt fingiendo seriedad-te encargo a mi amigo….viólatelo salvajemente….!

_MALDITA!-grito al verla irse rojo como un tomate-…la matare algún día…-mascullo por lo bajo…

Frizt simplemente rio sin entender del todo.

_tu amiga…es rara pero algo graciosa…-comento riendo nerviosamente y le mira curioso.

_está loca más bien…n-no le escuche por favor…

_descuida! Este tipo de cosas no me hacen enojar así nada mas…mejor dime, estas bien? No te lastimaron, cierto?-pregunto sonriendo amablemente y sonrojando al menor un poco.

_n-no…estoy bien…gracias por preocuparte y…perdón por los problemas causados…-balbucea algo nervioso aunque no entendía el porqué.

El ojiverde sonrió más tranquilo.

_me alegro…-palmeo su cabeza amablemente cosa que puso más rojo al adolescente.

_gracias por todo y y-yo…me tengo que ir!-chillo apresuradamente para prácticamente salir huyendo de allí bajo la mirada confusa de Frizt.

_que chico más peculiar…pero es lindo…-murmuro el guardia algo pensativo-espero que regrese alguna vez…

No le importaría charlar de nuevo.

Jeffrey por su parte miro una vez más hacia dentro entrecerrando los ojos molesto. Esos desgraciados iban a pagar y esta vez no había vueltas que dar. Sonrió recordando el camino por el que habían ido y se alejo.

Sin embargo, cierta alma que los estaba espiando no pudo evitar notar algo que lo preocupo. En los ojos de aquel chico de nombre Jeffrey vio algo familiar…un cierto brillo que solo había visto en un ser en el pasado.

Vincent.

"este chico…no es confiable…." Pensó antes de regresar hacia dentro.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

++++Mientras con Mike++++

Un joven pelirrojo caminaba apresuradamente por los blanco pasillos de un hospital. Esa noche seria especial porque era la última en la que debería visitar allí a quien más amaba.

A partir de mañana, oficialmente vivirían juntos luego de años de espera.

Apenas abrió la puerta de aquella habitación que llevaba años conociendo de memoria, no pudo evitar sentirse volar al ver a quien le esperaba con una radiante miraba que siempre anhelo volver a ver.

_viniste Mike-murmura sorprendido y feliz.

_claro que si…-se acerca para sentarse a su lado en la cama. A la mierda si la enfermera volvía a regañarlo-…sabes que jamás faltaría…Jeremy…-susurra cariñosamente besándolo tiernamente.

Al fin…Jeremy regresaría a su lado como siempre debió ser, incluso antes de aquella maldita mordida.

 **Notas finales: bueno, hasta aquí llega el capi! Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, lo siguiente son los especiales de premio n.n y aquí las respuestas que prometí!**

" **Luna Kagamine** **  
** **Hola, hola! ¿G-gane? ¡Gane b***! Junto a Soary *.* .** **  
** **Me gusto el capitulo.** **  
** **Aguante el Foxisa *-*.** **  
** **Y elijo de...carajo, me gustan un montón de parejas sean de yuri, yaoi y/o hetero.** **  
** **Mmmm Toy Manglica? Sí, me gustaría un yuri de esa pareja. Es q me enamore de este shipp *.* .** **  
** **Es un Mangle x Toy Chica. Y también puedes incluir un Foxisa."**

 **Felicidades! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Jeje me sorprende que esa pareja sea bien recibida n/n te entiendo, yo también amo esa pareja, debo decir que nunca antes escribí yuri pero fue divertido! descuida! Ya está listo los oneshot de premio, están seguidos de este n.n ojala lo disfrutes!** **  
** **"Claro, te dejare mis preguntas:** **  
** **Foxy: ¿Por que eres tan sexy?."**

 **_yo nací sexy nena! -se pone unas gafas de sol con una pose sensualona y música de fondo- me lo dicen tan seguido…**

 **_si se lo dicen muy seguido, ya se lo tendrá muy creído-se queja Golden rodando los ojos.**

 **Mientras, Misa aparece tomando fotos estilo paparazzi.**

 **_ganare una fortuna vendiéndoselas a sus fans…jejeje- ríe maléficamente.** **  
** **"Chica: ¿Por q pareces pato?."**

 **_QUE NO SOY PATO!**

 **_esa ni tú te la crees….-se burla la guardia ganándose una mirada asesina-que? Es la verda…  
** **"Freddy: ¿Te gusta el Fredden? Yo sé q zhy 7w7."**

 **_que es Fredden?**

 **_ YO TE EXPLICO! *O*/-casi como invocándola, salta hacia el oso con una sonrisa muy pero muy pervertida mientras prepara una serie de videos yaoi de ese par.**

 **_NO TE ATREVAS!-chilla aterrado el osito rubio tratando de detenerla mientras Freddy les mira con cara de "y a estos que les pasa?"** **  
** **"Misa: ¿El yuri o yaoi?. ¿Cómo es que aguantas 6 horas sin dormirte y encima sin café?."**

 **_uhn…que difícil…en serio jamás me lo pregunte….ambas?! a mí me va todo, mientras haya amor no hay barreras! Claro…siempre y cuando sea un amor consentido…no me gusta las cosas a la fuerzas…al menos en el yuri y el yaoi que me gusta disfrutar, pero respeto los gustos de todos! *-*Uhn! Es fácil, la inútil de la autora jamás lo ha mencionado ni nada por floja como ves….**

 **hey!**

 **_…pero yo siempre ando metiéndome un dulce en la boca cuando nadie me mira. Siempre los he tenido guardados en mis bolsillos, de esa forma mi nivel de azúcar es lo suficientemente alto para no dormirme y no matarlos a todos! -sonrisa sádica- …eso y que por alguna razón me cuesta conciliar el sueño por las noches por motivos que me prohibieron spoiler, pero duermo bien por los días….**

 **Si escribiera a cada rato cuando se come un dulce tendría que ponerlo en cada oración y es algo tedioso u.u** **  
** **"Autora:¿Me aconsejas algún anime?."**

 **uhn…supongo que dependerá de tus gustos, pero te recomendare mis diez favoritos por si al recomendarte pocos, ya los has visto n.n**

 **_One punch man (en serio me ha sacado muchas sonrisas)**

 **_Ore monogatari (esto sí es un shoujo más realista! Fue hermoso *-*)**

 **_To aru kagaku no railgun (es un spin off de dos temporadas, pero descuida puedes disfrutarlo aun sin ver la trama original! Es genial!)**

 **_Saint seiya Lost canvas (personalmente me gusto más que el clásico por motivos artísticos, tiene muchísimo material para shippear y el manga fue más que hermoso n.n)**

 **_Hamatora (me encanto!)**

 **_Persona 4 (la original no la versión golden n.n)**

 **_Majin Tanteo Nougami Neuro (es de misterio y sin duda me entretuvo bastante)**

 **_Umineko no naku koro ni (este seria mas el manga que el anime, pero la primera parte de la historia no se encuentra traducida en el manga, per la segunda parte es muy increíble, pero este es de terror u.u)**

 **_D-gray man (es simplemente increíble, la trama se ha ido puesto muy buena)**

 **_y por ultimo Akuma no riddle (este es yuri) y Tsubasa Chronicles (este…como todo lo de clamp tiene de todo xD)**

 **En fin, ojala te diviertas n,n** **  
** **"As:¿Carne o verduras?."**

 **_ambas! *-*-salta con carita kawai.** **  
** **"Mike: ¿Como esta tu Jeremy?."**

 **_e-e-está bien….-se remueve nervioso revisando su teléfono con una sonrisa sonrojándose un poco.** **  
** **"Golden: Se sincero, ¿A qué sabia la pizza de Freddy?."**

 **_aquí entre nos…-susurra cuidando que Freddy no lo oiga-…era como morder un pollo, un cerdo y una vaca untada en mantequilla a la vez…-mueca asqueada-…no morí porque…bueno, ya estoy muerto…T-T  
** **"Bueno esas son preguntas buenas en donde habra bullyng XD o salseo...XD.** **  
** **Leí tu one-shot Freden el cual me encanto.** **  
** **Aguante el incesto y yaoi bitshes!.** **  
** **No te preocupes x las parejas yo las aceptare...la única q me disgusta es el Foxica. Pero el resto me gustan mucho!.** **  
** **Esperare ansiosa esa sorpresa!.** **  
** **Bueno.** **  
** **Espero el próximo capitulo! Ten una linda semana! Bye!."**

 **Jeje, es bueno saberlo n.n aguante el amor! *o* cuando llegue el momento tratare de hacerlos disfrutar n.n**

" **Saory Namino Fazbear:**

 **SglSjfaaaflasklkfjkkk lo amé! Amo la pareja Foxisa es hermosa, yaaaay! AlfredoCest! :D ok no yo amo el Guppet (cuando no es incesto de madre e hijo) pero en fin.. Gané! Ok no bueno esperaré el capítulo impaciente.** ****

 **\- Saory-Chan**

 **Asdsadasd me alegra que te haya gustado n.n y también que amen tanto esa pareja aun cuando recién conocen a Misa xD prometo darle historia y mas momento owo debo decir que también amo el Guppet y al mismo tiempo el Fredden, así que lo hice al azar, pero compensare por este hecho! *o***

 **Y a todos los que leen y no comentan igual se los agradezco, ustedes son increíbles y lo mismo a aquellos que ya me han comentado capítulos anteriores, gracias! No sé qué haría sin ustedes.**

 **Aviso que estaré trabajando en el especial de navidad de este fic así como hice en halloween por lo que puede que tarde un poco en actualizar xD lo siento!**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado el capi y nos leemos pronto! Review?**


	15. Especial Guppet-Fonnie

**Notas: ningun personaje de FNAF me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión**

 **Aclaraciones: ok! Aquí vamos con el primer especial hecho para una de las ganadoras, Saory-san! Espero lo disfrutes. Como habrán notado, si! Será un Guppet y un Fonnie, aclaro de antemano que no tendrá relación alguna con la trama del fic, no le afecta en lo absoluto n.n**

 **Es un mundo alterno, Guppet (FemPuppet sin incesto) y contendrá algo de lemon del Fonnie (mato a dos pájaros de un tiro, hago un súper premio y cumplo con las dos parejas que no incluiré en el fic *-* recién ahora me doy cuenta, el destino si sabe xD). Los personajes están humanizados (algunos conservan cosas como orejas y cola, lo cual es normal en este AU Moderm) y el diseño mencionado de Puppet pertenece a Amy-chan56 n.n**

 **En fin, sin más que decir, los dejo disfrutar su lectura xD**

 **Vidas extrañas**

_no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto….-mascullaba por lo bajo un joven de cabellos dorados mientras se ajustaba un moño azul en el cuello de la camisa y aseguraba unas su sombre sobre una pequeñas orejas de oso que sobresalían sobre su cabellos.

A su lado, una joven de piel blanca, un cabello azabache largo y ondulado atado en una coleta reía divertida mientras terminaba de maquillarse por completo. Llevaba puesto un vestido con mangas cortas negro hasta sobre las rodillas, con botones blancos, una remera a rayas en blanco y negro abajo que sobresalía por las mangas de la blusa, además de unas medias con el mismo diseño de rayas de su remera y unas botas negras con bordes blancos. Se había maquillado también un poco con un par de franjas en apariencia de lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, junto a un tono rojo fuerte en sus pópulos y labios, dándole la apariencia de una especie de mimo.

_vamos Goldy! No seas aguafiestas! Hagámoslo por los niños! Recuerda que prometí devolverte el favor que nos has hecho-sonrió la chica guiñándole el ojo de manera juguetona como siempre hacia, sonrojándolo un poco.

Una hermosa mimo, según pensaba su compañero. El lucia unos pantalones negros, con zapatos de igual color, una camisa amarilla con un chaleco negro, un moño azul en el cuello y un sombrero del mismo tono sobre su cabeza, de la cual sobresalían sus adorables orejas de sus cortos cabellos rubios, resaltando sus ojos tan negros como los de la chica a quien acompañaba.

_no debí haberte escuchado…esto es un problema de tu hermano Puppet! Porque demonios debo ser yo quien haga el ridículo en una fiesta para niños?! El fue el despistado que no reservo con anticipación el espectáculo para la guardería! Él es quien debería estar aquí lleno de maquillaje y moños!-volvió a quejarse mientras le daba la espalda acomodándose el chaleco un poco. Sabía que si la miraba de frente, no solo dejaría de quejarse, sino que hasta sería capaz de escalar el monte Everest en zapatillas con que solo se lo propusiera.

"soy patético…"pensó avergonzado de sí mismo. El amor no solo lo cambio lo hizo…"idiotisable".

_Olvídate de la berenjena parlante que tengo por gemelo y piensa en las sonrisas de esos pequeños! Solo debemos ir con ellos, jugar un poco, repartirles regalos y darles pastel! Es muy fácil!-la azabache hizo un gesto de restar importancia. Su nombre: Patricia Evans, mejor conocida como Puppet- además, se honesto, te imaginas a Vincent haciendo de payaso para hacer reír a unos niños? Máximo seguramente los hará llorar o traumatizara de por vida….

Ciertamente, el pobre rubio no tuvo argumento contra eso. Su nombre era Jack Jonson, pero prefería que sus amigos lo llamaran Golden.

_Ni lo menciones…la sola idea fuerza mi imaginación….hasta ahora me cuesta creer que trabaje en una guardería…el odia a los niños….-ambos ríen al momento en que abre la puerta un muchacho, muy parecido a Puppet pero con cabellos tan oscuros que la luz hacia ver reflejos ligeramente violetas entre sus castaños cabellos. Su piel no era tan pálida como la de su "versión femenina", tenia ojos de un violeta oscuro y fruncía el ceño aparentemente molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar.

_oí eso par de idiotas!...y más les vale hacerlo bien porque o sino…-hizo un gesto de cortar cabezas sin borrar la expresión de coraje.

Era el hermano gemelo de Patricia, Vincent Evans. De no ser por los colores que cada uno lucia en cada poro de su cuerpo, se podría decir que serian idénticos.

_tranquilo uva con patas! Todo saldrá bien…-comento relajada la chica pellizcando su mejilla para que sonriera un poco-quita esa cara, se supone que es una fiesta para los chicos de la guardería, lo que incluye también a mi adorado sobrino, así que no creo que Kenny disfrute verte molesto!

Para Golden no paso desapercibido el casi imperceptible brillo en los ojos de quien ansiaba pudiese llamar cuñado alguna vez. Esto era importante.

_bien! Lo que sea…solo…solo vayan y hagan lo suyo antes de que los golpee…-mascullo haciéndose del desentendido.

_no hables como si esto llegara ser nuestra culpa berenjena-se quejo el oso mientras se adelantaba y la azabache lo seguía, no sin antes susurrarle audiblemente a su hermano.

_si te aburres mucho, simplemente puedes aprovechar para mirar el trasero de Scott, con todo lo que pase, no podrá evitar que lo acoses…

El chico de cabellos dorados no pudo más que reír al oír el sonido de un golpe seco mientras Puppet se quejaba por lo bajo y lo alcanzaba maldiciendo a su gemelo. Ciertamente oírla reír lo hacía muy feliz.

Pero no era momento de pensar en ello, sino la de improvisar una fiesta de primavera para cierta guardería que conocían.

Si alguien le preguntaba cómo es posible que alguien como él, siempre tranquilo, calmado y calculador terminara enredado en miles de problemas y actividades muy lejanas a su verdadera profesión, la cual era medicina, pues solo respondería que estaba enamorado.

Si, enamorado y de una chica que a veces sentía jamás alcanzaría.

No era para menos, llevaba enamorado de ella desde que no tenía memoria. Era la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo, Marion Evans. La conoció en una de las tantas veces en las que siendo un chiquillo visitaba a su amigo para jugar. Al principio siempre le pareció divertida, rara, pero agradable al final.

Sin embargo, lo que al principio quizás era solo el cariño normal que uno le guardaba a la familia de su mejor amigo, comenzó a crecer más y más hasta llegar donde estaba. Sin darse cuenta, cuando iba a visitar a su amigo, solía preguntar con frecuencia por ella, la buscaba con la mirada por la casa o donde sea, e incluso parecía disfrutar mucho más los momentos en que podía hablar a solas con ella de cualquier tontería.

Esta por demás decir que esto, para la mayoría de sus amigos no paso desapercibido, hasta el punto en prácticamente media ciudad ya sabía de sus sentimientos por la hermosa chica de cabellos ónix, incluso el imbécil que tenia por gemelo ya lo sabía (y disfrutaba fastidiarlo con ello) mientras que ella…parecía más que ajena a esto.

Incluso hubo momentos en que llego a considerar que quizás Puppet también se dio cuenta, pero no le había dicho nada solo para no herirlo con un "lo siento, no me gustas así". Nunca había pasado eso, pero le aterraba pensar en la posibilidad.

Patricia Evans se caracterizaba por una percepción mas allá de lo que cualquier chica podría decir. En serio, pudo predecir a prácticamente todas las parejas que irían a su graduación una vez. A veces pensaba que era como un octavo sentido o algo similar, sin embargo, en lo que respectaba a ambos nada había cambiado en 10 años.

Frustrante, pero ser amigos era mejor que nada. El beneficio de ser su amigo era que al menos podría formar parte de su vida, pero no de la manera que deseaba.

Su cobardía acabo con muchas oportunidades que tuvo para decirle lo que sentía. Su hermano le solía aconsejar que fuera mejor que lo rechazara que seguir viviendo con una falsa esperanza.

Hubo una vez en que pudo reunir el valor necesario para hacerlo y sin embargo…no lo logro a tiempo. Aquel día ella recibió su beca para estudiar medicina forense en el extranjero, lo cual simplemente ahogo cualquier plan de confesión.

No podía decírselo en un momento así. No quiso arruinar su alegría.

Luego de ello, trató de olvidarla con la distancia, enfocándose en su propia carrera de medicina. Los años pasaron haciendo lo suyo, termino estudiando algunos meses fuera de la ciudad, llego a graduarse con honores y opto por regresar para cumplir una pasantía temporaria hacia pocos meses en su ciudad natal encontrándose con una inesperada sorpresa.

Puppet no solo había regresado sino que…también trabajaba en ese hospital. Esa fue sin duda la mayor sorpresa que jamás le pudieron haber hecho! No solo por el hecho de que ver a una forense trabajar en un hospital (aunque fuera de medio tiempo) fuera tétrico, sino por darse cuenta que seguía tan bonita como recordaba y, aun sentía lo mismo por ella.

Al parecer compartirían lugar de empleo por cierto tiempo ya que a la falta de mas doctores en el recién fundado hospital, aceptaron la ayuda de una reconocía médica forense para que los apoyara con sus conocimientos básicos en las emergencias. Ella no lo dudo, según sus propias palabras "será interesante tener pacientes vivos de vez en cuando".

A partir de allí, comenzaron de nuevo a lo mismo. Los años, al final además que hacerlos más viejos y ponerles batas y títulos reconocidos, no habían cambiado la amistad de niños que alguna vez tuvieron, logrando reforzar aquello hasta volver a lo que hacían. Compartir almuerzos entre colegas, a veces debatir teorías y una que otras salidas, que por alguna razón al rubio no le convencían del todo de que hubieran salido de la "zona de solo amigos".

Pero no perdería la fe…aunque eso haya sido lo único que lo animo a ayudar a la uva con patas luego de que a media noche ambos gemelos lo llamaran para buscar "cómplices" en su plan de "fiesta para mocosos improvisada". Sin duda, a pesar de que le gustaba mucho Puppet, tenía el mismo índice de locura que caracterizaba a toda la familia Evans.

Jamás imagino que fue el único idiota que termino metido en aquello. Al parecer sus "queridos amigos" fueron más listos y simplemente no contestaron sus llamadas o desconectaron sus teléfonos para hacerse los desentendidos.

Para medio pueblo era un hecho tangible que cuando esos gemelos "pedían" ayuda terminarías terriblemente humillado.

_ah….solo…terminemos con esto…-murmuro justo antes de salir junto a los niños.

Podría decir que aquel día no fue del todo malo. Verlos reír sin duda les subió el ánimo. Aquel sitio le traía recuerdos, era la guardería donde conoció a sus amigos y amada también en algún momento. Tantas risas inocentes, incluso le costaba creer que aquel niño llamado Kenny (una copia en miniatura de Vincent) realmente fuera el hijo de la berenjena, era tan…dulce e inocente y Vincent era tan….Vincent.

En fin, todo iba demasiado bien, hasta que llego el momento en que todo termino y mientras se disponía a cambiarse para irse se topo con cierto pelimorado que no quería ver.

_que quieres Vincent?

_me preguntaba si te gustaría la copia del video que saque del acto de hoy! Quizás si tienes suerte algún cazatalentos te contrate!-rio mientras en respuesta, Golden simplemente le lanzo un camisa en su rostro-…no eres un oso gracioso…solo por ser así, convenceré a Puppet de que eres gay…!-gruño lanzando la prenda hacia algún sitio sin importancia.

_cierra la boca! Solo dices puras tonterías…-gruño sin molestarse en voltear a mirar. De haberlo hecho, quizás habría considerado medir sus palabras.

_solo digo la verdad…es decir, no le haces caso a nadie, sigues a mi hermana a todas partes y por si aun no has hecho nada por fijarte en ella, o solo puedes ser idiota o gay…es pura lógica…-se encogió de hombros sonriendo malicioso-digo…es hermosa…se parece a mi obviamente…-se auto halagó sin pena alguna.

El rubio rodo los ojos hastiado. "claro que se parecen! Son gemelos idiota!...pero…ella es más linda…MUCHO más linda…"pensó tratando de relajarse.

Debía controlarse. Ignorarlo. Si quería aun tratar de declararse a Puppet, matar a su odiosa uva parlante no era la mejor idea.

_a ti desde cuando le interesa mi vida personal?

_desde que eso afecta el hecho de que mi hermana quede como solterona de por vida…para eso ya tenemos a mama! Además…Puppet soltera es igual a que yo la mantendré lo que da; que me quede pobretón en mi vejez….piensa en ella! Piensa en mí! Oso egoísta!-chillo molesto como si realmente todo girara alrededor de él.

El rubio comenzaba a perder la paciencia pero no dijo nada, seguía sin voltear a verlo mientras terminaba de acomodar su camisa.

_pero sabes?...creo que al final no me importa si no te interesa Puppet románticamente…es más, creo que tengo un par de amigos que estarían muy gustosos de conocerla…-sonrió al notar la tensión en su querido "amigo"-no te importa, o si?

El desgraciado…no se atrevería luego de que ya lo supiera o sí?!

_tu….no te atreverías….-murmuro apretando los puños con fuerza.

_no lo sé…vamos Goldie! Dime lo que quiero oír….-siguió molestando. Quería hacerlo estallar de una maldita vez-o eres una gallina….?

Todo eso de la incertidumbre y la friendzone lo estaba volviendo loco!

Con esto, se fue la última gota de paciencia existente en el rubio. Haría pedazos a esa uva del mal!

_QUE CARAJO QUIERES OIR DE MI VINCENT! QUE ESTOY LOCO POR ELLA?! QUE LLEVO AÑOS AMANDOLA Y NO HE SIDO CAPAZ DE DECIRSELO!? QUE NO SOY CAPAZ DE DECIRLO PORQUE NO QUIERO OIR SU RECHAZO?! QUE…?! QUE QUIERES…?!-grito dejando salir toda la frustración que había estado amontonándose en su interior por más de 15 años. Se sentía muy bien…a pesar de no haberlo dicho a la persona a quien debería. O eso creía…-sabes? Me siento bien, pero aun así quiero partirte en gajos el….-voltea preparándose para lanzársele encima cuando algo o alguien que no esperaba se encontraba allí también.

Escuchando todo…absolutamente todo.

_P-p-puppet…..?!

La azabache se encontraba en la puerta con expresión de pura sorpresa y con el rostro apenas sonrosado mientras su insufrible gemelo comenzaba a retirarse con una sonrisa divertida, complacida y descarada.

_bueno…supongo que al final si tienen muchas cosas que aclarar…no vemos Goldie!...adiós Patricia…-rio alejándose a los dioses sabrá qué cosa hacer dejándolos solos en un largo en incomodo silencio.

Ningún sabía que decir. Puppet por lo repentino de la situación y Golden porque…porque bueno, solo quería morirse.

Duraron así por largos 20 minutos hasta que finalmente la azabache opto por acercarse ya recuperando la confianza que la caracterizaba para hablar a su oído antes de que su querido osito optara por la "retirada estratégica".

_me gustan las películas de horror y sangre….yo invitare las palomitas…-murmuro en tono sugerente mientras le sonríe como siempre pero con un brillo diferente en los ojos-…te veré el viernes a las 7 después de nuestro turno en el cine, si? Nos vemos…-beso rápidamente su mejilla alejándose a pasos apresurados mientras Golden apenas digería la situación.

Puppet no…no lo rechazo…

Más bien….le invitó a salir….y le beso!

Se toco la mejilla despertando de su ensueño y vio los restos de labial en sus dedos indicándole sin duda que esto era real.

Ya podía morir feliz. Y respirando hondo….se desmayo.

++++Viernes en la tarde/Hospital Central+++++

Una joven pelirrojo con un mechón de sus cabellos ligeramente desordenados cubriéndole uno de sus ojos dorados y vistiendo una bata al igual que cierto oso rubio se descostillaba de la risa en plena cafetería importándole poco molestar a alguien o hacer quedar en ridículo a su compañero moviendo sus orejas y cola de zorro de un lado a otro por la gracia que le causaba la "anécdota" romántica de su "pequeño e inexperto" amigo.

_jajajajaja no puedo creerlo! T-tu…eres tan jajajajajajajaja!-seguía burlándose el chico. Su nombre era Jake Royce, mejor conocido por sus admiradoras y amigos como Foxy, el doctor mas apuesto que haya pisado el pueblo, especializado curiosamente como urólogo.

Por otra parte, Golden le miraba con clara ganas de matarlo y con la cara igual que su cabello.

_quieres callarte! T-todos nos miran….-notaba las miradas y murmullos, especialmente de las enfermeras y una que otra secretaria que recientemente bajaba para almorzar.

_amigo….tu solo te has avergonzado como hombre esta semana…-le dice tomándolo del hombro casi con pesar-…NADA….puede ser peor que eso….

_todo lo que dices hace que desee castrarte….

El zorro hizo una mueca de dolor con solo imaginarlo.

_uy!...el amor no te ha hecho nada dulce Winnie Pooh….

_ya deja de decir tonterías!...si te conté todo esto…es porque….n-necesito un consejo…no quiero arruinar mi cita….-murmuró desviando la mirada ofuscado.

Foxy era su última opción pero Freddy….seguramente no sería del todo útil, Alfred tampoco. Cheelsea seguramente iría a chismeas antes de decirle algo útil y en cuanto a Bonnie pues….era lo mismo que preguntarle a Foxy, pero como se encontró al zorro primero, pues bueno. A conformarse.

El urólogo por su parte lo miro sin entender del todo que esperaba que le dijera. Es decir, solo era una cita, nada del otro mundo.

_vamos Goldie! No es tan difícil…simplemente salgan, coman, diviértanse…sabes? El cine es bien oscuro…aprovéchalo para no se….tomar su mano…o besarla o cosas así…no actúes como si nunca hubieras tenido una cita…-la cara de su amigo lo dijo todo-omg! Nunca has tenido una cita?!-chillo mirándolo con desdén.

Pero es que eso cuando eres un hombre (y encima un atractivo según las enfermeras) eres un pecado mortal!

Golden sentía claramente como su cara evolucionaba a una cereza escuchando paranoicamente mas cuchicheos a su alrededor.

_dilo mas fuerte zorro…creo que en la luna no te escucharon bien….-murmuro con aura depresiva. Ya que, resistirse a la vergüenza no tenía caso.

El pelirrojo tosió un poco tratando de calmarse.

_l-lo siento pero es que….por dios! Golden! Qué clase de mujer vale toda una vida de celibato?!-chilla jalándose los cabellos.

_cuando amas realmente eso no importa….creí que lo sabías….

_lo sé, lo sé pero…bueno, yo no entiendo de mujeres….ciertamente no les veo la gracia….-hace una mueca aburrida-pero en cambio por mi conejito…grr….-gruñe seductoramente mientras sus ojos vagan por la cafetería hasta finalmente encontrar el trasero que tanto ansia.

Si era franco, más que solo oír a Golden quejarse y burlarse un poco de él, solo iba a la cafetería para mirar por unos momentos a un lindo enfermero de cabellos morados, orejitas y colita de conejo y unos hermosos rubíes por ojos. Eso si le quitaba hasta la sed.

Golden suspiro. "Ya lo perdimos…"

Y es que cuando su amigo se ponía en modo "zorro acosador" no había quien lo pare. A diferencia de lo que muchas personas, particularmente de quienes trabajaban en el hospital, nadie, a excepción de la familia y muy cercanos amigos a Foxy, nadie sabía o creería que es gay.

De hecho, para el rubio no era un secreto que es de ojos dorados llevaba "cazando" a cierto conejito desde mucho antes de terminar la universidad, incluso ahora que el mismo ya era un medico y el chico un enfermero en plena pasantía aun.

Ciertamente ese zorro no conocía el descaro.

_deja de ser tan obvio mirándole el trasero Foxy!...pareces un viejo verde…-se quejo el rubio mientras decidía ir por un café.

_tu calla! Que yo no me quejo cuando le miras las piernas a esa mujer de muertos!-mascullo sin siquiera mirarlo y poniéndolo nervioso-ahora…vete…déjame disfrutar de la vista de esa colita de algodón que planeo almorzar…..

Al final, hablar con Foxy no fue precisamente muy "iluminador" sin embargo en parte se sentía mejor luego de habérselo contado a alguien. En fin, por ahora mejor seguiría con su turno. Un par de horas mas y podría ir a casa a descansar un rato antes de prepararse. Esa noche, todo debía salir perfecto.

++++Oficina del doctor Jake Royce/minutos después++++

Un joven de cabellos semi largos violetas, ojos carmín y orejas de conejo entro al consultorio dispuesto a dejar unas carpetas con los datos de los siguientes pacientes de cierto medico de zorruna sonrisa, sin embargo al instante en que planeaba retirarse, un par de brazos lo rodean de la cintura provocando que ahogara un grito de sorpresa.

_shh…tranquilo amor…solo soy yo…-la sensual y cariñosa voz de su novio le tranquilizaba mientras suspiraba en su cuello dándole fuertes escalofríos y erizándole todos los vellos.

_Maldita sea! Jake! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me hagas esto y menos aquí?! Qué tal si alguien entra y nos ve!?-regaña en susurro frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en lo que el mayor solo ríe divertido.-hablo en serio!

_Lo sé, lo sé…-suspira el pelirrojo soltándolo para hacerlo sentar sobre su escritorio mientras se acercaba acariciando sus mejillas buscando contentar a su enojado conejito-…solo quería sorprenderte un poco….pero al ver su lindo trasero no me pude resistir a mas…-ríe con un toque de picardía brillando en sus hermosos ojos dorados, provocándole cierta pena al pobre chico.

_eres un pervertido…-gruño mirando hacia otra dirección y fingiendo enojo. En realidad, le gustaba que su amado fuese así.

Su nombre era Benjamín Hallen, mejor conocido por sus allegados como simplemente Bonnie. Era un joven enfermero que apenas llevaba sus primeros meses de pasantía a un año de estar por graduarse. Le había costado mucho llegar a obtener una oportunidad así, pero sus buenas notas y excelente devoción lo habían ayudado. Había conocido a Foxy cuando este había ido a su universidad para dar una pequeña cátedra sobre como auxiliar a los doctores para llevar a cabo ciertos estudios médicos en sus pacientes. Al joven de cabellos morados no le había tocado participar aun en dicha cátedra, sin embargo mientras el zorro se despedía de sus colegas aquel día fue que se topo con el sonriente Bonnie mientras este festejaba su ingreso a la universidad con un pequeño choque entre ambos. A partir de aquel instante, Foxy experimento el amor a primera vista, comenzando a frecuentar lo más posible la universidad solo para verlo, hasta llegar al punto en que su amado llego a considerarlo un verdadero acosador.

De aquello ya habían pasado varios años y finalmente hacia poco menos de tres años, el conejito finalmente fue capaz de aceptar una relación seria con su amado zorro acosador, después de muchos momentos difíciles, mucha paciencia, forjar una fuerte amistad y ser finalmente conscientes que pensaban uno en el otro prácticamente todo el día.

Foxy sentía que ya no podía ser más feliz ahora que podía estar plenamente a su lado, sin embargo era consciente que no era del todo bueno que las personas del hospital los vieran tan juntos, más que nada para no perjudicar el futuro de su amado que por pena. Sabía perfectamente que para tanto Bonnie como el mismo, cosas como el que dirán no importaban, pero el mismo zorro no disfrutaba la simple idea de pensar que alguien mal pensara los logros de su amado por su presencia.

Un poco…ambos tenían paciencia. Un poco mas y ya no deberían estar amándose solo en los rincones oscuros del hospital, aunque…eso no era del todo malo.

_como ha sido tu día hasta ahora….?-pregunto el pelimorado dejándose abrazar por el pelirrojo quien comenzó a juguetear con sus cabellos sentándose a su lado en aquel mueble.

_uhn…muy bueno, pero puede mejorar en menos de unos segundos…-canturreo juguetón mientras besaba sus mejillas e iba descendiendo hasta su cuello mientras sus brazos se encargaban de atraer más a su lindo conejito.

_nmh…n-no hagas eso….-balbuceo tratando de apartarlo inútilmente-…a-alguien entrara…nh….-se estremecía mientras los cálidos labios de su amado acariciaban su cuello.

_nadie entrara Bonnie…-ronroneo abrazándolo de la cintura hasta lograr hacerlo sentar sobre sus rodillas y sus manos comenzaran a desabotonar sus prendas-…todos están aun almorzando y yo…aun no devoro mi postre favorito…-hablo con voz ronda pegándose lo suficiente como para que el menor notara la clara falta de "atención" que cierta parte de su anatomía pedía a gritos.

_ahh!...p-pervertido…-rio entre jadeos volteando para abrazarlo y besarlo a profundidad. El también lo necesitaba y mucho. Desde que comenzó con el asunto de sus pasantías y sus exámenes parciales se fueron acercando mas y mas, casi no habían tenido tiempo para darse cariño a solas por lo que estaba más que dispuesto a situaciones como esta, aun cuando una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que era una completa locura.

El zorro sonrió entre el beso, mordisqueando sus labios suavemente mientras sus traviesas manos se escabulleron bajo el uniforme de Bonnie, el cual poco rato comenzó a desaparecer de la vista, para comenzar a repartir sutiles caricias por su espalda y torso, entreteniéndose especialmente en los pezones del conejito, apretándolos y estirándolos hasta dejarlos duros.

_hnnm….n-no juegues…ahh…se siente raro esto aun…-suspiraba a sus oídos el ojirrojo aferrándose a su espalda mientras se deshacía de la bata y corbata de su amado, luchando bastante por desabotonar su camisa hasta hacer reír levemente a Foxy-…n-no te rías…esta cosa siempre es muy dura…!...no puedo quitar los botones…-se quejo sonrojándose de una manera que a los ojos del zorro, era muy tierno.

_descuida…yo te ayudo…-sonrió mientras se quitaba la camisa con una mano y con la otra se las arreglaba para hacer a un lado todo lo que estuviese sobre su escritorio hasta el suelo, escandalizando al pelimorado.

_o-oye!...las carpetas y…nmh!...-no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya había sido recostado sobre la meza, viendo desde aquella posición perfectamente cuando su "predador" estaba prácticamente abalanzándose encima suyo. Desde aquella vista jamás podría negar lo atractivo que lucía su pareja, con el cabello más salvaje que de costumbre, el bien formado torso a la vista y con unos ojos brillantes de lujuria.

Con solo verlo a los ojos, sentía como todo su ser se llenaba de puro fuego.

_te aseguro que nada me importa más que tu ahora…-rio divertido volviendo a besarlo pasionalmente en lo que sus manos buscaban quitarle el pantalón y los zapatos cuanto antes, moviendo sus propias caderas contra la del menor, buscando comenzar a excitarlo.

Y vaya que lo lograba, al poco rato incluso comenzó a notar un bulto entre las piernas de su amado que rozaba ansiosamente contra el suyo propio emocionándolo más.

Bonnie tampoco perdía su tiempo acariciando las suaves orejas del pelirrojo mientras se iba dejando llevar por aquellas sensaciones que siempre lo enloquecían.

Las cálidas manos de Foxy eran capaces de hacerlo desfallecer y temblar hasta prácticamente borrar cualquier tensión o mal rato que pudo haber tenido durante todo el mes en solo cuestión de segundos.

Foxy por su parte, disfrutaba pasar largos ratos cariñosos con su conejito lograban que cualquier preocupación o estrés fuera a segundo plano en cuestión de mini segundos.

_ahh…F-foxy….-jadeo al sentir como los labios del zorro fueron descendiendo hasta su vientre bajo y le separaba las piernas-ahhh!...-se arquea levemente cuando la juguetona lengua de su amado comienza a recorrerlo.

_mmh!...sabes delicioso!-ronronea el mayor avergonzándolo. Le encantaba su carita apenada mientras hacían el amor. No importaba cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos, siempre era como si fuera la primera vez.

Daba suaves y juguetonas lamidas por el excitado miembro del peli morado, quien e cubría la boca tratando de contener las sensaciones que lo hacían temblar y removerse de placer. Foxy sabía perfectamente dónde y cómo tocarlo.

_n-no…nmh…m-mas…ah!...-gemía bajito mientras tomaba una de las manos del pelirrojo y metía sus dedos en sus labios, ansioso por continuar a lo que seguía.

Esa imagen no hizo más que sobre excitar al mayor, quien simplemente no podía quitarse de la cabeza que Bonnie podría estar chupando otra cosa.

Al rato, cuando al fin sintió sus dedos bien lubricados, los saco de la boca del ojirrojo mirándolo con deseo mientras descendía sus dedos a su entrada comenzando un "saca y mete" con uno de sus dedos. Casi al instante fue capaz de notar el cálido interior de su conejito contraerse deliciosamente.

Al mismo tiempo continuaba recorriendo con su lengua toda la erección de su amado, sin perder de vista ninguna de las reacciones faciales que mostraba y trataba de contener.

Bonnie era capaz de ser tierno y sensual al mismo tiempo y eso lo llevaba al límite de su propia perversión en cuestión de segundos.

El enfermero por otra parte, mordía sus labios y muñeca conteniéndose para no ser tan ruidoso al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas ansioso de ir aun más lejos. Disfrutaba dolorosamente de aquellos dedos que comenzaban a dilatarlo más y más, sobrepasando su cordura.

Ni siquiera quería esperar a un tercer dedo, lo quería a él.

_f-foxy….m-mas…nmgh!...-lo abraza con sus piernas atrayéndolo más-..t-te quiero a ti…p-por favor…ahh!

Y obviamente el pelirrojo no se hizo del rogar. Sin tardarse, saco sus dedos del pequeño y dejo de darle amor con su boca riendo por lo bajo por el respingo desesperado que provoco en su conejito.

_no seas impaciente…ya voy…-murmuro lamiendo su cuello y mordisqueando juguetonamente su oreja en lo que se abría el pantalón dejando a la vista lo muy necesitado que también estaba.

Con solo mirarlo, el peli morado sentía su cuerpo estremecer.

Lentamente y sin borrar su confiada sonrisa, el zorro se posiciono y entro de una sola estocada, provocando un pequeño grito en el enfermero.

_ahhh!-se abrazo casi arañando su espalda y aprisionándolo en su interior. Foxy…era un poco grande.

_nmh….aprietas muy rico…-gruño entre jadeos comenzando a moverse lentamente.

No podía esperar más pero tampoco comenzaría tan brusco.

Poco a poco fueron acelerando el vaivén que bailaban juntos desde hacia tiempo, perdidos entre placenteras sensaciones y tenues caricias. Nadie más importaba, solo ellos.

El de ojos dorados embestía cada vez con más fuerza, disfrutando de los tímidos gemidos que provocaba en su amado y en cómo sus uñas a veces se clavaban en su espalda haciéndolo gruñir. Era excitante. Muy excitante.

El joven enfermero por su parte perdía la compostura con cada embestida que recibía justo en aquel punto en su interior que lo hacía temblar, arqueándose y removiéndose gustosamente.

Y por si eso ya no fuese suficiente, la experta mano del mayor había bajado a su entrepierna, dándole un fuerte cosquilleo en su vientre bajo, como aviso de que el final se acercaba.

_ahh! N-no hagas eso! Nmgh!...n-no podre aguantar…!-suplico entre jadeos, para luego ser completamente ignorado por el pelirrojo quien solo sonrió aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas.

El también quería llegar al final.

_ahhhh! N-no puedo más!

_y-yo tampoco…!

No paso mucho hasta que finalmente el cuerpo del conejo se arqueo completamente sobre el escritorio en medio de un agudo gemido, viniéndose en medio de ambos, al mismo instante en que con un gutural gruñido Foxy lo llenara completamente de su cálida esencia, para que finalmente ambos quedaran rendidos por varios minutos sobre aquel mueble, perdidos entre jadeos y pequeños besos.

Ni siquiera parecía importarles la posibilidad de ser oídos o descubiertos. De hecho, quizás ese pequeño morbo fue lo que los llevo a hacer semejante locura, entre miradas cómplices.

Se amaban, eso era lo único importante en realidad. Lo demás…solo le agregaba mas chispa.

_nm…Foxy…no siento mis piernas…-murmuro sonrojado en lo que su amado besaba su mejilla cariñosamente y salía de él-nmh…

_no te preocupes…yo te cargare…-responde aun con las piernas temblándoles un poco y arreglándose un poco la ropa antes de tomarlo en brazos casi como una princesa.

_no…me v-voy a caer…-balbucea "asustado", como nada más que una excusa tonta para poder abrazarse del cuello del pelirrojo mientras este sonreía divertido llevándolo para limpiarse un poco. La sola sensación de la esencia del mayor comenzando a escurrirse de su interior le daba unos cuantos espasmos incomodo.

_déjamelo a mí! Jamás te dejaría caer!-asegura con una socarrona sonrisa que apena más a su pareja.

Sin duda, era muy útil el hecho de que en su consultorio, hubiera un baño, no?

Es más, ahora que lo pensaba…que tal otra ronda allí dentro? Aun no lo habían estrenado.

Una maliciosa sonrisa surco sus labios mientras se llevaba a Bonnie dentro del baño, sin que este aun descubriera sus "oscuras intenciones".

A la mierda su horario….seguramente Cheelsea sería capaz de hacerlos esperar un poco más. O quizás lo estaría espiando desde la puerta, cualquiera de las dos opciones no importaba.

Nada era más importante que comerse la colita de algodón de su conejito.

++++Golden++++vienes en la noche++++

"demonios! Llego tarde!" piensa aterrado mientras prácticamente corría hacia su cita. Tenía como 15 minutos de retraso y todo por culpa de a que su "amado" hermanito Freddy no se le ocurrió avisarle que había descompuesto el maldito auto!

"maldito irresponsable! Si esto no fuera tan importante iría ahora mismo a descuartizarlo yo mismo!" pensó hecho furia comenzando a divisar el centro comercial.

Allí dentro, había una sala de cine y muchos otros sitios más que interesantes. Nunca había salido con nadie, pero en las películas se mostraba que se hacían varias cosas en las citas.

Esperaba no arruinarlo…hasta dejo que su otro hermanito lo ayudara la vestirse para esto y de verdad que se sintió patético. Pero no negaría que lucía bien.

Tenía puesta una camisa negra semi abierta, unos pantalones chocolates, zapatos del mismo tono y con su cabello sin tanto gel como acostumbraba.

No se esforzaba por lucir diferente a lo usual. Ellos ya se conocían, no había mucho para impresionarse, al menos no físicamente.

A lo lejos, finalmente logro divisarla. Lo estaba esperando en la entrada con la misma sonrisa divertida de siempre. Traía uno de sus típicos vestidos negros con tirantes, sandalias del mismo tono, maquillada solo en los labios como siempre y con el cabello atado. Realmente no había nada extraño o inesperado, pero a sus ojos, ella lucia mucho más hermosa de lo usual.

No podía evitar enrojecer causándole a la mayor cierta ternura.

_hola extraño! Pensé que al final no vendrías…-saludo sonriente. Le parecía gracioso verlo tan cansado y apenas llegaban-…no deberías jadear aun Goldy, eso guárdalo para la tercera cita!-comento con el típico tono burlón de su gemelo, avergonzando al rubio.

Que mas podría hacer? Su poca experiencia en situaciones como la suya resaltaba a flor de piel.

_Puppet!-chillo molesto.

_ya, ya…lo siento, no me pude resistir-rio divertida mirándolo curioso-vamos entonces…?

Golden sonrió acercándose para tomar su mano con algo de timidez mientras ella le miraba con ternura.

_si! Escuche del estreno de una película que sin duda te gustara…-comento mientras se adentraban al centro comercial bajo la mirada curiosa de todos.

Esos eran la extraña forense del pueblo y el educado doctor Golden?

_enserio? Cual será? Espero ver sangre!-sonrió la azabache pegándose a su brazo disimuladamente mas. Jamás negaría que no estuvo esperando por esto casi tanto como su lindo osito. Puede que le debiera un favor a su hermano ahora.

_claro que si, te conozco lo suficiente como para escoger algo con sangre…-siguieron conversando completamente metidos en su mundo.

A simple vista nada era muy diferente a lo usual, pero esa extraña calidez hasta ahora desconocida iba envolviéndolos lentamente, introduciéndolos a una nueva aventura solo para ambos.

Quizás apenas era solo el comienzo, a diferencia de muchos conocidos suyos, pero era un hecho de que su nueva relación sería capaz de florecer día a día.

Puede que algo lento…pero las mejores cosas solo se disfrutaban con su tiempo.

++++Extra+++++

Bien pegada en la puerta y con un vaso en su oído, una joven intentaba oír con más detalle lo que ocurría dentro del consultorio de su jefe.

_demonios!...mas fuerte!-se quejaba entre susurros ignorando las personas que al pasar la miraban raro.

Su nombre era Cheelsea Rodney, una amiga muy cercana del doctor Foxy y el enfermero Bonnie, secretaria de medio tiempo y fujoshi/fan jurada de esa feliz pareja. Tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azul-violetosos y baja estatura.

Siempre buscaba la manera de espiarlos y obtener su hard yaoi en vivo, pero había ocasiones en que realmente era complicado. Especialmente luego de que a cierto zorrito se le ocurriera que era buena idea ponerle seguro a su puerta.

Quien se creía el desgraciado?! Tan cerca de su "droga" y a la vez tan lejos…eso si era crueldad.

No le importaba o prestaba atención a los pacientes que ya comenzaban a amontonarse en la sala de espera desde hacía unos pocos minutos. De cualquier modo, no era un secreto que la mayoría de estos (por no decir todos) parecían en cierta forma aliviados por posponer lo inevitable.

Nadie a excepción de ella misma o Foxy sabían del todo el porqué tantos pacientes temían a las consultas con el pelirrojo, pero eso era un tema que se dejaría pasar por ahora.

Casi dándole un paro se puso de pie con rapidez prácticamente lanzándose hacia su escritorio. Escucho claramente como comenzaba a abrir la puerta y se suponía que debía estar trabajando.

Nadie dijo nada o miro salir al doctor en compañía de su enfermero de la oficina. Solo actuaban como si nada, ignorando olímpicamente la sonrisa boba que solo Foxy sabia dar y el raro caminar del conejito morado quien solo salía tan rápido como podía con la cara del mismo tono que el del cabello del zorro.

Ella por su parte solo soltaba una risita al verlos. Eran tan lindos.

_Cheelsea…prepara mis citas…en 10 minutos los atiendo-pidió el urólogo tratando de parecer profesional y notando la mirada pervertida que su molesta amiga les daba.

_s-si! Enseguida!-respondió nerviosamente en lo que el regresaba un rato más a su consultorio.

Aun debía ordenarlo todo. Y Cheelsea…bueno, contener el sangrado nasal que amenazaba con escapársele. Sin duda, tenía el mejor trabajo de todos!

 **Notas finales: al fin! Termine…debo decirlo, disfrute bastante escribirlo! De hecho, hasta es posible considerarlo una buena base para un long-fic a futuro, ustedes que piensan? (ahora estoy muy ocupada TnT) en fin. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo (para aquellos que dudaron (¿?) que no podría escribir un lemon, aquí lo tienen *-* no sé si quedo bien pero trate de darle un toque zukulento *o*) perdón si agregué algo de purplephone indirecto aun cuando no lo pediste, pero necesitaba darle mención para crear la conversación casual de Puppet con alguien más que termino siendo Vincent que además actúo de Cupido xD espero no te disguste u.u**

 **En cuanto a las personalidades…no sé, algo me hace sentir que Puppet puede llevar los pantalones en la relación aun siendo mujer xDDDD y Goldie es tan…asdasdasdas**

 **Si no saben que es un urólogo, es técnicamente el médico que atiende la….próstata. Sí, eso….ewe aunque también suelen atender mujeres, porque también cuidan los riñones y vejigas n.n**

 **Ok! Ojala te haya gustado tu premio Saory-san! Ahora vamos por el siguiente especial n.n/**


	16. Especial Toy Manglica-Foxisa

**Notas: five night at freddy no me pertenece, solo Misa Olson, mi occ es mía xD es resto es para el señor cartón…digo Cawton!**

 **Bueno, este es el otro especial para la ganadora Luna! Y a diferencia del anterior, este sí ha sido adaptado a la línea temporal-espacial del fic en sí, solo que cronológicamente se ubica muuuucho mas adelante en la historia. Por qué? Por que las parejas que pidió como premio fueron Toy Manglica (Mangle x Toy Chica) y Foxisa (Foxy x Misa)**

 **Antes que nada, aquí tomare la premisa de que ambas parejas ya estar formadas, mas no mencionare ni el cómo o cuando (específicamente del caso de Misa) para no dar más spoiler del que de por si este especial dará xD en fin! Esos detalles solo serán colocados en la trama principal a su debido tiempo.**

 **Espero las guste, ya de entrada aquí habrá yuri y animatronic x occ, disfrútenlo! (otra cosa, aquí ya es una época en que están humanizados al estilo pole bear (excepto Mangle, ella es mas al estilo hermoso de Sweetgirl90 n.n), por eso digo que es muuucho mas adelante xDDD)**

 **Consejos para seducir**

Suspiro relajadamente mirando desde la pirate Cove como cierta pelimorada que robaba sus pensamientos al parecer terminaba de literalmente, partirles su madre a unos buscapleitos que habían entrado a la pizzería e incomodaban a los clientes y a la misma Chicadele.

Se veía muy sonriente, casi en éxtasis de relajación mientras se limpiaba un poco la sangre en su camisa e iba a disfrutar su descanso secuestrando una bebida de la cocina seguida por una sonriente y sensual rubia quien parecía estarle muy agradecida.

Estaba tan entretenido viéndola que no noto la presencia de su "querida versión toy", quien sonreirá desdeñosamente ante la según ella, boba cara de su sempai mientras miraba a su amada y a la guardia. Si era franca, le desesperaba un poco la aptitud de idiota que mostraba el zorro cuando se le notaba lo enamorado, más que nada porque no hacía nada al respecto.

_hola capitán! Espero que estés viendo a la guardia, porque si lo atrapo pescando a mi pollita, lo pasara mal!-comento con una sonrisa mientras se le aparecía colgándose de cabeza desde el hecho con sus tentáculos.

El pelirrojo, al verla rodo los ojos fastidiado.

_hola Mangle…como estas? Yo muy bien, gracias por interesarte-hablo resaltando que no fue saludado aun por la peliblanca-y descuida, no me gusta el pollo…-gruño desdeñosamente.

_cierto! Tu prefieres los guardias con sabor a uva, no?

_en serio quieres saber lo que pienso de tu pregunta?

_nah!...hay niños cerca todavía y no sería justo enseñarles palabras que no deberían conocer…-hizo un gesto de restar importancia mientras se baja completamente para quedar parada a su lado-y?...como han estado…?

El pelirrojo le miro sin entender.

_a que te refieres?

La de ojos igualmente dorados rodo los ojos fastidiada.

_no seas idiota Foxy! Hablo de tu y la mora con patas que acaba de acompañar a mi canarita!-exclamo perdiendo la paciencia- ya para nadie es secreto que ustedes andas juntos…y son novios!...o bueno, eso intentan…porque no lo parecen…no sé ni qué demonios sean ahora pero al menos ya no te mandaron a la friendzone….

_ah…eso…-desvía la mirada sonrojado-estamos muy bien….-ignora olímpicamente la burla que le hizo. No quería recordar aquella época tan gris.

_solo bien…?-arquea una ceja.

_que mas esperas…?

_no lo sé…quizás algún beso, o abrazo o que intentes violártela! O en todo caso que ella intente violarte….sip, eso sería más probable. A mis ojos ella es el "hombre" de su relación…-opinión algo pensativa.

_OYE! Y a mi donde me deja eso!?-chillo avergonzado.

_bueno, así serias el macho dominado de la relación que es frenéticamente dominado por la hembra alfa quien siempre lo pesca para violárselo en alguna esquina…-respondió con una cara toda divertida.

El sonrojo en el rostro del pirata realmente ayudaba a que su teoría tuviese lógica.

_no digas esas cosas! Ella no es así!

O al menos, deseaba creer que Misa no era tan pervertida como para hacerle algo así…esperaba que así fuera…

_Foxy, Foxy, Foxy…pobre e ingenuo Foxy…-le mira casi fingiendo comprensión-yo sé reconocer este tipo de chicas y créeme, que si tu no tomas la iniciativa, tu trasero terminara condenado….yo que tú me resignaría…-rio alejándose y dejando al pirata perdido en sus nuevas preocupaciones.

Le encantaba molestarlo de esa forma pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba ver a su amada. Mejor iba a ver qué estaba haciendo y quizás luego la secuestraría para ir a darse más amor.

++++Cocina+++++

Una sonriente Misa se comía mas que complacida otra rebanada de pizza mientras disfrutaba de su refresco, todo cortesía de la adorable Chicadele, quien le agradecía de la mejor manera que pudiese ser: dándole de comer delicioso!

_ahhh! Chicadele! Eres la mejor! De ser así, consideraría ser tu guardaespaldas más seguido…mi estomago estaría más que solo agradecido!-comento con una expresión relajada.

La rubia por su parte solo sonrió. Realmente le había resultado muy útil que la peli morada interviniera. Desde que comenzaron a ser androides en lugar de animatronicos muchos más clientes habían llegado sin duda, pero nunca faltaban los pervertidos que trataban de incomodarla. Incluso antes, cuando aún era una pollita toy, hubo ocasiones en las que sucedió, solo que en aquellos tiempos quien la defendía era Mangle y bueno…resumiéndolo, desde allí como que la imagen del restaurante se oscureció aun mas.

Misa era cruel, pero no se comparaba aun a una Mangle, celosa, posesiva y furiosa. Ella jamás toleraría cosas así y muchos imbéciles ya lo habían comprobado.

_bah! Eres una aduladora…no es para tanto…de igual modo gracias, me quitaste un peso de encima…-no es que tampoco pudiese hacerlo ella misma, pero cuando traes las bandejas para otra meza que no tiene nada que ver, era difícil golpear a alguien.

_lo que sea para evitar otra mordida del 87…-bromeo divertida, cuando en eso una sonriente peliblanca apareció desde el techo abrazando sorpresivamente a la rubia, quien rio.

_hola amor! Como has estado? Que hacían aquí?-saluda con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba con todos sus "brazos" a su amada y movía su colita de zorra demostrando lo feliz que estaba a su lado y porque no? deslizando alguno de sus tentáculos en ciertas partes de la pollita que era…mejor no mencionar.

_nada! Solo teniendo Yuri hard en vivo, Mangle, que no ves?-respondió en broma la guardia mientras comía despreocupadamente de que pudieran terminar haciéndolo frente suyo.

Cosas como aquellas realmente no le incomodaban. Su mente era amplia y disfrutaba de ver a sus amigos siendo felices. Especialmente ahora que ella misma parecía tener algo con alguien más.

_enserio? Que malas! Porque no me invitaron! Podríamos haber hecho un trío!-le sigue el juego la zorrita atrayéndola hacia ambas con uno de sus brazos-prometo ser gentil contigo…-fingió un pésimo tono de seducción en lo que la guardia simplemente seguía bebiendo lo que quedaba de su refresco como si nada.

_gracias, pero mejor otro día con mas calmita y mas alcohol…pero como no me gusta beber, lo dejaremos ahí…la infidelidad no es lo mío…-respondió sorprendiendo un poco a Mangle que finalmente rio mas. Usualmente sus compañeras se mostraban incomodas cuando hacia ese tipo de bromas, pero con Misa era algo distinto, pues usualmente solo le seguía el juego.

_sí que estas tan chifladita como yo!-comento entre risas.

_oiga! No me ofenda que yo estoy chiflada profesionalmente, no como hobby pues!

Las tres rieron aun más. Simplemente no tenía ni el más remoto sentido de lo que sea que hablaran, pero así se trataban entre amigas.

_bueno chicas, yo las dejo…tengo cositas que hacer…-se despidió la peli morada una vez que termino de comer-las dejo para que se amen salvajemente!

Mangle le miro casi agradecida.

_gracias por el favor! y por ayudar a mi Chicadele también! Y diviértete en tu "relación"!-hizo un gesto que la menor no sabía cómo interpretar del todo

_relación…?-recordó a Foxy y sonrió algo nerviosa-ah sí…eso, si, tenemos algo similar…-por el actuar de Foxy y Misa era difícil saberlo.

Eso extraño a las chicas.

_paso algo malo Misa?

_e-eh?! No, nada…no me hagan caso, mi capitán me entiende…-hace un gesto de restar importancia-y sobre lo de Chicadele…bah! Fue un placer romperle su mandarina a eso idiotas! Cuando gusten!-y sin más se fue dejándolas solas.

Ellas prefirieron no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

_me agrada, es divertida…pero no te pongas celosa amor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti!-comento abrazando a la camarera quien simplemente rio.

_ya lo sé! A mí también me agrade y sé que no hace faltan los celos…-le tomo del mentón robándole un beso con una sonrisa traviesa-porque sabemos que no puedes vivir sin mí, no?

_ni tu sin mí!-le mira sonriente mientras comienza a subirlas a ambas hacia el techo. Tomaría un atajo a la pirate cove. Seguramente a Foxy no le importaría.-sabes? Estuve hablando con ese zorro tonto…

_Foxy? Qué pasa con él?

_me desespera que no haga nada con la guardia!-gruñe mientras la menor besa su cuello haciéndole cosquillas-uh! Traviesa! Harás que nos haga caer sobre alguien!-comenta divertida mientras uno de sus tentáculos comienza a tratar de hacer travesuras bajo la falda de la rubia.

La pollita rio divertida y coquetamente.

_no les presiones amor…todos somos tímidos al comenzar un amor…-se estremece ligeramente mordiéndose los labios mientras pellizca a Mangle para que la dejara terminar de hablar al menos-o al menos es así hasta que se desata la pasión que viene después del amor…jeje

_quizás tengas razón…no hay de qué preocuparse…y ahora…-finalmente bajan a su destino, sonriendo divertidas al ver que no había nadie cerca-en que habíamos quedado?-sonríe atrayéndola detrás de la cortina.

Sin duda pasarían una tarde muy, pero muy entretenida.

+++++Foxy+++++

Se había quedado pensativo en su conversación con Mangle, pero no porque le preocupara que sus palabras se cumplieran alguna vez (bueno, quizás un poco) sino por el hecho de que realmente nada había cambiado entre él y la guardia desde que comenzaron a salir. O al menos a hacer algo parecido a salir.

El era consciente que muchas personas cambiaban cuando ya eran novios. Había tanto ejemplos a su alrededor como el caso de Frizt y Jeffrey, o Mike con Jeremy, el idiota de Vincent con Scott e incluso con Kevin y Alex. Eran más cariñosos, se escapaban a tener mucho amor muy seguido y parecían felices en todo momento.

Y ni que decir de sus compañeros animatronicos. Mangle sin duda era más que feliz con Chicadele, Freddy parecía tener algo raro con Golden, no lo sabía del todo pero era obvio que dejaron de ser tan amargados, Puppet actuaba raro, pero no sabía la razón, lo mismo con Bonnie que por algún motivo raro visitaba mas la atracción del horror. Todos parecían estar extrañamente más animados aunque no siempre se supiera la razón o quienes lo provocaban, pero el punto era que se les notaba a lenguas. Incluso la chicas Cupcake y eso ya era decir demasiado!

Suspiro pensado que quizás se preocupaba demasiado. Misa siempre era como era. No podría esperar que actuara como una empalagosa tampoco, eso de hecho le asustaría más que cualquier otra cosa, pero esperaba hacerla aunque sea un poquito más feliz.

Estaba tan metido en su cabeza que no se percato de la presencia de su amada hasta que ésta prácticamente le salto encima sorprendiéndolo.

_waaaa!

_sorpresa! –rio al oírlo gritar así-lo siento, pero estabas tan distraído que no pude resistirme…que hacías?

_nada…-suspira sonriendo-…aquí pensando…y tu polizonte? No estabas en la cocina…?

La menor hizo un gesto de restar importancia.

_estaba…quise dejar a las tortolitas darse amor, pero por lo que pude notar mientras venia hacia aquí, creo que cambiaron de locación…será mejor que no te acerques a la pirate cove por un rato…

Al pelirrojo solo le dieron escalofríos de solo pensar qué demonios estaría pasando allí en esos momentos.

_más les vale dejar todo como estaba…-gruñe considerando ir a dormir en otra parte-quizás me quede en la atracción de ese conejo del mal…

_no te lo recomiendo…juraría que vi a Vincent en plena cacería del trasero de Scott…-aviso algo divertida por la expresión de horror del zorrito- ni vayas a la bodega…o a la oficina de guardias…ni a la oficina de la atracción…o habitación segura…sabes qué? Mejor no nos movamos de aquí por un largo rato….-sugirió mas que nada velando por la salud mental de su capitán.

De igual modo todas las cámaras de seguridad (y algunas ocultas que implanto por ahí) estaban funcionando y le darían su yaoi hard en algún momento. No había porque sufrir.

_eso explica porque Chica y Shadow hacen de niñeras…-comentó finalmente notando al grupo de niños (entiéndanse Cupcake, un par de Phantoms, Ballons y Kenny) jugando y charlando mientras los dos mencionados "adultos" parecían cuidarlo o algo cercano a ello mientras sus "papis adoptivos" se largaban a amar desenfrenadamente.

_pues si…así son…-ríe recostándose en su hombro. Estaba cansada. Romperle la cara a unos pervertidos era cansador-…tengo sueño….

El mayor se sonrojo abrazándola no tan disimuladamente aunque a ella no pareció molestarle.

_puedes usarme de almohada si quieres….

_eso no se discute!-festeja cerrando los ojos relajadamente sin notar que el pirata le miraba curioso.

Pensándolo mejor quizás las cosas estarían bien así por ahora. Después de todo, con paciencia se llegaba al cielo, no?

Sonrió también cerrando los ojos un momento. Quería disfrutar ese instante por una eternidad más.

Y no muy lejos de ellos, una sonriente pareja apenas recuperándose de sus travesuras, los espiraban algo más satisfechas.

Quizás ese par aun no era un caso perdido.

_que dices Mangly? Yo pienso que si puede funcionar…-comenta la rubia algo desarreglada y con el cabello suelto mientras la nombra la abraza descansando su mentón sobre su hombro.

_mnh…quizás…les daré tres semanas antes de intervenir…-decide en lo que Chicadele suelta una risita y voltea a besarla cariñosamente.

_tranquila amor…no todos son rápidos…recuerdas nuestros inicios? También tuvimos nuestras vueltas a su tiempo…-habla con aire nostálgico.

La de cabellos blancos suspiro resignada.

_lo recuerdo…por eso vamos a ayudarlos…-propone ganándose una mirada entusiasmada-para que ellos al igual que todos disfruten de lo que tú y yo tenemos ahora…-sonríe tomando las manos de la rubia delicadamente.

La pollita le miro más que solo feliz.

_acepto esta misión mi capitana! Repartamos mas amor por los siete mares!-bromea mientras miran despreocupadamente desde arriba a muchas parejas en sus momentos. Algunas realmente inesperadas pero que sin duda recibirían la ayuda de este loco par de eternamente enamoradas.

_será un placer mi hermosa canarita!-la abraza tiernamente mientras se regresan a darse mas mimos un rato mas-…no tienes idea de cuánto te amo cuando me hablas así…-ronronea.

_Yo también te amo…-vuelven a besarse.

Sin duda el amor estaba en el aire en aquella pizzería que antes olía a muerte y ahora mas que nunca, otras chicas mas se unirían a las "hordas oscuras" hechas para unir mas a todos los enamorados de aquí.

Y esto…apenas comenzaba.

 **Notas finales: hola! Que tal quedo? Espero te haya gustado luna! Owo este el primer yuri que escribo y publico aquí por lo que estoy feliz! Que puedo decir xDDD**

 **El nombre Chicadele lo saque de algunos fic, como un apodo que suelo ver que usan para diferencia de Chica a Toy Chica, honestamente leí mucho otros nombres más, pero Chicadele pega más! No sé quien lo origino, pero es su crédito (¿?)**

 **Sobre las bromas de Misa…pues son solo eso, bromitas xD ella no tolera no tener la última palabra owo además de que valora a las personas por lo que son, no por lo que tengan entre sus piernas. Moderna y loquilla, no? xD sobre lo de Puppet y Bonnie, son libres de intentar adivinar con quienes parecen estar teniendo algo, cuando llegue el momento lo aclarare mejor (una pista, no! no es Puppet x Bonnie, cada quien tienen a su persona especial aparte…son libres de tratar de adivinar) sobre la relación de Misa y sus reacciones se aclaran en la trama principal mucho mas adelante, no se preocupen.**

 **Para quienes no lo sepan aun, Kevin es el guardia del tercer juego y Alex el chico del teléfono del tercer juego (también llamado Phone Dude).**

 **En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado! Hasta aquí llegan los especiales! Mas adelante volveré a sacar mas oneshot de este universo y hare preguntas que también tendrán su premio! Estén atentos y pasen felices fiesta mientras yo me iré a preparar algún especial de navidad! –w- los quiero! Review?**


	17. Interludios La venganza comienza

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece en lo absoluto n.n los únicos míos aquí son Misa, Jeffy, As y Sophie xD**

 **Pizzas y locuras**

 **Cap. 14: Interludios**

Ambos caminaban rumbo a la oficina en lo que la joven se entretenía rememorando el instante en que aquellos malvados buscapleitos salieron despavoridos al ver a Foxy tan de cerca. El zorro difícilmente sabía si debía sentirse bien o no al respecto, pero le hacía feliz verla así de animada, hasta el punto en que comenzaba a olvidar la oscura sensación que lo invadió cuando la vio sentada junto al otro chico.

_viste sus caras Foxy?! Esos idiotas sí que no la vieron venir! Ja! Ojala las cámaras hayan captado eso! Quiero una copia-reía la chica más que gustosa por la situación.

A pesar del mal rato, la había ayudado a olvidar el hecho de que necesitaba con urgencia derramar sangre de esos malnacidos. No era un buen momento, no en su trabajo.

Aunque…las ganas aun no le faltaban.

_si…fue divertido…-no lo negaría. Verlos le recordó un poco la época en que solían asustar a los guardias-por cierto…quien era ese chico?

_quien? Jeffy?-le miro desconcertada para luego sonreír aun más divertida-oh! El es un viejo amigo…casi un hermanito al que me divierte ukear, un buen chico…por qué?

El capitán desvió la mirada sonrojado.

_no…por nada…solo curiosidad…-balbucea tratando de cambiar de tema-…es solo que….se veían juntos y…esos tipos los molestaban….y a todo esto, porque los molestaban?-ahora que lo pensaba, solo intervino porque quiso ayudar a la guardia pero no había entendido del todo que paso.

En ese momento, Misa suspiró con pesadez, más relajada cuando llegaron a la oficina de guardia. Aun no era un buen momento para hablar de ello, pues faltaba para su turno y Frizt llegaría en cualquier momento.

_pues….digamos que ellos le hicieron a Jeffy algo malo…y yo quería saber quiénes eran los responsables…-golpeo sus puños como si imaginara tenerlos en sus manos-…cuando los agarre los voy a machacar!

Esa aptitud más que relajar al animatronic, parecía incomodarlo en cierta forma. Estaba por decir algo más pero la peli morada le interrumpió.

_mira, les explicare sobre esto más tarde…mejor regresa a tu lugar…tu espectáculo final está por terminar, no?-insistió mas que nada porque no quería hablar de ello.

A pesar de todo en la mente de la guardia aun había cosa que aclarar con ellos antes de hablar sobre ese asunto que consideraba delicado. Después de todo…aun eran solo almas de niños, no? que tanto comprenderían del tema.

Foxy al notar su extraño actuar decidió no discutir y regreso. Total, la noche era joven.

Ya habría tiempo de hablar a solas.

Además…así tendría más tiempo para pensar. Algo en ese Jeffy no le gustaba. Principalmente esa rara cercanía entre ambos.

 **+++++Golden+++++rato después++++**

Había regresado al traje de oso quedándose pensativo en Part and service. No le había gustado nada esa mirada en aquel humano que acompañaba a Misa, sin embargo dudaba si debía o no decir algo.

Ya suficientes problemas había tenido por juzgar sin conocer con Misa. No quería meter la pata de nuevo.

"quizás es solo mi imaginación…"pensó suspirando.

En ello escucho a alguien acercarse, por lo que se quedo quieto.

_oye…soy yo…Golden?-era la voz del vocalista principal.

Sonrió para sus adentros volteando a verlo.

_Freddy…que haces aquí? Tu show aun no termina….-faltaba cerca de 40 minutos y no había casi nadie pero aun así alguna persona podría extrañarse si no lo veían en el escenario.

_olvida eso…quería preguntarte algo…-hace un gesto de restar importancia mientras se sienta a su lado-…te enteraste sobre lo que paso hoy?

Rio nerviosamente prefiriendo fingir demencia.

_hoy?...de que hablas? Estuve todo el tiempo aquí….-aseguro mirando a la pared. Sentía que el otro se daría cuenta que mentía si lo miraba de frente.

_pues…lo que pasó fue…

Escucho atento y fingiendo sorpresa cada palabra de Freddy, enfocándose de vez en cuando a solo verlo. Se parecían mucho así, aunque por lo poco que recordaba también era así cuando estaban vivos.

Sin duda, eso hacia complicado olvidar el punzante hecho de ser hermanos.

Se contuvo para no suspirar resignado. Sin duda el destino lo odiaba. No solo lo dejaba morir a manos de un demente, sino que también lo hacía enamorarse de la única persona que no debería. Porque él?

Estaba Foxy, Chica, Bonnie e incluso Cherry….es más, hasta Puppet (a quien hacía tiempo no veía por cierto) era una opción factible…pero no, el tenia que enamorarse precisamente de Freddy.

Mascullo internamente fastidiado con todo ese asunto. Si pudiera…le gustaría intentar enamorarse de alguien más…

_oye…Golden! Me estas escuchando?!-la voz molesta del Fazbear lo hizo reaccionar.

_eh..?! que….ah! si..lo que digas…-balbuceo tratando de aparentar, pero fue inútil.

_No me estabas escuchando!-gruño molesto.

El oso banana simplemente no pudo fingir mas.

_si…tienes razón…lo siento…es que…-intento imitar un bostezó estirándose un poco-…estoy cansado…-murmuro.

No era del todo mentira. Andar por allí sin el traje era agotador de alguna forma.

_no que estuviste todo el día aquí?-arqueo una ceja sin entender. No era la primera vez que pasaba y le tenía algo preocupado-…como te cansas sin hacer nada….?

El menor le miro casi ofendido mientras cruzaba los brazos y le daba la espalda.

_no lo digas como si fuera un vago!

Freddy no pudo más que contener su risa. Le gustaba hacer enojar a Golden, aunque siempre resultara sin querer claro.

_no dije eso…

_pero lo insinuaste!

Suspiro pesadamente. Su hermanito sabia de terquedad.

_está bien, lo siento…-lo abraza por la espalda-me perdonas…?

_no!-gruño desasiéndose del abrazo.

El mayor le miro desconcertado. Era enserio…?

_Golden…-pico su espalda.

No hubo respuesta.

_Goldie….

Nada.

_Jack! No seas así…-suplico con su última arma.

Esta pareció funcionar porque el osito dorado volteo a verlo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

_no me llames por mi nombre cuando estoy molesto Frederick…

Al líder le dio un escalofrio. Le recordaba mucho a su madre cuando lo llamaba por su nombre completo.

_no me llames así…me da cosa…-hizo una mueca que termino haciendo reír al menor.

Al final solo continuaron su charla entre risas. Era bueno que a pesar de todo su relación no había cambiado completamente.

Especialmente para Golden, que agradecía internamente que el método de "fingir enojo para que Freddy le haga caso" nunca fallaba.

Pero eso era un secreto que nadie necesitaba saber.

 **++++++En un callejón cercano+++++++**

La rubia caminaba lo más rápido que podía para alcanzar a los otros chicos. Luego del suceso de la pizzería se habían largado rápidamente para evitarse más vergüenzas gracias a esa bicha rara de Misa y a su marica compañero.

Ella también estaba molesta. Todo siempre le salía bien a esa rara. Siempre se salía con la suya.

_no la soporto…-bufo caminando sin darse cuenta por un oscuro y desolado callejón. Era algo tarde así que al final de cuentas opto por regresarse a su casa tomando algún atajo.

Era obvio que no los alcanzaría y ya la diversión que tenían planeada se había arruinado.

Sonrió maliciosamente pensando que a pesar de lo ocurrido no todo estaba perdido. Ese idiota de Jeffrey Parker igualmente les debía dar el dinero en menos de tres días, sin embargo, ya que ella tenía el original del video considero la idea de que igualmente publicarían esa cosa.

Sería la venganza perfecta por el mal rato que les hizo pasar a los demás en aquel restaurante.

"se los comentare a los otros" pensó con una sonrisa malvada sin notar que una sombra la seguía.

Por si alguna vez ese tonto los delatara por el asunto de que se veían las caras de los otros en el video, había quedado en que solo ella tendría la copia para difundirla.

Un buen plan para que los otros se lavaran las manos, pero muy tonto si es que era a ella a quien atrapaban.

Pero claro, Vanessa no creía que debía preocuparse de eso…al menos no cuando sintió que una mano cubría su boca con un pañuelo y caía inconsciente en el suelo sin poder ver a nadie.

La sombra que la seguía sonrió tomando cuidadosamente el móvil de la chica, buscando algo. Solo por asegurarse, para luego sonreírle y guardarla en su bolsillo, no sin antes apagarla.

Miro a la chica.

Su venganza apenas y comenzaría.

 **+++++Oficina de guardias/cerca de las 12+++++**

Una aburrida peli morada se puso a revisar algunos documentos y carpetas que encontró estorbando en la oficina. Al parecer, durante el día Scott, Mike y Frizt si revisaban ese tipo de cosas, como fechas de entregas y demás, cosa que revisando agradecía que no le tocara.

"pobres desgraciados…"pensó conteniendo una risilla.

Qué? Nadie le podía culpar por curiosear. El aburrimiento era cruel y aun faltaba tantito para comenzar el bullying a sus chatarritas adorables.

En medio de ello escucho unos pasos acercarse (tantos años de ver yaoi a escondidas agudizaron sus oídos) por lo que escondió casi a patadas los papeles bajo el escritorio y fue a recibir a quien fuera en la puerta de la oficina.

Suspiro rodando los ojos al verlo.

Solo era Frizt.

_mierda! No me asuste así! Pisa mas fuerte…!-gruño sin importarle que el pelinaranja no entendiera el porqué.

_ehn…lo siento?...como sea! Te avisaba que ya me iba…-le resto importancia el chico mientras se iba pero de detuvo en el último instante mirándola vacilando-etto….y-yo….

Ella le miro sin entender y muriéndose de ganas para que se largara y así pudiese seguir curioseando un poco más.

_que pasa?

El de ojos verdes dudo un poco respirando hondo y sonrojándose un poco mientras desviaba la mirada.

_t-tu amigo….e-el viene seguido….?

Ella sonrió a sabiendas de a quién se refería. Su radar de fujoshi no le fallaba.

"este tipo quiere sexo yaoi hard…"casi se babea pero se contiene para no asustarlo.

_uhn…si hablas de Jeffy, pues no-casi sintió pena ante la desilusión del mayor- pero….sabes? yo podría hacer que eso cambiara…

Sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente.

_...pero con una condición….-tanteo divertida.

_la que sea!-respondió rápidamente avergonzándose apenas se percato lo desesperado que sonaba-q-quise decir…

_no, descuida…no me expliques nada…-rio sin darle mucha importancia-pero bueno, mi cabecita de zanahoria, la condición es simple…déjame ayudarte a que te tires-ups! Te juntes con mi amigo…!-sonrió fingiendo completa inocencia.

Si las cosas salían bien, tendría yaoi hard en el departamento vecino al suyo.

_e-enserio lo harías?

A él le sorprendía un poco la soltura y tranquilidad con la cual tomaba el asunto, pero no desconfió. El creía plenamente que ella lo hacía por ser buena amiga de aquel chico.

Si tan solo supiera que todo formaba parte de su "maquiavélico plan" de que ukearan a Jeffy. Pero en fin, era por una buena obra, no? para que sea feliz.

_claro que sí! Todo por el amor!-ojos de corazón.

En su mente solo pensaba en una cosa.

"todo por el yaoi!"

 **++++++En algún sitio no muy lejos de allí+++++**

Tres jóvenes sumamente furiosos se alejaban a pasos rápidos tratando de mermar su ira y dejando sin darse cuenta a su compañera atrás. Estaban más que molestos y humillados por el incidente de la pizzería por lo que temporalmente no pensaban en otra cosa.

_ese maldito nos la pagara…!-se quejo uno de ellos.

_y la perra de su amiga también! Quien se cree para tratarnos así?!-mascullo el rubio.

_no lo sé…pero se los haremos pagar…-sonrió uno de ellos maliciosamente.

Iba continuar sus planes de venganza hasta que uno de ellos al fin lo noto.

_Oigan….dónde está Vanessa…?

Miraron a su alrededor sin ver ni un alma en kilómetros. Eso era algo raro…y espeluznante a la vez.

Al rato decidieron regresar sus pasos para asegurarse de no haberla perdido. Más que nada porque tenían más cosas que tratar con ella pero no la encontraron en ningún sitio.

En el trayecto comenzaron a sentir como si alguien los siguiera, escuchando el sonido de pasos y a veces de algo que movía los basureros callejeros, chirriaban algunas vidrieras o asustara a algún gato.

_q-que es eso?!

_no se! No fui yo!

_que dejen de hacer ese puto ruido! No es gracioso!

_que no somos nosotros! Y camina rápido!...odiamos este lugar….

_tengo….un mal presentimiento…-murmuro por lo bajo el azabache.

Al principio no hicieron mucho caso, sin embargo no negarían que estar por la calle ya pasando la media noche con semejantes sonidos era como para crisparle los nervios a cualquiera.

Además, no había que olvidar esas noticias sobre un sujeto que andaba atacando estudiantes.

_o-oigan…dejen de hacer ese ruido…?-dijo uno de ellos tratando de disimular su miedo.

_no fui yo!

_no me miren a mí…

Escucharon a un gato aterrado ahogando un grito.

Ok, esto si los estaba comenzando a perturbar.

_maldita sea! Sal de una vez!-grito uno más que harto de la situación pero igualmente asustado.

No paso ni medio segundo hasta que repentinamente alguien pareció tumbar algún contenedor de basura causando tremendo escándalo y logrando que los 3 salieran despavoridos por el callejón y se metieran en la primera puerta que vieron.

Lástima que no notaron el cartel luminiscente sobre esta que decía "Unicornio Purpura".

_ahh…ah…muy bien…estamos a salvo…-hablo uno de ellos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_es una suerte…-rio el azabache.

_por cierto…dónde estamos?...esta oscuro no…?

Y antes de que alguien pudiera responder las luces se prendieron encontrándose en pleno bar, lleno de hombres de varias edades y que tenían un aire algo raro.

_que rayos…?!-fue entonces cuando al voltear en varias direcciones sintiéndose algo intimidados vieron otros de los carteles del lugar.

"unicornio Purpura"

Tragaron grueso. Esto era malo. Muy malo.

Y solo parecía empeorar cuando los demás "machos" parecieron notar su presencia sonriendo de manera rara.

Eso les pasaba por ser además de malvados, no ser 100% feos.

_Brad….abre esa puerta…-ordena el azabache sin quitarle los ojos de encima a esos sujetos. Temía lo peor si les daba la espalda.

El rubio intentaba hacerlo, pero parecía como si algo estuviera trancando la salida.

_Brad! Te estoy hablando…-repitió la orden con cierta desesperación.

_eso hago Drake!

El pelirrojo por su parte, de nombre Zack se había quedado helado más que resignado a su fatídico destino.

_QUE ABRAS LA PUTA PUERTA!

_NO SE PUEDE!

_chicos…-balbuceo el pelirrojo al notar que la distancia se iba acortando y una música similar al tango comenzaba a sonar.

_MALDITA SEA! COMO QUE NO SE PUEDE BRAD?!

_NO ES MI CULPA DRAKE!

_...o-oigan….

_ahora no Zack! No ves que estamos….!-se cayó en el acto en el que a cada uno, casi como por arte de la magia de la música eran tomados cada uno por un hombre y este los comenzaba a hacer bailar-BRAD! CUANDO SALGA DE ESTO TE MATARE!-chillo aterrado.

_NO ES MI CULPA! AH! Cuidado donde tocas!-grito removiéndose inútilmente como gelatina.

No había manera de soltarse. Esos tipos parecían de esos motociclistas o marineros con esteroides.

_bonito cabello…huele a fresas...-halago su compañero de baile al pelirrojo dándole escalofríos.

_d-díganle a mi mami que me esforcé por ser hetero…!-lloriqueo sin saber qué hacer.

Mientras, afuera del bar, luego de haber bloqueado la salida al trancar la puerta con una tubería oxidada que encontró en la basura, un sonriente Jeffrey se terminaba de limpiar las manos, escuchando como música para sus oídos el grito aterrorizados de los tres muchachos que lo molestaban.

_bueno…esto no era parte del plan pero…supongo que servirá por ahora…-suspira entre risillas.

La otra había sido muy rápido y fácil por lo que planeo agarrar a uno pero…por esta noche se daría por satisfecho.

Ya vería mañana.

"unh…estos sitios suelen tener habitaciones y cámaras no?" sonrió de lado pensando que tanto le costaría obtener alguna copia de lo que llegase a ocurrir allí dentro.

Solo como un recuerdo, claro.

 **+++++Misa+++++**

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla.

_uhn…algo me dice que alguien provoco yaoi masivo en esta ciudad….Y NO ME INVITO!-chillo molesta para luego suspirar-bah! Como sea…-opto por no darle importancia mientras releía las carpetas.

No se había dado cuenta del correr del tiempo por lo que seguía en lo mismo.

_veamos…cuentas, cuentas, contratos, mas cuentas…mierda! Que no saben nada del ahorro o qué?!-en eso encontró algo curioso. Unos planos-y esto?...planos para expansión….nuevos animatronicos….toys…?!-abrió los ojos con sorpresa-no tienen para las cuentas pero si para traer más cosas aquí?! Que viejo mas tacaño!

Los toy también vendrían allí?! Pero eso no era lo más alarmante….

_a-atracción del horror?!-chillo-un segundo…quien está en esa atracción en el juego acaso no es….?!...-se cayó sentada en su asiento-…ya va arder troya, Atlantis y el mismo sol en un solo día….por dios, necesitare vacaciones después de estos locos…

Ok, si contentar a 5 "animalitos" era complicado, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaría en menos de unos meses.

"deberé decirles…cierto?" pensó con sonrisa nerviosa.

Lo que ellos no supieran…no le afectaría, no?

De igual modo no servía de nada ser negativa para ella, después de todo siempre encontraba un lado bueno.

_mas shippers para mi…! Wii!-pose de la victoria.

El estrés no era apto para las uvas con patas como ella. Misa solo quería ver al mundo arder si era posible.

 **Notas finales: hola! Espero que las haya gustado el capi! Debo decirlos! Los extrañe bastante en este periodo de inactividad! A decir verdad recién me daba cuenta que usaba mucho tiempo escribiendo y que realmente amo hacerlo TuT**

 **Me alegra ver que a muchos les gustaron los especiales! Gracias por sus bellas palabras y el apoyo! No estaría aquí sin ustedes! Son increíbles!**

 **Pues, si…extraño a Pole Bear (por qué?! ToT) y aprovecho para agradecer a Saory-sempai por el dibujo de Misa! (enserio no me canso de decir lo increíble que eres, tienes un maravilloso talento y te estoy agradecida n.n) para quienes quieran verlo, busquen a Amy-chan 56 en deviantart (espero que esta mención no te moleste u.u)**

 **Foxy: oh! Si! Yo se lo mucho que me aman! –guiña ojos a todas sus fans esperando que Misa se pusiera tantito celosa pero….**

 **Misa: uh?...qué pasa? Me perdí de algo?-comiendo un chocolate de lo mas perdida.**

 **Foxy: no…nada T-T**

 **Con paciencia se llega al cielo y al amor xD**

 **Y respondiendo a unos comentarios sumamente curiosos debo decir: en serio aprecio a todos los que han comentado el fic (han sido muy amables y educados) porque me he topado con diferente tipo de lectores, los que han aprendido a amar las parejas que shippeo y quienes quizás no les agrado del todo pero supieron decirlo de manera amable (acepto las criticas cuando son educadas y no me insultan a mi o a los lectores n.n) porque yo aprecio y respeto el gusto del todos! Me alegra mucho su apoyo!**

 **Y no…no tomo nada para enloquecer (soy así naturalmente xDDDD) y sobre el asunto de cómo describo las parejas hetero y yaoi/yuri…pues no! no está relacionado a mi vida actual (realmente lo único que afecta a mis fic de mi vida es el tiempo que me da o no para escribir) o vida sentimental (la cual no existe xDDD for ever alone ;-;) jajaja simplemente creo que me falta practica para ciertas parejas, es todo. Y si esa pregunta se debía a la pareja de Foxi x Misa, ellos tienen un motivo para ser…no sé, secos? En su relación. Ya más adelante sabrán porque y también eso cambiara xD descuiden!**

 **Oh! Si! Los toys no tardaran en aparecer, será genial pero antes terminaremos el arco de Jeffrey n.n la parte final de eso idiotas es una parodia de la Película "Loca academia de policías" xD no pude evitarlo.**

 **Y si, al final ya les puse nombre a los tres brabucones xD se me había olvidado jeje**

 **Espero que con esto haya dejado las cositas más claras n,n gracias por comentar! Review?**

 **PD: Misa: Heil a MI! *-* Dominare el mundo, sho lo sé!**

 **Que los dioses nos guarden de eso u-u** _ **  
**_


	18. Inocencia y locura Part 1

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawton. Solo Misa, sus amigas y Jeffy me pertenecen.**

 **Pizzas y Locuras**

 **Cap. 15: Inocencia y locura Part 1**

En lo que había restado de la noche anterior, trascurrió en la pizzería con la acostumbrada "tranquilidad" que poseían desde la inesperada (y para algunos indeseada) llegada de la guardia; es decir lleno de salseo, shippers y traumas para los animalitos.

Misa estaba más que solo extasiada con esto, sino que también estaba loca por idear un plan perfecto para juntar a la zanahoria con su ukeable amigo, cobrarle a Mike su premio se fanservice ahora que sobrevivió todo el tiempo necesario como guardia, idear un buen método para machacar a los imbéciles esos del día anterior (descubriría donde viven), seguir planeando como dominar el mundo y quedarse admirando el vacío del abismo. Demonios! Tanto por hacer y tan pocas horas en el día, no?

Bostezó audiblemente mientras se estiraba sobre su asiento y miraba a su alrededor. Los había mandado a sus puestos pues faltaba poquito para su hora de salida, así que decidió prepararse para irse de una buena vez.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza, quizás por andar pensando demasiado.

Suspiro arrastrando sus pies por los pasillos. El día en que inventaran algún método para tele trasportarse a su cama, bailaría de la felicidad….o soñaría que lo haría, pues el cansancio seria mayor.

En el camino, comenzó a oír unos pasos conocidos siguiéndola y haciéndola reír. Le faltaban mil años luz para sorprenderla.

_Foxy…no es algo tarde para "intentar matar al guardia"?-bromeo algo somnolienta.

Las orejas del pirata de removieron incomodas por el comentario, pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Desde el inicio de su turno no había podido hablar con ella a solas como hubiese deseado y quería ver si ahora era posible.

Aun se sentía un tonto por lo de sus celos poco infundados y le preocupaba el bienestar de la mora parlante en caso de que se encontrara con esos chicos malvados de nuevo.

Al parecer su "amor" le hacía olvidar que hablaba de Misa "Manos sangrientas" Olson.

_estas bien?...te ves…apagada….

_oh! Solo es cansancio…nada que una merecida siesta no arregle…-hizo un gesto de restar importancia-…no es nada serio…además, necesito reunir todas las baterías necesarias para hoy…-un brillo sádico nació en sus ojos erizando al zorro un poco-porque hoy comienza mi cacería!

Foxy contuvo una risa. Sin duda no deseaba ser aquellos brabucones cuando Misa los atrapara. No la contarían.

_Buena suerte supongo….

_No la necesito…solo debo ser "super hello"-pose de victoria mientras se sostiene por una pared y vuelve a bosteza-…después de mis 5 minutos de sueño….-balbuceo en lo que casi se desliza sentada por completo hacia el suelo de no haber sido detenido por el pirata.

Este la miro preocupado, pero al parecer solo se había quedado dormida. Pensó que sería malo si la encontraban allí así que decidió llevarla a descansar un rato más a la Pirate Cove. Allí no molestarían hasta pasando las 9 de la mañana y…podría pasar tiempo con ella.

Se regañó mentalmente mientras se las arreglaba para cargarla.

"No seas idiota! Pareces un pervertido pesando así!"

Negó un poco con su cabeza mientras se la llevaba. O Misa no pesaba nada o simplemente era porque lo único que podría pesar en sus bolsillos eran papeles de dulces que se acabó durante la noche.

Quizás ambos.

_como no puedes pesar nada polizonte….?-se preguntó extrañado mientras se dirigían a la Pirate Cove.

La menor por su lado, casi como si fuese capaz de oírlo, se removió dormida aferrándose más a él y comenzó a balbucear bajito.

_uhn…calla….el…el shaoi….nm…..es de…dieta…..-soltó una risitas poco sanas que hicieron optar al zorro por simplemente no preguntar ni pensar mucho en ello.

Su paciencia y salud mental se lo rogaban.

Pero estaba tan ensimismado en sí mismo, que fue completamente incapaz de percatarse que no muy lejos de ellos, el teléfono de la chica había caído y no dejaba de vibrar, puesto que Misa lo había silenciado.

Y lo que era peor…nadie descubriría la razón de tanta insistencia en aquellas llamadas hasta mucho después.

 **++++++As/Sophie++++++**

_maldita sea! Para qué carajo tiene un puto teléfono si no atiende a sus llamadas?!-se quejaba molesta cierta castaña marcando nuevamente a su asiática amiga-Hola! Sophie? Ella no me responde….a ti tampoco? Si…lo sé, lo se…a mi casa también han venido a preguntar y esto no me está gustando….si, ya se! Debo confiar en ella pero es que es tan…agh! …bien…si….tratare de nuevo…adiós….-colgó y lanzo su teléfono contra su cama masajeándose las sienes.

"más te vale no estar metida en nada raro uva con patas….más te vale…"pensó preocupada en lo que recordaba que muy temprano habían llegado a su casa un par de oficiales preguntando por una de sus compañeras, Vanessa, aquella que siempre las molestaba pues al parecer no llego a casa y su teléfono parecía muerto.

Obviamente ni ella ni Sophie sabían nada, sin embargo no era secreto que Misa la tenía entre ceja y ceja desde hacía tiempo, así que habían intentado contactarla para ver que no estuviera metida en aquello; por lo que la falta de respuestas solo la desesperaba.

_uy! Misa! Si estás haciendo que me preocupe en vano lo pagaras!-masculló por lo bajo mirando lo temprano que aún era.

Lo pensó seriamente. Su madre estaba rumbo a su trabajo así que….

_mierda…-se levantó dispuesta a alistarse.

Iría a buscar a la pelimorada a su casa y en caso de que estuviese dormida nada más, se vengaría levantándola con agua fría sin duda alguna.

Sonrió ante aquello intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Esperaba que fuera solo eso.

 **+++++Mike++++++++**

Se disponía a preparar un nutritivo desayuno para dos mientras escuchaba las noticias de la televisión sin mucho interés en realidad. Había pedido el resto de la semana y la entrante libre para enfocarse más en cierta personita.

_bah! Chica desaparecida? Seguramente se habrá quedado donde su novio y sus padres ni al caso que lo saben…-suspiro mientras terminaba de servir unos panqueques con miel de maple-…los mocosos de ahora sí que son predecibles y estúpidos…-recordó a Misa y eso le dio escalofríos-…y algunos dan miedo…-se removió ignorando la tv para comenzar a subir la bandeja de desayuno hacia escaleras arriba.

Sería una linda sorpresa para Jeremy. Que importaba una pequeñez como esa? Mike daba por sentado que seguramente aquella chiquilla debía estarse despertando asustada por ser castigada por sus padres de la cama de su novio justo en ese instante.

 **++++++++en algún lugar desconocido++++++**

Cierta rubia con sus ahora vendados ojos y cuerpo amarrado se removía tratando de gritar o escapar, sin tener siquiera la menor idea de donde estaba. Su cabeza le estaba por estallar y tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

_asustada…?-un susurro a su oído la sobresalto tratando de alejarse, pero aquella voz solo parecía divertirse ante aquello-…me alegro…porque sabes?...eso significa que sabes que cosas malas pasaran ahora cierto?

Él se sentía deliciosamente bien al verla, a aquella que muchas veces se alzó orgullosa, arrogante y maliciosa ante él y mucho, temblando como una hoja ante sí. Sonrió.

Quizás si era algo sádico…o quizás solo era satisfacción por lograr su cometido. Si bien los otros imbéciles se le escaparon de las manos y terminaron cambiando un poco sus planes, tener a Vanessa y a su telefonito en su poder fue bastante útil ahora.

La larga noche, sus amplios conocimientos "inútiles" y cientos de kilos de rencor fueron más que suficientes para darle el valor de pasar de sus tontas pruebas a sus peces más gordos al fin.

Y ahora….gozaría de su platillo principal...

_una vez que todos mis asuntos contigo y los otros estén arreglados…tú y tus amigotes la pasaran muy bien bajo mis manos…-canturreo causándole escalofríos-…relájate…te gustara….

Sí, porque su verdadero juego apenas comenzaba.

 **Notas finales: hola! Al fin regrese! Wiiiii! Perdón…enserio perdón! Me tarde demasiado! Lo se pero…pasaron mil cosas, mi compu se descompuso (tres malditas veces y aun no la reparan T-T), comencé mis clases en la universidad y me enferme bien feo que hasta ahorita me revienta mi pobre cabeza!**

 **En fin, todo eso impidió mis actualizaciones hasta ahora que tratare de compensarlo lo mejor que pueda!**

 **Aviso que el especial de san valentin ya casi está listo y durara…no sé, dos o tres días, depende de cómo vayan las cosas *-* pero les gustara, sho lo se xD**

 **Con este fic, ya comenzamos la recta final del primer arco para al fin iniciar el de los toys, Jeremy y demás salseo! Oh si! Espérenlo con ansias igual que yo! Jeje**

 **Sobre el apodo de Misa, Manos sangrientas, lo leí en el comentario de alguien en uno de mis fics y me encanto xD no se…suena tan genial! Como el nombre de creepypasta o asesino serial owo**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capi! Perdón si es corto, pero se tratare de compensarlo más adelante!**

 **Espero aun quede alguien que piense que me merezco al menos un review ;-; nos vemos pronto!**


	19. Inocencia y locura Part 2

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott Cawton. Solo Misa y Jeffy son míos.**

 **Advertencias: temas sexuales más explícitos que podrían incomodar a algunos, cosas como el bullying, violencia de sexualidad, intento de suicidio, entre otras cosas, que aclaro. No apoyo. Me parece cruel y cobarde. Todos merecemos respeto.**

 **Pizzas y Locuras.**

 **Cap. 16: Inocencia y locura Part 2**

Recorría el departamento con nerviosismo y rapidez, encontrándose con nadie. No podía creerlo, dónde demonios estaba Misa?

As se removió mirando la copia de la llave entre sus manos. La casera había sido muy amable en prestársela para "dejar algo importante en casa de su amiga", pero al final no había servido de mucho. La "dueña" no estaba allí ni tampoco ninguna señal de donde pudiese estar

 **+++++Jeffy+++++++++++++**

Tranquilamente recorría la habitación en la cual tenía recluida a aquella chica que tantas veces en el pasado llego a humillarle. Realmente le sorprendía que no pudiera reconocer el lugar, cuando este mismo había sido el mismo donde comenzó la desgracia de ambos.

"Bueno…ella siempre ha sido una despistada…."pensó sin darle demasiada importancia y comenzaba a jugar entre marcar o no a su "querida amiga".

Rio preguntándose si los padres de aquella zorra ya se habían dado cuenta que no regreso a casa o siquiera si aquellos imbéciles habían sido capaces de salir caminando de aquel curioso bar.

Cualquier de las opciones posibles le gustaba de una manera casi sádica.

Se lo merecían…todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero aun faltaba más…mucho más.

Por todo lo que le habían hecho, no era suficiente todavía.

…aun no….

 **+++++Flash Back/dos años atrás++++++**

 _En aquellos días, apenas se ilusionaba con la idea de asistir a secundaria. Aquella ilusión infantil propia de los recién llegados de la primaria, que soñaban con asistir a un colegio más grande y compartir con los mayores que hasta hace pocos años atrás habían llegado a temer un poco._

 _El no era una excepción._

 _El primer día de clases había sido un sueño hecho realidad. Los salones más grandes, con mayores comodidades, muchas materias que no alcanzaba aun a conocer ni comprender, profesores y compañeros nuevos, todo era maravilloso._

 _Una maravillosa ilusión que disfruto por poco tiempo._

 _Días antes de que todo realmente comenzara como tal, el ya había conocido a aquellos chicos que lo molestarían. Iban a un salón distinto aquel primer año por lo que solo los había visto a lo lejos y por algún motivo no se le había ocurrido acercarse a saludar mas allá de la simple cordialidad._

 _Instinto de supervivencia tal vez, quién sabe._

 _En uno de los receso había tenido la suerte que encontrarse con su vieja amiga, quien años más tarde se vería muy diferente._

 __vaya! Hasta que al fin apareces…-fingió queja el castaño en lo que la chica en frente suyo, azabache y ojos azules hizo una especie de puchero sentándose toscamente a su lado y se robo una de sus papas fritas-hey! Compra las tuyas!_

 __a mí también me alegra verte Jeffy…como te ha tratado la pubertad….?-le ignoro con una risilla que incitaba sus ganas de molestar. Misa no cambiaria ni entrando en la universidad seguramente._

" _loca hasta su muerte…"pensó rodando los ojos._

 __no responderé a eso, pero mejor dime dónde estabas? Llevas una semana sin aparecer…-se quejo ignorándola._

 _Misa simplemente bufo mirando hacia el cielo aburrida._

 __papá y mamá tuvieron un inconveniente y yo no opuse resistencia para posponer nuestra llegada por una mísera semana….total, simplemente habrán hablado del método, pasar lista de útiles…nada que no pueda copiar de ti si lo necesito…-sonrió sin vergüenza alguna dándole a su amigo ganas de golpearla._

 __Gracias por tu confianza…-gruño sarcásticamente a lo que ella solo rio. Se conocían de niños y de algún modo extraño lograban llevarse._

 _Misa era algo rara, pero al menos era mejor que estar solo. As había estado con inconvenientes para ingresar de los cuales no entendía mucho y Sophie había viajado con su familia por tiempo indefinido al parecer. Solo quedaban ellos dos._

… _O así fue por algún tiempo._

 _Realmente no había nada de lo cual quejarse por esos días. Misa era agradable y sus clases algo pesadas e interesantes. Hasta ese punto nada fuera de lo normal podría haber pasado, pero entonces…un día las cosas empezaron a cambiar._

 _Sin razón aparente, casi al mismo tiempo que As y Sophie regresaron sin aviso a clases, dejo de encontrarse con Misa. Al principio no le dio demasiada importancia, pensó que solo era alguna cosa suya, pero al hacerse cerca de un mes de ello y sin siquiera un mensaje o algo de su parte comenzó a preocuparse un poco._

 _Las chicas no decían nada. Al parecer, tampoco sabían demasiado. "Problemas familiares" habían oído. Nada serio seguramente._

 _Aunque no quisiera decírselo, echaba de menos a aquella "inadaptada"._

 _Fue en uno de esos días de cierta nostalgia donde todo empezó._

 _Estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras almorzada y pensaba un poco en como todo se iba dando. Una noche antes, había recibido un mensaje demasiado extraño de Misa y no dejaba de pensar en el._

 _ **Misa: Estaré fuera un tiempo. No me busques, no me llames ni preguntes por mí. Es lo mejor. Adiós.**_

 _Suspiro con pesadez mientras negaba varias veces con la cabeza. No entendía que demonios le pasaba. Por alguna razón, aquel mensaje le daba mala espina pero no podía hacer nada. Nadie parecía saber lo suficiente, así que estaba en ascuas, aunque….por alguna razón sentía que As si sabía._

 _Volvió a suspirar frustrado levantándose de golpe y chocando sin querer con alguien._

 __ups! Lo siento! Y-yo…!-levanto la cara apenado, encontrándose con horror con otros tres chicos y una chica a quien no conocía, cuyas miradas le intimidaron al instante._

 _Trago grueso ligeramente en lo que la rubia hizo una mueca de molestia._

 __Fíjate por dónde vas!-grito furiosa para luego analizarlo con la mirada, algo dudosa-…espera! Tú no eres…quien siempre hablaba con esa rara o si….?_

 __d-disculpa…?_

 _El castaño ladeo la cabeza sin entender del todo. Acaso de referían a Misa? El realmente no se metía demasiado en las locuras o relaciones que la azabache tenia con los demás, en lo que respectaba a Jeffrey no era del todo sociable y Misa no disfrutaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas._

 __si! Eres tú!-gruño acercándose demasiado y logrando que el de ojos celestes retrocediera un poco-…tu…tú debes saberlo entonces…-mascullo con una mirada nada agradable que lo hizo tragar grueso._

 _A qué demonios se refería? No lo sabía, pero por la risa de cómplices de los otros chicos que lo acompañaban, no tardaría en averiguarlo._

 _Realmente fuese lo que fuese, esperaba que terminara rápido pero…_

 _No sabía que aquel pequeño e insignificante incidente, le acarrearía más que un simple problema._

 **++++Fin de Flash Back+++++**

Mascullo por lo bajo entrecerrando los ojos hacia la chica, maldiciéndola a ella y al resto de idiotas.

Después de aquel día habían comenzando a atosigarlo sin razón aparente.

De algún momento a otro el haber descubierto su posible gusto por los chicos tampoco ayudo, siendo solo una excusa mas para molestarlo.

No lo entendía, el jamás les había hecho algo pero aun así no dejaban de molestarlo. Al principio eran cosas sin mucha importancia a su parecer: ponerle apodos desagradables, tirarle sus cosas cuando lo veían en el pasillo o mojarlo en el bebedero, entre otras cosas.

Pero al pasar los meses, todo solo…empeoro.

 **+++++Flash Back++++++++++++++++**

 _Todos los días, moretones tras moretones decoraban su pálida piel, siendo casi incapaz de moverse sin sentir dolor._

 _A veces ni siquiera sabía cómo ocultarlos de su abuela, quien siempre preguntaba extrañada el porqué de la sudadera aun en días calurosos. Algo en el le advertía que tenía que decírselo, no solo a ella, a alguien que lo ayudara pero…._

… _.el miedo a que nada se arreglara y que simplemente todo fuera peor era mayor a aquella advertencia._

 _Lo que a su inicio era un sueño de secundaria, se volvió una pesadilla. Se los encontraba en cada equina, en cada baño, en cada pasillo!_

 _Ni siquiera era capaz de ir por un vaso de aguar sin temor a que aparecieran de la nada y otra tanda de golpes e insultos cayera sobre si._

 _Tenía tanto miedo….había días en los que incluso terminaba encerrándose en su cuarto sin querer ver a nadie ni salir de allí, aterrorizado ante lo que le esperaba en su propia._

 __VETE! Ya te dije que no iré hoy!-gritaba tratando de contener su voz. No quería quebrarse ante su abuela-…n-no me siento bien…solo déjame solo!_

 __cariño! Por favor! Dime que te sucede….estoy preocupada…-murmuraba la pobre mujer sin entender porque su nieto había cambiado tanto, que era aquello que lo aquejaba de esa forma.-Jeffrey…._

 __Dije que me dejes!_

 _Odiaba hacer aquello. No quería que se enterara de nada, no quería preocuparla pero…tampoco quería gritarle. Dolía demasiado. Había hecho tanto por él y así era como le pagaba….?_

 _Simplemente no merecía perdón…._

 _Al pasar el tiempo, comenzaba a desarrollar cierta apatía a su alrededor, resignándose a simplemente maldecir por lo bajo y entregar el dinero que habían comenzado a pedirle. No tenía idea ni quería saber para qué demonios lo necesitaban, pero si aquello lograba que lo dejaran en paz en unos pocos momentos, ya era algo…_

 _Se había alejado por completo de sus compañeros y de quienes, alguna vez fueron amigos. Sus profesores parecían preocupados, pero nunca lograban que dijera algo al respecto._

 _Simplemente….había dejado de importarle._

 _Algún tiempo después, fue cuando comenzaron los rumores acerca de su sexualidad; los cuales ni se molestaba en desmentir o afirmar._

 _Si era sincero, jamás se había enamorado realmente, por lo que no estaba del todo seguro. Aunque si era franco, con solo conocer a Vanessa podía dar una larga lista del porque puede que las chicas como ella jamás le atraerían._

 _Lo mismo para Brad y sus amigos._

 _De cualquier manera, aquello solo había comenzado por el simple hecho de que nadie le conocía parejas o algo similar, aunque realmente no le importaba. Su esperanza hacia la humanidad estaba tan seca, que difícilmente creía poder sentir algo por alguien más._

 _Y todo eso, dejando de lado el hecho de que un par de veces la misma Misa o As habían mencionado que lo imaginaban mas con un hombre, claro que en puras bromas._

 _Nada de ello realmente le afectaba en los primeros tiempos…no hasta que ellos se enteraron._

 __oye nenaza! No nos habías dicho que eras maraco…-había escuchado sus risas mientras se alejaba hacia el portón de salida._

 _Aquellas palabras lo habían tomado desprevenido y cuando aun habían personas cerca escuchando._

 _Después de aquello, las burlas al respecto aumentaron, al igual que los rumores._

 _Luego de ello, cosas como dibujos grotescos en el pizarrón u hojas de cuaderno, donde se lo exponía como una especie de puta que abría las piernas a quien sea se volvieron algo demasiado usual._

 _Los chicos le miraban con cautelan, casi como alegando que temían que él se enamorara de ellos o como si los fuera a violar. Joder! Que aun si fuese gay no significaba que le atraían todos los chicos, a sus ojos se lo creían demasiado o era unos verdaderos imbéciles. Las chicas por su parte reían a sus espaldas y hacían comentarios que a veces, dudaba si realmente valían la pena comprender._

 _Nunca faltaba alguna idiota que lo amenazaba con que no le "robara el novio" o alguna que preguntara cosas fuera de lugar._

 _Los que le mostraban asco y repulsión tampoco faltaban, e incluso aquellos "muy devotos" que no dudaban en hablar sobre cosas como la decencia, el camino recto y la naturaleza reproductiva, entre otras tonterías que en verdad, no valía la pena gastar memoria._

 _No le prestaba demasiada atención a aquello. Estaba demasiado perdido entre su sensación de amargura que crecía cada día como para darle vueltas a algo que ni el mismo estaba 100% seguro._

 _Siempre le enseñaron que la vida era hermosa y valiosa, pero jamás que dolería tanto._

 _A veces simplemente quería rendirse y terminar con todo. Estaba tan cansado de todo…de sus burlas, de sus golpes, de sus propias dudas, de tener miedo, de su propia vida…_

 _Un día incluso, el mismo Drake, luego de una de las golpizas matutinas con las cuales le "saludaban", había terminado, le pasó una pequeña tijera, riendo antes de alejarse._

 __...eres sumamente asqueroso maraco…no entiendo que tanto te pueden gustar de los hombres…-ni siquiera se molestó en responder, tratando de levantarse de nuevo-…no deberían existir los que son desviados como tu…porque no nos haces un favor y te largas para siempre, no?_

 _Con algo de miseria, observo el filo seductor de aquel objeto, odiándose por el simple hecho de considerarlo._

 _Una vez había oído que el dolor con mas dolor se calma. Hasta ese entonces, no le había parecido más que una estupidez pero…_

 __...hn…-suspiro con cierto alivio al ver fluir aquel liquido vital por su muñeca, experimentando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sensación mareante y….placentera? no…no debía ser eso, pero en medio de tanto dolor, solo se le parecía…._

 _Aunque solo fuese una burda ilusión, aquello se volvió una especie de droga para sus sentidos y su único bote salvavidas mientras se hundía más en su propia oscuridad._

 _Comenzaba a dejar de temerle al dolor…sin saber que aquello, en un futuro seria un arma en contra de sus agresores._

 **+++++Fin de Flash Back+++++**

Hasta que finalmente llegaron al punto de acorralarlo en aquel edificio abandonado cerca de su hogar solo para obligarlo a hacerles aquellas asquerosidades….y peor aún, grabarlo!

Aquel recuerdo…aun estaba fresco en su mente….y en sus pesadillas….

 **+++++Flash back++++++**

 _Aquel día había salido de compras para algo que su abuela necesitaba. Era un sábado y no esperaba encontrarse con ellos hasta que repentinamente unos brazos lo arrinconaron en un callejón inesperadamente en lo que ahogaba un grito del susto._

 _Al toparse con aquellos chicos que diariamente hacían sus días escolares una pesadilla, supo que nada malo vendría._

 __hola nenita…nos extrañabas…?-se burlo el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada agria de su parte._

 __Que quieren ahora…?-murmuro bajando la mirada. Realmente quería terminar con aquello pronto, su día ya había sido lo suficientemente malo por el simple hecho de verlos._

 _El azabache rio, atemorizándolo un poco al mismo tiempo que posaba sus dedos sobre sus labios como si quisiera callarlo, mientras Zack y Brad lo tomaban de sus brazos comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia el interior del callejón, específicamente hacia el interior de un edificio abandonado, bajo la divertida mirada de la chica que había sacado su teléfono._

 _Comenzó a sudar frio mientras trataba de soltarse desesperadamente._

 __Shh….shh…Jeffrey…que habíamos hablado sobre tus modales?-lo tomo del mentón una vez que habían ingresado al edificio y no había forma de ser hallados con facilidad. Aquel sitio era algo viejo y estaba rodeado de rumores de ser sitio de reunión de delincuentes y demás; aunque no dejaba de ser nada más que un viejo departamento abandonado que seguramente sería demolido en algún tiempo.-tú sabes lo que queremos de ti…se nos acabo el dinero que nos diste esta semana y solo veníamos a "prestar más"…._

 _El castaño abrió los ojos con furia._

 __q-que demonios?! Saben que les doy todo lo que tengo! No tengo un trabajo ni nada similar, de donde mierda esperas que consiga aun mas….?! A-auh!-no fue capaz de terminar la oración, pues un puñetazo lo tumbo en el suelo, entorpeciendo un poco sus movimientos en lo que era rodeado por el trío para la experiencia más asquerosa que jamás olvidaría.-…h-hijos de puta…._

 __vaya…parece ser que el marica no está entendiendo su posición….qué tal si se la recordamos muchachos….?-los escucho reír junto al sonido de unos cinturones desabrochándose y el pitido del inicio de una grabación._

 **++++Fin de Flash back++++++**

Aun sentía nauseas cada vez que se veía obligado a sonreír y disfrutar cualquier comida o postre que le recordara aquella experiencia. Ni siquiera la salsa blanca que había sido la receta favorita de su abuela se salvaba de las nauseas y vómitos que solo verla le provocaba.

Aquel asqueroso sabor estaba más que solo impregnado en su garganta. Casi lo habían ahogado aquel maldito día y por si fuera poco, le había tenido que mentir nuevamente a su amada abuela cuando esta comenzó a notar el malestar estomacal que había desarrollado luego de aquella experiencia.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillado en su vida…y por ello, no permitiría que aquellos desgraciados se salieran con la suya. No esta vez.

 _Y si no nos traes el doble del dinero habitual para las próximas ocasiones, este bonito video no solo terminara en cada celular de cada estudiante de nuestra secundaria, sino que tu "linda abuelita" también lo verá…ella no sabe que te gusta que te den por el culo cierto? Sufre del corazón según escuche por ahí…imagina como se sentiría si viera este bonito video…._

Apretó los puños furioso y trató de respirar hondo, buscando algo de calmar antes de terminar estallando con la chica. Aun no era tiempo, debía disfrutar su venganza lentamente. No se había preparado tanto en vano.

Suspiro y reviso la hora un instante. Ya faltaba muy poco para que comenzara en horario escolar y ello, lo ayudaría a pasar desapercibido mientras iba por su última pieza para comenzar con Vanessa de una maldita vez.

La miro de reojo y sonrió al notar su nerviosismo. Que mas daba que los idiotas de Zack, Drake y Brad aun no terminaran en sus manos, seguramente la "nochecita" que pasaron en aquel sitio había sido un justo escarmiento, además de que sabía de ante mano que todo lo que en aquel bar sucedía, siempre terminaba grabado en video. Tenía dinero más que suficiente para conseguir una copia y asegurarse de que TODOS lo vieran.

Ojo por ojo. Diente por diente. Humillación por humillación.

Ya tendría tiempo para ellos, por ahora se enfocaría en el "miembro intelectual" detrás de todo y a la causante indirecta de la mayoría de sus desgracias: Vanessa y Misa.

"Oh si…para ti tengo algo más que especial….serás de mucha utilidad. Quién diría que justo cuando me decido en cargarme a estos imbéciles tu regresarías, casi como una prueba del destino de que mi plan será completamente a prueba de fallas…." Pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todo estaba listo. Cuando terminara con Vanessa, ya no tendría nada de qué preocuparse.

Misa seria la cabeza de turco.

A nadie le sorprendería por sus… _antecedentes_ y reconocida rivalidad que llevaban.

No había manera de cometer errores esta vez.

 **++++++++Pizzeria Fazbear++++++**

Una cansada Misa, aun dormía en la Pirate Cove en lo que su amiga entraba al local, preguntando más que desesperada por ella.

La había estado buscando como loca toda la mañana, más que enfurecida porque la guardia no había contestado a su teléfono luego de casi 20 llamadas perdidas.

Cuando más la necesitaba, la mendiga se borraba del mapa. Apenas la viera, se lo haría pagar.

Los animatronicos por otra parte, lograban escuchar las quejas de la chica hacia Scott; quien sin entender del todo que pasaba, trataba de tranquilizar a la castaña para buscar en donde se encontraba Misa (sip! Nadie se había percatado que dormía en la Pirate Cove debido a las cortinas).

Los robots rápidamente dirigieron sus miradas al pirata, quien solo rio nerviosamente. Freddy suspiro con pesadez.

_confiesa…tu sabes dónde está, no?

El zorro carraspeo un poco.

_pues…si lo sé pero…no sé si sea buena idea decírselo…

Chica rodo los ojos.

_enserio? Y eso porque….? Que le hiciste o que…?!

El mayor frunció el ceño.

_oye! Soy un pirata con honor! No he hecho nada malo! Simplemente….

Golden comenzaba a desesperarse.

_simplemente que..?!

_pues….

 **+++++15 minutos después+++++**

Los demás animatronicos miraban más que solo desconcertados a la guardia, y es que vamos…no era nada común verla tan tranquila, callada y…normal.

_yo diría que hasta parecer más adaptada social dormida…-murmuro la pollita ganándose un reproche de sus compañeros.

_Chica!

_que? Es la verdad…esa mocosa está más loca que una cabra, me sorprende que no la encerraran en algún manicomio…-se encoge de hombros.

_eso da igual! Que hacemos ahora…?-pregunto el conejo algo nervioso. Porque presentia que habían olvidado algo primordial.

_yo que sé! Solo estoy seguro que si quiero que la polizonte no termine bajo la plancha por Astrid, es mejor no decirle nada…-concluyó el zorrito sin notar a quien tenía a pocos pasos suyos.

_que cosas dicen que no me pueden decir….?-escucharon la terrorífica y furiosa voz de la castaña, volteando a verla estremecidos hasta sus últimas tuercas.

Y por si no fuera suficiente tener a aquella chica enfadada, tenia compañía a un confundido Scott que no tenía idea de que los animatronicos actuaran tan…humanos…?

_...y bien….?-siseo a punto de abalanzárseles encima.

Todos comenzaron a sudar frio.

_n-no…e-espera! Nosotros….ah….todo fue culpa de Foxy!-chillaron buscando zafarse del problema en lo que el pobre pirata los miraba sintiéndose realmente traicionado.

_esperen, keh?...Traidores!

Mierda…

Ahora sí que comenzaría el salseo….

 **Notas finales: hola! Perdón por haber tardado….muchos inconvenientes.**

 **Sé que dije que el arco terminaría con este capi, pero el flash back me salió muy largo. En el siguiente espero que sí.**

 **Lo siento de verdad.**

 **En serio me costó escribir este cap, este tipo de situaciones me crispas los nervios Respetemos todos y dejemos vivir tranquilos a quienes no piensen como nosotros.**

 **Una cosa, quería preguntarles, que final prefieren para el arco? (nada afecta los arcos, seguiremos por igual el transcurso hacia los Toys y Jeremy)**

 **Final feliz o Final real? Hay una pequeña gran diferencia y afectara a un grupo de personajes, incluyendo a Misa. Se arriesgan o no? e.e**

 **Descuiden…no pasara algo "malo" si eligen el final real, ambos son buenos en realidad pero afectaran con fuerza. Elijan sabiamente….**

 **Y sobre la apariencia de Misa, recuerden que mencione varias veces que ella no tiene el pelo morado natural (no existe nadie así) y bueno, eso. Y sobre el mensaje, los detalles de que paso con Misa por ahora no importan, mas adelante quizás lo aclare mejor e.e (oh! Y sobre porque Vanessa odia a Misa, solo diré que fue por una tontería que se malinterpreto, no es muy importante xD pero digamos que de ahí Vanessa comenzó a vengarse a través de Jeffrey)**

 **Muchas cosas me están superando y no sé qué hacer, pensé que actualizar subiría mi ánimo. Gomen.**

 **Y para quienes piden yuri…ya habrá! Lo prometo! Aquí así como hay yaoi, hetero e incesto, también habrá yuri!**

 **Review?**


	20. Todo se resolveracierto?

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Scott Cawton, solo Misa, Jeffy, Vanessa y los chicos malos me pertenecen xD**

 **Pizzas y locuras**

 **Cap. 17: Venganza! Todo se resolverá!...cierto?**

 _Estaba en una habitación amplia y colorida, con varias mezas llenas de pasteles de cumpleaños y helado al parecer._

 _Sonrió. No había ningún cubierto o algo similar y esos postres parecían más que solo majestuosos pero…._

 __ñeh! No hay nadie! Al carajo los modales!-y sin más, prácticamente se lanzo hacia ellos, tratando de ignorar la constante voz que por algún motivo comenzó a llamarla en medio de semejante paraíso de azúcar._

Misa….

 __no molesten! Que estoy comiendo…-gruño saboreando el dulce sabor del chocolate derretido con caramelo._

MISA!

 __que te jodan! No estoy ahora!_

MISA DESPIERTA CARAJO!

Y sin más, despertó con un fuerte ardor en la mejilla, dejándola algo descolocada por varios segundos antes de ser consciente de la paliza que As (que por cierto, no sabía de donde salió y a donde fueron sus postres) y Chica por algún desconocido motivo trataban de darle mientras le mandaban a la mierda sin razón aparente.

_a-auh! Oigan! Qué demonios les pasa?!-gruño arreglándoselas para ponerse de pie y evitar más chichones a su pobre cara.

_A TI QUE CARAJO TE PASA?! Llevo llamándote y buscándote toda la puta mañana! Voy a tu departamento y resulta que no estás! Y claro!...como cereza del pastel, te busco en este maldito lugar y estas durmiendo! O sea….DURMIENDO!-gritaba furiosa la castaña, al parecer a punto de darle un soponcio, para luego suspirar con pesadez y sentarse en el suelo del lugar agitada y jadeante- joder….por ti no llegare a vieja….

La peli morada se sintió un poco mal por verla así, pero antes de enfocarse en preguntarle mejor que sucedía, decidió averiguar el porqué Chica también parecía al borde de matarla, no que eran amiguis?

_ok…lo de As lo entiendo y veré luego pero…-mira a la animatronica que era detenida por Freddy y Bonnie-…y a ti que te pasa? Pensé que ya habías superado esa faceta….-dijo en tono dramático.

_No me provoques enana piojosa, que aun puedo cocinarte en una pizza tamaño personal…-siseo molesta-…esta vez no lo dejare pasar tan fácilmente! Pedófila!

Fue entonces cuando la guardia le miro con cara de "WTF?" en lo que el oso solo suspiro negando con la cabeza.

_...ignórala…Misa, que estabas soñando…?-pregunto de la nada.

_uh?...pues….no me acuerdo…comida quizás? Si no me he desangrado por la nariz solo puede ser eso…-se encoje de hombros sin pensarlo demasiado-porque…?

_pues….

 **++++++Flash Back/ 5 minutos antes++++++**

 _Mientras Foxy y Freddy trataban de tranquilizar a la joven y evitar que el pobre gerente llamara a emergencia, preso del pánico que le provocaban los animatronicos, Chica, Bonnie, Golden y Cherry trataban de despertar a Misa, quien por cierto, si que tenía el sueño pesado._

 __no puedo creerlo! Esta mocosa realmente parece tener plomo en los oídos!-se quejaba el oso tratando de zarandearla un poco, sin mucho resultado._

 _La peli morada simplemente, seguía bajo el encanto de Morfeo._

 __calma Golden. Es normal. Recuerda que se la pasa vigilándonos toda la noche vigilándonos…-trato de relajar el conejo. Era problemático cuando el dorado se ponía difícil, y más aun, cuando Freddy no estaba para controlarlo._

 __vigilándonos o haciendo tonterías?-arquea una ceja, muy escéptico. Hasta ahora, jamás la había visto hacer algo que podría considerarse "trabajar" verdaderamente._

 __da igual! El punto es que no duerme en toda la noche. Es normal que sus baterías bajen y necesite recargarlas-comenta la pequeña cupcake, acercándose al rostro relajado y dormido de la guardia. Parecía estar en un buen sueño-quizás….en lugar de usar la fuerza bruta, podamos probar otro método…_

 __pues sea lo que sea que planeas, que sea rápido. Creo que As ya está perdiendo la paciencia-señalo Bonnie algo asustado._

 _Podían ver claramente desde allí como Scott se había desmayado, Freddy trataba de hacerle de arbitro (sin mucho éxito) y la castaña había comenzando a tratar de estrangular a cierto pirata, que no sabía muy bien qué hacer._

 _Cherry suspiro y comenzó a llamar a Misa a su oído, aumentando de poco el tono de voz. No tenía tan buena memoria, pero recordaba que cuando estaba viva, su madre la despertaba así._

 _Si eso no funcionaba, probablemente el plan de Chica de mojarla con agua fría sería el siguiente._

 __Misa!...Misa! vamos! Despierta! Hablo enserio! Tu amiga…e-está comenzando asustarnos y creo que no te esperara nada bueno si no lo haces…-balbucea al notar que la chica se había cansado de maltratar al pobre zorro y se dirigía hacia ellos-MISA! Haber…ehn…e-es hora de comer!-chillo sin saber que mas decir._

 _Fue entonces cuando…realmente algo sucedió._

 _La guardia, casi como por arte de magia, al instante que la palabra "comida" fue mencionada, comenzó a reaccionar. Eso alivio a los animatronicos, creyentes que pronto despertaría pero…_

… _paso una cosa diferente. MUY diferente._

 _Misa simplemente parecía haberse acomodado mejor, quedando de cara contra la pequeña cupcake, cuando de la nada la abrazo y…_

 __...e-ehhj?-se sonrojo Cherry, sin poder escapar._

 __Q-QUE?!_

… _.La beso._

 _Y, bueno el resto de la historia ya la conocemos. Prosigamos._

 **+++++++Fin de Flash Back+++++**

La guardia escuchaba algo sorprendida el relato de Freddy, no tanto por lo sucedido, sino por el inesperado desenlace en reacciones de los presentes. Su cabeza trabajo rápidamente llegando a una conclusión sorpresiva, pero que al analizar lo sucedido cobro sentido.

Se sintió algo tonta y sonrió apenada hacia Cherry, quien esperaba a un lado, aun sin decir nada.

"Fui tan tonta…jeje" pensó y se acerco.

_de verdad lo siento…jeje….pero estaba dormida y no me di cuenta-se despeina algo nerviosa. No solía disculparse así que se sentía un poco torpe. No se debía al orgullo, sino a que usualmente al meter la pata, las personas ya se habían acostumbrado a sus tonterías y por ello, simplemente no le hacían caso. Con ellos aun no era así, por lo que quiso hacerlo, además de que su conclusión lo requería- créeme dulzura, eres genial pero…no creo que lo nuestro funcione. Me agradas pero…no románticamente-rio sin saber del todo que decir.

La cupcake le miro y rio levemente. Le había sorprendido y en parte, avergonzando un poco el actuar dormido de la chica, pero no estaba molesta. A diferencia de su rubia compañera, ella poseía más paciencia y entendía que fue un accidente.

No era necesario darle importancia al asunto.

_oh! Descuida! Ni lo menciones…-rio sin decir nada más.

_no! Enserio! Quiero compensártelo...-insistió divertida con el asunto. Muchos podían desear ser despertados por un bello príncipe.

Pero no! Ella había sido despertada por una sensual cucpcake (y un tortazo en la cara)! Tómense eso cuentos clásicos!

_ya se! Te ayudare a encontrar a alguien genial! Ya lo veras! Mi plan no tendrá fallas!-exclamo colocando a la pastelita sobre su cabeza en lo que exponía brevemente un plan sin pies ni cabeza.

Cherry no hizo más que escucharla atenta, aunque en el fondo sentía que no sería necesario. Misa solo siguió parloteando poco rato mas hasta que la acomodo en una meza cercana y susurro algo que solo la del color rosa escuchó para luego asentir.

_está bien. Es un trato señorita guardia.

Sería un tema a tratar entre chicas solo después.

Misa sonrió y volteo su cara hacia la aun, enfada Chica, quién parecía querer hacerla pedazos. Le dedico una expresión burlona.

_oh! Y también me disculpo contigo pollita. No volverá a suceder-hablo en tono solemne. Freddy y Bonnie aun dudaban entre si era buena idea soltar o no a su compañera.-que dices?

Chica solo mascullo por lo bajo, imaginando mil recetas para acabar con la mora parlante.

_que si te me acercas….te convertiré en una pizza parlante…-siseo.

La joven suspiro dramáticamente.

_oh! Porque eres tan cruel conmigo? Yo que te he hecho?-deberían contratarla. Casi fingía lágrimas.

_a mí, nada más que fastidiar! Fue a Cherry a quien llenaste de tus babas y gérmenes!-una expresión de horror se dibujó en la animatronica-y-y si le has contagiado tu estupidez! No! Eso no!-chillo soltándose de sus compañeros y tomando a la cupcake, quien solo se divertía con la escena.-debo desinfectarla bien!

Misa hizo un puchero, algo molesta.

_osheme! Ni que estuviera enferma ni nada! Polla sin corazón!-gruño, para luego acercársele y susurrar solo en intentos de provocarla-…y, en todo caso…dime Chica…a ti en que te afecta que la llene de mis gérmenes, hn? Digo…a Cherry no parecía importarle mucho…-hablo en tono insinuante mientras fingía mirar sus uñas, aunque estaba más que atenta a sus reacciones. Incluso al no verla reaccionar aun, volvió a sostener a Cherry, fingiendo un gesto de tratar de "lamerla", aunque no lo haría.

Era más que un hecho, de que si no fuera porque estaba hecha de metal, la pollita estaría sonrojada. Incluso pareció molestarse más en quitarle a la pobre Cupcake en lugar de hacerla pulpa como había intentado amenazar rato atrás.

_DAME ACA!-chillo alejándola de su baja estatura-…sin vergüenza….-mascullo tratando de ignorar sus palabras, que se repetían en su cabeza, mientras la guardia contenía sus ganas de molestarla más.

Rio internamente al notar que la patita, no le podía responder y solo le dio la espalda.

_bah! Pierdo mi tiempo contigo!...-suspiro y camino hacia As-como sea, chicos. Debo irme! Nos veremos en la noche! Bye bye!

Ya había perdido mucho tiempo y tenia curiosidad por saber que era lo que aquejaba tanto a su amiga; mientras el resto de los animatronics regreso a su sitio.

Y en cuento a Scott, bueno. Rato después fue afortunadamente encontrado por Frizt quien le dejo en su oficina y cada quien continuo su vida. Cuando despertara, simplemente fingiría que soñó todo…al menos hasta recibir la explicación merecida de Misa o quien sea.

 **++++++Horas después/Misa+++++++**

_ya veo….entonces no encuentran a la bruja y los maricas de sus amigos tampoco han dado señales de vida?-preguntaba relajada la peli morada mientras se terminaba de arreglar para acompañar a As la secundaria.

Había pasado prácticamente todo el camino a su hogar escuchándola por completo y tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

Típico! Te quedas dormida una mañana y todos pierden la cabeza!

_pues si….eso es lo último que supe…-comento Astrid mientras miraba su teléfono. Ya había avisado a Sophie que encontró a Misa y se encontrarían en clase.-no puedo creer que en verdad no sepas nada….

_oye! Me dormí en la pizzería! Como se supone que lo iba a saber?

_no admitas tu pereza con orgullo!

_pfff! Como sea! Hay algo que no entiendo….-suspiro, mirando a su amiga con seriedad-….si todo esto estaba ocurriendo, aun no me has explicado porque me buscabas con tanta insistencia? Que tengo yo que ver con lo que a esa perra le pase?

Un silencio incomodo las rodeó por largos minutos, hasta que As se decidió a hablar.

_tú lo sabes…no me harás decirlo…-murmuro desviando la mirada. Sabía que podría herirla con sus palabras.

La de ojos azules suspiro y miro hacia la nada.

_tu…t-tu realmente creíste que yo….?

_claro que no!-la corto. No necesitaba escucharla completa para saber lo que insinuaría.-Ni yo ni Sophie te creemos capaz de hacerle daño a nadie…ni siquiera a esa estúpida que bien merecido se lo tendría….pero…-suspiro y se acerco tomándola del hombro para que se vieran de frente-…mira. Si nos hubieran preguntado por ti, hubiera sido mucho más sospechoso responder que no sabemos dónde estabas, o peor! Inventar algo que finalmente no concordaría contigo! Por esto necesitaba saber dónde estabas….uff! me asustaste mucho!

La menor le miro sorprendida y sonrió levemente.

_uhn…gracias…creo…y lo siento. Yo no sabía nada…de verdad…-pensó un poco-…tu…ustedes de verdad no me creen capaz de hacer….alguna tontería o locura?

Astrid entrecerró los ojos. Entendía perfectamente porque lo preguntaba, pero no deseaba pensar en ello.

_no lo harías -respondió segura-…digo, eres muchas cosas como idiota, despistada, lunática, torpe…

_o-ok! Ya entendí!-gruño la aludida, rodando los ojos.

_...pero…-rio divertida-….no caerías tan bajo, ni siquiera por Vanessa. Tú no eres así…

La menor sonrió y la abrazo.

_gracias! Si eres buena!

_oye! Acaso lo dudabas! Enana…-la pico, riendo ante el puchero de su vieja amiga.

_no soy enana! Soy tamaño compacto!

_eso es lo que tú crees…

_buu! Eres malvada! Súper doo-doo cabeza hueca!

Rieron un rato, antes de disponerse a partir rumbo a sus clases. Sabían que lo que allí les esperaba, quizás sería difícil, pero Misa no temía a nada. Con sus amigas a su lado, sabia que no debería temer a nada.

 **+++++++Jeffrey+++++++**

Había terminado sus asuntos en el "Unicornio Purpura", saliendo de allí con una expresión satisfecha. Obtener una copia sobre lo sucedido allí con sus antiguos verdugos no le había costado más que unos pocos billetes.

"Un precio bajo en comparación de lo que ellos me han quitado" pensó, restándole importancia al asunto.

Tenía muchos planes para esos videos y los pondría en marcha cuanto antes pero primero….necesitaba llevarle un "regalito" a su bonita rehén, cierto? No vaya a ser que considere que es un pésimo anfitrión.

Mientras pensaba en ello, iba arribando por un callejón, cuando algo moviéndose entre los montones de basura llamó su atención.

Sonrió con malicia.

Los roedores eran considerados dulces mascotas en ciertas partes del mundo, no?

 **+++++++Secundaria/rato después+++++++**

Una fastidiada peli morada se aguantaba el sermón de la historia por parte del director de su colegio, en compañía de un par de agentes de policía que habían llegado allí; aparentemente por el asunto de Vanessa. Apenas y había puesto un pie en su salón, cuando estos la identificaron y pidieron hablar a solas junto al mencionado director.

Rodo los ojos.

Los demás chicos involucrados habían finalmente aparecido; y al parecer, tampoco sabían nada. Ella no estaba del todo segura de ello, puesto que los noto extraño por algún motivo.

Bah! Después les preguntaría. Por ahora, debía salirse de allí.

_...y por todo esto, señorita Olson, necesitamos que nos responda con la total sinceridad-termino finalmente su largo discurso el adulto, mirándola con dureza- sabe algo sobre su compañera, Vanessa M. Johnson?

La chica ni se inmuto ante su mirada. Realmente ya se había acostumbrado a ignorar a los demás demasiado como para darle importancia a algo como eso.

Suspiro fastidiada.

_ya les dije que no sé nada. Estaba en mi trabajo. Trabajo toda la noche allí!-gruño comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Una de las agentes volvió a insistir.

_según tengo entendido, su horario solo aplica de 00:00 hs a 06:00 hs. Cuando no hay nadie en la pizzería. Además de que, horas antes según testigos, la desaparecido estuvo en dicho lugar hasta que fue expulsaba por usted, aun fuera de su horario habitual-señalo mirándola con duda.

_oh! Decidí ir temprano a mi lugar de trabajo! Demándenme! Soy tan ilegal en mis acciones!-hablo sarcásticamente-Salí con alguien a cenar allí, algún problema? Que ella haya decidido ir a molestar no es mi culpa!

_salió con alguien?-arqueo una ceja el director.

_y a que se refiere con "ir a molestar"?-insistió el agente.

Misa puso los ojos en blanco, ya cansada de todos.

_No es su maldito asunto!-gruño hacia el director, para luego mirar a los policías- y me refiero a que fue, junto a SUS AMIGOS a molestar a MI AMIGO. Si investigaran como se debe sabrían esos detalles; en lugar de solo perder el tiempo aquí conmigo!-grito harta y se puso de pie.

El rostro del docente se desfiguro en coraje; mientras los agentes suspiraban algo hastiados.

_ese tono señorita!

_Me vale verga! No crean que no me di cuenta que no me creen y buscan acusarme de no sé qué mierda!-exclamo fuera de sí.- y ni siquiera se el porqué…!

_nosotros no hemos dicho eso-intento aclara uno de ellos-…sin embargo, le estamos preguntando debido a que hemos oído por ahí, que usted y la señorita Vanessa tenían cierta….rivalidad. Solo queremos cerciorarnos de ciertos asuntos….

Misa sonrió con ironía. Así que los agentes "habían oído por ahí" sobre eso.

"Putos traidores…." Pensó con amargura al recordar a sus compañeros de salón, a quienes suponía se debía toda aquella situación. En momentos así, conocía en quienes debía confiar y a quien odiaría toda su vida.

Cuando todo terminara, iría por sus cabezas.

_Claro…y yo soy un perico, cierto?-ironizo mirándolos con frialdad-…lo que esa zorra y yo tenemos no podría llamarse "rivalidad", ya que eso querría decir que la tomo en cuenta en mi vida. Tengo demasiados problemas para hacer algo así. Simplemente no compartimos puntos de vista…-explico sin dar detalles.

Si era sincera, ni ella sabia el porqué la rubia le odiaba. O al menos, no lo recordaba. Solo tenía claro que no le agradaba, porque la bruja parecía divertirse molestando a sus amigas y a Jeffrey. Eso la convertía automáticamente en alguien detestable a su parecer.

Prefirió no pensar tanto en ello, ignorando las palabras de los adultos mientras se disponía a retirarse. No quería seguir con aquello.

_oiga! A donde va? Señorita Olson!-trato de detenerla el director, pero fue en vano.

_miren, piensen lo que quieran. Usted puede suspenderme si lo desea, pero no perderé más tiempo aquí-sentencio sin escucharlos más-pueden incluso seguirme todo el día si lo desean. Es su tiempo, no el mío. Quien nada debe, nada teme.

Fue entonces, cuando la oración de uno de los agentes, le hizo detenerse unos segundos.

_...y que nos dice de sus "antecedentes"?-la menor se quedo en blanco al oírlo-…según su expediente….llego a deber alguna vez, cierto?

Misa miro hacia la nada por unos segundos, poco antes de regalarles una sonrisa "inocente".

_no diré mas sin un abogado presente y…-sonrió de lado-…supongo que no me arrestaran sin pruebas, por lo que me retiro por hoy-hablo saliendo de allí y quedando en los pasillos pensativa.

Podía notar las miradas de todos sobre ella, algunos incluso con cierto temor.

Rio internamente. Que se vayan al diablo si así lo querían, ella tenía cosas que hacer…como ir a cazar a los maricas que tenia Vanessa por amigos.

Sonrió, tronando sus nudillos en lo que un aura asesina la rodeaba. Los haría pedazos.

 **++++++Jeffrey+++++**

Entre los más recóndito de un viejo edificio abandonado, casi en medio de la ciudad, una temblorosa rubia se removía en una esquina oscura y sucia. Llevaba allí prácticamente toda la noche.

No recordaba del todo como había terminado allí, pero había reconocido sin duda alguna la voz de su atacante, quien la había amarrado y amordazado mientras seguía inconsciente. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que el castaño la había dejado sola allí, pero estaba poniendo todo de sí para salir de allí.

Por lo poco que había alcanzado a escuchar de él mientras luchaba por recuperar la conciencia, aquel chiquillo debilucho y gallina, no solo era a quien tiempo atrás había estado chantajeando como si nada; sino también era el mismo quien había estado atacando a jóvenes en los callejones, como habían dicho en televisión días atrás. O eso, aseguraba Jeffrey.

Enterarse de ello realmente le había dado escalofríos. No se suponía que las cosas terminaran revolviéndose así. Por un segundo incluso había creído que quizás el tonto solo había estado tratando de asustarla, pero algo en su tono de voz le hacía creerle.

Era simplemente aterrador.

Mas minutos siguieron pasando en lo que comenzó a escuchar pasos acercarse. Por un instante se sintió esperanzada de que fuera alguien que viniera a rescatarla, pero toda esa ilusión fue destrozada al oír la cantarina voz de su verdugo.

_Hola! Vanessita! Me has extrañado? Yo creo que no, pero que importa!-saludo con un extraño humor el chico, deleitándose al verla temblar. Era entretenido ahora que la situación había terminado por invertirse entre ambos.

Casi podía entender el placer de aquella chica y el trío de mastodontes para molestarlo.

Suspiro sin pensar demasiado en aquello.

_...en fin! Te traje un regalito sabes? Para que no te sientas tan sola en lo que yo me encargo de algunas cosillas el resto del día-comento tranquilo mientras parecía abrir una pequeña bolsa, la cual no dejaba de removerse-pero antes…debemos arreglarte un poco, no crees?

Antes de que Vanessa entendiera a lo que se refería, sintió como el menor comenzaba a echarle encima todo tipo de cosas, entre ellas podía reconocer por el aroma leche cortada, huevos podridos y algo de pescado muy viscoso que no supo identificar.

Al oírla chillar agudamente, aun con la mordaza ajustada, Jeffrey se felicito de habérsela puesto. Con los gritos que ella podría ser capaz de propinar, seguramente no tardarían en encontrarla.

Sonrió divertido.

_ay vamos…no llores…-hablo burlonamente mientras la sostenía con fuerza del mentón-…no deberías llorar…los invitados ya están aquí…te encantaran. Serán los mejores amigos…-sonrió malicioso mientras rompía la bolsa con fuerza, dejando saltar sobre ella dos enorme y gordas ratas.

El temblor ante las sensaciones grotescas que le produjo el caminar erráticos de los roedores sobre ella; solo se podía comparar con el grito de horror que se ahogo en su garganta mientras se retorcía en el suelo tratando de quitárselas; a lo que estas solo seguían removiéndose atraídas por el aroma a basura.

Y todo esto bajo la sádica y divertida mirada del castaño, quien parecía disfrutar el espectáculo y al rato, comenzaba a teclear nuevamente con el teléfono de la chica.

Había una última cosa por hacer antes de esperar a la noche.

 **+++++Misa++++++Pasillo escolar++++++**

Un grupo de tres chicos caminaban a pasos lentos y cansados por los pasillos. Los tres compartían la misma expresión traumatizada y agotada mentalmente; en lo que conversaban entre susurros y evitaban llamar mucho la atención.

Ya habían tenido más que suficiente con la noche de horror que les había tocado y las extrañas e insistentes preguntas de los agentes para con ellos. No tenían ni idea de donde se encontraba su "amiga" pero en aquellos momentos, con todo lo que tenían encima, no podía importarles menos.

Hasta hace poco, Vanessa no era más que una mera entretención. Actualmente, dudaban poder verla a ella o a cualquier chica de nuevo así. Ni siquiera les importaba el hecho de que Jeffrey no les haya traído el dinero aun.

En este preciso momento, para el trío, el mundo podía irse al carajo y no les importaría.

_...que quede bien claro…-susurro Drake, mirándolos de reojo-…lo que paso anoche, no se vuelve a mencionar. Entienden? Jamás!

_no lo grites! Ya lo sabemos…-murmuro cansado Zack, masajeándose las sienes. Ni siquiera quería seguir pensándolo.

Brad solo se limitaba a mirar su teléfono, entre agotado e impaciente. Sus amigos le miraron y suspiraron.

_Hazte un favor a ti mismo y deja de estarle mandando mensajes a ese sujeto! Eso fue acoso entiendes? Acoso! No una maldita cita!-chillo el azabache zarandeándolo. Lo que menos podría tolerar era que su "querido amigo" en verdad considerara la idea de iniciar una relación luego de tan traumatizante experiencia.

_l-lo sé pero….el fue muy amable…-murmuro el rubio algo sonrojado-…hasta me dio su número antes de todo….

El otro par se miro entre sí con desesperación.

_lo perdimos! Lo hemos perdido!

El aludido solo rodo los ojos adelantándose un poco.

_bah! Están celosos porque no obtuvieron nada que valga la pena a diferencia de mi…-se regodeo. A su parecer, era mejor buscarle el lado positivo a las cosas y llegaba a creer que todo sucedía por una razón.

El azabache y el pelirrojo bufaron, tratando de no sonrojarse.

_c-como si alguien quisiera el numero de alguno de esos raritos…-mascullo Drake por lo bajo sin pensarlo mucho.

_c-cierto! Es más, eso no nos import…uhh?-un escalofrío detuvo sus palabras-…q-que…?

_s-sintieron eso…?-balbuceo repentinamente el rubio, dejando su teléfono de lado.

_s-si! qué demonios…?-Zack miro hacia varias direcciones al igual que sus amigos.

Que era esa repentina sed de sangre a sus espaldas…? Casi juraban escuchar unos pasos acercándose apresurados detrás de ellos.

_q-que…?-voltearon, encontrándose con una sombra morada bajando apresuradamente las escaleras y corriendo hacia ellos con un aura asesina-EHHHHHHH?!

Imposible de confundir, era….!

_USTEDES! TRIO DE MARICAS! VOY A JODERLES EL CULO CUANDO LOS ATRAPE!-grito furiosa la guardia, con mochila en la espalda y alguna escoba del pasillo en mano lista para acabar con ellos.

Al demonio si la suspendían después de eso, iba a joder a esos bastarlos y valdría la pena.

Y claro, aquellos chicos al verla con obvias intenciones homicidas para con ellos, hicieron lo que todo macho que se respeta haría:

….salir corriendo mientras gritaban como niñas….

_ESPEREN UN JODIDO MOMENTO!LO ATRAPARE Y HARE QUE DESEEN JAMAS HABER NACIDO! LOS PERSEGUIRE HASTA SU TUMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

No muy lejos de allí, en un salón donde las clases ya habían comenzado (e ignoraban la posible masacre que se desataba pisos abajo) una azabache y castaña se miraron entre sí al oír semejantes gritos y ver por la ventana como tres chicos huía despavoridos de una furiosa Misa.

_...Pobres desgraciados…-suspiro As con cierta resignación.

_...les enviaremos flores a sus tumbas…-murmuro Sophie algo apenada.

Con solo ver eso, ya adivinaron que la visita de su amiga a la sala del director termino fatal.

 **+++++++Pizzería++++++++**

Una agitada Chica suspiraba con frustración mientras Cherry trataba de animarla. Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y realmente estuvieron llenos. La pobre pollita había estado yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro con una pizza tras otra, mientras el pastelillo solo podía observar.

_...te vez cansada….

_No realmente. Este cuerpo no se cansa pero…-se miro a sí misma un poco-…quizás necesite un reajuste…-mascullo molesta. El maldito dueño llevaba años sin hacerles un mantenimiento debido, por lo que no era extraño que después de días tan agitados, su cuerpo se volviera más lento o se sobrecalentara.

"Estúpido viejo tacaño" pensó rodando los ojos.

Cherry por su parte solo suspiraba. Realmente odiaba ser solo una simple cupcake en momentos como aquellos. Su tuviera piernas y brazos, seguramente podría serle de mayor ayuda a su amiga.

_lo siento…-murmuro mirando hacia el suelo- si tan solo yo…pudiera moverme, entonces…

Pero Chica detuvo su lamento.

_ya deja de pensar en ello. Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Además, ya me ayudas bastante-sonríe animada-si no fuera por ti, no tendría ninguna amiga con quien hablar y enloquecería. Los chicos me caen bien pero…seria un manicomio sin algún toque femenino para dar la voz de la razón!-se burlo entre risas.

Cherry también la acompaño, sonriendo. De algún modo extraño, realmente le llenaba de mucha felicidad en lo más profundo de su alma cuando la pollita reconocía su utilidad, aunque muchas veces ella misma lo olvidaba.

Le hacía recordar cómo era estar viva.

_...gracias….quizás tengas razón.-le miro-pero…ahora ya no estamos solo nosotras, Misa también se ha unido…!

La animatronic maldijo por lo bajo, sintiendo una puntada dentro de sí al oír como mencionaba a la guardia.

_ejem! Ella técnicamente no cuenta ni como ser humano, mucho menos como una chica…-mascullo molesta-…quizás como gorila…o lunática….

_Chica!

_solo digo la verdad!-se quejo molesta de que la defendiera.

No odiaba a la guardia, pero…momentos como ese, por algún motivo, de verdad deseaba que desapareciera. Y eso que ni siquiera le había perdonado lo de aquella mañana.

Suspiro continuando la conversación con su amiga, al cambiar de tema. Al menos así, podrían revivir los momentos donde eran solo ellas, sin ninguna guardia entrometida.

Sin nadie más que les moleste. Como cuando no había guardias o…cuando los toy se llevaban el crédito y pasaban horas solas.

Y ahora que lo pensaba…que habría sido de ellos? Y la…? Negó con la cabeza sin querer comentarlo.

Esto aun no es importante!

Pasemos a los otros animatronicos…

Al mismo tiempo, en Parts and Service, Freddy disfrutaba de algo de tiempo de calidad con Golden. Era muy extraño que se hablaran durante el día, puesto que siempre se la pasaba en el escenario pero había logrado escaparse.

_entonces pudiste verme?...

_que no puedas verme no quiere decir que yo no lo haga-sonrió de lado el dorado dándole la espalda-…tu acto estuvo bien, aunque…-arreglo el sombre algo torcido de su hermano-…así estarías mejor…-comento, sacándole una sonrisa apenada al Fazbear.

El menor era simplemente un perfeccionista nato y ni la muerte, pudo cambiar eso. Era muy difícil de complacer y siempre quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Más si guardaba relación con Freddy.

_está bien, te hare caso para que no hagas berrinche…-rio, con obvias intenciones de molestarlo. Cuando lo hacía, Golden dejaba atrás su cara de amargado y mostraba una faceta más…linda…?

_uhn! No! Me harás caso porque sabes que tengo razón!-chillo infantilmente, para luego darle la espalda ofendido-uhn! Como si pudieras hacerlo sin mi ayuda…si no fuera por mí, saldrías desnudo al escenario Frederick…-gruño mirándolo de reojo.

El cantante suspiro, rodando los ojos. Cuando su hermanito se ponía en ese plan, no había forma de contradecirlo.

_si, si…lo que digas…-suspiro palmeando su cabeza-..Gracias de cualquier modo Jackie -agradeció dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa, como cuando aun eran niños.-y por cierto…somos animatronicos, técnicamente estamos desnudos…

Un silencio incomodo.

_Frederick….usamos los trajes. Siendo técnicos, ser endoesqueletos seria estar desnudos…-contra ataco, sin desear dar su brazo a torcer.

_lo que tu digas Jackie. -respondió divertido. Golden/Jack no cambiaria.

El dorado solo desvió la mirada sonrojado, mientras el mayor se retiraba. No sabía que le hacía sentir peor, que le diera la razón de forma tan mezquina o que le llamara por su apodo de niños.

_...e-es un idiota…-mascullo por lo bajo antes de desaparecer de la habitación. Suficiente por ahora.

Y en cuento a la Pirate Cove.

_jajaja! Tuviste suerte de que Astrid se haya detenido a tiempo o quizás hubieras terminado destrozado como tu versión toy…-rio el conejito mientras afinaba su guitarra.

El zorro por otra parte solo se limito a soltar un bufido molesto.

_no me hables, traidor…-gruño, sacándole una risa a su amigo.

Realmente en ese día no sabía qué demonios era peor. Haber sido apaleado por Astrid o que Misa halla "besado" a Cherry.

"Perdí ante una Cupcake…."pensó entre sollozos. "Soy un pirata que ha perdido su honor…"

Bonnie por su parte solo se limito a sonreír mientras se preparaba para el siguiente acto del día. Todos estos asuntos le parecían muy divertidos.

"Esto es incluso más divertido que cuando matábamos a los guardias" pensó con ilusión. Quizás por ahí debieron haber comenzado.

Y por otro lado, completamente ajenos a los animatronicos, tanto Scott como Frizt se enfocaban en sus labores habituales, cada quien perdidos en sus propias preocupaciones.

Como el chico del teléfono que comenzaba a preguntarse porque todos los guardias que trabajaban allí parecían completamente locos de remate? Y en cuanto al cabeza de zanahoria…bueno, el solo suspiraba pensando en su próximo descanso y en cierto amigo de Misa que le había llamado un poco la atención la noche anterior. Le preguntaría a Misa si a él le interesaban los videojuegos…

Y ya que pensaban en Misa….

 **+++++Misa+++++20 minutos y varios golpes después++++++**

_a ver si entendí. Ustedes fueron perseguidos por algo que no saben que es hasta un bar gay, quedaron atrapados allí toda la noche y no saben absolutamente nada de su amiguilla, no?-recapitulaba la peli morada, cómodamente sentada sobre un trío de muchachos aparentemente molidos a palos y semi noqueados.

Al parecer luego de haberlos perseguido por varios minutos sin pausa hasta incluso, llegar a la azotea de la escuela no tuvieron más escape y la guardia termino por atraparlos y castigarlos hasta que se libero de toda su ira; para luego finalmente enfocarse en hacerlos hablar.

_...n-no lo digas tan fuerte!-chillo el pelirrojo.

_a-alguien podría escuchar!-se quejo sonrojado Brad.

La chica solo suspiro.

_si, lo que sea. Todos están en clases. Nadie me oirá…-hablo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto para luego mirarlos con un brillo pervertido en sus ojos-mejor cuéntenme que les paso allí! Sabía que en alguna parte de la ciudad algo genial estaba pasando! Mi sentido fujoshi me lo decía pero no podía salir de mi trabajo! Ay! Qué emoción!-chillo perdiendo el hilo de lo que había venido con una expresión pervertida en su rostro.

No podía evitarlo. El yaoi era su vida.

Los chicos suspiraron con una gotita en sus frentes. Misa era demasiado volátil y les costaba tratar de seguirles el ritmo.

_...n-no que nos habías perseguido por otra cosa…?-Drake se arriesgo a tantear. Realmente no quería contarle a nadie lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero no sabía cómo tratar con aquella chica.

Era más loca y peligrosa de lo que jamás imagino. Si realmente era amiga de Jeffy era mejor tratarla con cuidado o lo lamentarían.

Con sus palabras, la ojiazul pareció recuperar la compostura en parte y les miro con algo más de seriedad.

_ah! Si…odio admitirlo pero, tienes razón…-chasqueo la lengua-primero a lo nuestro y luego mi yaoi, más les vale ser muy detallistas-exigió con una sonrisa de lado.

Ninguno de los tres entendió del todo si realmente se refería a lo de Vanessa o lo del bar gay. Rezaban al cielo que solo fuera lo primero.

Zack se animo a hablar.

_y-ya te lo dijimos…la perdimos cuando salimos de la pizzería…no volvimos a verla después de eso. Ni siquiera nos llamo o mando algún mensaje…nada!...-hablo con sinceridad.

_solo por ese motivo se atrevieron a hacerles creer a los agentes que yo podría tener algo que ver con eso? Acaso quieren que los mate, eh?!-mascullo pisando la cabeza de Zack, dándole un codazo en la espalda a Drake y pellizcando la mejilla de Brad-SON IDIOTAS!

_A-AUCH! L-lo sentimos!-chillaron adoloridos.

De donde podría una chica tan pequeña sacar tanta fuerza?!

Misa solo suspiro dejándolos en paz mientras los miraba molesta.

_olvídenlo…son inútiles…-miro hacia el cielo pensativa-y gracias a ustedes, ahora resulta que soy culpable de no sé qué cosa y ni siquiera me entere de nada, que divertido!-ironizo haciendo una mueca, para luego levantarse de golpe-en fin…qué más da! No me importa…

Los muchachos le miraban con confusión mientras trataban de levantarse.

_...n-no harás nada….?

_que quieren que haga?-se encoge de hombros-al parecer nadie me cree así que decir que no lo hice no es suficiente. Me da igual, mi vida sigue sin importar lo que las personas puedan creer de mí. Quienes sí me importan confían en mí y con eso me basta-sonrió tranquila. Haberlos golpeado la relajo bastante al parecer-Vanessa tampoco me importa en lo mas mínimo, pero admito que la pobre zorra me da algo de pena. Sea lo que sea que le hayan hecho probablemente tarden más en descubrirlo gracias a que esos agentes idiotas parecen más enfocados en mí por ahora. Es una pena, nada similar a lo que sucedería en Criminal Minds o CSI Miami…-se quejo con cierta decepción.

Misa era más simple de lo que aparentaba. Cuando su humor era bueno, el mundo podría venirse abajo pero mientras tuviera lo que necesitaba, como sus amigos y su hermoso yaoi, ella se mantendría con calma y desinterés.

Si el mundo le daba la espalda…ella le patearía el culo y también le daría la espalda.

_además…-volteo a verlos con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos-aun tenemos algo pendiente, cierto chicos…?

El trío comenzó a retroceder más que solo aterrorizados. Lo que más temían se avecinaba y nada parecía poder salvarlos.

_vamos…no sean tímidos. Cuéntenme sus experiencias…tía Misa será moderna y promete no burlarse demasiado…jeje-comento con una falsa sonrisa llena de amabilidad, mientras golpeaba entre sus manos la escoba que había usado para golpearlos; tal y como haría una madre con su palo de amasar.

Y justo cuando creyeron que estaban condenados a vender su dignidad a cambio de salir vivos de sus manos, un sonido detuvo el avanzar de la guardia.

El "Yes my lord" de Sebastián Michealis.

Su celular.

_uh?...mensaje…? no, una notificación…-inflo las mejillas ignorándolos por un segundo para revisar de que se trataba.

Al no estar en clases, olvido ponerlo en silencio.

"será del grupo de Hard yuri/yaoi de Undertale o…será mi compañera del rol de Fonnie…? "se pregunto en pensamiento mientras revisaba atenta su teléfono.

Al mismo tiempo no había dudado en lanzar la escoba hasta clavarla en la pared para cortarles el intento de escape a sus "compañeros". El mensaje fue claro. Si intentaban irse, ella les clavaria esa cosa en otro lado que no les gustaría.

Mejor le esperaban.

Paso un rato en lo que la joven seguía en lo suyo. Había recibido un video de un número desconocido, por lo que había bajado el volumen.

Pareció sonreír por un momento para luego cambiar a una expresión algo contradictorio. Al terminar de verlo les miro nuevamente, aunque casi parecía compadecerlos en cierta forma.

_...q-que pasa? Porque nos miras así?-resultaba algo incomodo para ellos.

_etto…creo que ya no hará falta que me cuenten nada chicos…jeje-murmuro mientras les daba un vistazo del video que había recibido.

Los gritos que ellos habían soltado la noche anterior no se compararon por el cantico fúnebre que toda la escuela terminó escuchando.

Desde ese día…el rumor de que almas en pena se juntaban en la azotea comenzó a correr debido a ello.

 **+++++En la noche++++++**

Una agotada peli morada terminaba de prepararse para su trabajo mientras maldecía por lo bajo los pulmones de aquel trío de inadaptados. Por poco y le habían roto el tímpano con sus chillidos.

Ella apreciaría escucharlos si era cuando estaban siendo sometidos contra el muro, pero no así!

Aunque tampoco los culpaba. Cualquiera reaccionaria así si descubriera que existe un video de si mismo en situaciones indecorosas corriendo por allí.

"bah! Se quejan por nada…ni siquiera llegaron a lo verdaderamente hard…"la fujoshi interna de Misa se quejaba; aunque al menos ahora tenía sentido el hecho de que pudieran correr. Tenían caras de ukes vírgenes, así que suponía que de haber sucedido algo real, al menos no caminarían una semana.

Pero olvidando esos detalles y buscándole el lado amable, al menos la mora parlante ahora gozaba de la lealtad de tres sirvientes. Los pobres al parecer estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de que la chica no divulgara dicho video, pasando por alto el hecho de que no estaban seguros de quién demonios se lo envió.

A Misa poco o nada le importaba hacerlo en realidad. Lo había recibido de un número desconocido para ella (según Drake era de Vanessa pero daba igual, ella estaba desaparecida). Además, poco después del juramento de lealtad del trío, había recibido un nuevo mensaje donde decía con claridad que antes de las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente, ese video estaría en todas partes; aunque Misa prefirió omitírselo a los chicos.

Una parte de si creía que se lo merecían por lo que le habían hecho a Jeffy, así que los acepto como sus esclavos temporales. Después de todo, ahora tenía más personal para la futura dominación mundial, pero vería eso otro día…Por eso y otros detalles, opto por no mencionarles sobre aquello a los agentes. Si no pudo hacerlo con su propio amigo, por ayudaría a esos tontos?

Pero, por otra parte había algo que no le cuadraba…porque era a ella a quién le enviaban ese video?

A la peli morada no podía importarle menos todo el asunto de Vanessa o la vida sexual de esos idiotas, así que era extraño.

_...sospechoso…eh?-murmuro mientras terminaba de colocarse su gorra de guardia y salía rumbo a la pizzería.

No quería seguir pensando en ese asunto tan fastidioso. Suspiro y aseguro su puerta antes de partir, casi chocando al voltear, con alguien inesperado-a-auch! Pero que…? Eh? Señora Parker…?-detuvo sus maldiciones al levantar la vista y toparse con una preocupada mujer que parecía estar recorriendo los pasillos preocupada.

Al ver que había tumbado a la chica, la adulta se disculpó apenaba ayudándola a levantarse.

_l-lo siento…estas bien?-balbuceo apenada.

La menor solo sonrió sin molestarse mientras se levantaba. Más que enojada, simplemente estaba sorprendida.

_descuide! Estoy bien! Pasa algo…?-nota la expresión de preocupación en aquella mujer.

Misa realmente le apreciaba. Era su casera y siempre le ayudaba y daba comidas para su almuerzo o cena. Era una buena mujer y abuela de uno de sus amigos.

_no…bueno, sí pero…ah…-suspira y le mira-veras…en realidad yo…venía a preguntarte algo…no sabía cómo y llevaba aquí un largo rato y…-vuelve a suspirar, evidentemente estresada-…quería preguntarte si…no has visto a Jeffrey hoy? Anoche no regreso ni…tampoco me ha llamado. Estoy preocupada..

_a Jeffy..? uhn, ya que lo menciona, la última vez que lo vi fue ayer para cenar…-comento tratando de recordar.

El rostro decepcionado y preocupado de la señora Parker realmente le hizo sentir mal por no saber más.

_..e-enserio nada más…bueno. Gracias de todas formas…-forzó una sonrisa y dejo a Misa irse.

La peli morada vio por donde se había ido y suspiro apresurando sus propios pasos nuevamente. Estaba extrañada por aquella curiosa situación.

El Jeffy que conocía adoraba a su abuela y no creía que la preocuparía adrede.

Era extraño…tenía un mal presentimiento.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces sin detenerse. Lo llamaría después.

 **++++++Jeffrey++++++rato después++++++++**

Preparaba con tranquilidad algunas cosas que sentía que necesitaría esa noche, ignorando casi por completo a una temblorosa rubia, quien aun se removía entre la semi conciencia de las ratas, quienes parecían entretenidas mordisqueando sus zapatos.

Vanessa actualmente ya no era de su interés. Luego de 12 horas seguidas de tenerla cautiva, jugar con ella de esa forma se había vuelto aburrido.

"Al menos supongo que su estado mental debería ser cuestionable ahora, lo que me será útil con la fase final de mi plan" pensó con una sonrisa deshaciéndose del teléfono de la chica, para finalmente usar el suyo.

Marcaria a su "quería amiga" ahora mismo.

 **++++++Pizzería Fazbear++++++**

Con algo de aburrimiento, Misa despedía a Frizt antes de cerrar el lugar. Ya no había ningún cliente y como siempre, Scott ya se había ido también.

_gracias por tu ayuda…-murmuro cansada la chica. El día había sido largo y no tenía la misma energía que siempre.

Eso y tampoco el dinero para su abastecimiento necesario de azúcar. Luego de esa noche, se abastecería con su cheque.

_no es nada. Cuídate!-se despidió el chico con lentes con una sonrisa.

Misa se quedo mirando un instante por donde el peli naranja se había ido antes de asegurar la puerta e ir rumbo a su puesto.

Analizándolo, Frizt parecía agradable una vez que se iban tomando confianza. Incluso si su fantasía de fujoshi no se había realidad, consideraba que al menos, él y Jeffy debían de poder al menos ser amigos.

Los amigos son importantes, no?

_...ese Jeffrey…..ahora que lo pienso, no tiene demasiados amigos hombres….-murmura pensativa.

No se había podido quitar de la cabeza al castaño luego de haber hablado con su abuela. Dentro de su mente, recuerdos e imagen mental del chico, el jamás había sido del tipo de persona que desaparece de su casa sin avisar.

…tampoco era de quienes faltaban, y según sus amigas; últimamente eso también se había vuelto normal en el oji celeste.

Suspiro.

_creo que en mi tiempo fuera, pasaron muchas cosas…-susurro ya dentro de su oficina. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ir a ver a los animatronicos.

No se sentía de humor y lo que menos necesitaba, era descargarse con ellos. No. Por esta noche, se tomaría el tiempo para pensar en ciertos asuntos pendientes.

O eso planeaba hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistente.

_...uh? este número es….?

La guardia no lo sabía, pero el destino indicaba que apenas comenzaría la noche más difícil que podría desear en Freddy´s.

Y para sobrevivir a ella, necesitaría más que solo experiencia….

 **+++++++Escenario++++++**

_cuanto silencio, no creen…?-comenta repentinamente el oso, a sus compañeros.

No se habían movido de allí aun ni tampoco habían podido hablar con Misa (o mejor dicho, ella no había llegado a fastidiarlos como siempre).

_si….-suspira Bonnie, algo extrañado.

Ni siquiera las cámaras parecían haber sido revisadas o algo. Era tan extraño.

Desde que ella había llegado, difícilmente había un momento de paz dentro de la pizzería durante las noches, por lo que se sentían un poco aburridos.

_donde esta Chica?-tanteo el dorado, buscando algún tema de conversación.

Como las cosas siguieran así, se atrevería incluso intentar ir a molestar a la guardia, tan solo por el placer sádico de provocar algún problema entretenido por esa noche.

_oh! Si…creo que está jugando en la cocina, como siempre…-suspiro el cantante.

Un nuevo silencio incomodo reino en el escenario. Esto realmente era capaz de volver a matarlos…

_QUIERO QUE PASE ALGO!-grita de la nada Golden, más que solo frustrado y logrando asustar al wonejo morado y su versión Fazbear.

_NO GRISTE! ES MAS DE MEDIA NOCHE!-regañaba Freddy. Su hermanito a veces realmente le parecía desesperante.

_ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! TONTO!-se queja. Odiaba ser regañado y peor aún, por el mismo Freddy.

No era su madre para regañarlo en nada!

_NO ME LLAMES TONTO JACK!

_TE LLAMO COMO SE ME PEGUE LA REGALADA GANA! TONTO! IDIOTA! ABURRIDO! PESIMO CANTANTE! TE ODIO!-chillo apresuradamente para luego desaparecer de la habitación, dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca.

_..p-pero que..? Golden! Jack! Regresa en este mismo instante! Jack!-gruño sin obtener ningún éxito para luego suspirar frustrado. Ni siquiera sabía porque habían discutido o que rayos le había hecho enfadar tanto al menor-…hermanitos…bah! No puedes vivir con ellos ni tampoco sin ellos…-suspira con una leve sonrisa.

Bonnie solo soltó una risilla.

_no le hagas caso. Solo esta aburrido y de mal humor-hizo un gesto de restar importancia.- se le pasara…seguro solo busco con quien desquitarse y tu terminaste postulado…

_últimamente anda más volátil de lo normal…-masculla extrañando aquellos tiempos cuando Golden aun era un niño, dulce, tierno e inocente-…no entiendo que le pasa a veces…-solía poder manejarlo, pero en momento como en el que le decía "te odio", aun si no iba enserio, no negaría que le dolía un poco.

Niños…quien los entiende…?

_quizás esta en sus días…-bromeo Bonnie, logrando que ambos compartieran una risa, además de un secreto.

El día en que el osito dorado se enterara que dijeron algo así, los desarmaría. A Bonnie por sugerirlo y a Freddy simplemente por esta ahí y no decir nada.

Estaban tan entretenidos que ni siquiera notaron a la apresurada humana correr por allí con llave en mano.

Acaso iba a abrirle a alguien…?

 **++++++Pirate Cove+++++**

El viejo zorro se removía en su puesto algo molesto. El día había sido largo y agotador para él, además del hecho de que por algún motivo Misa no había ido a saludarlos o algo parecido.

Al principio creyó que fue su culpa al no poder detener a Astrid a tiempo, pero al rato descarto dicha posibilidad. La guardia no había lucido especialmente molesta en ningún momento, por lo cual consideraba que quizás se debía a otra cosa.

Suspiro con aburrimiento, para luego levantar sus orejas de golpe.

Acaso alguien mas estaba ingresando a la pizzería…?

Miro el reloj, el cual ya marcaba pasada medianoche, por lo que no pudo evitar considerarlo demasiado extraño.

Lo mejor, era estar atentos. Por algún motivo, tenía un raro presentimiento.

 **+++++++Golden+++++++**

Mascullando por lo bajo y gruñendo de frustración, un rubio fantasma se regodeaba de recorrer la pizzería sin que nadie más lo molestara.

En aquella forma, no dependía mas de aquel estúpido traje de animatronico, por lo que incluso podría estarle bailando en la cara a Freddy y nadie lo notaria.

Sonrió un poco. Si no encontraba nada que hacer, quizás haría eso.

Aun seguía molesto con su hermano, a pesar de estar consciente de que todo aquello había sido una niñería sin sentido. Daba lo mismo, no pensaba disculparse.

Dejando ese asunto de lado, siguió su recorrido en busca de algo interesante, para lo cual no tuvo que buscar mucho…

 _Q-que rayos?_

Se detuvo y observo con suma sorpresa el momento exacto en el cual Misa regresaba a la oficina en compañía de alguien más.

Él lo reconocía, ese era…!

Entrecerró los ojos y opto por seguirlos en silencio. Aquella persona seguía teniendo algo que no le agradaba y lo mejor sería ser precavido.

Considero comentárselo a los demás pero…la imagen de un Freddy con esos ojos de "discúlpate, fuiste un grosero" le quitaron por completo las ganas.

No era ningún mocoso cualquiera, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. El mismo podría manejar cualquier eventualidad…o eso esperaba.

Suspiro. De cualquier manera, no debía perderlos; además, estar espiándolos debía ser más divertido que hacerles bromas a sus amigos.

 **++++++Misa+++++++++++++++**

_vaya! No esperaba tu llamada! Y mucho menos verte aquí…es un alivio. A tu abuela le alegrara saber que estas bien…-iba hablando la chica sin parar mientras una parte de si volvía a respirar.-la llamare cuando terminemos de charla, si?

Todo el asunto de Vanessa, las sospechas y por último, Jeffy la tenían muy estresada, pero con uno de ellos solucionado sentía que todo volvía a su equilibrio habitual.

Por un segundo incluso considero que quizás el castaño podría haber sido secuestrado también, pero con su llamada cualquier idea loca sobre ello se esfumo.

Solo estaba siendo paranoica, cierto? Eso nunca pasaría.

_jeje…sí, bueno. Yo tampoco esperaba venir a molestarte a estas horas, pero estuve ocupado todo el día así que…-sonrió por un instante al recordar a Vanessa junto a las ratas-…no pude venir hasta ahora…

_ya! No te preocupes! No es como si hubiese un reglamento en mi contrato que me impide tener visitas. Además, no hay nadie aquí que pueda delatarme…-recordó a los animatronicos y rio un poco.

 _Nadie a quien el jefe se atreva a preguntar sin morir del susto primero jeje_

_..Como sea!-se sentó en su asiento cómodamente mientras veía a Jeffy ingresar a la oficina. El chico parecía analizar el lugar frunciendo el ceño levemente. No pregunto motivo, sabía que la basura excesiva del sitio debía tener algo que ver.- no me mires así, creo que aquí "conserje" es una lengua extranjera para el jefe, por lo que no esperes un sitio libre de ratas, pero no se lo digas a nadie, a pesar de su insalubridad para los guardias, se de buena fuente que la cocina siempre esta limpia!

El menor mascullo por lo bajo recostándose en la puerta mientras miraba curioso alrededor. A su parecer, de verdad no había nadie más.

Al menos no ante sus ojos.

_eso espero. Aun recuerdo que no ha pasado ni una semana desde que me trajiste a comer aquí…

_ni lo menciones, fue la noche en que esos idiotas nos molestaron tanto..-sonrió con malicia-pero no creo que debas preocuparte por ellos de nuevo, estarán "indispuestos" a fastidiarte por mucho, mucho tiempo…

El de ojos celestes sonrió con un brillo que paso desapercibido para la guardia.

_confió en tus palabras como no tienes idea…-comento de la nada con suma tranquilidad.

Misa le miro curiosa pero no dijo nada. Era extraño. No se parecía en nada al flacucho amargado de noches atrás.

Se encogió de hombros. Probablemente pasar tiempo sin ir a clases lo relajo un poco.

_en fin, olvidémonos de ellos-se enfoca en su amigo-…cuando llamaste, me habías dicho que tenias algo que decirme…de que se trata…?-pregunto curiosa mientras buscaba algunos dulces entre sus cosas.

Lo hacía porque consideraba que haría más amena la reunión, dándole por aquellos instantes la espalda a quien quizás no debía.

El chico sonrió mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo, acariciando el filo de un par de tijeras que había traído consigo. Era su oportunidad.

_oh…pues veras, sobre eso yo…-murmuro acercándose a ella a pasos cautelosamente lentos mientras sacaba la tijera y apuntaba hacia su nuca-…Solo quería decirte que…!

"uhn…será este…?" pensaba distraídamente la chica mientras estaba por abrir un paquete de patatas justo en el instante en que vio una sombra sobre ella y al voltear, un peso la empujo junto a la silla hacia una de las puertas.

 _ **OYE! CUIDADO!**_

" _q-que rayos…?!"_ Chillo internamente al reconocer la voz.

_...Golden…?!-buscó al oso con la mirada pero solo se encontró con un castaño retorciéndose sobre su escritorio, como si estuviera luchando contra sí mismo.-…que mierda está pasando…?!

El aludido por otra parte luchaba por contener al adolescente con su ilusión, como en el pasado casi logro con Misa, pero la tarea se le dificultaba.

_...M-misa…s-sal de aquí! E-este…este chico planea matarte! N-no sé porque pero va enserio! No puedo detenerlo mucho tiempo!-hablo el alma a través del cuerpo del castaño con profunda dificultad.

Una cosa era posesionar un objeto inanimado, otra muy diferente era tratar de hacerlo con alguien vivo.

La mora con patas dudo por un instante pero decidió hacer tiempo alejándose de allí. No comprendía del todo porque de la nada todo aquello sucedía pero…

 _Si Jeffy quiere guerra, guerra tendrá…_ Pensó sonriendo confiada. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

Jeffrey por otro lado no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía. Sentía como si una fuerza intentara ahogarlo o aplastarlo. Era demasiada presión, de verdad considero rendirse pero…

La imagen mental de los últimos meses le impedía hacerlo. No iba retroceder! No ahora que estaba tan cerca de terminar con todo!

_n-no me detendrá….sea quien sea…NO ME DETENDRE AHORA!

Antes de poder evitarlo, Golden termino lanzado contra una de las paredes, al mismo tiempo que veía como el humano era libre y salía en busca de la joven.

Jadeo agotado y sorprendido. Era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía. No entendía cómo era posible que un simple niño humano pudiera hacer lo que hizo, pero eso solo lo hacía considerarlo un peligro mayor.

 _Determinación por acabar con todo._

 _Sed de sangre…_

 _Deseo de venganza!_

Todo eso definía la mentalidad de aquel adolescente en aquellos instantes. Pudo sentirlo. Literalmente a Jeffy poco o nada le importaba las consecuencias, solo quería vengarse.

Se estremeció y sacudió sus pensamientos. Debía avisarle a los demás, ahora!

 **+++++Escenario++++++**

Completamente ajena al drama interno de sus amigos, una rápida guardia recorría la pizzería a pasos muy apresurados. En su apuro por irse se había olvidado de su fierro golpeador en la oficina y debía encontrar otra cosa con la cual defenderse.

Observo sus manos. No estaba del todo segura de que tan bueno podría ser el menor en un combate pero…no quería atacarlo.

Esto era diferente a lo habitual. Jeffy era su amigo y no quería lastimarlo de gravedad pero…

Chasqueo la lengua molesta.

Estúpidos sentimientos. Justo cuando menos los necesitaban tenían que aflorar. Sonrió de lado ideando un plan.

Pero necesitaría de los animalitos si quería que funcionara.

Al mismo tiempo, tanto el conejo como el oso y la pollita (recién llegaba, pues estaba horneando un pastel?) vieron a Misa correr hacia ellos algo agitada.

_oye! Tranquila! Donde está el incendio?-trato de detener el conejo mientras la chica jadeaba un poco.

Correr luego de un día estresante es malo para la salud de una perezosa.

_...I-incendio? No! Pero…uno de mis amigos intenta asesinarme al parecer, nada nuevo….-comento como si hablara del clima para luego alterarse-que demonios estoy diciendo?! Esto es algo serio! Chicos! Necesito su ayuda!-chillo apresurada.

Una nunca sabe cuando tu amigo podía salir de las sombras y hacerte picadillo. O en su caso, intentarlo…

Los animatronics no tardaron mucho en procesar la información, mirándola con desconcierto.

_p-pero qué?! Espera! Misa! Que hace el aquí en primer lugar! No se supone que dejes entrar a nadie!-regaño repentinamente el oso.

_si, si! mama oso! Ya lo entendí! Podemos pasarnos el regaño para otra noche? Esto es importante!

_ella tiene razón!-interrumpió la voz del Fazbear dorado, nuevamente en su traje de animatronico y miro a la guardia-…El va enserio con esto. Pude sentirlo cuando lo intente detener. Su sed de venganza hacia ti es muy fuerte. Ha pasado tiempo desde que conocí a alguien con tanta determinación en algo como esto!

La peli morada se quedo pensativa. Trataba de comprender que rayos estaba pasando. En su mente no recordaba ningún instante en el cual le hubiera hecho un mal real a Jeffy para que le odiara de esa forma.

Es más, hasta hacia poco ella espantaba a sus brabucones, pero ahora…

_...yo…no lo entiendo…-murmuro la chica confundida.

_Piénsalo enana! Quizás le has hecho algo o tal vez…-comenzó a sugerir la pollita.

_No le hice nada!

_Está bien! Está bien! Como sea, solo dinos que quieres que hagamos…-trato de tranquilizar el guitarrista.

La guardia parecía alterada y no era momento para otro pleito.

_ bien! El plan es…!-comienza a susurrarles.

Al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos de ellos un furioso castaño sonreía con su última hazaña.

_con esto ya no existirá un escape para ti…-murmuró con malicia alejándose de la entrada.

Al escapar de la oficina de guardias, Misa no se había percatado que dejo la llave allí, por lo que en medio de su búsqueda el adolescente la encontró e hizo uso de ella.

Con esto, estaba seguro de que no existiría fallos en su plan. Una vez se deshiciera de Misa, se aseguraría de que todo apuntara hacia ella. Si tenía suerte, le sobraría hasta tiempo suficiente como para destrozar aquellas malditas cámaras antes de que algún curioso llegara y todo estaría bien.

Jadeo un poco recostándose por una de las paredes. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente para su mala suerte.

Realmente estuvo tan cerca de…!

Respiro hondo. No estaba haciendo nada malo o sí? solo les estaba cobrando a todos aquellos que se habían burlado de él en algún momento. Drake y los otros quienes siempre lo golpeaban y sacaban dinero; Vanessa que siempre lo humillo, creo rumores sobre él y comenzó a extorsionarlo incluyendo a su adorada abuela; y aquellos chicos de prueba a quienes ataco poco antes; quienes de algún modo entraban en la larga lista de personas que seguramente callaban cuando veían a alguien sufrir como él. Aunque claro…a ellos no los asesino precisamente, pero eran detalles.

No estaba haciendo nada que no fuera pagarles con la misma moneda. Y en cuanto a Misa…ella no era ningún angelito tampoco. Aun cuando sabia que jamás se burlo maliciosamente o siquiera le llego a lastimar con severidad, ella le dejo atrás igual que todos.

Se borro del mapa cuando más le necesitaba sin recibir explicaciones, ni siquiera cuando se volvieron a ver.

Apretó los puños respirando hondo. Misa era un sacrificio necesario para salir impune. Además de cobrar venganza de ella, le seria de utilidad.

Todo era sencillo. Y perfecto.

Suspiro y levanto la mirada. Era hora…

No muy lejos de él, un curioso zorro observaba desde sus cortinas al misterioso chico. Lo reconocía pero eso no le explicaba que rayos hacia allí.

Decidió seguirlo a lo lejos, cuidando no hacer ruido. No confiaba en el.

 **++++++Misa++++++**

Esperaba algo impaciente en el escenario. Traía consigo apenas su teaser eléctrico y estaba aparentemente sola.

Ya había forjado un plan con los demás (excepto Foxy, prometieron avisarle en el proceso) para así detener a su aparentemente lunático amigo. Su intención no era lastimarlo ni mucho menos, solo quería frenarlo de una buena vez.

"y en caso de fallar, bueno. Con algo de suerte ambos terminaremos trabajando aquí…" pensó despreocupada y suspirando.

Fue en eso cuando escucho un par de pasos acercándose. No estaba del todo segura de si se trataba realmente de Jeffy o quizás algún animatronic.

Daba lo mismo. Estaría preparada.

De esa noche no pasaba sin detener a su amigo.

 **+++++Jeffrey+++++**

Un molesto castaño recorría apresurado en busca de Misa. Le parecía imposible que ella pudiese abandonar aquel lugar sin sus llaves, por lo que estaba seguro de que debía de estar en algún sitio escondida o esperándolo.

Sonrió abierto al desafío. La conocía y sabía que no todo sería tan sencillo con aquella lunática.

Debía tener cuidado o quizás el que terminaría muy mal podría ser el mismo.

Apretó la tijera entre sus manos con cierto nerviosismo y siguió caminando con cautela. Estaba seguro que no tardaría en hallarla.

Y no se equivoco….

_vaya, vaya! Me has hecho esperar demasiado pequeño Jeffy…-escucho la voz divertida de la peli morada, quien le esperaba sentada en el escenario.

No había ningún animatronico por ningún lado pero el menor no prestaba atención a aquellos detalles.

Solo se enfocaba en Misa.

_je…no es culpa mía que te estuvieras ocultando de mí. Qué pasa? No puedes manejar esto?-intento provocarla, sonando confiado pero no obtuvo el resultado que esperaba.

_"Ocultando" de ti dices? No sé de qué me hablas.-responde poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa- tu puedes provocarme muchas cosas, pero lograr que me esconda no es una de ellas…

El menor soltó un gruñido de frustración. Le cobraría aquel comentario.

_eso lo veremos…

_ah sí?-se puso de pie algo apresurada. Como si acabara de recordar algo importante- en ese caso…veamos si logras alcanzarme!-desafío, incitándolo a seguirla.

Evidentemente, Jeffy no se contuvo comenzando una persecución.

_no solo te atrapare! Me asegurare que nunca puedas volver a moverte de nuevo!-gruño saliendo tras ella.

Misa sonrió para sus adentros, apresurando aun más el paso. La cosa no estaba resultando completamente al pie de la letra, pero se había salvado de…cierto incidente.

Jadeo molesta. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se la debía al oso banana ahora.

 **++++++Foxy+++++++++++**

Un furioso zorro se removía molesto mientras era sostenido por Golden en el suelo. Había estado tan cerca de dejar sin cabeza a aquel molesto humano que se había atrevido a intentar lastimar a la polizonte.

Si. "HABIA", hasta que cierto oso con problemas de humor se interpuso. Le valía madre lo muy "hermanito de Freddy" que podría ser, lo haría caminar por la plancha por esta afrenta.

_y-ya quítate de encima! Golden! Bájate!

_no hasta que me escuches idiota! Ya tenemos un plan y tu enorme bocota no lo arruinara!-se quejo el dorado, captando finalmente la atención del pirata.

_eh…? Un plan…?

El antiguo Fredbear sonrió levemente, dejándolo libre.

_tendrás que venir conmigo para entender…-le miro, recordando un obstáculo que solo Foxy podría superar por ellos-…oh! Y tu garfio…podría sernos de utilidad por fin…-comento misteriosamente.

El zorrito simplemente termino por aceptar, dejando atrás su ira actual. Ya se las cobraría….luego…

 **++++++++Misa++++++++**

Llevaba haciendo recorrer entre perseguidas a su amigo largo rato toda la pizzería. Agradecía que tanto la torpeza como concentración de Jeffy fuera lo suficientemente grande como para jamás percatarse de la falta de animatronic en todo ese tiempo.

Jadeo algo agotada mientras se detenía en una puerta y se aseguraba de que el castaño aun la siguiera. Mas le valiera a esas hojalatas hacer su parte o toda aquella odisea no lo valdría.

Al ver al menor acercarse, detuvo sus pensamientos y siguió, ahora subiendo unas escaleras tan rápido como pudiera.

Jeffy le seguía igual de cansado, pero casi pisando sus talones. Se negaba a dejar escapar una oportunidad como aquella. Debía atraparla ahora o nunca!

_Ahh!...ah…r-regresa aquí! Cof!...cof!...-jadea dificultosamente.

Por cosas como estas los perezosos y frikis no deben hacer ejercicio, pero de eso no trata esta historia…

Misa simplemente contuvo una risa, mientras prácticamente comenzaba a arrastrarse a los últimos escalones, saliendo al fin a la azotea de la pizzería y acercándose disimuladamente al borde, mira de reojo a su perseguidor, quien parecía a punto de un ataque al corazón.

_que ocurre pequeño Jeffy, acaso te has cansado? Si lo deseas, podemos pasar esto para otro día con mas calmita…-bromea tratando de no perderle de vista y asegurando su ubicación.

_es tu costumbre decir estupideces cada 5 segundos…?

_óyeme! Para que sepas, a mi público le gustan mis estupideces!-respondió ofendida.

Ambos se miraron con ganas de golpearse, pero Misa no parecía interesada en cumplir aquello. No, algo en su mirar malicioso parecía pensar en…otra cosa.

Entrecerró los ojos. Esto era sospechoso. Cuando imaginaba el cómo sería atrapar a su "ex amiga" no creyó que sería tan fácil.

Apretó entre sus dedos la tijera tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus nervios. No importaba, no quería rendirse y menos, cuando todo parecía ir justo como planeaba.

La peli morada sonrió al notar tanta determinación en sus ojos. Supo que era el momento indicado para dar su última jugada, dejándose acorralar por el menor, al borde de la azotea.

_esos ojos tuyos sí que dan miedo…porque estas tan molesto?-tanteo algo de conversación. A pesar de la precaria situación en la cual su relación se veía, ella aun tenía cierta curiosidad y deseo por entenderlo mejor.-..Anda, dime. Solías ser un chico realmente adorable que tenía buenas notas, tímido y que jamás preocuparía a su abuela pero..Ahora desapareces sin motivo, tu abuela llora por ti y callas permitiendo que unos imbéciles abusen de ti, sin mencionar que has venido hasta aquí con las "honorables" intenciones de rebanarme como un jamón…tu no eras así…que paso…

El castaño le miro mordiéndose los labios. Tenía ganas de gritarle miles de cosas, pero todo se le atoraba en su garganta.

No le alcanzarían las palabras ni la calma para dar su versión de los hechos.

_...me abandonaste…-le reclamo en tono resentido y…dolido?.

_sabes que no lo hice…no apropósito…-respondió con sincero pesar.

_le dijiste a Astrid y Sophie pero a mí no…

_eso tiene una explicación. Si hubiese sido por mí, ellas tampoco lo sabrían….

_fue a causa de alguna estupidez tuya que Vanessa y sus amigos comenzaron a molestarme…!-comenzaba a alterarse recordando todo lo que paso los últimos meses.

_bien! Una razón más por la cual debo patearle el culo a esa zorra…!-se prepara por si las cosas se ponen feas. Notaba que lentamente su joven amigo perdía la cabeza.

_TODO ESTO SIEMPRE FUE TU CULPA! Y AHORA, ME LAS COBRARE!-grito, finalmente abalanzándose sobre ella.

La ojiazul, aun con riesgo, espero hasta el último segundo para moverse y tratar de esquivar, aunque su hombro igual recibió cierto daño. Mordiéndose los labios y aguantando el dolor, se las arreglo para electrocutar el brazo armado del menor y lo inmovilizo contra el borde de la azotea.

No era tan fácil. A pesar de la delgadez del chico, era muy escurridizo, y no dudaba en tratar de golpearla, patearla o morderla; especialmente en su hombro herido.

La guardia sencillamente debía agradecer a cualquier ente existente que a pesar de todo, Jeffy no fuera especialmente fuerte para ningún tipo de combate físico, pues hasta ahora siempre se había valido de tomar por sorpresa a sus víctimas, cosa que falló con ella y se convirtió en su más fatal error, además de haberse dejado cegar por su ira.

_YA SUELTAME! ESTUPIDA! ZORRA! PERRA! IDIOTA!-gritaba removiéndose furioso. Ya ni siquiera pensaba del todo con claridad.

_ni loca! Y eso que si lo estoy…!

No solo estaba furioso, sino completamente fuera de sí. Quería machacarla a palos, a ella, a Vanessa y a esos imbéciles. A todo el mundo!

_QUE ME SUELTES!

_JAMAS!-responde con su misma determinación, mientras trataba de enfocarse en algo hacia abajo sin que el de ojos celestes lo notara.

A cada alumno que veía lo que pasaba y en lugar de ayudar solo se reía de él. A cada maestro que no fue capaz de ayudarlo a pesar de que intento pedir ayuda. A cada miembro de autoridad que se desvivía por buscar a esa estúpida zorra. A cada oficial que parecía más interesado en un "supuesto posible asesino" que tratar casos como el suyo.

Si por él fuera, todos, absolutamente TODOS, merecían hundirse en el mismísimo infierno. Toda la humanidad con ella!

_VOY A MATARTE, ME OYES! TE MATARE!

_con esos berridos seguramente medio planeta te oye, así que tranquilízate y escucha!-trata de levantarlo para mantener cierto equilibrio, feliz de captar por aquellos mini segundos su atención-…dime algo…aun le temes a las alturas, mi querido Jeffy?-pregunto con una sonrisa que podría ser envidiada hasta por el mismo Cherise de Alicia.

Apenas la pregunta termino de ser formulada, la mayor comprobó feliz que el tono de piel de su amigo había palidecido hasta puntos poco naturales, así mismo como un ligero temblor comenzó a invadirlo.

En que maldito momento llegaron TAN alto?!

_que ocurre pequeñín? No hablabas de matarme y esas cosas…? Pareciera que has visto un fantasma, no?-tanteo maliciosa, acercándose incluso más al borde, para terror del castaño.

_Q-QUE HACES?! ESTAS LOCA?! No estarás pensando en….?!

Ella le miro divertida de una forma épicamente sádica, cosa que simplemente elevo sus sospechas de allí le pasaría algo malo. MUY malo!

_has hablado de morir y esas cosas, en lo que irónicamente…puede que yo pueda congeniar contigo…-murmuro con suma calma mientras parecía tomar impulso.

_no! Espera! n-no te atrevas!

_así que elevemos esto a un nuevo nivel!-rio como si estuviera loca antes de cargar por completo a Jeffy. Lo haría. Pensarían que de verdad estaba loca, pero de verdad lo haría!

_NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!

_POR NARNIAAAAAAAAAH! …ah no! Espera! Es así…POR PIZZAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-pego un grito saltando de la azotea sin soltar a su amigo, quien simplemente ya se imaginaba al final del túnel.

_MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y CAYERON!...y cayeron….y cayeron….Y…Bueno, solo eso. Tampoco era tan alto. Meh.

Un sonido metálico, al igual que un no muy cómodo aterrizaje los esperaba abajo, en compañía de los 4 animatronicos principales que hicieron su intento de colchoneta (muy pesimamente por cierto) y, con la ayuda de cierto fantasmita rubio que logro sostenerlos a tiempo de sus prendas para evitar que la gravedad los hiciera pulpa al caer.

_d-demonios…realmente estás loca de remate…-se quejo la pollita aun con casi todas sus plumas alborotadas. Se había pegado un buen susto al igual que el resto al verlos caer desde allí.

Misa jamás menciono esa parte del plan! Solo la parte de que por algún motivo, debían salir de la pizzería y quedarse cerca. Ya luego con tantos gritos supieron donde estaba la mora parlante.

_jeje…y a mucha honra…-jadeo la chica, con profundo alivio y el cuerpo muy estremecido. Afortunadamente la suerte estuvo de su lado y no dolió tanto aterrizar en ellos-…no puedo verte, pero sé que Golden tuvo que ver con esto…-comento a la nada-gracias osito! Te debo una…!

 _MAS QUE SOLO UNA! Si no fuera porque estoy muerto, el susto me hubiera matado!_

_De verdad era esto parte de tu plan?! Jamás lo mencionaste!-se quejo el conejo ayudándola a levantarse.

_la verdad…no creí que llegaría tan lejos…-en su cabeza todo parecía tan fácil que creyó que fallaría y debería usar el plan B.

_MISA!

_Que? Es verdad…-se encoje de hombros.

_SE SERIA! cómo pudiste hacer semejante tontería! Casi te matas!-regaño Freddy.

_Si, si, mama oso. No lo volveré a hacer…perdóname la vida…-se quejo sin mucho interés.

Foxy ni siquiera se molesto en comentar algo. Aun seguía en shock por el susto que también se llevo. Él era el animatronico, pero era Misa quien necesitaba tornillos nuevos a su parecer.

_en fin…sobre tu amigo….-comenzó a hablar nuevamente el conejito-…esta muerto…?-pregunto dudoso mientras observaba al inconsciente castaño, del cual casi podían ver su alma abandonar esta vida.

La mayor rio.

_no, no lo creo. Simplemente le tiene fobia a las alturas y…bueno, me aproveche de eso. Para eso son los amigos…-respondió con una sonrisa "inocente" que sirvió de cierta advertencia a los animalitos.

_...das miedo…

Pero Misa no les hizo caso y decidió sacar tu teléfono al fin. Aun no había terminado.

 **++++++++++Horas después++++++++++++++++++++++++**

El resto de la madrugada paso más rápido de lo que jamás la guardia fue capaz de imaginar. Luego de todo lo sucedido, a Misa no le quedo de otra más que avisar a la señora Parker del paradero de su nieto, con lo consiguientemente también provoco que los mismos agentes que visitaron su colegio, se enteraran de todo.

Al parecer, la anciana mujer en su desesperación había intentado denunciar la desaparición del castaño, logrando que ellos sospecharan de algún secuestrador serial, pero al ir enterándose inevitablemente de los sucesos en la pizzería, mas cosas de las esperadas fueron resolviéndose.

En resumen: descubrieron la verdad. A pesar de que Jeffy no dijo nada en todos sus intentos por lograr que confesara; la inesperada reaparición de Vanessa poco después fue más que suficiente.

No alcanzo a entender todo lo que sucedía, pero juraría que escucho a Jeffy maldecir sobre roedores y ataduras, aunque prefirió no hacer demasiado caso. Lo único que quedaba claro a sus ojos era que querido amigo había hecho demasiadas cosas malas y debía pagar por ellas pero…aun así algo en ella le hacía sentir que era muy injusto.

Según pudo entender, a pesar de las duras palabras y arrebatos histéricos del menor, era consciente que no había matado a nadie. Cualquiera notaria el temblar de sus manos al sostener las tijeras, por no mencionar su facilidad por dejarse llevar por provocaciones simples. Jeffy era solo un mocoso berrinchudo, pero con justas razones.

Casi era irónico que todo el mundo hiciera un escándalo por sus acciones mientras parecía que nadie se acordaba de lo que aquella chiquilla y sus amigotes le hicieron tiempo atrás.

Se mordió los labios mientras un oficial terminaba de vendar su hombro, más que nada por la rabia interna que por dolor. No era justo…y debía haber una forma de cambiar aquello.

Fue entonces cuando un último foco se encendió en su mente.

A pasos lentos se acerco a la oficial, mientras veía que metían a un serio, calmado pero callado Jeffrey en la patrulla.

_disculpe…

_uh?...oh! eres tú! Olvide agradecerte. Si no fuera por ti, este chico jamás hubiera sido-uh!

_lo que sea!-le mostro cierto video en su celular interrumpiéndola; protagonizado por la persona de quien hablaban-…creo que esto necesitan verlo…

_p-pero que…?!

_quizás deban investigar el origen de este video…-mira al chico acompañado de su abuela dentro del vehículo-…creo que así podrán aclarar mucho de lo que él jamás les dirá…

No le importaba si esto terminaba con muchas personas insatisfechas y sedientas por "su justicia". A su parecer, quizás ingenuo y egoísta; solo el bienestar de Jeffrey era su prioridad. El resto, no podría importarle menos.

Vanessa podría decir lo que quisiera, pero tenía a sus "amigos" comiendo de su mano y esa evidencia a su favor. Ya le había fallado a su amigo una vez y ansiaba repararlo, aunque solo fuera con eso.

Lo último que paso entre sus minutos finales de trabajo, fue ver como las patrullas se iban alejando, casi fantasmalmente en lo que Frizt llegaba a cubrir su turno, mirando curioso todo y acercándose a ella.

_que paso…?-pregunto confundido. Acaso el chico que vio allí era el mismo que…?

La menor sonrió leve y froto su hombro lastimado.

_largo de contar cabeza de zanahoria…porque mejor no lo pasamos para otro día…?

Lo único que deseaba más que nada era ir a casa, tomar un baño y dormir todo el día si hacía falta. No quería explicar nada más ni tampoco estar presente cuando el jefe, Scott o quien sea de la pizzería viniera a pedir explicaciones sobre el suceso nocturno, del cual esperaba jamás se enteraran.

Bueno, ya no quedaban evidencias de cualquier modo. Poco antes de cerrar y pasar sus llaves a Frizt; se había asegurado de "recomponer" a patadas la tablet de las cámaras, borrando todas las grabaciones del esa noche (y quizás del mes) para así olvidar aquel bache en su vida laboral.

Ya después soportaría los lloriqueos y regaños, por ese día quería descansar.

 **++++++Escena extra/final+++++**

 __...así que eso paso…vaya, Misa-chan tuvo una noche ajetreada…_

_ni te lo imaginas…-respondió desde su teléfono mientras se terminaba de alistar para dormir.

 __As realmente se pondrá como loca cuando sepa todo…_

_y por eso confió en que serás prudente y esperaras hasta el final del día para decirle. De verdad quiero dormir hoy.-Astrid era capaz de viajar medio mundo solo para mandarla al demonio por su impulsividad. Decirle solo a Sophie por ahora era lo mejor.

Por primera vez de verdad estaba feliz de estar suspendida por gritarle al director. Quién diría que valió la pena?

 __puedes confiar en mí, no diré nada._

_te lo agradezco…-suspiro aliviada-…ni a ella ni a nadie. También muero por saber que dirán los cotillas de mí ahora…

 __no les hagas caso…solo hablan por hablar, pero te mantendré al tanto de lo importante…ah! Y te llevare las tareas…!_

_Sophie! No sé qué haría sin ti!-lloriqueo feliz. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse ahora.

 __jeje. Exageras…pero bueno. Me siento aliviada de saber de ti..Igual quizás mañana iré a llevarte algo de paso…seguro necesitaras ayuda con tu hombro herido y esas cosas…_

_pues la verdad…jeje…-no quería admitirlo, pero le seria incomodo toparse con la señora Parker luego de lo sucedido. Prefería evitarla por algún tiempo, incluyendo al hecho de recibir sus comidas.-…de verdad gracias por todo…

_ _no es nada. Para eso están las amigas…_ -hizo una pausa dudosa, pero decidió decirlo _-…por cierto Misa-chan…ya es suficiente, vale?_

_...eh?

_ _ya no…_ _ **ya no es necesario que sigas sonriendo y sonando tranquila cuando no lo estas…**_

_...

 __No me lo tomes a mal pero…te conozco y sabes porque lo digo…si? no te enojes pero…creo que ya has aguantado mucho…estarás sola todo el día y quizás algo mas así que…deja de presionarte y déjalo salir…-_ hablo, aprovechando el repentito silencio en la línea _.-bueno…creo que mejor te dejo. Ya hablaremos después y…piensa en lo que dije, si? nos hablamos!_

Y la llamada se corto. Sophie no esperaría las palabras que sabía, no recibiría.

Soltó una leve risa que levemente pareció distorsionarse a lo opuesto. No podía ni engañar a su mejor amiga, así que….

_...sola…eh?..-murmuro dejándose caer en la cama y tocando sus mejillas, antes de enredarse entre las sabanas.

Era verdad. Ya no había nadie presente y su actuar podría terminar por ahora.

Ya nadie podría oírla llorar, nadie la vería rota ni tampoco…nadie sabría de su dolor por haber cometido errores de nuevo.

Lo cual…era bueno. Ya que con ello, al día siguiente su cansada sonrisa estaría con energía de nuevo y no preocuparía a nadie demás.

Porque…para eso ella era amiga de las chicas y los animatronicos, no? Para ser feliz y sonreír! No para preocuparlos por partes de ella que no debían conocer!

Así funcionaba ella y su felicidad….y así seguiría todo el tiempo que quisiera. Hasta el siguiente final del acto….

 **Notas finales: holi! Regrese y con un cap súper largo para compensar mi ausencia! Creo que ahora me voy sintiendo mejor. Dormir es amor! Dormir es vida!(¿?) Hasta se podría decir que lo único que me impide actualizar más rápido, es la ausencia de mi musa, pero descuiden! Estoy aprendiendo a amaestrarla! xD**

 **En fin! Que les pareció el cap? Espero que les haya gustado! xD con esto al fin terminamos con el arco y los toy ya harán su acto de aparición en el siguiente cap owo prepárense para el salseo y las shipps *o* habrá de todo! Yuri! Yaoi! Hetero!**

 **Por cierto, por si les interesaba saber, gracias a sus comentarios decidí usar el final real para el arco xD y bueno, aquí, les explicare cual hubiera sido la diferencia: en el final feliz, nadie le creía a Vanessa cuando decía que fue Jeffrey y este simplemente se decidía a tomarse un tiempo con su abuela, viajando temporalmente fuera de la ciudad, puesto que no quería enfrentarse a nadie por lo sucedido. La mayor diferencia que pudiera haber afectado eso a futuro, es que ciertas escenas que se llevaran a cabo más adelante no las podría llevar a cabo debido a que no está cerca. Pero da igual! No veremos a Jeffy por algunos capis, pero descuiden. Regresara owo**

 **Y hablando de próximos cap! Finalmente podrán conocer al resto de mis shipps! Espero estén listos! xD (me rompí el coco buscando la pareja para cada cual y al final muchos terminaron de manera inesperada, pero quede satisfecha xD espero acepten y disfruten de cada pareja, aun si no eran la que esperaban u-u)habrá como ya dije, de todo! Y si…para los que deseaban yuri al fin lo tendrán! (Aunque si son de mente zukulenta como yo, habrán notado antes de que ahora lo mencionara, que ya les di un poco de fanservice hoy ewe)**

 **Y si, le agrede "M" al apellido de Vanessa porque sin darme cuenta le había puesto el mismo apellido que nuestros hermanos ositos :v (a veces odio a mi olvidadizo cerebro ;u;). Pero bueno, hoy en día es común conocer personas que sin estar emparentados, poseen el mismo apellido a veces, cierto?**

 **Espero que el comportamiento de Misa en el fic no haya ofendido a nadie. Ella no es perfecta ni se considera una "chica buena" pero tampoco es mala. Solo es humana y a veces puede pensar de forma egoísta o ser demasiado despreocupada. Solo es una chica de 16 años, no una súper heroína ni nada XD no puede hacer milagros.**

 **Perdón si no fue muy gracioso. El siguiente volveremos a lo habitual owo también prometo enfocarme más en los animatronicos que en Misa a partir de ahora (no quiero que ella acapare toda la cámara :´v)**

 **Mas parejas, mas locuras, mas personajes, mas pizza! Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo: "El regreso de Mike! Una nueva aventura inicia!"**

 **En fin! Review?**


	21. Una nueva aventurainicia!

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Scott Cawton xD**

 **El inicio de un nuevo arco al fin! Ojala lo disfruten!**

 **Pizzas y locuras**

 **Cap. 18: El regreso de Mike! Una nueva aventura inicia!**

Abría los ojos con cansancio y dolor mientras trataba de encontrar alguna posición en su cama que no le causara malestar. Maldecía la hora que se acostumbro a dormir de lado.

Bufo mirando de reojo el reloj. Apenas eran las 11 de la mañana. Suspiro con pesadez mientras se ponía de pie, lista para servirse algo de comer. Daba igual que tan tarde fuera, aun seguía bajo suspensión y de cualquier modo…no tenia ánimo para ver la cara de nadie.

"No es como si en mi salón me extrañaran o algo así…"pensó al rodar los ojos rumbo a su refrigerador.

Sería un largo día.

 **+++++++++++Mike+++++++++++++++**

Tranquilamente terminaba de colocarse su respectivo uniforme mientras Jeremy almorzaba tranquilo. Ya había terminado su tiempo de permiso y debía regresar. No entendía del todo que paso pero al parecer la pizzería se hizo un caos la noche anterior y Scott casi lo degollaba al intentar negarse por teléfono.

_que pereza…

_no te quejes…quizás te diviertas allá Mike.-comenta con una sonrisa el mayor, en lo que el pelirrojo seguía maldiciendo en más de un idioma a su gerente y al chico de cabello de zanahoria.

Se supone que debía estar cuidando a Jeremy, no a ellos.

_si claro. Lo único bueno de esto es que al menos me pagan supongo…-suspiro con pesadez. No le gustaba ir a la pizzería. Mucho menos cumplir el torno de noche pero…Misa al parecer había dejado en claro que no iría un día. Y según Scott…un cargamento llegaría en la madrugada.

_aun así…c-cuídate mucho si…?-balbuceo el de cabellos mostaza. No había hablado con Mike debidamente el asunto de la pizzería, pero muy en el fondo le aterraba que su novio aun trabajara en ese maquiavélico lugar.

De solo pensarlo, su cuerpo temblaba.

Pero al menos….esas chatarras ya no seguían allí!...o eso le dijo Mike.

_c-claro! No te preocupes! Estaré bien!-aseguro algo nervioso. Realmente no había tenido el valor para decirle toda la verdad pero encontraría el momento.-todo estará bien y nos veremos mañana para desayunar, si?

Solo esperaba que su amado no terminara odiándolo demasiado.

_Uhn…está bien…-acepta, intentando olvidar su miedo y se le acerca besando su mejilla-Buena suerte!

El guardia sonrió abrazándolo. Solo esperaba que no fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. Realmente…era muy feliz ahora. No quería perder aquello por nada.

_cuídate y extráñame…estaré aquí mañana…

 **++++++++Pizzería+++++++++++++++++++**

_uff! Pensé que el día nunca terminaría….y aun queda el turno de la tarde…ay…-suspira entre quejas el conejo.

Le gustaba ver felices a los niños igual que sus compañeros pero….en verdad todos pensaban en lo mismo, que pasaría esta noche?

Despedirían a la guardia? Qué rayos paso en la noche anterior? Porque nadie les cuenta nada?! (Ignorando el hecho de que para el mundo son pura chatarra, no encontraban motivo para no decirles nada).

_Si…el día corre más lento que de costumbre…-comento la pollita mientras terminaba de limpiar un poco a Cherry. Un niño le había arrojado chocolate y casi les da algo.-lista! Ya estas limpia!

_jeje gracias-la pequeña casi se sonrojo.

Ignorando a sus compañeros, Freddy tenía una leve conservación con Golden, quien simplemente estaba igual que siempre. Es decir, el nunca hacia nada, así que el aburrimiento era su pan de cada día.

_se quejan como nenas…-mascullo el dorado sin dar tanta importancia-al menos salen al escenario a hacer sus tonterías, es mejor que estar aquí sin hacer nada…

_Bueno…supongo que es verdad pero…no siempre fue así, no?-comento el cantante suspirando un poco-antes tenias compañía, cierto? Esos dos…

Golden abrió los ojos recordándolos de golpe. Aquellos dos…hacía tiempo que no sabían de ellos. Desde que se mudaron precisamente.

_que habrá sido de ellos….?

Por algún extraño motivo, dentro de ellos un extraño presentimiento comenzó a aquejarlos.

 **++++++Misa+++++++++++++**

_ _enserio no te estás aburriendo? Si quieres puedo hablar con mamá y voy a hacerte compañía_

_jeje…la idea es tentadora pero no quisiera molestarte…además, si vienes As también lo hará y no me dejara hacer de vaga, que falta que me hace-respondió apenas sosteniendo el teléfono con su hombro mientras con sus manos libres trataba de darle una paliza a otros jugadores online.

Ya que no podría hacer nada mas, aprovecharía para jugar y ver cuánto anime pudiera durante su tiempo de suspensión. Al carajo el mundo.

_ _uhn…está bien Misa-chan…cualquier cosa puedes mandarme un mensaje, ok?_

 ___ bien, pero…desde cuando llevas el celular en clase?-pregunto arqueando una ceja. Quizás sus malos hábitos si terminaron por pegarse a su mejor amiga?

Si era así, entonces estaba haciendo un buen trabajo!

_ _jeje…estoy…preocupada por ti. Por eso decidí traerlo…no le digas a As._

La pelimorada sonrió mientras continuaban su conversación. No esperaba preocuparlas tanto pero realmente no tenía ganas de ir a clases. Incluso sin el castigo no habría ido, necesitaba reponer energía y sus heridas le dolían.

Siguieron así un rato más hasta que el sonido de alguien golpeando su puerta las interrumpió.

La guardia amplio su sonrisa. Eran las hamburguesas que había ordenado al parecer.

_te dejo. Debo ir a recibir mis deliciosas hamburguesas!-canturreó totalmente extasiada. La comida era capaz de alzar su ánimo hasta puntos in-mencionables.

Su amiga no pudo más que soltar una risilla entre comentarios sobre aprender a cocinar y de que nunca cambiaria antes de colgar dejando a Misa de buen humor.

Con sumo pesar se acerco a sus pocos ahorros. Había pensando en cocinar para ahorrar pero…le daba flojera….y tampoco sabía hacerlo.

Apenas abrió la puerta, contuvo la respiración. Definitivamente no era su comida…

_Señora Parker….

…el día a su parecer, lentamente se iba poniendo más asquerosamente tenso. Quizás si debió probar ir a clase.

 **++++++++++++++++++Pirate Cove+++++++++++++++++++**

Suspiraba con pesadez detrás de la cortina. Apenas había manejado bien su acto hoy y le costaba concentrarte. No entendía nada de lo que se supone que había pasado la noche anterior y casi creía notar como algunas de sus tuercas se iban aflojando. Quizás debía hacerse algún tipo de chequeo.

_uff…bueno, ya estoy algo viejo…debe ser normal…-comento para sí observándose. A diferencia de aquel viejo y oxidado cuerpo, su alma aun era vivaz. Estaba tan perdido en su propio momento filosófico, que ni siquiera noto que cierto amigo suyo se le acercaba.

_quien es viejo?-escucho una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándolo un poco.

_e-ehh?! Ahh! Mierda! Bonnie! No te me aparezcas así! Pisa fuerte para saber que estas allí!-se quejo al verlo, en lo que el conejo simplemente se encogió de hombros sin prestarle demasiada atención al asunto.

_aja, en que estabas tan pensativo….?-se sentó a su lado un momento. Aun tenían tiempo de descanso antes de que abrieran en la tarde y no quería ir a _interrumpir_ a los demás.-espero que no sea en Misa, eso sería acoso telepático.

_y-ya cállate! No es como si pensara en ella todo el día…-cambio el tema lo mas inteligentemente que pudo- t-también pienso en otras cosas como…ehn…salvar ballenas y…y la inmortalidad del cangrejo…

Ok. Quizás no fue la idea más inteligente, pero de algo serviría, no?

_...enserio el trancazo que nos dimos ayer debió afectarte, ya dices puras idioteces…

_l-lo que sea! A que viniste?

_que no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo?

_...se pusieron melosos de nuevo, no?-suspiro resignado en lo que el conejo terminaba por solo asentir.

Entendía perfectamente de que iba el problema.

Cuando los hermanos maravillas se tomaban su tiempo o las chicas insistían en sus "momentos de chicas" siempre terminaban siendo dejados de lado sin mucho por hacer. La pizzería no tenía muchas cosas con las cuales entretenerlos además de realizar sus actos durante el día o perseguir a los guardias de noche.

_a veces pienso que este lugar debería modernizarse…-bostezó cansíamente en lo que recorría la habitación con la mirada. No era gran cosa, y eso que se habían mudado a un sitio nuevo.

_seh…oye, hablando de nuevos…-se enderezo de repente-sabes que hicieron con los toys…?

_No lo sé, pero seré feliz si no vuelvo a ver a mi versión afeminada de nuevo….!-se quejo molesto. De solo recordar a cierto conejo azul con cara de marica mal maquillada, sentía escalofríos.

_lo se... tampoco quiero ver a Mangle de nuevo…-murmuro mientras se frotaba la mandíbula. Su cuerpo aun recordaba su último encuentro, y no fue nada bonito.

Pero…ya saben lo que dicen, al diablo se lo llama con la boca.

 **++++++++++++Cocina++++++++++++++**

_solo un poco mas y…estarán listas!-anuncio con ánimo mientras atendía a las ultimas mazas de pizza en el horno. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer, prefería ir preparando lo que usarían luego en la pizzería. De esa forma ahorraría tiempo y podría ir a descansar junto a Cherry más rápido.

La pequeña Cupcake por su parte solo se dedicaba a mirarla desde la meza, emocionada y fascinada con su habilidad en la cocina.

_vaya! Eres muy rápida Chica!...yo quisiera poder cocinar…-murmuro con pesar. Al ser un simple pastelillo, aquello se había quedado como un sueño hace tanto tiempo.

La pollita apenas la escucho, sintió sus extremidades estremecerse ligeramente. Ella mejor que nadie comprendía lo que se sentía ser incapaz de moverse por sí misma o tocar algo con sus propias manos. La primera vez que llego a ese miserable lugar, su cuerpo animatronic ni siquiera tenía brazos y su pico estaba deforme.

Su estado actual no sería ninguna maravilla, pero seguía siendo mejor que el de la pequeña.

_oh vamos jeje…n-no soy tan buena como tú crees…-rio nerviosamente-…además, quien dice que no podrías…?

_a que te refieres…?-le miro curiosa. No entendía. Era la representación de un pastelito de cumpleaños, evidentemente nunca tendría brazos y piernas…no?.

_Bueno…piénsalo…-se acerco sentándose cerca de la meza por un momento.-si yo pude…recuperar mis manos, tú podrías llegar a tener un cuerpo. Nada ni nadie realmente impide o dice que en alguna remodelación futura, no te toque algo genial y lindo, no?-intento animarla. Si era franca, no estaba segura de aquella idea pero no quería ver a su amiga triste o desanimada.

Los ojos de la menor brillaron emocionados apenas la escucho, comenzando a tratar de imaginarse como seria aquello.

_e-eso suena increíble! De verdad piensas que eso puede pasar?!

_oye! Si almas en pena lograron posesionar chatarras en forma de animales deformes, todo es posible!

Ambas rieron ante aquella dudosa comparación y continuaron su charla, imaginándose varias cosas; entre ellas…como se verían si fueran humanas de nuevo….? Como se sentiría bailar con alguien que te guste…? Como es abrazar de verdad….?

 _Que se sentiría….besar con labios reales?_

Solo el tiempo lo diría…

 **++++++++++++++Parts and Service++++++++++++++**

Una respiración pesada pero relajada era lo único que se escuchaba dentro de la habitación, mientras ambos hermanos disfrutaban de un breve momento de paz y silencio mutuo, recostados espalda con espalda.

Eran pocos los momentos en el día en los que Freddy podía encontrar a Golden (el mendigo difícilmente daba la cara durante el día), por lo que cuando tenía la suerte de saber donde se había metido, no dudaba de pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermanito.

Esos cortos pero pacíficos instantes donde el dorado dejaba atrás su expresión agria y amargada, solo para dejarse llevar por la relajación eran contados con los dedos de la mano, pero profundamente apreciados por el cantante principal.

Le recordaban aquellos días de infancia, cuando estaban vivos y…todo era perfecto; hasta ese día. Aun le daban escalofríos recordarlo pero…sabia que debían enfrentarlo a su tiempo.

Suspiro con pesadez, mirando de reojo a su versión dorada, quien parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Para Golden también era cómodo pasar los ratos juntos de esta forma. Apreciaba el silencio más de lo que parecía. Le permitía perderse en su sueños por al menos un ratos.

Un sueño donde quizás aun estaban vivos y todo esto solo era una pesadilla…? Un sueño donde ya deberían estar en la preparatoria o secundaria haciendo lo que todo adolescente o joven debería…? O un sueño…donde no eran hermanos y amaban a otras personas…?

No existía un límite, pero todo terminaba cuando se viera forzado a abrir los ojos, como en ese preciso instante.

_uhn…oye Golden…-lo llamo en un susurro.

_mh…?

_en que piensas ahora….?

_porque la pregunta….?

_Bueno…no me has dicho nada en largo rato….-rie nervioso. Quizás estaba siendo un poco entrometido.

_pensaba…en la conquista mundial…?

_Muy gracioso.

_no, enserio. Casi podía verlos a todos ustedes besando mis pies mientras hablaba de lo fabuloso que era…-sonrió de lado. Aunque solo había improvisado…esa imagen mental le había gustado.

Un Freddy de esclavo haciéndole reverencias y abanicándolo con la hoja de una palmera no estaba mal.

_jeje…

_eh…? Golden..t-tu cara está dando miedo….Golden…? Golden! Jack! Deja de pensar en lo que sea que piense! Mierda!

Sin lugar a duda extrañaba los viejos tiempos, donde Golden era más adorable y no planeaba la conquista mundial! (o lo que fuera con lo que estaría fantaseando).

Lo mantendría vigilado….por si acaso….

 **+++++++++++++?+++++++++++++++**

 __AGHR! ESTE LUGAR ES MUY APRETADO!_

 __quita tu mano de ahí!_

 __ups! E-esa era yo cariño…_

 __ah!...lo siento…síguele, jeje…_

 __OIGAN! Dejen sus rarezas para cuando estén a solas!_

 __No te hagas, estás celoso de que tú no tengas a nadie para "hacer rarezas"._

 __n-no es verdad! No quiero que lo hagan en frente de los niños!_

 __A mi no me molesta…_

 __cierra la boca mocoso! Yo tampoco quiero ver nada de eso!_

 __ay! Si! ay si! puros mojigatos de mierda…_

 __ESA BOCA!_

 __dejen de gritar! Se supone que estamos desactivados!_

 __Fue buena idea fingir eso pero…no creen que lo notaran cuando nos bajen de este camión?_

 __DA IGUAL!_

 __alguien ha visto a mi cariño? No sé de él desde que nos sacaron del local…_

 __No te preocupes…debe estar por allí…_

 __para ellos es fácil moverse….ni siquiera tienen cuerpo…_

 __pos es verdad…._

 __AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 __MALDITO! QUIEN CARAJO LE DIO SU LICENCIA AL PENDEJO QUE MANEJA ESTA COSA!_

 __NOS VOLVERAN A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

 **+++++++++++++++++++Camión+++++++++++++++++++**

_NOS VAS A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!-chillaba un rubio, aferrándose desesperada a su cinturón de seguridad. El primer día y ya había sufrido tres colapsos, 5 paros cardiacos y 7 desmayos.

Quizás si debió aceptar trabajar en Mcdonalds…

_Ya cállate Pacman! No me dejas conducir tranquilo!-se quejo su compañero. Un joven de cabellos castaño y expresión relajada; de nombre Miles.

_ES PACO! PISA EL FRENO! EL FRENO!

_como gritas, Pico…ay! Estos nuevos, no conocen el respeto…-negó levemente con la cabeza, pasando una luz roja sin percatarse; aunque a su parecer no había nada raro en su forma de conducir.

_t-te digo que es Paco y…MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A los ojos del pobre Paco…no viviría para contarlo.

 **++++++++++++Con Misa de nuevo/Rato después++++++++++++++**

Con la música al volumen más alto posible, se veía a una eufórica pelimorada tomar un cepillo de cabello en mano mientras reproducía y otra vez la misma canción desde su tablet, una que expresaba la única cosa en el mundo que podría animarla.

_ CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! MUCHO CHOCO ESTA BIEN!

El día había sido sumamente horrible. La visita de su casera había sido quizás la cosas más incomoda que había tenido que aguantar en los últimos años de su vida y para tratar de olvidarlo había prácticamente asaltado todo su departamento lleno de escondites secretos para chocolates y demás dulces, terminando con ella como en la actualidad: cantando a todo volumen, con un cepillo de micrófono, el azúcar a 1000% en su cuerpo y miles de envoltorios de dulce por cada parte de la habitación. Todo dolor y pesar se olvidaba una vez que aquella barra hacia magia y endulzaba la realidad.

_SOLO UN POCO! CHOCOCHO!

Estaba tan entretenida en su nueva "diversión" que fue necesario que casi estuvieran por echar su puerta abajo como para que en medio de todo aquel escándalo pudiese oír.

_uh….? Dadadadada!

Rodo los ojos dejando de lado todo dirigiéndose a la puerta a saltitos enérgicos y abría de golpe; encontrándose con una chica, quizás no mayor que ella, con el uniforme de la franquicia y cabellos rubio-naranjas.

_oh! Aquí esta su orden! Son 29.95 $-anunció entregándole el paquete que olía de maravillas.

Por un corto momento, Misa creyó que la chica parecía bonita y normal, como algún tipo de maniquí perfecto de aparador; aunque también pensó que quizás era algo raro comenzar a ver arcoíris alrededor.

Si…quizás el exceso de azúcar en su estomago vacio comenzaba a afectarle.

_uhn….oiga…etto…d-debe pagar…?-comento la joven algo incomoda y extrañada, en lo que la guardia no pudo evitar frotarse los ojos. Quería comprobar que tanto estaba alucinando antes de entregar cualquier tipo de dinero.

_ehn… Dime algo antes…tu eres…real…?-pregunto de la nada, tomándose la libertad de pellizcar una de las mejillas de la pelinaranja, quien se quejo adolorida.

_o-oye! Qué crees que haces? duele!

_Intento comprobar si estoy alucinando o no.-explico como si fuera obvio, para luego cambiar a una expresión de horror-y es lo que me temía! Enloquecí! Nooo! No! Nooo….eh? ah! No. Espera…eso ya lo sabía….

La repartidora le miro con una gotita en la frente mientras retrocedía un poco. No vaya a ser que lo que la mora parlante tuviera fuera contagioso; además de intentar contenerse de golpear a una chica que jamás había visto.  
_e-en fin…ahora si me pagara lo que…?

_OYE! Que tanto le haces a mi naranjita?!-escucharon desde el pasillo, junto a unos pasos acercándose rápidamente.

La pelinaranja perdió los colores de la cara, mientras Misa solo miraba curiosa. Se trataba de otra chica igualmente uniformada y de cabellos castaños; que sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo, abrazo protectoramente a su "amiga".

_Ushale! Ushale! Ella es mía! No la toques!

_K-kelly…! –se sonrojo algo incomoda. No le importaba demostrar su afecto hacia su novia, pero esperaba que la clienta no les armara algún problema o…

_no tranquilas…síganle síganle, quiero fanservice yuri- aclaro de lo más relajada y sonrojada, grabándolas con su teléfono. De donde lo saco? Misterio.

…olvídenlo.

_e-espera! Qué?! Kelly! Dile algo!-se quejo apenada, esperando que la aludida defendiera su honor o algo así.

_SI! Precisamente eso hare!-gruño acercándose a Misa-...quiero una copia!

_OIGAN!

_que? Si no puedes contra ella, únetele-se encoge de hombros.

_ese no es el punto….y ni siquiera fuiste contra ella!-se quejo mirándolas muy molesta, aunque las aludidas solo rieron sin darle importancia al asunto.

_jeje lo siento, lo siento, ya denme mi hamburguesa…-toma su orden mientras les paga-…y…no son muy suculentas pa estar repartiendo hamburguesas?-pregunta de repente, en un falso intento de "coqueteo".

_yep! Pero no te creas…no es como si ya no tuviéramos trabajo o que nuestro fic de otp ya no actualice porque la autora dejo el fandom y trabajáramos aquí por no tener que mas hacer o algo así?-dijo Kelly con total relajación.

_Mi corazón se rompe al recordarlo…-sollozo Stacy, recordando cierto fanfic de su actual fandom.

_entiendo…dolor…-Misa también tenía sus propios problemas de fandom (¿?), además de los que de por si cargaba.

_pero en fin! Me encantaría seguir hablando de homosexuales pero…hay un restaurante por atender! Y shippear claro!-rompió el pesado ambiente la castaña, mientas sonreía maquiavélicamente. Seguramente sus colegas de trabajo debían estar experimentando algún escalofrío.

_jaja…entiendo….yo también trabajo en una pizzería..-comento al aire mientras se disponía a pagarles. Echaba de menos a los animalitos.

_vaya! Ese debe ser el _mejor trabajo de todos_!

_ _Pizza y locuras_ a todas horas! Además de shippeo gratis!-festejaron al mismo tiempo antes de que las repartidoras se fueran felizmente. Aun les quedaban muchas entregas.

Misa solo soltó una leve risa dándoles la razón. Eran un par de chicas muy raras pero les cayó muy bien. Al menos le demostraba que existían personas tan locas y geniales con quien compartir buenas y divertidas charlas, aunque sean fugaces.

Incluso había olvidado lo malo del día.

 _Ojala mis compañeros de salón fueran así. A excepción de Sophie, As y Jeffy, todos son pendejos y me valen madres…_

En fin. Por ahora se dedicaría a comer algo para bajar su azúcar y luego quizás limpiaría…quizás…

 **+++++++Horas después/Pizzería+++++++++**

Un cansado Mike terminaba de asegurar todo antes de ingresar a su oficina. Ya se había despedido de Frizt y Scott, por lo que solo quedaba recibir el encargo de esa noche antes de empezar su "divertida" velada junto a esas hojalatas del demonio.

Sentía escalofríos de solo recordarlo. No quería repetir aquella horrenda experiencia pero no quedaba de otra. Además, ahora tenía una motivación para regresar a casa. Le prometió a Jeremy volver.

 _Además…esto ya no puede ser peor…porque me preocuparía….?_

Apenas termino de pensarlo, el chirrido de un par de llantas se escucho no muy lejos de él, poco antes de ver como un camión de carga casi lo atropella al intentar estacionarse a un costado de la pizzería. Lo hacía pupa de no haberse movido justo a tiempo.

_q-que rayos….?-balbuceo sudando frio. Ni siquiera inicio su horario nocturno y ya había estado cerca de correr hacia la luz al final del túnel.

Por otra parte, poco después de que el camión finalmente parara, del la puerta del copiloto vio a un joven prácticamente saltar y comenzar a besar el suelo mientras agradecía al cielo estar vivo.

_GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! DIOS MIO! GRACIAS! Creí que moriría! –sollozaba un aterrorizado Paco, en lo que Mike se le acercaba dudoso- lo sé! Lose! Debí haber hecho caso y estudiado! Así hubiera estado en una buena universidad y..y…NO EN MANOS DE ESTE LUNATICO!-grito alterado, mientras señalaba a Miles, como si fuera el mismísimo diablo.

Aunque a este…no parecía importarle en lo que terminaba su batido de frutos y chocolate.

_AY! Exageras Puca…

_ES PACO! COÑO!

_Si, si. Lo que digas Poco. No me dejas disfrutar mi bebida.-hizo un gesto de restar importancia en lo que su compañero respiraba hondo y le iba explicando a Mike sobre la entrega.

A medida que le iba hablando, los nervios del guardia comenzaban a crisparse, pero trataba de ocultarlo. No serviría nada que alguien sospechar. Nadie le creería el motivo de su temor de cualquier modo.

_Bueno. Solo debe firmar aquí y aunque para comenzar a bajarlo todo. Será rápido-termino de explicar mientras Mike firmaba.

_entiendo y…ehn…-dudaba un poco, pero enserio la curiosidad lo mataba-…enserio ese chico de alla…es quien maneja…?

_uh? Se refiere a Miles? Sip.

_No es muy joven para manejar a esa velocidad ….?

_sip! Si lo es. Por eso de regreso SERE YO quien maneje. No se preocupe-aclaro bien alto para que su compañero escuchara-en fin. Comencemos. Miles! Vamos a descarga!

_Ya voy Peco!-aviso mientras también descendía del auto.

_QUE ES PACO! CTM! NO ES TAN DIFICIL!

Y mientras ellos comenzaban lo suyo, entre quejas y gritos, ninguno fue capaz de notar que dos de los "viajeros" ya habían ingresado en el local.

 **++++++++Pasillo oscuro+++++++++**

Los animatronicos ya se encontraban en su posición, Mike ayudaba a Paco y a Miles a descargar y acomodar la entrega y no había ni un alma cerca gracias a que estaba cerrado; sin embargo en los oscuros pasillos una pequeña conversación comenzó a llevarse a cabo sin que nadie lo notara.

_vaya! Con que esta es la nueva pizzería! Es amplia aunque…no se diferencia mucho de la anterior….

_bueno. Eso no es tan raro. Después de todo, esta fue la sucursal original, cierto?

_creo. No lo recuerdo del todo….-susurro curioseando por allí-ha pasado tanto tiempo y me acostumbre a moverme aunque…

_En teoría, no podemos alejarnos de _ellos_ , no?

_Ni ellos de nosotros. Siempre estaremos juntos!

_eso parece alegrarte mucho a pesar de que las cosas se han puesto tensas entre todos…

_da igual! Les guste o no, seguiremos siempre juntos! Mientras esta pizzería exista, siempre será así!

 _Mientras el_ _ **inicio**_ _existiera, lo demás no importaba en donde se moviera._

 _Todo seguiría igual. Por_ _ **siempre.**_

_En fin! Lo que quiero es ir a buscar a mi crush!-exclamo emocionado una de la voces. Había estado esperando todo el viaje solo por ello.

_eso…es lo único que te importa…? Eres tan asquerosamente cursi…me enfermas…

_si, lo que digas-hizo un gesto de restar importancia-vamos pendeja!

_s-si! eso! Y….Pendej **a**? acabas de llamarme PENDEJA?!

_Ehn…si…que tiene….?

_no lo sé…quizá un pequeño detalle, por si no te has dado cuenta…SOY HOMBRE! COÑO!

Un silencio incomodo se formo antes de que la "amena charla" continuara.

_etto…estas seguro?

_obvio que si!

_pero no te vez muy masculino y…

_QUE SOY HOMBRE!-gruño con mas molestia, no dudando en dar varios zapes a su acompañante.

_a-auch! Ay! Auch! Bueno ya! Auch! Es broma! Es broma! Auh!...ay…que delicado me saliste…?-murmuro adolorido y mirándole con fastidio.

_que te den por pendejo. -respondió en lo que veía al otro comenzar a alejarse.

_uy! Si! ya se enojo! Seguro estas en tus días! Mejor no te molesto más.

_SERAS! Todos estos mendigos años juntos y no eres capaz de recordar que soy hombre?!-Exclamo exasperado-que tienes?! Memoria de pez?!

_pero es que…ay! Que distraído! Jeje…te confundí….jeje…

_un día de estos, te matare a golpes…

_yo también te quiero..-rio mientras se adentraban a la pizzería. Estaban emocionados y ansiosos pues…la noche apenas comenzaba.

 **Continuara….**

 **Notas finales: holaaaaaa! Perdón por tanto retraso! T-T no fui yo, fue el destino que acabo con mi tiempo y vida temporalmente (¿?)**

 **En fin! Como sea! Con este cap se podría decir que iniciara el arco de los Toys oficialmente y nuevos problemas comenzaran a acercarse (así como shipps). Habrá de todo, incluso el yuri crecerá XD (perdón si aburrió un poco pero es un interludio antes de mas locura :´v)**

 **Prometo intentar no desaparecerme de nuevo pero no depende del todo de mí, sino de mi horario en la Universidad (es el infierno :´v)**

 **Esta vez ya decidí alejarme un poco de Misa para enfocarnos más en los animatronicos y demás. Espero no les haya molestado pero bueno…la historia es mas de ellos que de la loca de morado xD**

 **Y antes de que vayan a demandarme con Mama Dulce por el cameo de Stacy y Kelly (y el primo de Kelly)…pos ya les digo que pedí permiso xD espero les guste –w- (indirectas donde? xD).**

 **Ah! Y sobre Paco…pos…pos esta allí y ya xD no planeaba ponerlo pero…pos lo puse :v No es prestado de nadie, simplemente quería poner a alguien llamado Paco porque si (¿?).**

 **Bueno….Bonnie pisara fuerte la próxima vez…? Cherry y Chica podrán saber lo que es besar…? Mike regresara a salvo junto a su Jeremy…? Misa aprenderá a cantar sin desafinar…? Habrá mas cameos…? Miles recordara el nombre de Paco? Quien será el afeminado del final…? (¿?) dejare de hacerme la pendeja para no tardar tanto en actualizar y hacer parecer esto largo con mis biblias al final de cada cap?**

 **Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo: La primera noche! Reencuentro?!**

 **En fin, review? (por si aun alguien se acuerda de este humilde y raro fic ;w;)**


	22. La primera noche! reencuentro?

**Notas: Fnaf le pertenece a Scott Cawton, solamente los Oc´s como el de Misha Olson me pertenecen :3 y Miles es obra de Sweetgirl90.**

 **Hola! Cuanto tiempo…no? Jeje…bueno. Lo siento. La falta de inspiración y tiempo fueron malas conmigo pero…regrese! Y espero no decepcionarlos demasiado! Vamoh a leer! :v**

 **Pizzas y locuras!**

 **Cap. 19: La primera noche! Reencuentro?**

A pesar de ya encontrarse cerca de medianoche, realmente era totalmente incapaz de conciliar el sueño; dando varias vueltas a la cama, sin hallar comodidad y comenzando a sudar, evidentemente por los nervios que sus propios pensamientos le provocaban.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, solo aumentando más su inquietud.

Ya faltaban apenas 5 minutos para las 12 am y el turno de Mike en la pizzería, finalmente daría inicio como tal.

La sola de imaginarlo lo llenaba de pavor sin poder evitarlo. Nadie podría culparlo luego de haber sido la victima de aquella mordida tantos años atrás.

_uhn….-tragó grueso en lo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda y su mano libre, rozaba levemente la zona en donde se supone, aun debía quedar cicatriz de aquel entonces.

A pesar de tantos años sin poder recuperar la consciencia, ese recuerdo seguía más vivo que nunca en su mente.

 _Mike…_

 **++++++++++++++++++Flash Back+++++++++++++++++++**

 _Ya había trascurrido casi todo sus días de servicio como guardia en aquel maldito basurero, por lo cual su alma de verdad se sentía aliviada._

 _Aquella pesadilla animatronica finalmente estaba a punto de terminar y podría irse de allí, asegurándose de nunca volver a pisar aquella horrenda pizzería. Ni siquiera se molestaría en tratar de hacer público lo que había descubierto de aquel sitio maldito; solo se enfocaría en seguir con su vida y buscaría un nuevo empleo._

 _No habría aceptado ese puesto de cualquier modo si no estuviera tan necesitado de dinero._

 _Lo único realmente rescatable de esa semana era que al menos su último día podría pasarlo en el turno diurno, aunque sentía algo de pena por el desgraciado al que le tocara reemplazarlo._

 __JEREMY!-escucho una voz infantil acercándosele._

 _Sonrió un poco, a pesar del cansancio._

 _Bueno, había otro motivo especial por el cual no podría odiar tanto a la pizzería a pesar de tanta tortura; y ese "motivo" tenía 13 años y corría hacia él con un disfraz pirata._

 __Hola Mickey…_

 _De haber sabido como terminaría todo ese día, quizás se habría encargado personalmente de sacar a ese niño de allí en ese mismo instante…_

 **+++++++++++++++++Fin de Flash Back++++++++++++++**

Un nuevo malestar invadió su ser en lo que se volvía a acomodar entre las sabanas, abrazando la almohada de su actual pareja. Sabía que había intentado ser positivo al momento de despedir a su pareja, pero en el momento de la verdad, aun conservaba cierto temor.

_Mike…cuídate mucho…

Se odiaba por no estar a su lado nuevamente en un momento tan peligroso, pero debía creer en él, no? Si pudo antes, podría ahora.

Ya una vez estuvieron a punto de separarse para siempre, estaba seguro de que no seguía vivo solo para verlo morir. Solo debía tener más fe y paciencia.

 **++++++++++Misa++++++++++**

Ya casi terminaba de arreglar sus cosas. A pesar de que le habían pedido explícitamente que solo se dedicara a descansar para poder ir renovada nuevamente a su empleo; la idea de andar de vaga en esa noche en particular no le agradaba del todo.

_uh? Y esto?-se queja al ver que entre todos sus mangas y libros, había uno en especial diferente a los demás.

No era ningún libro, mucho menos algún cuaderno escolar; sino algo mucho más especial:

Un álbum.

Sin dudarlo demasiado, detuvo toda actividad y se dejó caer sobre su cama, solo para tratar de echarle algún vistazo. Tenía mucho polvo e incluso algunas páginas casi se habían pegado debido al largo tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que lo reviso.

Dos años exactamente.

_oh….así de mal me veía? Dios! Porque nadie me dijo que ese peinado no era lo mío! Oh! Esa es As! Arh! Sophie! No puede ser….Jeffy…?-exclamaba infantilmente a medida que avanzaba pagina por pagina; cada una reviviendo algún recuerdo que hasta ahora parecía perdido- Omaigah! Este es todo el salón! Hasta la zorra esa y los idiotas estaban aquí?...uhn…no se ven tan temibles como ahora…que raro…-mantuvo silencio algo pensativa.

De verdad que el tiempo volaba, no? Se había perdido de mucho…quizás, demasiado.

Todos a su manera habían cambiado, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Inconscientemente, llevo una de sus manos hasta sus rebeldes mechones, jugueteando un poco con ellos. Sin duda en sus fotos lucían muy diferente; en aquellos tiempos aun conservaba un tono azabache en su cabeza en lugar de ser solo una uva parlante. También, en ese entonces Jeffy sonreía más y parecían ser amigos.

Ahora… apenas podrían considerarse dos extraños informales.

 _Qué rayos paso aquí…?_

No lo sabía, y mantener esa ignorancia dolía por dentro.

Se quedo largo rato perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de su propia alarma la alertó.

Claro. La que había puesto en caso de que olvidara el inicio de su turno en la pizzería.

_...me creo capaz de olvidarlo…-soltó entre risas, antes de tomar el álbum en manos y acomodarlo solo debajo del colchón por ahora. Ya era tarde y lo mejor sería dormir…o al menos tratar mientras consideraba sus futuras decisiones.

Estaría mal ir a ver a la señora Parker luego de todo…? Su ultima "charla" no había resultado cómoda para ninguna. Puede que intentar de nuevo ayudara.

…los demás la reconocerían…si se despintaban el cabello de nuevo? Le gustaba el color, pero extrañaba un poco los viejos tiempos.

Muchas dudas sin mayor valor siguieron aquejándola, aunque las olvido por completo al poco rato. Aun tenia roles por responder y uno que otro fic actualizado para leer.

Que estuviera en casa no implicaba evitar madrugar precisamente.

 **++++++++++++Pizzería++++++++++++**

_Ok! Creo que con esto ya terminamos…uff!-jadeo agotado el más joven, en lo que su superior solo se dedicaba a subir nuevamente a su camión.

Lo único que podía mantener a Miles con cierto entusiasmo y apuro era la idea de finalmente llegar a su casa y descansar. No tenía tiempo para hacer caso a Paco y a sus declaraciones obvias.

_Lo que digas Poco, sube de una vez. Quiero irme a casa y no es precisamente muy cerca de aquí!-se queja comenzando a encender el motor.

De verdad parecía impaciente.

_óyeme no! Yo iba a ser quien manejara de regreso a casa!-se queja el más joven, subiendo como copiloto pero abalanzándose sobre el castaño.-Sal de ahí Miles! Me toca a mi ahora!

_que?! Olvídalo! Yo manejo!

_NOS VAS A MATAR!

_CLARO QUE NO!

_QUE SI!

_QUE NO!

_QUE SI!

Y mientras el par continuaba su…."curiosa disputa", Mike solo se les quedaba viendo en lo que el camión igualmente comenzaba su andar, aunque algo inestable y moviéndose erráticamente de izquierda a derecha; como una señal clara de que aun no decidían el piloto.

Sintió una gota de sudor caer por su frente y suspiro resignado. Mejor entraba antes de que ese par se le ocurriera regresarse y chocar; o peor, antes de que las hojalatas despertara.

Si ya era malo solo tratar con los viejos, ahora sería una pesadilla tratar con los toys de paso.

 _El mundo me odia…_

Pensó con una sonrisa amarga, pero no importaba. No lo haría solo por sí mismo, sino también por Jeremy! No se dejaría vencer por nadie esta noche y se aseguraría de regresar y preparar el desayuno a su amado, sin importar que!

_Esta será una larga noche…-suspiro en lo que se acomodaba en su oficina y el reloj marcaba su hora.

La noche apenas iniciaba.

 **++++++++++++++++Freddy y Golden++++++++++++++**

El vocalista había estado atento desde las sombras a cada movimiento de Mike y el otro par mientras acomodaban a los Toys en Parts and Services; por lo que aun no estaba del todo seguro sobre qué pasaría ahora.

Esto era totalmente inesperado, como era eso de que traerían a los toys?! Porque no les habían avisado?! Iban a ser reemplazados de nuevo?! Como rayos se los iba a explicar a los demás si era así?!

Comenzaba a considerar seriamente mandar a la verga lo de matar al guardia, solo para reemplazar a dicha victima por el dueño.

Esto era simplemente intolerable!

_Freddy…-tantea un poco el dorado, palpando su obvia tensión. El entendía el malestar de su hermano, pero no sabía que decir al respecto.

El mismo no era incluido en el show, por lo que no apreciaba el valor de formar parte de este o ser reemplazado. Le daba igual si era franco, pero no se lo podía decir.

_Ahora no, Jack. Debo pensar seriamente como tomar esta situación. No puedo permitir que nos reemplacen, especialmente por ellos!-se queja molesto.

Los Olds no se llevaban precisamente muy bien con sus nuevas versiones. Había demasiados motivos para ellos, pero tampoco querían llevarlo a algo extremo.

Su última disputa fue una de las causas de su reciente mudanza. No iba a permitir que algo como eso se repitiera.

_Te preocupas demasiado…-alegó el rubio, rodando los ojos.

Freddy parecía un paranoico.

_No es verdad, solo que…no quiero más problemas. –Suspiró el mayor con cierto fastidio y cansancio.- estoy cansado de esta disputa continua y que solo acarrea más y más problemas…por primera vez en mucho tiempo al fin pareciera que todo va a cambiar para bien y no necesitamos que ellos lo arruinen…

Golden solo gruñó por lo bajo, sin ánimo de seguir discutiendo el asunto.

_Como digas…-y sin más, solo siguió en silencio, prefiriendo dejarlo en paz por ahora.

No era que no pensara lo mismo que el cantante, era solo que le fastidiaba de sobremanera que Freddy desaprovechara su rato juntos para seguir estresándose por todo.

Acaso él no era importante también?

Se ahorró una maldición y se perdió en sus recuerdos por un instante.

 _Cuando estábamos vivos, solo debías preocuparte por mí…._

Como extrañaba aquellos tiempos; aun sabiendo que nunca volverían.

 **++++++++++++Chica++++++++++++**

Una muy animada cupcake no dejaba de dar algunos brincos, emocionada, al enterarse de la llegada de sus nuevas versiones. Chica se lo había comentado luego de haber dado un vistazo desde el escenario, y su alegría no tenia fin.

_Pareces feliz…-comento con una leve sonrisa la pollita en lo que la cargaba entre sus manos- y me imagino el porqué…

_Si! hace mucho que no veo a Carol! La extraño tanto…-exclamó el pastelillo, con unos ojos brillando de felicidad.

A pesar de la obvia disputa existente entre ambos bandos, Carol y Cherry mantenían su relación de hermanas intactas, por lo que todo ese asunto realmente no les concernía y afectaba.

Sus polluelas estaban dispuesta a masacrar a cierto par de osos si es que se atrevían a herir los sentimientos de las pequeñas pastelitas.

_Estoy segura que ella también te extraña…-comentó algo pensativa. Dudaba si debían realmente ir hasta donde habían almacenados a los toys o simplemente esperar a que Chicadele o Mangle trajera a la gemela de su amiga a la cocina.

Después de todo, ese era prácticamente considerado un "lugar neutro" para evitar problemas. La pollita era capaz de convertirlos en pizzas si llegaban a romper apenas un medio plato de allí.

Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que "cierta persona" se apareciera de la nada y se llevara sin permiso a Cherry hasta donde su hermana lo esperaba; burlándose de ella de paso.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio. Odiaba a ese sujeto.

_Quién crees que venga….?-tanteo un poco de charla la pequeña, al sentir la clara molestia en Chica.

Tenía cierta idea de la causa, pero era mejor tratar de cambiar el tema, no?

_Uhn…quizás sean Mangle o Chicadele…-se abstendría de mencionar su tercera opción- sino, iré yo a llevarte, sabes que no me molesta!-sonríe un poco.

Por su amada amiga estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera, incluso patear el trasero de cierto cantante con cara de violador serial.

_jiji…gracias. –ríe un poco, para luego pensar un poco en "las madres" de su gemela.- me pregunto si ellas dos siguen igual que siempre….?

Recordaba muy bien a la pareja femenina de la pizzería, no existía alma que no se las haya topado por accidente en una de sus "demostraciones de amor intenso y sin ropa". Incluso en una ocasión a los pobres pastelillos les toco quedar atrapadas en una de las mezas de la cocina mientras a Mangle se le ocurría que un buen lugar para amar a su polluela era precisamente ese lugar.

De no ser por cierto par de sombras que las vieron y se las llevaron rápidamente de allí, jamás hubieran podido mirar a la cara a esas dos de nuevo.

Chica por otra parte, también pensaba un poco en aquella singular pareja de la pizzería, sin poder evitar sentir un sabor amargo en su interior.

_Conociendo como no les importa lo que nadie opine, deben seguir amándose con intensidad…

Eso si parecía algo digno de envidiar.

 **+++++++++++Parts and Service+++++++++++**

Un preocupado oso se movía de un lado a otro, sin ser pedido de vista por su compañero conejo, quien parecía compartir su preocupación.

_Frederick…calma, quizás no pase nada-murmuró el conejo, esperando que su compañero entendiera.

Sabía que la tensión actual no pararía así de fácil, pero ya estaba al igual que todos hartos de toda esa tontería, solo querían descansar y hacer del vago en caso de que no vinieran para sustituir a sus otras versiones.

_Estoy calmado, solo me preocupa un poco el silencio…-ese tipo de cosas nunca le dio buena espina; desde hace mucho antes de terminar allí.

_Bueno…yo que tu estaría agradecido, eso solo es señal de que Mangle aun no escogió un lugar para "estrenar" con Chicadele-de solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Apoyaban profundamente el amor de sus amigas, pero su falta de pudor y consideración hacia los demás cuando se "emocionaban" hacían que de verdad desearan que las paredes de la pizzería fueran a prueba de ruido.

_Yo espero que los niños no estén cerca de ellas o Puppet nos arrancara la cabeza…-tragó grueso el toy de solo hacerse la idea.

La marioneta era alguien sumamente tranquilo, sin embargo tenía un aire sobre protector que no era bueno hacer enfadar. La última vez que eso paso, tanto Foxy como Mangle terminaron con sus cabezas estrelladas en la pared; y todo porque Ballon Boy y Ballon Girl le preguntaron de donde venían los bebes, por el simple hecho de que el par zorruno habían estado discutiendo con palabras soeces cerca de ellos.

Desde entonces, trataban de mantener a los pequeños lejos de cualquier disputa, por el bien de todos.

_De cualquier modo…no inicies nada hoy, si?-suplico el conejo, con una sonrisa tierna-enserio necesitamos descansar …apenas llegamos y…bueno, todos deben desear ponerse cómodos al menos…hehe

Frederick se le quedo viendo por unos pocos instantes, si nadie hacia nada, ellos no tenían motivo por el cual iniciar…no?

_Está bien…por mi parte no haremos nada…-suspira resignado, en lo que se echa a un lado de la meza a descansar junto a su compañero.

_eso me parece bien…-ríe mas relajado.

Una noche de calma más no dañaría a nadie, no?

Al mismo tiempo, completamente ajena a ellos, una pequeña cupcake sobre la meza suspiraba ansiosa de que su amado fuera a buscarla. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su hermana y dar un recorrido a la nueva pizzería, y solo lo aceptaría de parte de sus brazos.

 _Se está tardando un poco, que estará haciendo?_

 **++++++++++++Pirate Cove++++++++++**

Un aburrido zorro cabeceaba algo aburrido detrás de la cortina. Bonnie se había ido hace poco, por lo que no tenía con quien hablar por ahora.

Daba igual la verdad, hoy era una de esas noches en las cuales no deseaba hacer nada en especial; ya ni ir a aterrorizar a Mike parecía de su interés.

El pobre parecía que tendría suerte por esta vez.

Tampoco se había percatado mucho sobre la llegada de los nuevos animatronics, estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para atender a ello. A su despistado parecer, tan solo era una entrega común y sin gran valor.

_ah…quisiera hacer algo…pero no se qué…-balbuceo jugueteando con su garfio. En noches como aquella, se daba cuenta de lo monótona de sus rutinas.

Quizás debería probar algo nuevo…cantar o ejecutar algún instrumento quizás…? Nah! Muy cliché…y seguramente Freddy y Bonnie se encargarían de hacerlo pedazos si es que sentían que deseaba opacarlos, o peor, buscarían ridiculizar su falta de conocimiento en el tema.

Tan concentrado estaba en esa imagen mental, que la repentina voz que lo saludo casi lo hace brincar.

_...aburrido Foxy…?

_ah! Pero que….?!...tu? que haces aquí…?

Bueno. Al parecer tendría a alguien con quien poder charlar por algún rato.

 **++++Oficina del guardia++++**

Ya habían transcurrido cerca de un par de horas desde que inicio su turno, y literalmente no había captado entre cámaras nada particularmente aterrador.

Bufo por lo bajo.

Ya no sabía si sentirse aliviado u ofendido. Acaso ese montón de chatarra había decidido ignorarlo?!

Por un segundo se pregunto seriamente que había hecho la enana para que tal milagro sucediera, a la vez que una fuerte curiosidad por dejar de darle cuerda a la caja de Puppet lo asaltó.

Tan solo para…no aburrirse…?

NO! No debía ser tan estúpido! Su idea era regresar a casa en una pieza, no en un ataúd!

Contuvo un bostezo en lo que seguía revisando las cámaras.

_ATRAS! IMPULSO DE IDIOTEZ!

Si duda seria una noche larga al parecer. Tal vez se preocupó sin motivo alguno…

 **+++++?+++++**

_Vaya! Este basurero no ha cambiado en lo absoluto…-comento una voz con clara resignación en su tono de voz-…enserio. Tantos años y ni la más remota remodelación arquitectónica. Uno al entrar en este lugar aun creería que seguimos en los 60" y nadie podría culparlo….he…-rio por un segundo, como si acabara de recordar algo-…el viejo es taaaan anticuado…

_Eso no lo discuto…-acompaño otra voz, acercándose para ver todos aquellos papeles que estaban siendo curioseados por ambos.

No tenían nada mejor que hacer, por lo que habían ido hasta allí solo para buscar alguna revista, libro o juguete perdido para pasar el rato antes de seguir con la noche.

_Mira eso! Esas hojas están amarillentas y llenas de humedad…-se quejo uno de ellos-…será que alguien limpia esta cafetera de vez en cuando?

_no sé. En todas las décadas que sigo aquí difícilmente he visto a alguien limpiar. Creo que solo se preocupan por el salón de fiestas y demás…-hizo un gesto de restar importancia-…lo demás que se pudra, supongo.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro pesado. Quizás venir allí no fue tan buena idea. Comprobar lo obvio solo era deprimente.

…o eso pensaban hasta que….

_oh! Que es esto?-exclamó casi arrancando una de las hojas que vio archivada por ahí-nuevo personal? Vaya! Tenemos un nuevo guardia! Y es una chica! Wow…esto no había pasado hace tiempo…-sonríe leyendo el expediente-…uhn….no hay quejas de nada, además de holgazanería. Qué raro. Creí que estaría llena de cosas raras como las de Mike o Jeremy, con eso de alucinar y gritar mucho o que se yo…

_uh? Quizás no reporto nada porque no le creerían…-opino, encogiéndose de hombros.

Si eran sinceros, todo ese asunto de matar al guardia no les interesaba. En las pocas ocasiones que se acercaron a alguno de ellos, fue apenas para darles una mirada curiosa, nada más.

_tal vez, tal vez…-este asunto resultaba de su interés.

Quizás cuando fuera por su cuñada, le echaría algunas preguntas.

Tal vez sus años de aburrimiento finalmente estaban por terminar.

 **++++++++Extra: Porque Misa tiene cabello morado+++++++**

 _SEMANAS ATRÁS DEL INICIO DE TODO._

Una agotada Misa dormía plácidamente sobre su sofá mientras sus queridas amigas terminaban un proyecto grupal.

Ni se habían molestado en tratar de despertarla.

_As…no crees que debemos decirle? Digo, para que no llegue a tirar o alguna cosa con lo que sobro…-sugirió la azabache, algo nerviosa.

Les había correspondido el trabajo de teñir una que otra camisa con diferentes tintes de colores, pero parte de la anilina de algunos había sobrado, por lo que lo habían guardado en un viejo recipiente de shampoo que Misa tenía.

_Por favor! No es tan despistada como para hacer algo así-se queja la castaña, rodando los ojos-además, simplemente sobro tinte de la camisa. La podremos en este recipiente y lo guardaremos en el baño. Ya mañana le avisamos que lo lleve en clase, quizás alguien lo use-sugirió con calma.

Astrid creía conocer lo suficiente a su querida amiga como para creer que no sería tan torpe como para confundir una botella de shampoo con esa, no?

 _Al día siguiente…._

Aunque….ya todos sabemos que se equivoco…

_VOY A MATARLAAAAAA!- se escuchó un rugido en cada salón escolar, poco antes de inicio de la cacería de Misa por la cabeza de sus amigas.

De no ser porque prometieron pagar todo lo necesario para ayudar a que su bella cabellera no se echara a perder, quizás no la hubieran contado.

Ahora sí.

Fin del cap.

 **Notas finales: hola! Cuanto tiempo?! Lo sé! Lo sé! Tarde siglos! pero…muchas cosas han pasado, entre ellas la Universidad, la falta de inspiración y mi adicción reciente a Wattpap :´v ay…pero en fin! Al menos volví antes de fin de año! Que es lo que importa! (¿?) que puedo decir? Me mal acostumbre a escribir desde el cell y me dio paja venir a usar la pc TuT sorry, pero ya lo voy superando y estoy comenzando a actualizar otra vez.**

 **Feliz Navidad por cierto! Y un prospero año nuevo para todos!**

 **En fin.**

 **Como verán! Ya hay tanto yuri como yaoi! Tal y como prometí! Así que por un lado pude cumplir con aquello que debía hace mese TuT lo cual me pone feliz! Con esto la segunda parte de todo el fic al fin inicia y las locuras que traerán los Toy´s también –w-**

 **También les quiero mencionar que al fin tengo Tumblr (sip. Estoy en proceso de aprender a digitalizar mis dibujos feos :v) y estoy en un proyecto conjunto con Ultimate Dimentor en la elaboración de un Au de un fic de Sweetgirl (el cual solo subiré a Wattpap u-u). Aviso de esto, principalmente porque serán las causas principales por las cuales quizás llegue a tardar en actualizar, pero no pierdan fe! Tratare de aprovechar mis bellas vacaciones! Además! Ya los extraño mucho!**

 **Para quienes no lo saben, la anilina es un químico que se utiliza para teñir ropa. A pesar de poder teñir también cabello, no es recomendable, pues es algo toxico y reseca la piel y el cabello. (Por eso Misa se hizo tratamiento capilar luego ¿?). Agregué la escena porque ya llevo prometiendo explicar el porqué del morado en el cabello de Misa y nunca lo hice :´v**

 **Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y no leemos muy pronto! :3 review?**


End file.
